Living In The Moment
by punkette kagome
Summary: FINISHED! It was her bday, it was his farewell party. that one moment of passion and love, a single mistake in judgement changed their lives for ever. she couldnt remember n he forgot. 3 yrs later they cross paths what will happen? Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It was her 19th birthday, It was his farewell party. They met at The Black Widow and in that one moment when their eyes met, their lives were changed for ever. In that one moment of passion and love, a single mistake in judgement changed their lives for ever. She couldn't remember a thing from that night and he soon forgot the girl that he spent his last day in Japan with. Three years later they meet again as strangers; what will happen between them. Will they remember each other and will love blossom or will they just walk past each other without a second glance. Please read it, it is my second full story!!!!  
**

_A/N: Okay just before you start reading I just want to explain why I haven't finished HIdden Innocence. Well you see over christmas break I finished the story and typed it all out. I saved it on the computer. Then I went out of townfor a week to visit my family. I come back and for some reason my computer crashed. So all those chapters that I had saved were deleted and stupid me I didn't save it on a disk. I know that a lot of people were waiting and I promise that I'll start working on it again, but I started this story while I was out of town. So just so you guys would have something to read I decided to put this up!!!! I hope you all understand!!!!!! _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Living In The Moment**  
Chapter 1: Proluge

During the chilly month of November a group of friends were sitting at a small cafe. At the neighbour hood hot-spot: Teki's Cafe. The group of friends are the cafe's oldest regulars. They've been going to it since it opened, which was when they were 16 years-old.

"Come on you have to do something on friday!" said a girl with brown wavy hair.

"Yeah Ayumi's right your the last one out of us to turn 19 and be old enough to go to a club so we are going to go clubbing wether you like it or not," stated a boy with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

"Shut up Roku. You know that I don't drink," said a girl with Raven hair and chocolate colored eyes. The one that was turning 19 and being bombarded by her friends.

"Well the reason for that my dear is because you were under age but come tomorrow you will officially be able to drink," said the boy.

"Miroku has a point Kagome, you never drank because you didn't want to break the law," said a girl with straight brown shoulder length hair.

"Yeah well unlike you and Eri I am a law abiding citizen."

"Hey what are you trying to say? That Yuka and I are criminals?" said Eri in mock hurt and shock.

"Well duh," said Kagome like it was obvious.

"Come on Kags it'll be fun and besides you need to let loose a little especially after what happened with Nobunaga," said the girl named Ayumi.

"Yeah Kagome and who knows maybe you'll even find your Mr. Perfect," said Yuka.

"You guys, you know I got over him a long time ago and right now I don't have time to worry about men, all I need to worry about is getting into Tokyo U," said Kagome. "Especially after I took almost two years off to work just to afford tuition." The three groaned at their friend's lack of romance and social life for that matter.

"Uh Kags then if you won't go for you own birthday then at least go for my sake, since I'm leaving," said Miroku.

"What do you mean for you sake? Where are you going?" asked Kagome kind of confused.

"Well you know how I applied to a lot of universities? Well yeah I just got an acceptance letter from NYU," said Miroku.

"So that's it? You're just leaving me like that?" said Kagome in utter shock.

"Well they have one of the best programs for law there and you of all people know what a great opportunity it would be, but I have to be there by Monday morning for registration," said Miroku trying to reason with his oldest friend who is more like a sister than a friend.

"But I don't want you to go," she said in a bare whisper.

"Wow Miroku I can't believe your leaving," said Yuka voicing what everyone was thinking.

"Yeah I know but thats why we should all go out tomorrow; all of us , Kai and Kotori too. Like a big farewell and birthday party," said Miroku.

"Okay I'll go but only for your sake and I promise to have the time of my life," said Kagome.

"Good!" said the other four.

"Daddy, daddy look at me, I'm helping mama carry the drinks," said a small boy as he walked with his mom holding a tray with a single plastic cup of water.

"That's my boy, show everyone how strong you are," said the man presumably the father as he walked behind his son towards the table that Kagome and the rest of the group were at. He had messy short brown hair and a beautiful shade of blue for his eyes. A constant twinkle of happiness in his eyes. He was quite an attractive man but sadly was already taken by his just as gorgeous wife: Nazuna Ishawa. Nazuna is around 25 and two years younger than her husband. She is the most simplest type of beauty there is, with pouty pink lips and entrancing brown eyes. He hair is black and shoulder length. They are a perfect family. The son, Taiyou Ishawa, his dark brown hair and the most striking silver eyes. Just like his father he has the same twinkle in his eyes. He is always running around the cafe with his parents and the regular customers that come everyday. Kagome and the friends all knew the whole family fairly well. Since they've been going to the cafe since it opened, which was when Taiyou was just born. It's been three years now and Taiyou is really attached with all of them especially Kagome.

"Teki your son is just too adorable," said Eri.

"Yeah you and Nazuna have a future heart-throb in the making," said Ayumi.

"Yup just like me," said Miroku which earned a smack from each girl. Muteki just laughed as the boy cringed.

"I don't wanna be like him daddy. He gets hit a lot," said the boy getting a chuckle from everyone besides Miroku who had a frown on his face.

"Now Taiyou don't say stuff like that," said Nazuna.

"But mama it's true look at him," said Taiyou

"Well he's got a point I sure wouldn't want to be Miroku," said Kagome.

"See auntie Kago knows what I mean," said Taiyou as he ran to Kagome with his tray of one glass.

"Whoa Tai don't go dropping water all over auntie now," said Muteki. "Yes Tai be careful," said Nazuna before walking to another table to give the customers their drinks.

"Sorry daddy, sorry mama," said Taiyou as he came to a stop. Kagome pouted.

"Teki he was about to run into my arms and you stopped him," whined Kagome. Taiyou laughed at Kagome's antics.

"Look what you did daddy you made her sad!" exclaimed Taiyou.

"Oh my goodness I didn't mean to," said Muteki playing along.

"Tai-chan your daddy is mean," said Kagome pretending to be hurt.

"I know, I'm sorry auntie Kago. I'll give you a hug since daddy won't," said Taiyou as he put the tray in his dad's hands and ran to Kagome. Kagome smiled at Taiyou's action and returned the hug.

"Aw thank you Tai-chan," said Kagome.

"Your welcome," he said. Kagome picked him up and placed him on her lap. Taiyou giggled when he was on her lap. "Auntie Kago do you like soccer?" asked Taiyou out of the blue.

"Huh? oh yeah one of my favourite sports," said Kagome.

"Not just her favourite sport," said Ayumi. "But her best sport," said Miroku.

"REALLY?!" beamed Taiyou. Kagome smiled at his cuteness. "Yup I was the captain of the soccer team when I went to high school," said Kagome.

"Whats a captain?" asked Taiyou, cutely. "Well a captain is the person who is the best person on the team, so since auntie was the best person on the team she got to be the captain," explained Muteki.

"Wow! I like auntie Kago daddy, she is really cool and she gets me," said Taiyou giving a cheeky smile.

"Hey what about us?" asked Yuka.

"I like you guys too but auntie Kago is my favourite," said Taiyou as he wiggled on her lap.

"No fair Kags, why are you always the favourite?" asked Eri.

"Well I can't help it if kids just love me and I love kids," said Kagome as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah I can tell that you'll make a good mother one day," said Muteki as he stood there watching his son in Kagome's arms.

"Yeah and I hope my kid is just like Taiyou. Just as cute and just as strong," said Kagome.

"Don't worry auntie Kago I will teach him how to be like me when he comes," said Taiyou as he pointed to himself.

"Oh really? Thank you Tai-chan," said Kagome as she squeezed him again. Taiyou just smiled, beaming with happiness.

"Oh and who is going to teach _you?_ Uncle Roku?" asked Muteki.

"No of course not, you are daddy!" beamed Taiyou. Muteki raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?" he asked.

"Yeah I wanna be just like daddy," said Taiyou.

"Then your gonna teach everything To Kagome's kid?" asked Muteki , as the group watched the father and son talk. "Yup, two little daddies running around," said Taiyou with a goofy smile.

"No Tai-chan, your auntie Kago will have a husband who will teach her son everything," said Nazuna as she approached the table. Everyone turned to look at her. "Oh you mean like my daddy?" asked Taiyou

"Yes like your daddy," said Nazuna with a smile on her face looking at her husband.

"Oh I can't wait to meet him," said Taiyou. The group just laughed at his enthusiasm. "Tai-chan first she has to find him, lets just hope he is better than Nobunaga," said Mitoku. Taiyou made a disgusted face. "Ew I didn't like him auntie Kago," said Taiyou as he looked up at Kagome with his silver eyes.

"Yeah me neither, I'm glad he's gone," said Kagome as she chuckled.

"Me too!" said Taiyou. "So when am I going to meet your husband?" asked Taiyou. Kagome was a little startled by what he asked. "Well sweetie I haven't found him yet, but if you help me maybe I'll find him faster," said Kagome.

"Okay!" said Taiyou happily as he jumped off Kagome's lap and ran to the back office. "Taiyou where are you going?" asked his mother. He turned around for a brief second and yelled "Jacket" before running to the room. With that the group errupted into another roar of laughter at Taiyou's enthusiasm. All except for Kagome who was deep in thought about the person who is destined to be her man.

_'I wonder who he is and where he is right now,' _thought Kagome.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

That same day somewhere in downtown Tokyo a certain silver haired Hanyou was sitting in his staff lunch room with his colleagues and friends during his lunch break. He groaned as he friends were all talking about the big news that he had just received earlier that day. Yeah sure he should be exstatic but today just wasn't his day. He laid his head on top of his hands that rested on the table as he listened to his friends constant blabber about every little thing.

"Come on Yash, you should be happy," said a girl with long red hair put up in a neat bun.

"Yeah, it's not every day that you get promoted," said a boy with long black hair tied up in a pony tail and piercing blue eyes.

"And to be the youngest person ever at our company to become head CEO, and your only 21," said a girl with long brown hair. "Makes the rest of us look so lame!" she complained.

"Well I'd gladly give you the position if I could Sango but sadly I can't," said the young silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha Takahashi.

"Yeah what ever but I don't understand why your so bummed about it, like come on you get paid more and you get your own office while the rest of us only have cubicles," said the boy, a full wolf demon, named Kouga Ookami.

"Well I do get all of that but to take this position I have to move to New York, since Myouga Oda is the head CEO at our Japan branch, they just expanded to the states and need a person to head on over there," explained Inuyasha still having his face buried in his hands.

"Are you serious? So does that mean that you will be moving to New York?" asked the girl with red hair, also a full wolf demon, Ayame Lang.

"Yeah so now do you guys understand why I've been acting like this? Not to mention that Rin and Fluffy have been driving me crazy back at home," said Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry man, but with you gone I'm gonna have more playing field with the ladies," said Kouga which received a hard smack from Ayame. "Ow! Geez Aya why do you have to hit me so hard? It was just a joke," said Kouga.

"Well your just too heartless sometimes, think of Yash here he's gonna be leaving us and you are more worried about your play with the ladies," said Ayame ticked by his antics.

"Oh Yash when are you leaving? Will it be soon or in a few weeks?" asked Sango totally ignoring the two wolf demon.

"I have to be in New York by Monday so I'm leaving on Sunday that is if I take the position," said Inuyasha.

"So your not taking the position?" asked Kouga coming out of the argument with Ayame.

"Well I wasn't too sure at first but now I think I'm gonna take it since there isn't really anything for me here anyways," said Inuyasha.

"HEY!" yelled the two girls.

"Well besides you guys, but I'll keep in contact," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah you better!" said Sango. "Or else we'll come find you there in New York," said Ayame.

"So Yash when are you planning on telling Kikyo? You know she'll be devastated by the news," said Kouga.

"Yeah I know I'm gonna tell her the minute I get off work," said Inuyasha.

"Man I wouldn't want to be you, I just know for a fact your ears will be ringing all night from her response," said Kouga as he flinched just thinking about it.

"Yeah I know," said Inuyasha as he shuddered.

"Ooh I have an idea lets go down to The Black Widow tomorrow night. It can be our going away party for you Yash," said Sango.

"Yeah! We haven't gone out together in a while, and I'm sure it would be alright since Oni's dad owns the club we could get the VIP section," said Ayame.

"Yeah lets do it, I really need to have some fun, this job has just been too much lately," said Kouga.

"Fine, I need to let loose a little. I haven't gone drinking in a while so I guess I can use this as an excuse," said Inuyasha as he finally raised his face from his arms. He opened his eyes to reveal the most captivating amber orbs. A smirk adorned his handsome face.

"Alright The Black Widow it is!" said the other three friends.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At 5:30 pm Inuyasha ran out of his office. He ran past his friends and into his silver Cadillac. He was finally off after a long day at work and was anxious but nervous at the same time. He knew he had to tell Kikyo about him moving but to tell his best friend that he was going to move after knowing her for basically 17 years would not be an easy task. Especially since it was all so sudden.

He decided that it was now or never so he pulled out his cell phone and pressed one on his speed dial for her number. after a few rings he heard the phone click on the other side. The only thing he could hear was giggles from a familiar voice. "Hey Kiks, it's Yash here," said Inuyasha knowing that Kikyo was with her boyfriend at the moment.

"Hehe, Oni stop it, hehe, Inu is on the phone! Oni STOP!" yelled Kikyo after finally stopping her boyfriend. "Sorry Inu-chan you know Oni just can't keep his hands to himself sometimes."

"Oh thats fine, but I have some big news to tell you," said Inuyasha , knowing full well that, that had caught her full attention.

"Oh and what is this big news" she asked.

"Well I'm moving to New York," said Inuyasha.

"WHAT!!!!" yelled Kikyo, making both Inuyasha and her boy friend Onigumo cringe by her loudness. "Yeah I'm moving to New York on Sunday, I just found out today," said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean you just found out today?" asked Kikyo.

"Well I got promoted today to the head CEO but I have to go to New York, since Myouga Oda is the head CEO at our Japan branch, they just expanded to the states and need a person to head on over there," explained Inuyasha.

"OH MY GOSH CONGRATULATIONS YOU GOT PROMOTED!!!!!" squealed Kikyo before remembering what comes with the promotion and became sad again, "but Inu-chan you can't just leave us! You can't leave me here all by my self!" whined Kikyo. Inuyasha's face held a soft smile as he heard Onigumo complain about her not even remembering him being there with her.

"I know Kikyo but I'll promise to call you everyday and I'll come down here on Christmas and other holidays, and of course your birthday," said Inuyasha trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah you better!" she stated.

"Well hey I have another thing to tell you," said Inuyasha. "Please don't tell me it's more bad news," whined Kikyo.

"No I don't think you'll find it as bad news but Sango thought that we should go out tomorrow. To The Black Widow for a farewell party," said Inuyasha. Kikyo squealed excited to go to a club, it seemed like ages since she was last at a club even though her boyfriend's father owned one of the most popular clubs in all of Tokyo.

"I love Sango! She always has to best ideas!" said Kikyo.

"So I take it that you're happy about the party?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah of course I am!" said Kikyo.

"Okay good, um I was just wondering if Oni could get the VIP section for us?" asked Inuyasha. "Yeah of course consider it already done," said Kikyo.

"Okay Kiks thanks, I'll leave you to what you were doing before I called you," said Inuyasha with a smirk, as he drove home.

"Okay Inu-chan I'll call you later! Bye," said Kikyo. They both hung up the phone. Kikyo turned back to Onigumo who was sitting on their couch. She was on his lap as he placed soft kisses at the nape of her neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist. "Baby?" murmured Kikyo as she let him torture her with his lips.

"Hmm?" was his reply not once stopping what he was doing.

"Can your dad book the VIP Sect--" Kikyo was cut short when Onigumo placed his lips on her in a tantalizing kiss. "Already taken care of sweet heart," said Onigumo leaving her breathless. "Thank you Oni!" said Kikyo as she took charge; devouring his lips with her own. She pushed him down on the couch and continued to work her magic on her man.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was Friday night and Inuyasha was glad to be getting out of the house. His older brother as professional as he is, can be a total child at home behind closed doors. His name Sesshomaru or what Inuyasha and his little sister Rin like to call him: Fluffy. He works with his father at the Takahashi Corporation. Sesshomaru is second in command under his father. It was his day off today and decided to just stay home and enjoy his time at home with his girlfriend Kara. She was a beautiful dog demon. She had long brown hair matching his length. Pretty grey eyes and a tall slim build. She was just like Sesshomaru at times though, from serious and professional to a total goof. Then there was his little sister Rin who was 17 years old. She is petite and has long black hair like her mother. She is a hanyou too but unlike Inuyasha she doesn't have the ears on top of her head. She has pointy ears like her half brother Sesshomaru--who is a full demon. Rin has been going out with Sango's younger brother for the past two years. His name is Kohaku, and let's just say Kohaku is lucky that Inuyasha knew him or else he wouldn't have been allowed anywhere near her.

So it was now 8:30 and Inuyasha was just getting into his shower. After a twenty minute shower he came out of the washroom clad in a white towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his closet and pulled it open. He got a nice pair of baggy navy blue washed jeans. He also pulled out a black dress shirt and a white wife beater. He put on the clothes and then went towards his mirror to tame his long silver mane. He just combed it out and then pulled out a drawer and got a silver chain out. He put the chain on and also put one on his jeans. Then he put some cologne on and was finally done. He took a look at the clock and seen that is was now 9:10. He ran downstairs to see that Rin, Sesshomaru and Kara were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. Rin was dressed in a long dress, pale orange in color. She looked as if she was ready to go to a party. Kara and Sesshomaru on the other hand were in comfy sweats snuggled under a blanket.

"Oh and where are you off to Rin?" asked Inuyasha standing in the doorway. Rin looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Yashie can you take me to Haku's house?" asked Rin in a baby voice.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well it's our two year anniversary today and well we are going out," said Rin, "and besides I know that you are going to pick up Sango to go to the club so why can't you just take me there?" asked Rin.

"Fine your lucky its on the way," said Inuyasha as he put on his jacket. "Well hurry up go get your stuff I'm leaving right now."

"WAI!!! THANK YOU ONII-CHAN!!!!!" said Rin as she hugged him tightly before going to grab her jacket and purse.

"Hey Inu make sure you give Kohaku the talk okay," said Sesshomaru giving a smirk. "Sesshy don't be mean," said Kara as she whacked his arm.

"Yeah, yeah don't worry fluffy I will," said Inuyasha, which received a giggle from Kara and a scowl from Sesshomaru. "Well you two go enjoy yourselves, especially you Yashie, cause you'll miss us when you leave," said Kara as she blew him a kiss.

"Hey I thought those kisses were only for me," whined Sesshomaru with a pout. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked out of the house with Rin trailing behind. "BYE!" she exclaimed as she ran to the car and got in the passenger side.

"Don't worry Sesshy my kisses are all for you," said Kara with a seductive smile. "Oh really?" he asked. "Yes really."

"And how do they go again?" asked Sesshomaru playing innocent. "Here why don't I refresh your memory," said Kara as she placed her full pink lips onto his, in a mind blowing kiss. "Mmmm" was his response as she smiled into the kiss. "Thanks you for the refresher," said Sesshomaru as he dipped down and placed another kiss on her lips. "Ahem," said a feminine voice from behind the couch where Inuyasha was just standing a few minutes ago. Both of them turned around to see a woman who looked like an older version of Rin.

"Hi mother," said Sesshomaru giving her a cheeky smile. "Hi Mrs. Takahashi," said Kara.

"You two should go somewhere a little more private, you know your little cousin Shippo is in the next room over," said Izayoi.

"Sorry mother," said Sesshomaru as he got up. He picked up Kara bridal style leading her towards the stairs. "Lets continue this in my room shall we?" asked Sesshomaru. "Yes please," said Kara nodding her head like a little kid getting a big bag of candy. Izayoi just rolled her eyes. "Kids these days," she muttered to herself before she went into to the playroom to check on Shippo a 10 year old fox demon. He is a second cousin to the kids and is very attached to all three of them, but he does spend a lot of time to himself. He came so that he could spend time with Inuyasha before he leaves on Sunday.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At Kagome's house she had already celebrated her 19th birthday. Her family cut the cake and the two brothers, her younger brother Souta who is 17 years-old and her older brother Kai who is 23 years old were sitting with her in the living room as she opened the last of her presents. Souta had short straight hair that fell all over his face. It was a messy look but it suited him well. Kai on the other hand had short black hair that was spiky. He never went anywhere unless there was gel in it but it made him look good so no one ever said anything.Kagome opened her gift from her mom which was an I-pod nano, something she wanted for a while but couldn't buy because all her money was going for her tuition for Tokyo U well once she got the acceptance that is. Now all she had left to open were the gifts from Kai and Souta. She opened Souta's gift. It was a small bear of a white dog holding a picture frame of the three siblings when she just graduated. It was a picture of Kai and Souta both giving her a kiss on either side of her cheeks. They each gave her a kiss because they were cheap brothers and didn't want to buy her anything. So her facial expression in the picture was a grumpy one with her arms folded.

"Kawaii! Souta this is so cute!" said Kagome as she hugged him. "I told you she'd like it onii-chan!" said Souta and he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh be quiet, okay Kags open my gift now!" said Kai getting impatient. "Okay, okay I'm opening it!" said Kagome as she reached for a box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Oh this looks so pretty I don't want to ruin it," said Kagome just looking at the box.

"Oh just open it!" said Kai. "Fine , fine sheesh onii-chan you are so impatient," said Kagome. Kagome basically ripped it open. Inside the box was a silver necklace and an outfit.

"Okay so I picked out the necklace and Kotori picked out the outfit, which i know you obviously knew," said Kai.

"Its so beautiful," said Kagome as she looked at it. The necklace was plain silver but went great with the outfit. It had a small pendant of a diamond and a thin silver chain. The outfit on the other hand was a short black skirt that had a slit up the side of one leg. The shirt was a green sleeveless silk top. It was low cut and showed off all the right curves. Inside the box was a note in Kotori's handwriting.

_'Hey Kaggie-chan! I know we are going clubbing tonight so I thought I'd get you some appropriate attire, since knowing you you'd probably wear jeans and a top. So you have to wear this tonight, Okay promise me? I'm gonna make sure that you wear it cause I will come over early to see Kai and I'll be getting ready at your house!' _

"She wants me to wear this tonight?" asked Kagome in disbelief. "Yup I guess so," said Kai with a smile on his face, knowing his girlfriend is rather pushy.

"But I was gonna wear something a little more conservative," said Kagome. "This is too revealing," said Kagome.

"Oh it's not that bad and you know Kotori won't let you wear anything else so might as well just give in," said Kai.

Kagome groaned. "I know," she said.

"Well you shouldn't be complaining at least you get to go to a club!" whined Souta.

"Don't worry little brother just wait two more years and then you can go to," said Kagome.

"Yeah when you finally have the courage to ask out Hitomi maybe you can take her there for you first date," said Kai as he and Kagome broke out in laughter. Souta just blushed a deep shade of red. "Shut up!" he yelled as he smacked his older brother. "Okay well guys since the traditional birthday stuff is out of the way I shall be going now, I have to go wrap up Roku's present and then get ready since we are leaving at 9:30 and it's already 7:45," said Kagome as she ran upstairs with her presents.

Just as Kagome reached her room she heard the door bell ring. She knew that it was Kotori since she said she would come early. Kagome just ignored it since she knew that Kai would answer the door and they would go hang out for an hour before they start getting ready. Kagome then went to her closet to pull out the gifts she got for Miroku. She bought a bunch of things for him, some for his new life at New York and some just for personal use. When she was done wrapping the presents she had two boxes and a bag. Once she placed it in the bag she decided to go take a shower. It was only 8:15 so she had a lot of time still. After a 10 minute shower Kagome came back out wrapped in a towel. She went back into her room and put on her under garments. A black bra and a black thong (can't have you line showing XP). Then she went to her bed where the clothes were laid out on the bed. She looked at the shirt and then put it on. Then she put the skirt on. When she looked in her mirror she was amazed at how good it looked on her. It was a perfect fit, just leave Kotori to be the total perfectionist with everything she puts her time into. Then she went to get the necklace, she placed it on her bare neck. It all looked amazing together and Kagome was actually happy to be wearing the clothes. Once she was done putting her clothes on she went to her dresser to start on her hair.

Kotori looked at the time, it was 8:30 she had to go get ready! She totally left Kai as she went to knock on Kagome's door. Kagome turned around and seen Kotori standing at the doorway. "Oh some one looks hot!" squealed Kotori as she ran towards Kagome giving her a hug. "Oh and Happy Birthday!"

"Uh thanks Tor," said Kagome. "Aw and look your wearing our birthday present," she said. Kagome rolled her eyes at that statement.

"Well yeah of course I wore it, it came with a little note saying otherwise," said Kagome.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Kotori trying to act innocent.

"Yeah well Tor you should go get ready, since you only have around 50 minutes till we leave," said Kagome.

"Oh shit you're right! Oh and don't touch your make up I'm gonna do it for you," said Kotori.

"And if you don't have time?" asked Kagome

"Oh don't worry I'll have time," said Kotori as she ran out of the room heading towards the washroom. Kagome sighed she wasn't really planning on putting on any make-up but now it looks like she will have to. She finished straightening her hair when Kotori came back into the room. She was already ready.

"Uh Tor how the hell did you get ready in 30 minutes?" asked Kagome in shock as she glanced at the clock. "Well you know, being a model you learn to look good in a short time," said Kotori giving Kagome a wide grin. Kagome just looked at Kotori amazed at how good she looked. Her hair was totally straight showing off all the red streaks in her black hair. Her hazel eyes surrounded by grey eye shadow to match her outfit. She was wearing a long smokey grey halter top and dark blue jean shorts. She had grey boots that came up to her knees, on. Kotori just looked amazing.

"Okay not to get you looking irresistibly hot so that every single head will turn at the club," said Kotori as she sat her friend on the bed. Kotori applied a base of green eye shadow on her eyes before going over it with the smokey eyes effect. Then the mascara and some blush on her cheeks. Finally some lip gloss to make her lips look full and pouty. After 15 minutes Kotori was done. Kagome looked gorgeous. She put on her black pumps and grabbed her long black coat and walked down stairs with Kotori. Once they got downstairs they seen that Kai and Miroku were both downstairs. Kagome had Miroku's presents in her hands.

Miroku was wearing a dark purple dress shirt and black pants while Kai was wearing dark blue dress shirt with a lighter blue pin-stripe pattern, black pants and a white wife beater underneath. When the guys noticed the girls they were floored.

"Wow you two look amazing," said Kai as he went up to his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

"Yeah, damn Kags you've never looked hotter," said Miroku as he spun her around. Kagome giggled. " I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or a diss," said kagome.

"Oh believe me its a compliment," said Miroku. "Kai we are gonna have to keep an extra eye on her now," Miroku whispered to Kai.

"Uh you guys do know that I can hear you," said Kagome.

"Yeah well you know it's true," said Kai.

"Okay guys lets go we have to meet the others soon," said Kotori as she led Kai to the exit

"Uh Roku here," said Kagome as she handed Miroku his farewell presents. "What is this Kags?" he asked a little confused.

"Well I just got you some stuff for when you leave. Just a few things," said Kagome her voice a little shaky. "Hey Kags don't go crying now, it's time for us to be happy and enjoy the night," said Miroku as he took Kagome into a hug. "And besides we don't want you to have mascara running down your face when you enter the club. They might not let you in looking like that.

"Oh shut up!" said Kagome as she smacked him lightly, a smile on her face. "You don't know how much I'm gonna miss you when your gone Roku. First Banky left and now you too," saod Kagome her face buried in his chest. 

"Yeah I know Kags I'm gonna miss you too," said Miroku as he wrapped his arms around her. "But lets not think about that now," said Miroku as he led Kagome to the car parked out front. One of his hands holdinf the bag of presents.

_'I just hope she has fun tonight, cause she need to have fun tonight,' thought Miroku as he looked down at his best friend, as they walked to the car. _

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Okay so what did you think? I personally loved it!!! But please leave a comment so that I can know if I should continue the story or not and sorry once again about Hidden Innocence!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. There is only one more chapter before the club scenes are over and the real story starts! So I hope you enjoy the read and tell me what you think about it! I hope I updated quickly enough! Oh and an update on Hidden innocence I am almost done the next chapter so lets hope it is up by the weekend! Well enjoy...

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Living In The Moment  
Chapter 2:** The Meeting.

Inuyasha had dropped Rin off at Sango's house and now it was Sango and him driving to the club. Sango was wearing a baby pink halter top and navy blue skinny jeans, with black boots. She had her hair tied up in a high pony tail.

"So Yashie you hoping to find a girl tonight?" asked Sango.

"No never really thought of that, all I need tonight is a bottle of beer by my side and I'll be happy," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Oh puh-lease just watch you'll be all over some girl in the first hour we're there," said Sango as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh no I won't Sango, I'm hurt that you think I'd do something like that to an innocent girl," said Inuyasha. "When did I say that it would be an innocent girl," said Sango.

"Oh shot down!" exclaimed Inuyasha, which caused Sango to snort. "Just keep driving Takahashi!" ordered Sango.

"Yes sir!" said Inuyasha, which received a smack from Sango for calling her a man, "Ow!"

Five minutes later Inuyasha drove up to the club. The music was roaring from inside the club and a long line up was going along the side of the building. Sango just looked at all the people and felt sorry for them cause they would have to wait hours before they got to go inside the club. "Thank god for Oni," she murmured.

"Yeah I know, if it weren't for him then we'd be in that line up all night," said Inuyasha. 

"Yeah, thank god for Oni!" exclaimed Sango once again. "Okay well can you find a parking spot! I wanna go find some local hotties! Seriously its already 9:25!"

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. He found a parking spot not too far from the entrance and quickly took it before someone else took it. The second he parked the car Sango bolted out of the car. Inuyasha put the locks on his car before following Sango to the entrance. A lot of cat-calls were thrown Sango's way as she walked to the front of the line. Inuyasha just growled at all the men looking at one of his friends. 

"Stop it Yashie! I came here to get the attention," said Sango giving him a wink.

"Yeah but your getting it from the wrong people," said Inuyasha as her pointed to the greasy looking men that were oggling her.

"Ew! I guess your right," said Sango as she went in front of the bouncer. 

"Hey there," said Sango in a seductive manner, and a smile on her face.

"Hi, and your name please?" asked the bouncer, "Sango Taijya and the hottie beside me is Inuyasha Takahashi," said Sango. The bouncer scanned through the VIP list and then looked back up at the two.

"I'm sorry but your names are not on the list, you will have to go back to the end of the line up," he said.

"Will you cut the crap and let us in Muso!" yelled Inuyasha, clearly showing that he knew the guy. The bouncer, Muso, just grinned. " I see that Yash is just as grouchy as ever, eh?"

"Yup thats our Yashie, now can you let us in please Momo. I need to go man hunting!" exclaimed Sango. Muso chuckled. "Okay but on one condition" 

"What? I'll do anything!" said Sango. "You stop calling me Momo it's degrading!" said Muso.

"Okay Mo-Muso," said Sango laughing nervously. "Okay come on Sango we have to go find the others," said Inuyasha as he dragged Sango inside the blaring club. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome, Miroku, Kai and Kotori were just pulling up in front of the club. It was the most popular club in Tokyo: The Black Widow. They seen the line up as they turned into the street. "Oh my god how are we ever gonna get in!" exclaimed Kagome.

"Yeah its already 9: 40, by the time we get in we'll have to leave!" whined Miroku.

"Guys calm down, we obviously came with a plan," said Kotori. "You know use what our mama gave us."

"Uh no, baby I am not going to let you degrade yourself and besides, the bouncer is one of my friends from school. He'll let us in," said Kai.

"Wai!! Onii-chan your amazing!" said Kagome.

"Yes, yes I know," said Kai as he tried to act smug.

"Okay now can you please find some parking cause I want to find some hot chicks and fast," said Miroku. "Okay look theres a parking right there!" said Kai.

"Oh and it's close to the club too!" said Kotori. Kai parked his car right in front of a certain silver Cadillac.

"Okay guys lets go party!" yelled Kotori. 

"Wait what about the three stooges?" asked Kagome talking about, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka.

"Oh yeah where the hell are they," said Miroku a little mad that he had to wait to go in the club.

"Kags! Roku!" someone yelled from the line-up. Kagome and Miroku turned towards the line to see the three girls. They were dressed up in clubbing attire and man did they look good. Yuka was in the arms of her boyfriend Hojo. A fairly handsome man with light brown hair combed neatly. He was a head taller than Yuka but that's how she likes her man, so she had no complaints. Their friend Sai was also there with them. He was the only demon in their group. He was a full wolf demon but barely had any visible traits besides his fangs and claws. He was the major hottie of their school back in high school. All the girls would go crazy over him, especially with his captivating green eyes and his natural dirt blond hair.

The five of them were all standing in line. Kagome rolled her eyes. "What are you guys doing there?" asked Kagome like they were stupid or something.

"Uh Kags don't you want to get in?" asked Eri looking at Kagome like _she_ was stupid.

"Yeah so come on, do you honestly want to wait hours?" asked Kagome.

"No but how else are we supposed to get in?" asked Sai.

"Well we are on the list my man," said Miroku. "Oh" was all the five of them said. Then they got out of the line up and walked to where Kai and Kotori were waiting. the couple were in a conversation with the bouncer.

"Ah looks like they are finally here," said Kai.

"Sorry, we didn't know that we were on the list." said Ayumi. "Nah its cool, got to catch up with an old friend," said Kai. "So Muso you wanna let us in now?" asked Kai.

"Okay guys enjoy and don't get so smashed that I'll have to throw you out," said Muso as he let his friends and entourage enter the club.

"I'm kind of excited," said Kagome to no one in particular, but almost the whole group heard her.

"I'm glad you are," squealed Kotori as she led Kagome to the bar with Kai and Miroku following close by. The rest of the group dispersed into the club looking for tables, men, and drinks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now around 9:40 and Inuyasha was sitting in the VIP section with his friends. He had a glass of rum and coke in his hand and a smile across his face. You could tell he was happy. His friends: Kouga, Ayame, Sango, Kikyo, and Oni were all busy talking about a certain couple while he just sat there.

"Don't you think so Inu-chan?" asked Kikyo. She was in a short red dress. Very sparkly with a lot of sequins and a low V-cut, the back was backless with a bunch of strings holding it up. There was a beautiful red necklace that adorned her bare neck; a present from her boo, Oni. Her long black hair fell loosely over her shoulder, shining in the dim light of the club. She was wearing red eye shadow to compliment her dress. To sum up her look tonight: She looked HOT!

"Huh?" was Inuyasha's non-too intelligent response. The reason why he wasn't paying attention to his friends was because he heard a girl squeal. He had looked in the direction of the entrance where he came across the most amazing girl he had ever seen. She had long raven hair and she was fairly tall. She was wearing a short black skirt that showed off her toned legs and a green silk top hugging all the right curves. The girl was a total goddess. He couldn't keep his eyes off her, but his best friend was able to catch his attention.

"Don't you think Ookami and Lang should hook up already?" asked Kikyo looking at the two wolf demons.

"Uh, yeah sure," said Inuyasha as he gulped down the last of his drink, still keeping his eyes on the girl. " I'll be right back need to re-fill my glass," said Inuyasha making an excuse as he walked towards the bar where the girl was standing.

"Oh looks like Yashie has his eyes set on someone I told him too!" said Sango as she followed his gaze to a group of four, two of them were in each other's arms and the other two, a guy with short black hair and the girl in the green top, were talking.

'_Oh that guy is totally cute!_' thought Sango.

"Oh look at that girl, nice legs," said Kouga. --smack-- "Ow, damn Aya can't a guy look?" asked Kouga.

"You know what I think I'm gonna go get a drink from the bar, where I'll be appreciated," said Ayame as she walked off following Inuyasha.

"Damn what is wrong with that girl?" asked Kouga. The three that were sitting there rolled their eyes.

"Kouga are you stupid?" asked Kikyo.

"Man you really don't see it do you?" asked Onigumo as he shook his head.

"Kouga your hopeless if you can't see it yet," said Sango as they sat there.

"What? What did I do?" he asked, oblivious to the fact that Ayame likes him. "More like what you haven't done yet," mumbled the three friends. Kouga sat there with a frown on his face. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome was at the bar with Miroku, Kai, and Kotori. The three of them all got drinks, but Kagome refused. "No you guys, I told you I don't drink!" she exclaimed.

"But Kaggie-chan your 19 now! The whole point is that your old enough to drink!" protested Kotori.

"I'll just have water," said Kagome. "I can have fun with out the alcohol."

"Come on Kagome don't be a loser. One drink won't kill you," said Kai. 

"Ha, says the guy who couldn't even open the door after one drink on your first time," said Kagome.  
"Hey that was because I never ate anything before I drank! Honest!" yelled Kai.

"Aw baby I believe you," said Kotori as she turned towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Okay Kags how about a glass of sprite or something like that?" asked Miroku. "Oh thanks Roku!" said Kagome.

"Hey Kags! Over here!" yelled Sai from across the room. Kagome turned around to see Sai at a nice comfy looking booth.

"Yeah? Oh you found a booth?" asked Kagome from across the club.

"Yeah come over here! I need some company!" yelled Sai which caused Kagome to roll her eyes.

"Okay, okay I'm coming. Hey Roku can you get me my drink? I don't trust those two," said Kagome as she glared at her brother and his girlfriend while she walked off.

"Yeah don't worry Kags I would never do anything stupid," said Miroku with a mischievous glint in his eyes that Kagome didn't catch.

"Miroku the whole plan was to get her drunk tonight!" whined Kotori.

"Well duh Tor! What better way to get her drunk than by giving her 'sprite'," said Miroku adding hand quotations to the word sprite. "Trust me I've known Kags since she was a baby and have learned a few ways to deal with her."

"Oh..." was Kotori's reply.

"Well then bar tender man hit me up with some peach Alezyé and sprite please," said Miroku. The bar tender made the drink and handed it to Miroku. "Thanks!" said Miroku as he grabbed his drink and Kagome's and walked towards the booth. 

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kagome was walking quickly towards Sai. He was holding down the booth all by himself. Yuka and Hojo had already went to the dance floor, and Ayumi and Eri were mingling with the men. As Kagome was walking she didn't really notice her surroundings or the people around her. She was just focused on getting to Sai. So she never noticed a certain guy right in her path, as she bumped into him. " Oh my gosh I'm so sorry!" responded Kagome as if it were a reflex.

"No don't worry about it," said the man who she had bumped into, he looked down at her and amber orbs met chocolate pools. The intense gaze from the man caused Kagome to stop completely. He had long silver hair falling behind his back and the most handsome face, with perfectly tanned skin.

"Uh...well...um...I...should get going... I'm ...a ... sorry about bumping into you," said Kagome as she stumbled on her words.

"Don't even worry about it gorgeous," said the man giving her a breath taking smile as he continued walking. Kagome just stood there, her face flushed from his comment.

"Uh Kags? You gonna stand there all night?" asked Sai standing at the booth. Kagome snapped back. "Oh yeah sorry Sai," said Kagome as she quickened her pace. She sat down at the booth with Sai and talked until Miroku and the others finally came to the booth from the bar. Miroku handed Kagome her drink. She took a big gulp of her drink right when it was in her hands. Everyone anticipated Kagome's reaction. They thought that she would figure out there was a different smell to it.

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Roku this isn't sprite. It tastes more like grapefruit juice," said Kagome. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah I forgot they didn't have any sprite and I didn't know what else to get you so I asked if they had any fruit juice. That was all they had," explained Miroku. (by the way it does taste like grapefruit juice, spoken from experience! XP)

"Oh that's fine I like it any ways. Thanks Roku!" said Kagome as she took another gulp of her drink, finishing it off right away.

"Damn some one was thirsty," said Kai.

"Shut up onii-chan! I was thirsty so sue me!" said Kagome.

"Okay I will!" Kai shot back at her. Kagome pouted. Her stomach started to feel warm and bubbly, but she ignored it. "Hey Roku can we get another one of these? Please?" she asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

Miroku laughed at her childish face as he went and grabbed her another drink. He came back with her drink and Kagome looked at it longingly. "Mmmm this drink is really good!" exclaimed Kagome as she took another sip, this time smaller.

"Damn Kags take it easy, I'm not gonna keep getting drinks for you," said Miroku.

"But I took a small sip! Didn't you guys see it? Sai you seen it didn't you?" complained Kagome. She was finally at the stage of being buzzed! She felt light as a feather and her stomach was really warm. The rest of the group were around the club doing their own things. The three stooges were busy with what they were doing previously. Kai and Kotori joined Yuka and Hojo at the dance floor. So now it was just Sai, Miroku and Kagome at the booth.

"Jeez it's my birthday and half my friends ditched me!" whined Kagome.

"Hey what are we?" asked Sai.

"Well yeah but still," said Kagome.

"Well Kags isn't there any guys you've seen that you'd like to hook up with?" asked Miroku

"I don't know but even if I did I wouldn't tell you, your too old!" said Kagome wrinkling her nose. This caused Sai to crack up laughing. "She's got you there man your like freaking 21 now," said Sai.

"Yeah and your problem is?" asked Miroku. "Oh nothing just that your basically like Kai and if I wouldn't tell him then why would I tell you. Your more of a brother than a friend," explained Kagome.

"Ouch Kags that hurts, I thought we were friend!" pouted Miroku showing fake hurt.

"No don't worry I still love you Roku, here I'll tell Sai and then he can tell you cause I won't feel uncomfortable!" said Kagome perking up like it was the best idea ever.

"I think I really like the drunk Kagome!" said Sai laughing whole-heartedly. 

"Hey! I'm not drunk!" protested Kagome. "Oh yeah sorry I thought you were," said Sai as he scooted closer to Kagome so that she could tell him her choice for a man.

"Okay Sai the guy I like isn't really at the club so I'm not gonna tell you his name but there was this hottie who I bumped into on the way here, man he was just so...so...so...yummy looking. Mmmm I wouldn't mind hitting that," said Kagome, as she swayed from side to side kind of knocking into Sai.

"Oh really you mean that guy who you were talking to before you came to the booth?" asked Sai, amusement clearly on his face.

"Yeah him!" said Kagome glad that he knew who she was talking about.

"Ahem, mind filling me in on it?" asked Miroku.

"Oh yeah some guy who she bumped into, she said she wouldn't mind hitting him," said Sai. Kagome blushed. " I guess I still feel uncomfortable," said Kagome.

"Aw is my little onee-chan embaressed?" asked Miroku.

"Roku don't be mean," said Sai. Kagome sat there, her face was still flushed by the blush and the consumption of alcohol. She then took another big gulp of her drink.

"I really needed that, I think I'll go get another drink," said Kagome as she got up to go grab another "grapefruit juice."

"Uh Kags why don't I go grab that for you since it is your birthday!" said Miroku as he quickly got up and went towards the bar. _'That was close! If she found out she was drinking alcohol she would kill me!" _

"Thanks Onii-chan!" yelled Kagome as she sat down. "So Sai, you see any hotties out there yet?" asked Kagome.

"Well actually I have, you see that red head over there by the bar?" asked Sai pointing to the bar close to where Miroku was standing.

"Yeah oh she does look hot you should so go talk to him! Oh I mean her!" said Kagome trying to stop her giggles. "Sorry Sai!"

"Hey its fine lets just hope she didn't hear you!" said Sai. "Yeah now go talk to her!" said Kagome as she pushed him off the booth, making him fall flat on his behind.

"Ow, jeez Kagome can't you be a little more gentle?" asked Sai.

"Nope, now go, who knows maybe she is the one," said Kagome. "You sure?" asked Sai, " I wouldn't want to leave you here on your birthday."

"No I give you the permission now go!" yelled Kagome.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going," said Sai.

"Oh and Sai _if_ you manage to get her to talk to you then you better come introduce her to me," said Kagome as she put emphasis on the word 'if'.

"What do you mean if? Of course I'll get her to talk to me, after all I am Sai Tanaka, the hottest guy from high school," said Sai.

"Yeah in high school, sorry to burst your bubble but there are many hot guys at the club, if you haven't already noticed," said Kagome. 

"Gee thanks Kags," said Sai as he walked towards the bar. Kagome just gave him a toothy grin before he left.

Just then Miroku came back from the bar. He had a drink in each of his hands as he arrived at the booth. He placed Kagome's in front of her. "Thanks Roku!" said Kagome.

"No problem, so where did Sai go?" asked Miroku.

"I sent him on a mission to talk to that girl," said Kagome pointing to the red head at the bar.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah and if he gets her to talk to him then he has to bring her over here," said Kagome, as she took a sip of her drink, adding more alcohol into her system.

"So Kags can I open your present?" asked Miroku pulling the bag of presents from the floor. "Oh yeah! Please open them!" said Kagome.

"Okay," said Miroku as he grabbed a hold of the first box. He ripped it open and then took a look inside. There was a grey sweater that had "Anime Junkie" on the front with a chibi version of a guy that looked like Miroku on the front doing a peace sign. This got Miroku to start laughing, since his trade mark was the peace sign. The next box was smaller and inside of that was a small portable stereo. It was the latest fad and she had gotten it for him. He would always eye it but didn't have the money for it. Finally in the other bag there was a frame with a picture of Kagome and Miroku when they were in high school. It was on the last day of school. Kagome had decided that she would make it memorable since it was his final day in high school since he was in grade 12 and graduating. She had a big bucket of purple paint and dumped it on him. Miroku then gave her a grin as he stalked closer to her and ended up taking her in a big bear hug; causing her to be covered in purple paint as well. The moment was frozen in a picture thanks to Kagome's best friend Bankotsu who always had his camera on him. He recorded the whole fiasco as well. Also in the bag were a couple of phone cards.

"Kagome these are amazing, I can't believe you bought me all of this," said Miroku as he took her into a tight hug.

"Well I wanted to, and make sure you call at least once a week, you will have no excuse not to, since you have calling cards. I don't want you to become like Banky and cut all ties with us!" said Kagome.

"I would never do that and I'm sure Bankotsu has his reasons," said Miroku.

"I sure hope so, cause I miss him so much and I really want to see him again," said Kagome softly.

"Well enough of this sappy stuff lets go party after all that is why we came here," said Miroku.

"Yeah you go on a head, I'll catch up in a bit," said Kagome breaking away from Miroku. 

"No Kags I'm not leaving you here, by yourself on your birthday," said Miroku. "No! Go I need some time to my self and besides there is this girl over in the VIP section who has been looking at you for the past ten minutes. I think you ought to go talk to her," said Kagome with a faint smile.

"No! I'm not leaving you here all by your self," said Miroku, standing his ground.

"Roku just go please, I really do need some time to my self, please," said Kagome looking up at him in his eyes. He sighed," okay I'll go but I'll be back soon." 

Kagome watched his retreating figure. She smiled sadly as she watch him go approach the girl in the pink halter top. Then Kagome's thoughts went to her best friend. The one who left to go to school abroad and she hasn't talked to him since. He was around the same age as her and was the only one out of the group to actually continue on with school right away. He was aspiring to become a producer. He was accepted to the University of California, LA. He has been studying the different concepts of producing, learning from the best. He had a promising future. Kagome really missed him, they had a relationship when they were in high school, but they ended up just sticking as friends, but deep inside Kagome still had strong feelings for him. He was always there for her and he would always cheer her up, but now he was gone, busy in his new life. She remembered the last day just before he left. They went out the night before, to just talk and make plans for the future. They ended up going to his house after and they fell asleep together on the couch watching TV. It felt so right at the time but now it just seemed so far away and in truth it had been three years since she last saw him.

Pushing the thoughts of him aside Kagome downed her drink and decided she would go get another drink. The drink tasted good and it _was_ non-alcoholic. She swayed over to the bar and took a seat on a stool. "Hey there Mr. Bar tender man could you give me a refill on the grapefruit juice?" asked Kagome. The bar tender looked at her like she had something on her face. "Uh you know my friend I was with earlier could you get me that drink? I don't know the name to it," said Kagome.

"Okay sure thing beautiful, one Alezyé coming right up," said the bar tender. Kagome didn't even notice the name of the drink was alcoholic, she just graciously took it. "Thanks so how much do I owe you?" asked Kagome.

"Don't worry this ones on the house," he said giving her a sexy grin. 

"Why thank you," said Kagome as she smiled back just as seductively. She walked back to the booth since all their stuff was there. She sat down and just spaced off, taking sips of her drink. By the end of the fourth drink, Kagome was feeling really happy. It was, of course, the effects of the alcohol. She had a big smile on her face as she sat there staring into space. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she never noticed the shadow hovering over her. But then a very masculine voice brought her back down from space.

"Hey there gorgeous, could I buy you a drink?" he asked. Kagome looked up to the man that spoke to her. It was the same man that she had bumped into earlier that night. "Huh?" was her not too intelligent answer.

"Well I noticed that your drink was empty and so I was wondering if I could buy you a drink," said the man with silver hair and amber orbs. 

"Sure why not but I don't drink so something non-alcoholic please," said Kagome. Why not be a little daring, it was her birthday and she wanted another drink any ways.

"Okay I don't believe that you don't drink," said the man, Inuyasha. 

"But I don't honest," said Kagome, honestly believing that she doesn't drink.

"Sorry to disappoint you but you can't not be drinking because you are clearly drunk at the moment," said Inuyasha.

"No I'm not, my drink is non-alcoholic," said Kagome. Then Inuyasha grabbed her drink and took a wiff of it, and sure enough he could smell the traces of alcohol.

"Trust me on this one, this is alcohol," said Inuyasha. Kagome groaned like a little kid. She crossed her arms and sat there with a pout on her face.

"What ever, well are you gonna get me a drink or not, if not then could you please leave?" asked Kagome, still being stubborn. Inuyasha complied and in under a minute he was back at the booth with a drink in his hand. He sat down beside her and passed her the drink. It was different from the "grapefruit juice" it was a mix of Belvedere and sprite. This drink actually tasted like sprite. Kagome took a sip and her face lightened up immensely. "Mmm this is really yummy, thank you Mr. McGrouch," said Kagome giving him a smile.

"Mr. McGrouch? what is that supposed to mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know I just thought it suited you, I could also call you McHottie if you'd like," said Kagome giving him a seductive smile.

"I like the latter, but please enlighten me as to why you would give me the nickname McHottie?" asked Inuyasha trying not to laugh.

"Well for starters you are hot. To broaden that, you have an amazing body from what I see under that shirt," said Kagome giving him a once over. "And your lips they just look so...yummy," said Kagome, as she licked her own lips, lets just say that Kagome is a very out spoken drunk, or a sex deprived drunk.

"Oh really?" asked Inuyasha as he raised an eyebrow. This girl was sure something else. She was forward with him yet she looked so innocent.

"Yes, really," said Kagome as she inched closer to the gorgeous McHottie.

"And now what are you doing," he asked even though he knew what she was about to do. 

"Well I just wanted to taste your lips," said Kagome. "They just look so kissable," said Kagome brushing her thumbs over his lips.

"Well I don't know, I don't even know you and your already coming on to me," said Inuyasha. This caused the girl on top of him to pout.

"Please?" asked Kagome giving him puppy dog eyes. This caused Inuyasha to laugh whole heartedly. Sure he was buzzed but he wasn't totally smashed. He knew what he was doing and he actually wanted to kiss her too. There was just an urge to taste her and the battle in his mind was on the side to kiss her.

"I still don't know, we are after all complete strangers," said Inuyasha.

"Fine what do you want to know abo--" Before Kagome could finish Inuyasha had placed his lips on hers. Kagome didn't realize that he was kissing her after a few seconds and so her reaction was a little slow. But she recuperated, and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He then placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Kagome pushed her body against his as she intensified the kiss, slowly licking his lips; asking for entrance. He complied and opened his mouth to let her in, and after a few minutes of the lip lock they pushed apart at the count of not having enough air. Both were panting, out of breath, and then they smiled.

"I was right you are yummy," said Kagome as she licked her own lips, and then quickly went up to his lips again for another heated kiss. This caused Inuyasha to laugh into the kiss, this girl was definitely something else. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/n: okay I know I said I'd update sooner but I hope this is alright, I was planning on making the whole club scene in this chapter but it was getting long so I thought I'd put it in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it I did try to make Kagome as drunk as possible but I'm not sure if it seemed that way. Either way I got what I wanted out of this chapter so I'm happy. Please review and tell me what you think! **

Here's a sneak peak of the next chapter:** Chapter 3: The Mistake**

_"You know something?" said Kagome rather seductively in the arms of the silver haired man. _

"What?" he asked a smile on his face as he looked at the gorgeous girl before him. "You are a way better kisser than my ex," said Kagome with a smile on her face as she pulled him down to her again by his chain. In another passionate kiss, she pushed him up against the wall in the small room that they were in. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up to him. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist letting him support her. He slowly walked forward holding her and kissing her at the same time as he went towards the small bed that was placed in the middle of the room. They both fell on the bed neither one of them breaking the kiss until a lack of oxygen forced them to break apart. Both were panting. Kagome put a smile on her face as she looked at the man on top of her. She caressed his cheek. He smiled down at her. Slowly her hands traveled down his shirt and she slowly started to lift it up. His black shirt was already off and she was in the process of removing his beater. He smiled knowing what she was about to do and let her do it to him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes I want you, I need you," said Kagome as she pulled him down to her again for another kiss. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay so here is chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! And I know I was supposed ot put it up like a week ago! I'm sorry but school was very hectic the whole week! but I took time to finally put it up. Oh and again I haven't checked over the chapter to check for corrections, so please don't be mad at me I'll go back and check it later, and if you could point em out for me! Just makes it easier on me too! Thanks! Now I hope you enjoy the story! **

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Living In The Moment  
Chapter 3:** The Mistake

The couple at the booth were still making out. Both were enjoying it and clear smiles could be seen as they were enjoying the kiss. All the while a pair of eyes were watching them from the dance floor. The pair of eyes belonged to Kai. He was dancing with Kotori, when he noticed that someone was sitting with Kagome. He didn't recognize him. The next thing he knew his younger sister was in a heated kiss with him. Kai clenched his fist.

"Okay this is too much," said Kai as he was about to stop them from their activity.

"Kai just let them be. Kaggie-chan is a grown woman. Besides she need to let lose a little, she's been too worried with school and work lately," said Kotori as she took hold of his hand.

"But Tor that's my baby sister and she's making out with a stranger," said Kai.

"Yeah but look at her, she's smiling, I haven't seen her smile like that since Bankotsu was here," said Kotori.

"Argh, fine," said Kai as he wrapped his arms around her waist and danced to the music.

Miroku was now sitting at the VIP section with the girl in the pink halter top. The girl's name was Sango and she was 21 years old. She was quite excited when Miroku went over to talk to her. They have been talking for a good 10 minutes now and are getting to know each other quite well. He asked her about her job and she gladly told him. She works at a major marketing company in downtown Tokyo. It has one of the highest merchandising rate in the whole country. She is the head creative director in the company. She also introduced her friends that were sitting with her. The wolf demon, who he found out was Kouga Ookami, was also one of her colleagues and also a fellow creative directors. Then there was the couple, Kikyo Hiromi was a fashion designer. She studied for two years at an art institute and now is working on her own clothing line. Then there was Onigumo Nakao. He works for his dad. He basically runs the club, from the accounting to decore. Originally he was going to school to become a doctor but his love for it died once his father opened up the club. 

Sango had told Miroku that she had other friends around there somewhere in the club, and that she'd introduce him to them if they met. After Sango told Miroku about everyone of her friends she wanted to know more about him. About his job, his friends and anything else. Miroku told her. He was studying to become a lawyer and got accepted to NYU. So he'll be transferring there. Sango was sad when he told her the reason he came to the club was for a farewell party. When Miroku seen her face sadden he felt bad, that it was his fault, so he decided to take her to the dance floor. Sango cheered up the moment Miroku wrapped his arms around her. She felt like it was the perfect fit. Those were the thoughts running through her mind as she swayed to the music in the arms of the man she just met.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome and Inuyasha were still in their heated lip lock. Their bodies molded together as one. They were in their own world and no one could take them away from it...

"KAGS!"

That sudden out burst caused Kagome to jump and turn towards the voice. Inuyasha on the other hand frowned as his hold on her tightened. She smiled at his reaction as she looked at her friends who called her.

"What is it Eri? Can't you see I'm kinda busy?" asked Kagome as she glared at her friend. Eri and Ayumi quickly walked up to their friend. "Um could we talk to you for a minute?" asked Ayumi.

"Argh, can't it wait?" asked Kagome, she really wanted to turn back to the man that was holding on to her.

"Uh no just come here!" said Eri as she went to grab her arm. As Eri tugged on Kagome's arm there was a soft growl coming from underneath Kagome. Eri smiled nervously. "Eh, do you think we could pull her away for just a minute?" asked Eri looking at the man holding onto their friend.

"Do you really have to? We were having a good time." said Inuyasha in an irritated sigh.

"Please?" asked Ayumi.

"Okay McHottie I'll be back," said Kagome as she slowly pulled her self away from his hold. "You better!" he yelled at her as he watched the girl's friend take her away.

"Okay now what was so important that you had to pull me away from him?" asked Kagome looking at her friends with a hazy yet angered glare. 

"Well first of all, DAMN KAGS You got a hot one there!!" said Ayumi.

"Yeah we never knew you could be so forward, are you by any chance drunk?" asked Eri lifting her eyebrow.

"What? No! I'm not drunk, he is just really hot! I know you guys know he's hot just look at him!" said Kagome. 

"Yeah I know how the hell did you manage to get a guy like him?" asked Ayumi.

"Well you know with my go-- hey what is that supposed to mean and is that all you wanted to say? Just for this you pulled me away from him?!" screamed Kagome. 

"No that's not why," said Eri her voice turning quiet.

"Well then why?" asked Kagome.

"Uh well you see we were wandering the club and well we bumped into Nobunaga," said Ayumi. Kagome's eyes held shock for a brief second. "And your telling me this because?" asked Kagome trying not to think about her ex.

"Well we just thought we'd let you know. He bumped into us and when he saw us he started asking us if you were here," said Eri. "We said no of course but I don't think he bought it. He was saying some stupid excuse about it being your birthday and he wanted to wish you well," said Ayumi rolling her eyes at his stupid excuse. Yeah sure it was Kagome's birthday but he barely noticed Kagome when they were going out, so why bother now.

"Well if he even comes near me I'll have him with me," said Kaogme pointing to Inuyasha who was sitting at the booth waiting patiently. "And I also have onii-chan Roku and Sai."

"Yeah I guess your right but be careful Kags I don't want him hurting you like last time," said Ayumi giving her friend a worried look.

"Don't worry guys I'll be fine so just go enjoy yourself, while I go enjoy myself!" said Kagome as she winked at her friends before walking back to the booth.

"I'm pretty sure she's drunk," said Eri.

"Yeah I'm so glad too, cause if she wasn't then for sure she would have passed up on every guy that would come ask her for a drink," said Ayumi.

"Yeah I wonder how the guys pulled it off though," said Eri. "Beats me but I'm glad they did, now lets go find some guys for ourselves!" said Ayumi as she pulled her childhood friend with her towards the nearest bar. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome quickly walked back to the booth where Inuyasha was waiting. He held a wide grin on his face when he saw her approaching the booth. She looked so hypnotic in the light. The way she swayed to the music put him into a trance. The grin on her face just made his insides melt, no other girl has ever made such a big impact on him by just her presence. She slowly crawled onto him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So where were we?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"Uh I don't remember," said Inuyasha with a smile," but what did those girls want?"

"Oh those girls are my friends, and they were just warning me about something," said Kagome.

"Oh, and what were they warning you about?" asked Inuyasha as he sat up straight.

"Uh well you see, my stupid ex is here and well he told them that he wanted to wish me well," said Kagome.

"Wish you well for what?" asked Inuyasha as he clenched his jaw thinking about her ex trying to talk to her.

"Oh well you see it's kinda my birthday today and that's why I'm here. To celebrate!" said Kagome in a childish manner.

"What!? Its your birthday? Well then congrats gorgeous, so how old have you turned?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh I'm 19 now." said Kagome. "Oh I see, still a youngin'?" said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean by that? I'm an adult and how old are you then?" asked Kagome.

"Well I'm 21, so I guess we are close enough to the same age," said Inuyasha giving Kagome a cheesy grin.

"Yup your a youngin' too!" said Kagome sticking her tounge out at him. "HEY!"

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. She hasn't felt this happy around anyone in such a long time. It's been three long years since she's been able to laugh the way she has just now. Inuyasha watched her every move, the way her lips curled up wards and the voice resonating from her frame. She was just absolutely gorgeous!

"So would you like another drink I see that you have finished yours already," asked Inuyasha. 

"Really? Would you?" asked Kagome.

"Sure it'll be my gift to you!" said Inuyasha as he went back to the bar to grab her another drink. (wow for a first timer, she sure can drink! XP)

"Thank you McHottie!" said Kagome. So she sat there and waited for him. She got kind of bored so she started playing with her hair, not really looking up. She never noticed the shadow looming over her, but when she did her face showed all the signs of happiness again. She looked up thinking Inuyasha was there with her drink, but then her eyes met with familiar dark brown eyes. When her gaze went over the guys whole face she finally realized who it was. It was her ex-boyfriend. Nobunaga Amari.

"What do you want Amari?" spat Kagome, she really did not need this right now.

"Wow Kagome, you look great!" said Nobunaga totally ignoring her question.

"Cut the crap, I don't want to see you anymore, especially after all the shit you put me through for those six months," said Kagome glaring daggers his way. He put his hands up defensively. "Whoa Kags don't be like that, I never did anything to hurt you," said Nobunaga.

"Yeah right! Don't even say that shit, you physically hurt me every day we seen each other not to mention all that shit you'd always say to me about how badly I dressed!" yelled Kagome, her eyes were slowly getting watery. "I don't know why I ever put up with you." 

"Hey we had our good times, don't even say you didn't enjoy your time with me," said Nobunaga giving her a smile. He slowly approached her about to pull her up to her feet. He grabbed her left arm, and tugged at it.

"Get you hands off of me!" she yelled as she slapped him across the face. There was a dark red hand print on his face.

"You bitch how dare you touch me like that!" he yelled as he pulled his hand back and then moved it forward to smack her. Kagome closed her eyes, she knew what was coming next, he was gonna hit her again like the countless times he did before. She waited for the impact but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see what stopped him. All she saw was the shocked look of Nobunaga's face. The reason why Nobunaga's face held shock was because Inuyasha had returned from the bar and was now holding his wrist rather tightly. Inuyasha was twisting it back as he glared at the man who was about to hurt her.

"What the hell do you think your doing? Hitting a girl what kind of a man are you!" said Inuyasha.

"Uh... who the hell are you?" was all Nobunaga could say, he tried to make it sound like he wasn't scared but his voice was shaky.

"I am her date at the moment and you have no right to touch her!" said Inuyasha as he shoved Nobunaga,

"Hey watch it buddy! I wont just sit here and take this!" yelled Nobunaga.

"Well of course you won't sit here, so just fucking leave before I make you!" said Inuyasha as his eyes flashed red for a brief second. With that said Nobunaga bolted out of the club, scared shit less by our love-able hanyou. Inuyasha then turned around to Kagome. "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" asked Inuyasha worry clearly all over his face. Then the tears that were threatening to fall from Kagome's eyes fell freely like a water fall. This caused Inuyasha to be even more worried.

"Hey why are you crying?" he asked his voice soft and gentle.

"Thank you!" was Kagome's reply as she pulled him into a hug, tears still falling from her eyes. She buried her face into the crook of his neck as she sobbed.

"Shh, don't worry, who was that jerk anyways?" asked Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her rubbing her back. 

"He was my ex," said Kagome in a soft wispher, and if Inuyasha was a hanyou he wouldn't have heard.

"What!?! shit and I let him get away!" yelled Inuyasha out of frustration.

"Aw your so sweet you've only known me for about an hour and your becoming protective of me," said Kagome; still with her face in his neck.

"Well yes I don't know but something about you just makes me want to get to know you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh really? Is that why you told him that you were my date?" asked Kagome a smirk now on her face as she moved her head to look up at him. Her eyebrows raised.

"Yes I think this is a date don't you?" asked Inuyasha. "Uh this isn't a date, theres no dinner, no going to watch a movie or going to the park," said Kagome. "All I got was a free drink and a make out session." Kagome's smirk just got bigger as she pushed up against him. He looked down at her with a smirk on his face equal to that of Kagome's.

"Well then miss, how about a real date?" asked Inuyasha, totally forgetting the fact that he was leaving in two days to New York. Kagome didn't say anything. Her eyes told it all they were gleaming with delight, and to answer his question she raised her head until it was level to his. Then she pushed her lips onto his in a soft kiss. She then pulled away with a smile on his face.

"So I'm guessing that's a yes?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome just smiled again and then kissed him again this time with more intensity. "Does that answer you questions?" she asked.

Inuyasha just smiled childishly as he shook his head since he was kind of at a loss of words. Then he went still. His face held a goofy grin as he just sat there staring into space. 

"Uh, hey are you okay? Hello any one there?" asked Kagome waving her hands in front of his face. He didn't respond. He was too busy staring off into space. Kagome just rolled her eyes. She then decided to take a sip of her drink that Inuyasha brought her. As she drank she took a look at her surroundings. She seen Miroku dancing with the girl that was eyeing him. They looked so perfect together. Then she spotted Sai with the red head he had an eye for, they were sitting at one of the lounge areas. Just drinking and talking. They seemed to be having lots of fun. She seen her brother also on the dance floor dancing with Kotori. After seeing all the couples Kagome felt kind of nostalgic about her past relationship, not the one with Nobunaga mind you, but her previous one before him, Bankotsu. She missed all the sweet moments they shared together as a couple; all the romantic gestures, and the little notes that he would leave for her. After thinking about him for a good two minutes Kagome let out a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and just swayed to the music. The permanent smile plastered on her face.

Inuyasha had finally snapped out of his trance. When the deep sigh came out of Kagome his gaze averted towards her. He looked at her, the way she seemed so happy as if she was thinking about a past memory

"Hey, gorgeous you wanna go dance?" asked Inuyasha as he waved his hands in front of her face to get her attention. It took Kagome a moment to register where she was before she seen the handsome face of the man beside her. She gave him a warm smile.

"What did you say?" she asked, the smile still on her face.

"You wanna go dance, gorgeous?" asked Inuyasha again as he extended his hand to her. Kagome beamed with delight.

"Sure!" she exclaimed as she placed her hand in his. He led her to the dance floor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the VIP section the only people that were left were Kouga, Kikyo and Onigumo. Kikyo was on Onigumo's lap, and they were "_busy_" with each other, while Kouga just sat there. His crystal blue eyes were watching intently at a couple in the lounge. Then out of no where a low menacing growl was heard from him. This noise caused Kikyo and Onigumo to turn towards the noise which was Kouga. Kikyo smiled when she noticed that he was staring at Ayame, with a fine man. Kikyo nudged Onigumo and directed him to look in the direction that she was looking at. He turned his head and sure enough a smirk played on his lips as well.

"So Kouga not liking what you see?" asked Kikyo pulling him out of his intense stare. 

"What are you talking about?" asked Kouga.

"Well I don't think you enjoy seeing Aya with another man," said Onigumo.

"Yeah especially such a hot one!" pointed out Kikyo.

"Oh please Aya can go with who ever she wants to, why would I care?" asked Kouga.

"Uh I don't know maybe cause you like her?" said Kikyo.

"Oh please, I can't like her, can I?" asked Kouga.

"Face it man you like her and if you haven't noticed it yet, she likes you a lot too!" said Onigumo.

"Yeah right, Aya does not like me," said Kouga.

"Seriously are you still that blind to the truth?" asked Onigumo.

"Yeah there were countless times where Aya implied that she liked you but you were too dense to notice her," said Kikyo. "Why you ignore it I don't know cause she's a total hottie."

"But I thought she liked Hiten from resources," said Kouga.

"Oh please Kouga the only reason why she even went on any dates with that guy was to get you jealous, but you never seemed to care," said Kikyo.

"Yeah she has always had her eyes on you," said Onigumo.

"Aw shit and here I was messing around with girls right in front of her, god I'm a jerk," said Kouga more to himself than to his friends.

"You got that right, but atleast you finally see that you like her!" said Kikyo with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah man, it may have taken a while, but be happy that she isn't seeing anyone right now or else you would be stuck with a broken heart like she has," said Onigumo.

"Baby shut up!" said Kikyo smacking her boyfriend on the chest. "Oh shit sorry," said Onigumo realizing that he was making the youkai feel even worse.

"Okay I have an idea, why don't you go and interrupt them? Ask Aya for a dance?" asked Kikyo. Kouga didn't even respond he just got up from his seat. "Uh Kouga where are you going?" asked Kikyo with a confused look on her face.

"I'm going to get my girl," said Kouga showing them his fang as he walked towards the lounge.

"That's the spirit!" said Kikyo giving him the thumbs up.

"You go man, go show her you like her! Just don't blow it!" said Onigumo, which received another smack from Kikyo. "Ow, geez woman why do you keep hitting me?" 

"And here I thought Kouga was dense, your just lucky I love you baby," said Kikyo as she gave him a soft kiss. Onigumo held a confused face but responded to the kiss none the less. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kouga walked over to the lounge. He had a certain air of confidence to him. His face held a smile that could make any girl swoon just at a glance. He just exerted confidence as he made his way to the girl that he finally realized he liked. When his eyes finally met with her, he noticed how her smile lit up her whole face. How her unique and beautiful green eyes shimmered with the lights of the club reflecting off of it. He noticed that the reason was her eyes shimmered was because of the guy that was with her. That caused him to growl inwardly, but he never faltered. He just kept walking until he reached their couch. The guy (Sai) had just finished saying something which caused Ayame to laugh whole heartedly. He honestly never seen her glowing as much as she was at that precise moment. He waited for her to finish laughing before he cleared his throat to get her attention. Now normally no one would be able to hear him at a club but since both of them were wolf demons they heard him clearly. 

Ayame turned around first, and for a brief second her eyes held a sense of longing and then it turned to anger. "Hey Aya, could I steal you away for a second?" asked Kouga.

"What do you want Ookami? Can't you see I'm a little busy?" asked Ayame she didn't want to be angry with him but she's tired of having to see him with other girls. She's just tired of waiting around for him and the guy she was with was a total gentleman, and hot! Kouga obviously deserved that but he flinched none the less. She hasn't called him Ookami since they were fourteen.

"Whoa Aya whats with the attitude? All I wanted to do was dance with you, uh..." said Kouga as he looked towards the man not knowing what to call him.

"Sai." said Sai when he realized Kouga was looking for a name to go with him.

"Sai do you mind if I take my friend to the dance floor?" asked Kouga trying not to sound angry towards him.

"No sure I don't mind, Ayame it was nice to meet you, I'll call you tomorrow to set a time?" asked Sai.

"Yeah for sure!" said Ayame as she went to hug him. Sai leaned in and once they broke apart from the hug he kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Kouga just stood there watching everything. He didn't like it one bit, cause he knew that Ayame was slowly moving on!

Kouga held out his hand for Ayame to take, she rolled her eyes but took it none the less. He led her to the middle of the dance floor. Their friends were on the dance floor but at different sections. Ayame let a sigh out and lucky for her it went unnoticed by Kouga. The song was a slow song and Kouga placed his arms on her waist. She slowly put her arms up to his neck. He pressed her closer to him as he looked down at her.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"Who said I was mad at you?" asked Ayame

"Well I haven't been called Ookami in what? Seven years and today you just happened to call me Ookami," said Kouga.

"Oh well that was just cause of something earlier, don't worry Kouga I'm not mad at you, maybe just a little annoyed," said Ayame giving him a fake smile.

"Okay Aya I know I deserve it, but please don't lie to me just tell me straight up," said Kouga, his blue eyes boring into hers. She got lost in the crystal blue ocean that are his eyes. She couldn't respond for she was at a loss of words.

"What you have nothing to say anymore?" asked Kouga. That comment of mockery caused Ayame to snap back, no matter how much she liked him she would not let him make fun of her.

"Shut up Kouga!" said Ayame as she smacked him lightly on the chest. Kouga chuckled and then did the most unpredictable thing. He buried his face into the crook of her neck. Ayame's eyes went wide with shock, this is something she dreamt about for so many years and now when she was finally about to move on he comes to her. "Kou...ga..?" she said in barely a whisper.

"Aya, I'm sorry," he said, his breath tickled her bare skin. It caused shivers to run down her spine.

"Kouga? There is no need to be--"

"No Aya, I've hurt you so many times but I never noticed you deserve much more but I know now," said Kouga, his head still buried with in her neck.

"You know what?" asked Ayame kind of nervous of what he would say. There were butterflies in her stomach. 

"I know now, that I want to be with you," said Kouga barely a whisper. He then took his face out of her neck and looked down into her eyes. There was so much emotion in both their eyes. Hope, and fear stuck out the most between the two. Ayame was scared. She didn't know if she should open her heart to more heart ache with Kouga, while Kouga was hopeful that she would give him a chance.

"Kouga , I ..." she trailed off not wanting to say anything.

"Please Aya, just give me a chance?" he asked. His looked at her longingly.

"Kouga, you don't know how long I've waited for you. For so many years and still you never noticed me, and now when I finally started to forget about you, that's when you finally decide to notice me," said Ayame as she buried her face into his strong chest. Tears had formed into her eyes and were clearly falling. She soaked his shirt.

"I know I'm a total idiot! But please Aya give me a chance to show you just how special you really are, please Aya?" asked Kouga as he lifted her head so that she could look up at him. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Hey don't cry," said Kouga as he wiped away the tears with his thumbs. Ayame couldn't take it anymore, she just needed to feel him. She was shivering. Kouga knew that this was too much for her, that she didn't want this to happen. so he slowly let go of her. Ayame on the other hand knew that all she needed was for him to hold her. For him to love her the way she always wanted. So she got on her tippy-toes and leaned against him. And before she knew it her lips were on his. Kouga was shocked to see that she kissed him. He took a few seconds to respond but when he did he put his all into it. The kiss held longing and passion, something both adults were waiting for. Once they broke apart because of the lack of breath Ayame smiled at him. Kouga returned the smile and pushed his fore head against hers.

"God you don't know how long I've waited for this," said Ayame as she rubbed her nose against his.

"I'm glad you waited for me, till my stupidity passed," said Kouga giving her a goofy smile. 

"Yeah I'm glad too!" said Ayame as she wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him. They swayed to the music, both happy that they were together.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome was happy in the arms of the man. The song was slow but it was coming to a close. The next song was obviously going to be a fast song. Yes no doubt about it the next song was a fast song and one of Kagome's favourites: Dip it low by Christina Milian. The song started and Kagome pressed her body up against him.  
_He says he wants you, he says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you, if he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really, really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good _

Then Kagome bent down and came back up brushing her body up against Inuyasha. They were both enjoying the movements.

_Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow   
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

She turned around and pushed her hips against his. Slowly winding around. She grabbed his hands and put them on her hips. He gave her a smirk as he moved with her movements.

_You're getting bold, he's growing cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love growing old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving, but give it time  
It's late at night, he's coming home   
Meet him at the door with nothing on  
Take him by the hand, let him know what's on  
If you understand me, y'all come on _

Then Kagome gave him a devilish grin as her hand went down between them and slowly rubbed him. (remember she's drunk!) That caused Inuyasha to moan, he had to admit it felt good when she did it. Kagome smiled and the purred seductively. "I'm glad you like it."

"What?"

"I'm glad you like it, and believe me there is more where that came from," said Kagome as she pushed up against him again.

"Oh I can't wait!" said Inuyasha

_All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you wanna do_

All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you wanna do 

Kagome turned back around so her back molded into Inuyasha's chest. His hands were still on her hips as she moved to the music. The movements arroused Inuyasha to a new level. This girl was amazing and just with a touch she made him feeling warm. She winded her hips, rubbing it against him. Soon she could feel him on her leg, this made her smile.  
_  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke   
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" _

We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can move... 

The song slowly came to an end. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, this girl caused him to feel things he has never felt before. "Hey gorgeous, what do you say we take this some where a little less noisy?" asked Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around the front of her waist. Kagome turned her head back to look up and him and simply nodded her head with the same devilish smile. Inuyasha smirked and then led her off the dance floor. He took her to the VIP section where he hoped Oni and Kikyo were still there. To his luck the couple were still sitting at the VIP section.

"Yo Oni you think I could borrow the keys to the room?" asked Inuyasha. The room was a spare room at the back of the club. It isn't really for just anyone but more like the people who have keys to the place, and since Onigumo runs the place he has his own keys.

"Uh that depends, what do you want it for?" asked Onigumo giving Inuyasha a knowing smirk. 

"Oi would you just give it already?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah damn Yash don't get your panties in a bunch!" said Onigumo as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Thanks man!" said Inuyasha. "Kiks you gotta hold on to this one, he's a keeper!"

"Yeah I know," said Kikyo with a smile.

"Oh and Yash please don't go totally destroying the place like last time!" said Onigumo, giving him that same smile.

"Shut the fuck up!" yelled Inuyasha as he led Kagome away. Kagome just let him drag her, but not before she waved to the people that were sitting there. Once Inuyasha took Kagome to the back, he opened the door to a small room. There was a bed right in the middle and an end table. Then second they were in the room Kagome wrapped her arms around him.

"My, my aren't we in a hurry," said Inuyasha as he looked down at her. Kagome totally ignored his comment as she pulled him down to her and kissed he. After a minute of the intense lip lock they separated. Inuyasha was now holding onto Kagome, his arms wrapped securely around her. He gave her a smile.

"You know something?" said Kagome rather seductively in the arms of the silver haired man. 

"What?" he asked a smile on his face as he looked at the gorgeous girl before him. "You are a way better kisser than my ex," said Kagome with a smile on her face as she pulled him down to her again by his chain. In another passionate kiss, she pushed him up against the wall in the small room that they were in. He wrapped his arms around her waist lifting her up to him. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist letting him support her. He slowly walked forward holding her and kissing her at the same time as he went towards the small bed that was placed in the middle of the room. They both fell on the bed neither one of them breaking the kiss until a lack of oxygen forced them to break apart. Both were panting. Kagome put a smile on her face as she looked at the man on top of her. She caressed his cheek. He smiled down at her. Slowly her hands traveled down his shirt and she slowly started to pull it off. He smiled knowing what she was about to do and let her do it to him. 

"Are you sure about this?" he asked just to make sure.

"Yes I want you, I need you," said Kagome as she pulled him down to her again for another kiss. Her hands were still moving to take off his clothes. They wrestled on the bed, and not for a second did either of them release from the kiss. The next thing they knew both their clothes were off and the cries of intimacy were heard inside the little room. That night was the best night of their lives, and if they only knew where it would go from here. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: Okay so the next chapter is done! What did you guys think? I hope you liked it and please tell me if the last part of this chapter was fluid enough! Thanks for all your support so far and please tell me what you think! Any and all ideas are always accepted!!!!**

Heres a sneak peak to the next chapter: **Chapter 4: Memories and pain. **  
_  
Kagome walked up to the door step to her house. Kotori was right behind her. She had lost her purse from last night as so she couldn't just quickly run into the house and upstairs. So she knocked on the door. A few seconds later she heard someone on the other side of the door. Kagome's mind was spinning, her hang-over had yet to reside. She held her hands up to her head to try and stop the spinning, but to no such luck. Then the door opened. What Kagome saw shocked her. There in front of her stood the one person she never thought she would see again. New tears formed in her eyes as she jumped at the person and sobbed. She cried not only because of what she knew she did last night but also because she missed this person so much. Everything else was erased from her mind, except for her and this person holding her. _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay look I've upsated already! Can you believe how fast I was!!!! Well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, you get to see a little more of Inuyasha's family. I hope that you guys enjoy, and I'm so nice that even though I only got like two reviews from the last chapter when like around 90 people viewed it, I still put up a chapter with in days!!! I know, I know I rule! Well anyways I hope you all enjoy and as a treat to me can you please leave a review!!!!!! Thanks you guys all rock!!!!!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Living In The Moment  
Chapter 4:** The Pain

The morning rays of the sun seeped through the dark drapes and into the tiny room. The warmth of the rays caressed the cheeks of a certain silver haired man. He moved a little and tightened his hold on the form in his arms. He nuzzled his faces into the hair of the girl before him. A smile formed on his face as he took in her scent. He slowly opened his eyes, the amber orbs taking in its surroundings. He reluctantly let go of her as he got up. He looked at the wall across from him and checked the time. His eyes changed to shock when he seen that the time was already 9:30. He was supposed to pack all his things today, from his wardrobe to his furniture. And here he was sleeping in bed with a girl he met the night before. He told all his friends to help him today and they would probably be there in half an hour and if he wasn't home then they would know what he was up to. 

"Shit I'm gonna be late!" said Inuyasha as he bolted out of bed, scrambling around the room looking for his clothes. Once he found them he put them on, trying to be as quiet as he possibly could. first he pulled on his wife beater and then his jeans. He hopped from one side of the room to the next trying to put on his clothes. Once he finally finished he seen that is was already 9:37. He was about to run out of the room when his gaze shifted back to the girl sleeping in the bed. She looked so peaceful, so happy. The sheet came just above her chest. It covered her body completely, but the outline of her body showed since the sheets clinged to her like a second skin. Inuyasha then quickly went to the end table and pulled open the drawer. He pulled out a random piece of paper and a pen. Then he wrote her a note. He placed it on the pillow next to her. just before he left he leaned down to her, and kissed her. Even in her sleeping state she responded to the kiss. It was a soft and delicate kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at her before leaving the room. Time was of the essence and so he rushed towards the exit and quickly got into his car before speeding down the street towards his house.

Kagome slowly woke up. She felt cold, like a breeze was wafting around her. She slowly opened her eyes and quickly felt a throbbing pain in her head. She tried sitting up and only ended up laying back down because it seemed like the whole room was spinning. She raised her hands up to her head and tried to stop the spinning. It subsided just a little. She tried to take a look at her surroundings but her vision was blurred. She rubbed her eyes hoping to be able to see a little clearer. Once her vision became clear she took in her surroundings. She was in an unfamiliar room. This scared her, she didn't know where she was or how she got there. Then she looked down at her self and when she seen her own state she wanted to scream and then cry.

"What happened to me!?" asked Kagome as she thought and then it dawned on her. "Oh my god, no this wasn't supposed to happen!"

Her outburst was a little too loud and it just worsened her head ache. Then she let out a loud sob. "What have I done. I couldn't have done something like this! How could I let this happen to me?" whispered Kagome. She couldn't remember a thing from the previous night. She then looked at the time herself and seen that it was almost 10:00. She was supposed to go help Miroku with packing, but did anyone know where she was? And did she even know where she was. This thought caused Kagome to cry even more. She was scared. She didn't know what to do. Calling Kai was out of the question, and Miroku was just the same. She couldn't call the stooges, so who was left. KOTORI! That's who she'll call. Now all she had to do was get dressed and find a phone. Kagome tossed the sheets off of her and then wandered the room looking for her clothes. Once she was dressed she left the room.

The note that Inuyasha left for her was forgotten and never found. If was covered under the sheets and Kagome didn't even noticed it. What he wrote on it could have saved her in the future, but she was too hysterical to notice it. The note read:

_Hey gorgeous, you must have just woken up. I'm sorry I had to leave cause I made plans and well I'm supposed to meet my friends at him house in half an hour. I know I never told you last night but I'm moving to New York tomorrow and well last night was my farewell party. But even though I'm leaving I really do want to get to know you, damn if only I met you before I got the promotion. Then I would have stayed. But I can't really change anything now. Just want to let you know that last night was the best night of my life. I want to keep in touch with you, so please call me or send me an email since my phone number will change. Well anyways I gotta go now so I hope I see you around._

At the bottom of the note was his contact information, like his email and phone number. If Kagome just seen that note she might have been able to save herself in the future. But since she didn't, that on piece of hope was gone. It was left buried under the sheets where they spent their last night together. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome walked out of the building that she was in just moments ago. She had no money, and she couldn't find her purse. She needed to contact Kotori. Then she decided she would go back to the building and ask them if she could use their phone. Before she went inside she noticed the sign on the building, it read The Black Widow. She quickly ran into the building and asked the first person she seen. He was a middle aged man, with long wavy black hair. The man had crimson colored eyes and something about him was kind of creepy, but she didn't care all she cared about was getting home.

"Um excuse me sir?" asked Kagome as she approached the man who was sitting at a table with a bunch of papers spread across the table. He was wearing glasses as he looked over a piece of paper intently. He looked up at her when she called to him.

"Yes? How did you get in here?" asked the man as he took off his glasses. 

"Um I kinda slept here, but I seemed to have lost my purse and well I need to call my sister (Kotori) to come pick me up," said Kagome.

"Oh I see so you are the one who was with Yash," said the man more to himself than to Kagome. Kagome just stood there, she didn't know what to say.

"So um do you think I could use your phone and call her?" asked Kagome.

"Yes sure," said the man as he showed her the phone. Kagome thanked him and went to use the phone. She dailed Kotori's cell number. After a few rings, Kotori picked up the phone.

"Hey Tor?" said Kagome in a weak voice. Her throat was dry.

"Hey Kaggie-chan, whats wrong you don't sound too good," said Kotori sounding worried.

"Could you please come get me? And please don't tell onii-chan," said Kagome her voice was hoarse.

"Yeah sure, where are you anyways?" asked Kotori.

"I'm at the black widow," said Kagome. 

"What!? Your there? But I thought you went home early last night," said Kotori.

"Tor I don't remember anything about last night, can you just come get me I really need to talk to you," said Kagome as tears formed in her eyes again. She wiped them away before they fell.

"Yeah sweetie I'll be right there just wait for me okay?" said Kotori, trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Tor," said Kagome trying to sound cheerful. With that both girls hung up. Kagome put the phone back into the receiver and went back to the man. "Thank you sir, I really do appreciate it," said Kagome looking at the man who gave her a phone.

"No problem and please call me Naraku, my name is Naraku Nakao. I own this club," said Naraku.

"Thank you Naraku, my name is Kagome it's nice to meet you," said Kagome giving him a sincere smile.

"Well why don't you take a seat, I suspect you are waiting for you sister?" asked Naraku.

"Yes she just left, I think she'll be here in 10 to 15 minutes," said Kagome.

"Oh I see, well would you like me to get you something to eat while you wait?" asked Naraku.

"Oh no thanks," said Kagome her throat was still dry, " but some water would be nice."

"Sure, I'll be right back," said Naraku as he went to the bar to grab her a glass of water. Kagome took this chance to observe the place. It was quite a classy club. There were many different sections, from the bar to a lounge and a large dance floor. There was even a top floor that over looked the whole dance floor. It looked more like a business place, with a bunch of tables and chairs. The person who arranged this place had great taste. "Here you go miss Kagome, your glass of water," said Naraku.

"Thank you so much, my throat has been really dry all morning," said Kagome. She gulped down her water. "Um do you mind if I take a look around? While I wait for my sister?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah sure, and if you need anything I'll be sitting here," said Naraku as put his glasses back on, and went back to look over the papers. Kagome walked around the club. She was hoping to find her purse. She walked towards the tables maybe coming across the one that she was sitting at, but that didn't happen. Then she walked by the booths. When she got to the last booth in the row she noticed a small black purse. She thought it was hers, but then when she looked inside of it she realized that it wasn't. She decided to keep it with her and then she would give it to Naraku before she left. Deciding that it was pointless Kagome went back to the table where Naraku was. She gave him the purse and then sat down again. She waited for Kotori patiently and then Kotori finally arrived.

Kotori was in sweats and a form fitting t-shirt. Worry was written all over her face as she looked for Kagome. When she spotted Kagome at the table she called her over. Kagome looked at Kotori and then got up. She said bye to Naraku and then left with Kotori.

"Okay girl spill what happened to you?" asked Kotori as she drove the car towards Kagome's house.

"I don't know Tor I would tell you but I don't remember a thing, the only thing I do know is that I woke up this morning and..." Kagome couldn't finish, she was ashamed at what she did.

"And?" urged Kotori wanting to know what happened to her friend.

"And I was naked. I know for sure that I had sex," said Kagome the tears had already formed in her eyes.

"What?" asked Kotori. Shock was apparent but who would blame her, no one would expect Kagome to do something like that.

"Yeah I don't know what to do, I'm really scared," said Kagome.

"Well you guys used protection right?" asked Kotori.

" I don't know, I don't remember anything. But please Tor don't tell any one about this okay?" asked Kagome, then she went silent.

"Okay Kaggie-chan I promise not to tell a soul," said Kotori. They drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Ten minutes later the car pulled up in front of Kagome's house. She was nervous, she couldn't deal with them right now. What would she say to them. She could already hear their questions, Where were you? What happened? Thinking about it made Kagome's head spin. The hang-over she had came back into her mind. The pain was there the whole time but she was too worried about her situation that she didn't notice it. Now she had to go in her house and get confronted with her family.

Kagome walked up to the door steps to her house. Kotori was right behind her. She had lost her purse from last night and so she wouldn't be able to sneak into the house and run upstairs to her room. So she knocked on the front door. After a few seconds later she heard someone on the other side of the door. Kagome's mind was still spinning, her hang-over had yet to reside. She held her hands up to her head to try and stop the spinning, but to no such luck. Then the door opened. What Kagome saw shocked her. There in front of her stood the one person she never thought she would see again. New tears formed in her eyes as she lunged at the person and sobbed she cried, not only because of the memories of what she knew she did last night, but also because she missed this person so much. Everything else was erased from her mind, except for her and the person holding her.

Kotori stood there just as shocked as Kagome. But then when she seen him, she knew that Kagome would be alright, even with the situation she is in now. Kagome on the other hand couldn't help but cry. She didn't utter a word for a long time as she was held in his arms. Then she finally muttered something.

"Banky... you finally came back..." was her whisper as she buried her head deeper into the chest of her best friend and first love. That statement cause the man to hold on to her tighter. He didn't know why she was crying so much but he had always promised to be there for her, and this was no exception. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now later on that evening. Kagome had went to help Miroku with the packing, but she was acting so distant that he sent her home, even though she lived next door to Miroku. Miroku asked Bankotsu to take her back since she kept persisting to stay and help. Miroku knew that if anyone would get her to listen it would be him. It was now around 5:45 pm, and the sun was setting. Kagome was being restless and no one knew why. Souta tried cheering her up with his antics but she wouldn't even laugh. Kai and Bankotsu got worried, they had never seen her like this. So Bankotsu decided that they would go for a walk.

Kagome was sitting in the living room. She was curled up with a blanket, just staring off into space. Bankotsu came and sat down beside her. "Hey Koneko (means kitten)," said Bankotsu using her nick name that he gave to her back in high school. Kagome didn't even look at him, she wasn't paying attention. Then Bankotsu reached for her chin and pulled her face towards his. Kagome then realized that he was sitting with her. She took the time to look at his face. His skin was tanned now, and his dark blue eyes were filled with worry. She gave him a faint smile.

"Are you alright?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind," said Kagome.

"Well do you care to talk about it?" asked Bankotsu. Kagome didn't know how to respond. She didn't want to tell him of all people, this was the man who she knew she loved. How could she tell him something like that?

"Okay how about we go for a walk, get some fresh air, and clear your mind?" asked Bankotsu.

"I'd love that," said Kagome. She was just grateful that he didn't push her. So she got up from the couch and went upstairs to change into warmer clothes. She came back down five minutes later and seen that Bankotsu was waiting for her at the foot of the stairs.

"Shall we hime (means princess)?" asked Bankotsu giving her a smile. He extended his hands to hers.

"Yes we shall," said Kagome as she took his hand. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his side. Kagome felt at peace now as they walked down the street. He was taking her towards the neighbourhood park. It was where they grew up. The place where they spent a lot of their time as kids. It was also the place where he had taken her, the night he asked her out. It was so romantic. Her thoughts trailed back to the memories. Oh god how she missed him. Once they finally reached the park, they sat down on a bench. It over looked a small pond. They sat there and watched the sunset.

"Banky, what happened to you?" asked Kagome as she looked up at him. His strong arms were placed securely around her waist. He looked down at her, with a sad smile.

"Life happened Kagome, I got so wrapped up I couldn't even do anything but school. But don't think for a second that I didn't think about you," said Bankotsu. "I missed you every day but I just couldn't take any time off. I've been working my ass off for three long years, but it worked out well, cause now I'm graduating this year. This will be my last semester." 

Kagome smiled at least he was following his dream. "Oh I'm so happy for you, watch pretty soon you'll be making hit movies and then I'll be say 'yup I went out with that guy'," said Kagome proudly. This caused Bankotsu to chuckle.

"God Kagome I missed you so much, I wished you were there with me everyday," said Bankotsu.

"And I wished you were here with me," said Kagome as she looked up at him. Bankotsu leaned down and kissed her on forehead. Kagome leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat there in a comfortable silence. Time passed by and the sun had set long ago. The moon was up and the light from it was shinning down on the pair. Kagome was kind of cold now, so Bankotsu pulled Kagome onto his lap. He then wrapped his jacket around the both of them.

"So tell me what's on your mind. You've been so distant all day, I know something must have happened cause you've never acted like this before." Kagome was hoping he wouldn't ask her, but she knew better. He would obviously ask her. 

"I don't know if I should tell you, I don't want to say something that will make you leave me, I don't want you to disappear from me for another few years," said Kagome.

"Kagome no matter what it is I won't leave you, not now or ever," said Bankotsu looking down at the beauty before him. He knew he still had feelings for her, just like how she had feelings for him. They just had two different lives and getting together would be seriously hard. 

"Banky, last night, I don't know what happened," started Kagome.

"What do you mean?" asked Bankotsu. 

"Well I apparently went to the club, the black widow and well this morning I woke up and I realized that I was...th-that I-I w-was..." she trailed off not wanting to tell him.

"It's okay Kagome, you can tell me," he said as he placed his head on top of hers. '_But it's not ok_' she thought.

"I was...naked, Banky I had sex and I don't remember, and I don't know who the person is. The worst part is that it wasn't with you," she sobbed. The new information Bankotsu just took in was shocking. He felt a bit of hurt and pain, and also shock. She wanted her first time to be with him. She had saved herself for him?   
"Kagome..." he muttered.

"Banky you don't know how much I'm hurting, I don't rememeber how it felt, and I don't rememeber the guy! I feel like such a whore!" she cried so hard, the tears just wouldn't stop. Kagome wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

"No Kagome don't say that, you could never be that, don't you even think it," he said now he had tears in his eyes. His hold on her tightened too.

"I'm sorry, Banky, you're the one person I love more than life it's self and I hurt you," said Kagome.

"Kagome...don't say that, just please stop blaming yourself," said Bankotsu. Kagome's breathing slowed down a little and before he knew it she had fallen asleep. She was still shaking. Bankotsu sighed, this poor girl, went through so much in one night. Bankotsu just sat there for a while playing everything she just told him in his head. He did feel kind of mad but then again he did the same thing, while he was in California. The only difference was the girl he was with at the time was someone he knew. He had been going out with her for about a year before they actually did anything. Then there was Kagome who, no doubt, got drunk last night and was taken advantage of. Bankotsu sighed, he promised her he would be there for her and that's what he's going to do. Kagome shifted a little in her sleep. Bankotsu looked down at her small form. He heard an inaudible murmur. Then it became a little more clearer.

"Banky...I love you..." after she said that a smile was on her face. Bankotsu was shocked, he hasn't heard Kagome say that in over 4 years. He looked at her peaceful face, she looked so calm like nothing bad had ever happened to her.

"I love you too, Koneko," said Bankotsu as he leaned down. He couldn't stop himself, it was just so inviting. He knew he needed this to insure himself that this was real, and that the one person he loved is actually here with him and not just another dream. His lips slowly came in contact with hers. He tenderly massaged her lips with his and soon he got a response from Kagome. She reacted to the kiss and slowly her arms started to snake up his body, she was waking up. And what a wake up it was. Her eyes slowly opened and when she realized what she was doing, a single tear fell down her face. Her hold though just tightened around him. She would not let go of him, this is after all what she wanted for so long. Soon she slipped her tongue into his mouth and searched the unexplored depths. After a long minute they both pulled back. Kagome just looked up at him and smiled. She was happy and he was the one who made her happy.

Bankotsu was happy too, it was so long since he felt the warmth of Kagome. He felt like he was at home, having her in his arms. He smiled down at her as he brought up one of his hands to caress her cheek. Kagome just leaned her head into his hand and smiled. They missed each other so much.

"Koneko its getting cold we should head back," said Bankotsu.

"But I don't want to go anywhere, I just want to stay here in your arms," said Kagome as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. What she did next surprised them both. She started kissing him, and boy did it ignite a fire within him. A stifled moan escaped his lips. 

"Ka..go..me not ...in ...public," was all he could get out.

"But I missed you and when I see you I just want to kiss you," said Kagome. Bankotsu knew that if he did this now then she would just come to regret it later. It's better off if she just stops right now, they could continue once she is over her traumatic day.

"Kagome. not now, you need to rest and get over what happened, lets just go home now," said Bankotsu as he got up, and picked up Kagome in the process. She was being carried bridal style.

"Hmph fine, but we will continue this one day or another, cause in my eyes you are my first," said Kagome her face still buried in his neck. A low rumble was felt from Bankotsu's core, he just couldn't help but laugh from her statement.

"Yes ma'am," said Banktosu as he walked back to the house. After a while they almost reached the house and Kagome asked him a question he still didn't answer.

"Banky, what am I going to do now?" asked Kagome. She lay there waiting for a response but none came, after all it was a hard question. Then finally he came up with an answer.

"You know what Kags don't worry about it cause from here on out I'll be here by your side," said Bankotsu.

"What?! But you can't be here you have another year of schooling to finish, and I have to get into Tokyo U," said Kagome, as she looked up at him, her brown eyes staring into his blue ones.

"Yes I can and I will, I'll just transfer my credentials to Tokyo U, no biggie then we can go to school together in February when the next semester starts," said Bankotsu. This new piece of information caused Kagome to start tearing up.

"Oh Banky, your the best! I love you," she said into his neck. It sent shivers up his spine, but in the best way possible.

"Yes, yes I know and I love you too, Koneko," said Bankotsu as he finally arrived at her house. Bankotsu put her down and went to open the door, but before he could Kagome pulled him towards the back yard. There was a tree right beside her room, and she wanted to take him up there. She knew that if they went through the front door everyone would stop them and ask questions. So instead she took him to the back yard where the tree was and showed him how to get up, even though he knew since he did it countless times in the past.

Kagome climbed up first just to show him if he had forgotten. Once she was up in her room she gave him the thumbs up. He quickly climbed up, laughing merrily. It had been a long time since he was able to just have fun. He hopped into the room but failed to remember that there was no bed in front of the window and so he fell flat on his face. Kagome just bursted into tears of joy.

This whole time Miroku was watching them, and not because he's a creepy peeping tom or anything, but because he heard laughter outside and went to see who it was. When he looked out the window he noticed that it was Kagome and Bankotsu. They were climbing up the tree. He smiled at them, it was a memory of when they were younger. This would happen frequently since Miroku's window looked over their whole back yard. He knew then and there that what ever was causing Kagome to feel down all day had been wiped away. He was happy that his little sister wasn't sad anymore, and it was all thanks to one person, Bankotsu. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kagome was laughing her heart out as he sat up and rubbed his, now red, face. After a while her laughter died down and she went and sat down beside him. "Are you alright, Banky?" she asked. He just gave her a face before he got up and was about to go out into the hallway. "Hey what are you doing!? The whole point was to sneak into my room so they wouldn't know we are in the house!" said Kagome as she grabbed his hand before he could open the door. Bankotsu still didn't respond. "Aw I'm sorry Banky!" said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around him so that he would stop. When he felt her arms wrap around him, he leaned into her. This caused Kagome to smirk, she knew he would come around!

"Okay, now please can you come sit down?" asked Kagome as she let go of him and went and sat on her bed. He slowly made his way towards the bed. He sat down and looked at her.

"Geez why are you being so solemn? You just fell on your face!" said Kagome. 

"Hey it hurt! And who said I was being solemn?" asked Bankotsu.

"Well anyways do you want to watch a movie?" asked Kagome. "I just got some new ones from the three stooge as a birthday gift."

"Sure what movies did you get?" asked Bankotsu.

"Well lets see three new movies, one from each of them, the first one is, Step Up, the second one is Pirates of the Caribbean 2 and the last movie they got me was The DaVince code. Then there are all my other old movies," said Kagome.

"Hmm, I don't know, what movie do you want to watch?" asked Bankotsu.

"Um well I wanted to watch Step Up," said Kagome looking at him with puppy dog eyes. 

"Okay I guess we'll watch that," said Bankotsu. 

"Okay but please promise me you won't start talking about your stupid filming terms, I don't want you ruining one of my favourite movies!" said Kagome. Bankotsu just laughed, because before he went to University he used to criticize the movies he watched. It was like listening to the commentary of the movie. But now he is more educated on the ways of filming and so he knows better than to just straight out make bad judgments on things.

"Okay I promise," said Bankotsu. Kagome then got up and walked across the room. Her Tv was situated right in front of her bed so she could lay down comfortably and watch. She put the movie in the DVD player and grabbed the remote before sitting down on the bed with Bankotsu. She started the movie and then they snuggled into each other. He wrapped his arms protectively around her as she leaned into him. They sat like that the whole night, just like the day her left, only this time is was staying right where he is. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now Sunday morning. In the mansion that is Inuyasha's house, Inuyasha was running around frantically trying to make sure everything was accounted for. His luggage was already sitting in a pile in front of his room. All he had to do was make sure that the moving people would move the rest of his stuff by next week. His flight leaves at 1:30 pm and it was already 10:30 am which gave him three more hours before he could say bye to everyone. He went through the whole room once more just to check if everything was there. Once he seen that he had packed everything he needed he left his room. He pulled all his suit cases down stairs and placed them in front of the door so that some one could put them in the car for him. He went into the living room to see who was up yet, and to his surprise the whole family was home. His father, who almost never leaves the office, was in his Pj's and was drinking a cup of coffee. His mother was also in her Pj's and mimicking his father. Sesshomaru on the other hand was already dressed for work but you could tell he was still there because of Inuyasha. Lastly Rin, she was in her orange pajamas and looked as if she was still half asleep, it was after all Sunday morning.

"Hey guys, why are you all up? And father shouldn't you be at work?" asked Inuyasha looking at his father with a confused expression.

"Well I couldn't just miss my son, before he left, and besides what can they do to me? _Fire me!_ Ha now that's a laugh," said his father InuTaisho. 

"Wow now that's a change I never thought you guys would actually stay to say bye to me, especially you fluffy," said Inuyasha as he looked at his older brother.

"Eh can it will ya, I would have been at work already but then I got stuck staying home till you left, father's orders and I can't disobey," said Sesshomaru. In truth though he was going to miss his younger brother. Throughout the years their relationship has become stronger even if you can't see it. It is more of a closed relationship only open to them.

"Don't even listen to him Yashie, Fluffy just doesn't want to admit it but he's gonna miss you! But I'll miss you more!!!!" said Rin as she teased Sesshomaru.

"Keh, like I care, well did Sango or Kiks call yet? Or Kouga? And Aya? Oh and where's Shippo? I have to say bye to him since he came over just for me," said Inuyasha making sure to mark off everyone as he said his good-bye. Izayoi just smiled at her first son, he is so changed from how he was as a child. He is more mature and works hard for himself. She is so terribly proud of him but at the same time she is really going to miss him once he's gone. Thinking of it made tears start to form in her eyes, and to her dismay everyone in the room could smell it. They all looked at her. This caused Izayoi's face to fall just a little.

"What can't a mother cry when her son leaves?" she asked.

"Aw mama don't cry, if you cry then I'll cry. And I know Yashie will cry," started Rin. 

"Hey I resent that!" yelled Inuyasha in the middle of Rin's little speech. Rin just rolled her eyes.

"As I was saying, Fluffy will make a face and so will dad, then we'll be labeled as an emotional family," said Rin giving her mom a hug. 

"Yeah mom, and besides I'll come back often for sure, so it doesn't mean that I'll never see you again," said Inuyasha as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh Inu I'm really going to miss you," said Izayoi as she got up and took her son into a hug. Inuyasha gladly responded to the hug, it was after all his mother.

"Okay mom just stop crying please," said Inuyasha as he kissed her fore-head.

"I'll try," said Izayoi.

"That's more like it, now where is the squirt? I have to say bye to him before I leave," said Inuyasha. 

"He's still sleeping son, but I think he'll wake up if you go wake him up," said InuTaisho

"Okay I'll just go say bye to the kid, I'll be right back," said Inuyasha as he sprinted back up the stairs.

"To think he used to _hate_ the world and everyone in it as a kid and now he even takes time to say bye to Shippo," said Izayoi.

"I know onii-chan has come a long way, now if only we can do the same for fluffy!" said Rin with a childish smile. This caused Sesshomaru to grunt and just continue drinking coffee.

---

Inuyasha finally made it to the guest room that Shippo was in. He slowly turned the knob and seen that he was still asleep. Inuyasha slowly crept up to the bed and then sat down. Shippo is like a little brother to him and they are always goofing around together at family functions, even though Inuyasha is like twice the age of Shippo. Inuyasha nudged Shippo lightly to wake him up. He stirred a little but then went right back to sleep. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, go figure that Shippo wouldn't want to wake up.

"Hey squirt get up!" yelled Inuyasha. This startled Shippo and he bolted up.

"I'm up I'm up, please don't shoot!" yelled Shippo, still thinking about a dream maybe?

"Whoa no ones gonna shoot," said Inuyasha.

"Oh Yash! Oh no does this mean your leaving?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, it's time for me to go, so I just thought I'd come say bye before I leave," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm sorry I was supposed to get up earlier! What time is it anyways?" asked Shippo.

"Uh it's quarter to 11," said Inuyasha as he looked at his watch. 

"Oh shit I gotta get up!" said Shippo as he frantically pulled the covers off of him and was trying to rush out of bed. Inuyasha on the other hand just grabbed onto Shippo's hand and put him back on the bed.

"Whoa, calm down kid, I need to talk to you," said Inuyasha, looking at him intently. 

"What is it?"

"While I'm gone I want you to keep an eye on everyone here okay? Just to give me updates, you can take over for me while I'm gone. Could you do that for me?" asked Inuyasha. Shippo beamed with delight, he was given such a big responsiblity at just the tender age of 10.

"Of course I can, just leave everything to me!" said Shippo.

"Thanks squirt, but don't tell anyone, cause I can't trust them sometimes. Now you can go get dressed, oh and you do have my email right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup, you are after all one of my number one cousin!" said Shippo.

"But I thought I was your only one!" said Inuyasha in mock hurt. Shippo stuttered. 

"Thats what I meant!" said Shippo as he quickly ran out of the room to go get dressed. Inuyasha just smiled, his family was something else but he wouldn't want it any other way. He still sat on the bed just thinking, and his thoughts soon traveled towards two nights ago. He had never gotten that girl's name but he really wanted to get to know her. To his dismay she never did call him back or send him an email. Maybe he should have woke her up before he left? But he was running late and it couldn't be helped. He let out a deep sigh as he decided not to think about the girl and went down stairs, to finally give his hugs and say his last good-bye.

No one in the living room moved since Inuyasha went upstairs. They were all busy with their own things. Sesshomaru was reading the newspaper, InuTaisho and Izayoi were talking about the kids, and Rin had managed to get the phone and called Kohaku. They were all happy and when Inuyasha walked in on them he felt a tinge of sadness to be leaving them. He quickly brushed the thought away as he walked into the room. 

"Okay, hey Haku I gotta go now," said Rin as she noticed Inuyasha enter the room.

"Okay guys I really have to go now," said Inuyasha.

"It's time already?" asked Izayoi as she looked up at her youngest son. 

"Yeah unfortunately, I still have to go say bye to the guys and then get to the airport," said Inuyasha.

"But I thought your friends were going to drive you there?" asked InuTaisho.

"They are but I have to pick 'em up first," said Inuyasha. Then his phone rang. Inuyasha looked at the caller ID, it was Kouga. He answered.

"Hey man, when are you coming? Aren't you gonna be late?" asked Kouga bombarding him with questions.

"Whoa man chill, I just gotta say bye to the family, I'll be there in 10 minutes," said Inuyasha. 

"Okay, I'm timing you," said Kouga.

"Yeah yeah what ever, bye," said Inuyasha as he hung up.

" 'Kay guys I really gotta go!" said Inuyasha.

"Aw onii-chans leaving already?!" whined Rin.

"Yes I am and don't worry I got someone watching over you while I'me gone to make sure Kohaku doesn't try anything funny!" said Inuyasha in a protective brother kind of way.

"Sheesh now I'm happy your leaving," said Rin with a pout and arms crossed.

"Aw I love ya too!" said Inuyasha as he took her in a brotherly hug and whispered, "I'll miss you sis." That caused Rin to actually tear up.

"Yashie! I'm gonna miss you so much!!!" she cried as she returned the hug. Her tears soaked into his shirt. Inuyasha kissed her on the forehead before letting go. Then he went to his mother who was watching her kids bid farewell.

"Bye mom," said Inuyasha as he took her into a hug.

"Bye sweetheart, make sure you eat properly and wear clean underwear everyday," said Izayoi as she hugged him back.

"Yeah mom, you take care of yourself too," said Inuyasha as he kissed her on the forehead. Then he turned to his father. Their golden eyes met.

"Son," said InuTaisho as he gave his son a nod.

"Father," said Inuyasha as he returned the nod.

"Oh. My. God! What was that!?" exclaimed Rin. "Where's the fatherly love dad? and where's the emotion Yashie?" asked Rin. Both said nothing, cause even though they are close to each other they were never really good at saying good-bye to each other. Rin rolled her eyes seeing that neither were making a move to say good-bye properly. She walked towards Inuyasha and her father and then pushed them towards each other.

"Dad meet your son Inuyasha, Inuyasha meet you dad now hug each other and say good bye," said Rin like they were little kids. Izayoi was trying so hard to stop her self from laughing at her son and husband's childish behavior.

"Will you stop talking to us like were three year olds here?" yelled Inuyasha as he looked at his little sister.

"Well sorry but you guys a pathetic, you can't even say good bye. Your good bye was more like 'I'll see you later at dinner'," said Rin. "When in reality who knows when we are going to see each other again."

What Rin said dawned on both Inuyasha and InuTaisho. They wouldn't see each other in a long time. This caused InuTaisho to pull his son in a hug. "Wow son I didn't realize that I wouldn't see you for a while, so do your best and make me proud I only want to hear good things from you," he said as he hugged his son.

"Thanks dad," said Inuyasha as he responded to the hug. Once he let go he turned to Sesshomaru with a smirk. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother with a glare.

"What are you looking at me for?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Come here big brother!" said Inuyasha in a teasing voice, his arms held open.

"Who said anything about us hugging?" asked Sesshomaru not wanting any physical interaction with his brother.

"Oh come on this is the last time your ever gonna see me in a while, can't you just hug it out? I know you're happy I'm leaving but can't you just be nice for once?" asked Inuyasha the smirk still on his face.

"Do I really have to?" asked Sesshomaru looking at everyone in the room. Rin and Izayoi were trying really hard not to laugh but everyone could tell it would come out sooner or later.

"Daddy, Fluffy doesn't like me! He doesn't want to hug me good bye!!!" whined Inuyasha like a little baby, and yes the smirk was still on his face. He just loves to annoy his older brother.

"Sess please be nice and bid your brother farewell, in a brotherly fashion," said InuTaisho, the same smirk, that Inuyasha had on his face, was on his. Sesshomaru groaned, he never disobeyed his father and they all knew it.

"Fine, bye Yash, I'm glad your leaving," said Sesshomaru whispering the last part so only Inuyasha could here. 

"Ditto, and I love you too big brother!" said Inuyasha like a little kid. "Okay guys I'm off! I'll call you when I land! So pick up cause I don't know what time it'll be at!" he said as he went into his silver Cadillac. The help had already put the luggage in the car when Inuyasha went upstairs to say bye to Shippo. Inuyasha got in his car and drove off towards Kouga's house. Sango and Ayame were gonna go there and then they would all go to the airport once Inuyasha got there. Kikyo and Onigumo would meet them there since they were gonna go there together. Inuyasha drove away from his house, getting one last glance before it was completely out of sight. He sighed, he knew he was gonna miss everyone even though he would never admit it. With that thought out of the way Inuyasha continued driving towards Kouga's house. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
**A/N: Okay so I updated quite early! So what did all of you think? So do you like Bankotsu? I personally love him as Kagome's lover, but don't worry I do plan on making this a Inu/Kag story, but you never know! I'm not revealing anything. Oh and don't think I'm trying to make out Kagome as a whore or anything, she was drunk when she met Inuyasha. So her reactions were more based thanks to the alcohol in her system. But please tell me what you thought of this chapter! It goes out to all the people sitting at home on Valentines day like me! XD Hope you all appreciated the quick update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Living In The Moment**

**Chapter 5:** The Discovery

The same morning at Kagome's house, Kagome was slowly in the process of waking up, only to feel strong arms around her waist. At first she tensed up not knowing who was holding onto her but then once she opened her eyes she seen that it was Bankotsu and melted back into him. He was fast asleep and was still holding her. Kagome smiled at him, but then her smile turned into a frown.She didn't feel too good. She tried breaking out of Bankotsu's arms to go to the washroom but his hold was too strong. She tried slipping out from under him but again it didn't work.

"Banky, let go!" she pleaded in a strained voice. He still didn't budge. "Banky! I don't feel good, please I need to go to the washroom," said Kagome as she punched him, to get his attention, or just wake him up atleast. Bankotsu sprung out of bed by the impact of Kagome's punch. He then looked down at Kagome and seen that she looked queasy. "Bankotsu Fujimoto let me go!" yelled Kagome her demand peircing throughout the house. Bankotsu followed her demand and quickly loosened his strong grip on her.

Kagome quickly ran out of her room and headed towards the washroom. It took a few seconds for everything to register, before he followed her towards the washroom. He had a look of worry on his face as he watched Kagome slam the door in his face as she entered the washroom. Bankotsu sighed, he thought she probably just had to go to the washroom, but then laughed knowing he was holding her and she couldn't leave. He just stood in front of the door thinking about it until Souta came out of his room, curious to see why there was yelling so early in the morning.

"Hey Banky! Why did Kagome yell so loud? I'm human and my ears hurt, I'd feel sorry for Sai if he was here right now," said Souta.

"Yeah I know what you mean. Your sis is in there, she looked kind of queasy and needed to go to the washroom," said Bankotsu.

"Uh well who knows what she's doing in there if I were you I'd be as far away from there as possible!" said Souta as he ran back into his room.

"I heard that Souta!" yelled Kagome with a strained voice. Even though Souta warned Bankotsu of the worst he still stood there waiting for the girl to come out. A few moments later Kagome finally came out, her face pale. She looked like she was going to puke. "Sorry about that Banky, I don't know why I didn't feel good," said Kagome, then her face paled even more and she ran back into the washroom. Bankotsu looked at her and the next thing he knew she was puking. He quickly ran into the washroom and moved her hair out of her face, and rubbed her back as she threw out what little content she had in her stomach.

"Koneko are you alright?" asked Bankotsu in a soothing voice.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry you had to see that," said Kagome as she got up and went towards the sink. She splashed cold water on her face. Then she turned towards him. "Okay lets get out of here, I think I need to get some food in me," said Kagome.

"Yeah are you alright?" asked Bankotsu still looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah don't worry about me, I'm fine I just didn't eat anything last night and what ever I did eat just came back up," said Kagome as she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her towards the stairs.

"Uh okay, as long as your fine," said Bankotsu as he followed her downstairs not that he had much of a choice.

--

"Hey mom, I need some food!" said Kagome as she came downstairs, Bankotsu hot on her trail.

"Kagome how many times have I told you to get dressed before you come downstairs, what if we had guests over?" asked Kagome's mom, Kimiko.

"Oh come on mom, Banky doesn't mind, so I don't understand why you care so much," said Kagome. Even though she loved her mother unconditionally sometimes her mother just got on her nerves. She was expected to be the perfect daughter since she was the only girl in the family.

"Sometimes I just don't know why your like this Kagome," said Kimiko.

"Eh Mrs. H don't worry Kagome just needs some food in her then she'll be back to normal," said Bankotsu giving her his charming smile. Kagoem squeezed his hand in a way of saying thanks for shutting her up.

"Yeah lets hope," said Kimiko.

"Okay well bring on the food!" said Kagome as she entered the kitchen and grabbed something to eat, somewhere along the way offering some food to Banktosu. While they were eating Kagome finally realized what today was. "OH MY GOD!" she yelled. Bankotsu and Kimiko jumped at her sudden outburst.

"Whats wrong now?" asked Kimiko.

"WHAT TIME IS IT!?" asked Kagome as she looked around the kitchen for the clock. When her eyes finally landed on it she seen that it was already 11:30p.m. "Oh my god Roku's flight is at 1:30! We should be over there!" yelled Kagome with food in her mouth.

"Kagome that is not lady like!" scolded Kimiko, rather tired of her daughters actions. Kagome didn't hear her mother, since she ran upstairs to change, leaving Bankotsu and Kimiko to just look after her. With in two minutes Kagome was back down wearing low rise jeans and a green zip up hoodie.

"Okay Banky lets go help Roku!" said Kagome with a cheerful smile, totally ignoring her mothers crude looks.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Miroku was in his house getting his last things from the house. It was just him his mom and his grandfather, almost just like Kagome's family. He was sadly an only child and so Kagome, Kai and Souta were like his siblings, since he basically grew up with them. He had finished bringing everything down to the first floor and just sat on his suit case looking at the house. He was really going to miss this place. His mom was busy in the kitchen, and his grandfather was still asleep in his room. Then Miroku realized that none of his friends had even come to help him finish his last minute packing. He didn't expect Sai and them to come to his house, but Kagome and Kai since they lived just next door.

"Damn friends too lazy to even bother with one of their oldest friends," said Miroku ranting about his friends. Just then there was a knock at the front door. Call it coincidence, but there stood Kagome and Bankotsu.

"Roku I'm so sorry! I almost forgot to come to your house!" said Kagome as she took Miroku into a hug,

"Gee Kags thanks for atleast remembering in the last minute," said Miroku.

"Aw Roku, don't be like that!" said Kagome.

"Man just when I finally come back you have to leave, eh Roku? It seems like your trying to keep away from me!" said Bankotsu with a pout.

"You got that right, I can't stand you one bit," joked Miroku.

"Ouch that hit me right here," said Bankotsu pointing to his heart.

"Okay if you two boys are finished can we help with anything?" asked Kagome.

"No you guys are too late I've already packed everything and I'm all ready to go," said Miroku.

"So what time are we going to the airport?" asked Kagome.

"Well it's 11:45 so I guess we should go soon," said Miroku.

"Yeah but what about onii-chan? Don't you want him to come too?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I do but where is he? Please don't tell me he's still asleep?" asked Miroku.

"Uh come to think of it I didn't see him in the house anywhere," said Bankotsu as he placed his hands on his chin, thinking.

"Oh my god your right! Lets go wake him up!" said Kagome, as she pulled her two best friends along with her. They entered the house and went straight upstairs towards Kai's room, ignoring the people around them. Kagome turned the knob to his room and pushed open the door slowly. They peered into his room and seen that he was sprawled on his bed. The sheets were on the floor. He looked so comfortable, oh how that was going to change in just a second. Kagome walked into the room. She slowly crept up to the bed and then in one quick movement she was sitting on her brother. Kai groaned as he felt the extra weight on him and tried to push it off. It was a funny site and Bankotsu and Miroku tried really hard not to laugh, but the attempt failed. Kai then opened his eyes as he seen his sister on top of him, giving him her biggest smile.

"What the hell are you doing? Can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" growled Kai.

"But Onii-chan you have to get up now!" said Kagome in a childish voice.

"Kagome, just get off of me, for a small girl you really weigh a lot," said Kai as he covered his face with his hands. At that comment Kagome was angered and just put more weight on him.

"Whoa did you like gain five pounds in the last two seconds?" he mummbled.

"Shut up Onii-chan, and get your ass up!" yelled Kagome all traces of her joke gone.

"Why do you want me to get up?" he asked irritated that his sister wouldn't leave him alone.

"Cause I thought you were a friend and would help me take my stuff to the airport," said Miroku. When Kai heard that his head snapped towards the door and seen Bankotsu and Miroku standing there.

"Oh shit! Sorry Roku I'll get up right now! Get off Kags! Shit what time is it!!!!" yelled Kai as his sister got off of him and ran out of his room towards the washroom.

"Now that was entertaining!" said Bankotsu as he laughed.

"Yes I know, but what time is it now?" asked Kagome.

"Aw shit it's already 12, man we gotta leave or I'll miss my flight!" said Miroku.

"ONII-CHAN HURRY UP OR ROKU'LL MISS HIS FLIGHT!!!" yelled Kagome.

"Damnit I'm trying!" yelled Kai as he ran passed them and back into his room. He slammed the door shut and all you could hear was him cursing, things being smashed into and then the door finally opening. Kai had changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a black hoodie. "Okay I'm ready lets go!"

The three of them gasped as they watched Kai run down the stairs. "Um Kai you do realize you haven't done your hair?" asked Miroku.

"Aw shit I totally forgot, okay give me a couple more minutes!" said Kai as he ran back upstairs.

"No! If we give you a couple minutes we'll be here for hours! Just come and sit on your bed I'll do you hair in two seconds!" said Kagome as she dragged her brother into his room. She pushed him on his bed and grabbed his bottle of gel. She squirted some on her hands and then worked it into his hair. She moved it all through his hair and with in seconds she was done. She looked at him and then gave him the thumbs up.

"Looking good Onii-chan!" said Kagome.

"Are you sure I've never done my hair like this!" protested Kai but to no avail. His friends pushed him out of the room and back downstairs. They all waved bye to Kimiko as they went towards Miroku's house. They put all his bags into Kai's car and then drove off towards the airport.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha was way ahead of schedule. Kouga's house was only like 5 minutes away from his so he was there literaly within minutes. It was now around 11pm and so he still had two and a half hours before he had to get on his plane. When he pulled up in front of Kouga's house he seen that Sango's car was already in the drive way. He honked the horn once as he sat in the car waiting for his friends to come out. Sango was the first to come out, and with the look on her face, she looked irritated. Then within moments Kouga came out with Ayame. There was lipstick on his face and right away he could tell why Sango looked irritated, this caused him to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at!" yelled Sango as she got into the front passenger seat with a growl.

"Oh nothing," said Inuyasha as he waited for the couple to get in the back. "By the way just cause you guys are finally going out doesn't mean that you can suck face when ever and where ever you want. It looks like Sango would agree with me," said Inuyasha with a smirk,

"Oi just shut up and drive!" said Kouga.

"Yes sir, just don't do anything back there!" teased Inuyasha. That comment caused Sango to smirk, Ayame to blush, and Kouga to scowl.

"Oh yeah Yash, did you call Kiks yet? I don't know if she knows when we have to go to the airport," asked Sango.

"No, I didn't you mind calling her right now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Sango. She pulled out her cell and dailed Kikyo's number. The phone was answered on the other line in one ring.

"Hey Sango! I was just gonna call you, so uh what time are you guys all headed to the airport?" asked Kikyo.

"Yeah I called to tell you just that. We just left Kouga's house so I think we'll be there in half an hour, so you and Oni should leave now," said Sango.

"Oh okay good, cause we have been sitting here all morning and we really wanted to leave," said Kikyo.

"'Kay good so we'll see ya there then?" said Sango.

"Yup see ya then!" said Kikyo as she hung up the phone.

"Kiks and Oni are leaving now so they should be there around the same time," said Sango.

"Okay good," said Inuyasha as his gaze was fixed on the road ahead of him. Kouga started rambling in the car to fill the silence but Inuyasha had zoned out and didn't hear any of it. His mind was in it's own thoughts about his future and a certain girl who he had spent his night with two days ago. He was wondering why she never called him. He really did hope that she would have at least sent him an email cause he was serious about getting to know her. Maybe he was right, maybe he should have just woken her up instead of leaving a note. What if she just never got that note? He knew that he will regret that for as long as he will remember it. After a while his thoughts shifted towards going to New York, sure he's been there a few times for business trips but then he'd usually be back within the day, and now he has to live down there. It would be a change, but he always liked New York so he knows that it won't be too bad.

"Yo Yash you just missed the exit!" yelled Kouga getting his friends attention. Inuyasha snapped out of his reverie and took a look at his surroundings.

"Aw shit, sorry guys," said Inuyasha as he took the next exit, and turned back to head in the right direction.

"I wonder whats wrong with him," whispered Ayame looking at him.

"It's probably just that girl he met at the club, he looks like he fell for her," he replied in a whisper.

"I heard that!" yelled Inuyasha as he glanced at the both of them in the back through the rear-view mirror. Sango sat there confused. She obviously couldn't hear, being the only human in the car. She decided to just ignore it. She then looked at her phone, to check the time, but instead her screen showed an unknown number. She looked at it, not recognizing it at all. She picked it up anyways, you never know it could be something important.

"Hello?" asked Sango kind of unsure.

"Hey!" said a really familiar voice, but she just couldn't place from where.

"Uh hey, and who is this?" asked Sango. The other three listened in on her conversation with the unknown guy.

"Oh that hurts that you don't remember me, just think back to the club," said Miroku on the other line. It was around 11:10 and he decided he would call her since there was no one to talk to at his house.

"OH MY GOD MIROKU!!!!! I didn't think you were gonna call!" yelled Sango out of sheer joy.

"Well of course I would call you, who would forget a vixen such as yourself, I'm just disappointed that I met you when I have to leave," said Miroku.

"Yeah I know, so whats up?" asked Sango. She felt eyes watching her and when she turned around she seen that the couple were eyeing her. She turned back around and turned towards the window.

"Oh nothing I'm just sitting at home, I just finished all my packing and thought I'd give you a call," said Miroku.

"Oh yeah you're leaving today," said Sango her voice showing apparent sadness.

"Yeah sadly. But I really would love to see you before I leave, just once more," said Miroku.

"I'm on my way to the airport right now, I don't think I can come meet you anywhere, and what time is your flight anyways?" asked Sango.

"That's great my flight is at 1:30 I'll be leaving soon. Maybe we can see each other there?" asked Miroku.

"Okay great! Just call me when you get there!" said Sango with excitment.

"Okay, well I hope to see you there," said Miroku as he hung up. Sango did the same, but she had a huge smile on her face.

"So who was that?" asked Kouga breaking the silence in the car after Sango's phone call.

"Oh that was Miroku, you know the guy from the club, you know who I'm talking about Kouga?," said Sango with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh him," said Kouga.

"Oh yeah, and why is he going to the airport?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's moving to New York too. Hey you guys have the same flight!" said Sango.

"Oh is that so?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah!"

"Well I think I need to have a talk with him if my sis is gonna be going out with him even if it's a long distance relationship," teased Inuyasha.

"Shut up and drive Takahashi!" said Sango as she smacked him.

"Yes sir!" he said recieving another smack, for some reason this had become a habit between the two ever since Inuyasha learned how to drive.

"God those two have been doing that since high school," said Kouga, rolling his eyes. Ayame just nodded in agreement.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

It was now around 12:35 and Miroku and them just pulled up in front of the airport. Kagome, Bankotsu, and Miroku got out of the car and pulled out all the baggage. Once they did that Kai went to find parking and said that he'd find them. Bankotsu and Kagome went to go get a cart while Miroku stood gaurd. He was making a phone call.

Kagome and Bankotsu came back moments later and noticed Miroku had a smile on his face. "What's with the smile Roku?" asked Kagome.

"Oh nothing just someone is coming to see me, and I'm really excited!" said Miroku,

"Uh okay, well lets go inside," said Kagome.

"Yeah, oh and we should call Sai and the stooges," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah," said Kagome, then she asked him for his phone since she doesn't have her phone anymore. Miroku handed it to her. He dailed Sai's number since he told her that he would come with the stooges. After a few rings someone picked up on the other side.

"Eri give me back the phone!"

"Come on Sai just let me answer it!" Kagome had to laugh at Sai and Eri. There was a few more shouts on the other line and then you could clearly tell that Sai had finally gotten his phone back. "Uh hello," said Sai on the other line.

"Hey Sai!"

"Oh hey Kags!"

"So where are you at right now?" asked Kagome.

"Oh me and the three stooges are--"

"--hey stop calling us that!"

"--like I was saying we are here at the depatures, when the hell are you guys gonna get here?" asked Sai

"Oh we just got here, we're coming inside right now!" said Kagome in a cheerful voice. "Okay good, cause I was getting kind of restless here!" Kagome let out a laugh as she dragged Miroku with her as Bankotsu pushed the cart.

The guys were all chilling at the louge area when Kagome and them walked in. Kai was still finding parking, but within a few minutes he appeared. He was on the phone, and when he got to the group he handed the phone to Miroku. Miroku answered and was immediately baombarded with apologies.

"Hey Roku I'm so sorry I'm not there! I had a photo shoot today and I totally forgot. I don't think I'll be able to come in time, I'm so so sorry!" pleaded Kotori.

"Whoa Tor don't worry about it, I'm just glad that you called," said Miroku.

"Oh okay, well hey have a safe trip, but when you land can you please call me back cause I really need to talk to you about something, but I can't do it now cause I have to go," asked Kotori.

"Uh yeah for sure, but it might be late," said Miroku.

"Yeah it doesn't matter, just call me I'll pick up!" said Kotori.

"Okay Tor I'll give ya a call," said Miroku.

"Okay, well hey Roku I gotta go, I'm up! Have a safe trip!" said Kotori as she hung up.

"Okay guys I think we should go get Roku checked in, cause he only has like 40 minutes before he has to leave, meaning he has to go into the waiting room soon," said Sai.

"Yeah I guess lets get going then!" said Miroku as he headed towards the check in.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inuyasha and the group were all sitting down, it had been almost two hours now that they've been sitting there. He knew it was almost time to go, and honestly he didn't want to go anymore. He just wants to stay here with his family, but it was his decision and he can't take it back now. Kikyo was crying in Inuyasha's arms. Throughout the years that they've known each other, all the way from childhood they have never been separated. This would be a drastic change for both of them. Sango had gone saying she was going to meet Miroku. Inuyasha wanted her to stay there with him, but couldn't say it to her. He knew she was happy, but like him the guy was moving. Ayame was tearing up too but not to the extent of Kikyo. Kouga was comforting her and Oni and Inuyasha did the same for Kikyo.

"I don't want you to go! I can't believe your leaving!" said Kikyo finally realizing that her best friend is leaving her.

"Come on Kiks I have to go, I don't want to go but there's no helping it," said Inuyasha.

"Then just don't go! Why are you going if you don't want to!" she yelled unable to control her emotions.

"I don't know anymore...at first I wanted to go but now too much happened, I'd rather just stay here," said Inuyasha trying to comfort his best friend.

"I just want you here by my side Inu-chan!" cried Kikyo, her tears rolling down her face like waterfalls.

"I know Kiks, but I promise I'll come every birthday, and holiday that I can, and I'll call when ever I can I promise," said Inuyasha.

"You promise?" asked Kikyo looking up at him.

"I promise," said Inuyasha as he bent down and kissed her forehead. They sat in eachother's embrace for a while. Saying good-bye was hard for them since they never had to do it before. Inuyasha knew that he would soon have to give his final farewell to his friends. He wasn't in the mood to say good-bye but it had to be done, but for now he just sat there with Kikyo, taking in the moment for it would be over in a few minutes. As he sat there he listened to the murmurs of the crowds around him. He could hear children crying, people crying, and others laughing, welcoming their loved ones back. Then he heard a voice of a certain girl. His ears searched the crowd for the voice. When he finally pinpointed the direction that the voice he realized that her voice sounded sad, and quite possibly even crying. Just knowing that he knew he had to go find her. Inuyasha slowly handed the sobbing girl in his arms to Onigumo as he went to search. He searched through the crowds hoping to find the girl, who he dubbed as "Gorgeous" since he never really got her name. He searched the room long and hard but to no such luck.

**"Attention all passengers boarding flight 38 to New York, NY the plane will be taking off shortly so please make your way to gate C, again to all passengers boarding flight 38 to New York, NY your flight will be leaving shortly,"** said a lady over the speakers. Inuyasha groaned inwardly, any hope of seeing her again fell when he knew he had to get on the plane. Inuyasha's face was solemn as he wlaked towards his friends. He gave his final farewell then took his carry-on bag and walked towards the gate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**"Attention all passengers boarding flight 38 to New York, NY the plane will be taking off shortly so please make your way to gate C, again to all passengers boarding flight 38 to New York, NY your flight will be leaving shortly,"** said a lady over the speakers.

"Okay guys it looks like it's time for me to get going!" said Mrioku. He looked at everyone, the girls all had puffy eyes, while the guys just looked sad. "Come on you guys I'll be around, I'll call and come down on my vacations," said Miroku trying to cheer them up.

"Yeah but you won't be here, when I'll need someone to talk to. And I won't get to hang with you like we always do," said Kagome tears falling down her face.

"Oh Kags I'll only be a phone call away, I promise," said Miroku as he hugged his little sister.

"Yeah I know, but I'd rather have you here with me in my arms when I'm gonna need you!" she pouted.

"I'll miss you Kags," said Miroku as he kissed her forehead. Then he went through each of his friends until he said good-bye to everyone. Then he turned to the girl who was standing off to the side. "Sango, I've only known you for a few days but it seems like we could have a future together, it just sucks that we have to depart this way," said Miroku.

"I know what you mean, but you'll call me and when I get your number I'll call you for sure," said Sango as she took him in a hug.

"I'm really gonna miss you, my little vixen," said Miroku as he replied to the hug. His hold around her waist tightened.

"I'm gonna miss you too!" said Sango, he chocolate brown eyes boring into his dark violet eyes. The next thing she knew Miroku had bent down and was now kissing her. This was their first kiss together, and it was so tender and sweet. Sango didn't want to pull away and if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen she would have stayed in that position forever. They broke apart, both panting, and smiled at each other.

"So can I say that you are my woman?" he asked with a smirk on his face. Sango didn't know what to say, she was too scared that she would say the wrong thing so instead she just nodded her head. Miroku smiled again and dipped down, giving her a chaste kiss. "Good," he said as he turned to his friends, who were all watching in amusement, and waved farewell as he left towards the gate.

"Um I'm gonna go now, it was nice meeting you but I have to go say bye to my friend," said Sango as she scurried away.

"Okay, It was nice meeting you too Sango!" yelled Kagome through a hoarse voice.

"Okay guys since Roku's gone I'm gonna take off cause I have an interview at the top marketing company in Tokyo," said Sai.

"When did you apply there?" asked Kai.

"Oh um you know that red head that I was talking to at the club? Yeah well in the end we just talked all night before a guy cut in, the guy she was telling me about, and well she told me where she works and I told her that I've been trying to get into that type of business and she told me that she could get me an interview. It's at 4 but I have to go home and get ready," explained Sai.

"Damn Sai, you hit the jackpot!" said Ayumi.

"Yeah, so did you two hook up?" asked Yuka.

"No just friends, it seems that the guy who cut in was the guy she really liked and by the looks of that night I think they hooked up," said Sai.

"Oh too bad, you really need a girl," said Eri.

"Oh shut up, I'm fine with being friends, and besides why would I need a girl when I got you two?" asked Sai as he wrapped his hands around Eri and Ayumi.

"Ew Sai, get off!" yelled Ayumi.

"Yup you definatelly need to find yourself a girl," said Eri, not even trying to get out of his grip.

"What ever! But if you guys want a ride back you better come, cause I don't think Kai can fit all of you in his car," said Sai as he let go of the girls and walked off.

"Oi wait up!" yelled the three girls as they ran after Sai. Kagome, Bankotsu and Kai just stood there laughing. That took their minds off of Miroku and that was a good thing. Kagome was laughing merrily as she watched the four leave the building. Then in the pit of her stomach she felt like it was about to come up. She felt her stomach lurch, but tried hard to stop it. She felt the bile coming up her throat and tried to swallow it back down. Kai and Bankotsu looked at her and got worried looking at her queasy face. Bankotsu and Kai led her towards the washroom, where she emptied the contents of her stomach. She came out looking pale once again, this caused Bankotsu to worry even more. He was hoping that what he thought it was, was totally wrong.

"Hey Kags what's wrong?" asked Kai, worry all over his face.

"I'm fine, I think I'm just light headed from the alcohol the other day," said Kagome, trying to come up with some excuse.

"But Kags, that doesn't make any sense," said Kai. "If you aren't feeling good from the alcohol then that should have been just yesterday, even if it was your first time."

"Just forget about it Kai, she'll be fine, I'll take care of her," said Bankotsu

"No, she needs to see a doctor," said Kai, being stubborn. As you can see he is very protective of his baby sister.

"Onni-chan, please I just want to go home," said Kagome as she looked at him with pleading eyes. Kai looked at her and almost immediately gave in. "Fine Kags but please if you're not feeling good you have too check it out," said Kai.

"Okay, thank you," she said as she hugged her brother.

"Why don't we stop at a drug store and get her some medicine?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah, it's on our way home," said Kai as he took his sister with him, with Bankotsu following behind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Inside the air Japan plane, Miroku was looking for his seat. He was able to get bumped up to first class, and now he was trying to find it. He was grateful cause he was talking to this man, who was with his wife and three year old daughter. The wife was constantly talking as the daughter was wailing. The poor man, looked so tired, Miroku really felt bad for the guy. He put the thought aside as he looked for his seat. "Okay this should be simple enough seat 2A, now where is it?" asked Miroku to himself.

"Right here man, next to mine," said a man answering Miroku's question. Miroku looked down at the man who answered him. He had silver hair and amber eyes, he had an air of power to him, that Miroku couldn't help but notice.

"Ok I now it's sad but I could never figure out the labeling of the seats," said Miroku.

"Naw, I couldn't tell what they were when I was younger but I figured it out since I frequent this plane a lot now," said the man.

"Oh that explains it, this would be my first time on the plane by myself, I haven't been out of Japan in what 10 years. Whenever I did come on a plane my mother would be the one who found the seats, seeing as I was just a kid back then," said Miroku, not realizing that he has been rambling. As he talked, he put his carry-on in the overhead compartment. Then he sat down.

"Oh I see a first timer," said the man.

"Yeah I guess you can say that, oh and by the way the name's Miroku, Miroku Houshi," said Miroku as he extended his hand out to the stranger beside him. When the guy heard his name, his mind reconized it immediately. Then he realized where from.

"Nice to meet ya Miroku," said the guy and turned away, more on purpose. Miroku looked at him confused, usually when you introduce yourself the person replies by introducing themself.

"Uh and you are?" asked Miroku.

"Oh my name's Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi," said Inuyasha giving Miroku a toothy grin.

"Okay Inuyasha, you're an okay guy," said Miroku patting his shoulder.

"Yeah so I've heard," said Inuyasha.

"I think I'm really gonna like you, this 14 plus hour ride will be quite amusing," said Miroku.

"Yes I think it shall, oh and I have a qustion," said Inuyasha.

"Shoot," said Miroku as he turned his full attention to the guy beside him.

**_"Attention all passengers we will be taking off in five minutes, would all passengers please take your seats and buckle in your belts, if any assitance is needed please ask one of the flight atendants in the corridors,"_** said the captain of the plane. Everyone did as they were told.

"Okay as I was about to say before being rudely interrupted, did you go to the Black Widow two nights ago?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh yeah, how the fuck did you know that, you some sort of phsycic?" asked Miroku kind of scared.

"No nothing like that, it's just that one of my best friends, you could even call her my younger sister, was telling me about a guy that she met at the club that night, and well she said his name was Miroku and that he was moving to New York and would be on the same flight," said Inuyasha. He obviously new that this was the same Miroku that Sango was with, one the names were the same and two he could smell her scent all over him.

"Who the hell would that be?" Miroku voiced out his thoughts.

"Her name's Sango, does that ring any bells?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh my god, you know Sango!? Wow what a small world this is," said Miroku, he didn't know the half of it!

"Yeah Sango and I practically grew up together," said Inuyasha.

"Well then Inuyasha, I see a beautiful friendship between the two of us, cause you are going to tell me everything about her!" said Miroku.

"Yeah and why is that?" asked Inuyasha challenging him.

"Well cause I think this girl could be the one and I want to know her inside and out, and if I can't see her in person then whose better than her brotherly friend?" asked Miroku as he gave him a pleading look.

"Okay fine, we'll have this conversation," said Inuyashsa. If only Inuyasha knew who Miroku really was and that Miroku was basically a brother to "Gorgeous." _'This guy is an alright guy, Sango got a good one. She's just lucky that they are still in contact I wish that girl would just contact me,'_ thought Inuyasha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kai pulled up in front of a local drug store, they were all gonna go out but Bankotsu quickly got out of the car. "Why don't you just sit here with Kags, Kai? It would be better for her to stay put, I'll just go in and come back in minutes," said Bankotsu.

"You sure?" asked Kai.

"Yeah I'm sure," said Bankotsu as he ran into the store. He brought up going to the drug store not to get medicine though. He was more than sure that Kagome might be pregnant. He didn't want her to be, but it would be better to check. After all it could actually be a false pregnancy, but it's always better to check. He went into each lane looking for it until he came across the pregnancy test section. He looked at a few and got the best one, quality wise. Then he quickly went into the medicine section and got some since that was what he said he'd go get. Once he was done getting the stuff he quickly went to pay. He place the pregnancy test in his pocket as he carried the medicine in a bag. He went back into the car.

"Okay I'm here, I hope this'll do," said Bankotsu showing the bag to Kai.

"Yeah I think that'll be fine," said Kai.

"Okay lets get home cause Kags need to rest and maybe eat some food," said Bankotsu. Kai nodded in agreement as he drove off towards the house. It was only five minutes away from the drug store so they got home quickly. Bankotsu got out first, as he went to open the door for Kagome. She looked really pale now. He waited for her to get out but she looked like she wasn't even gonna try. He held his hand out for her and she slowly took it. Bankotsu pulled her out of the car and wrapped his arms around her as he steadied her. Once she looked strong enough to walk on her he let go. Kagome looked at him and pulled his arm back and leaned into him as she motioned for him to lead them back into the house. Kai watched them as he walked behind. He let out a sigh, his sister was no longer the little girl anymore.

Once they got into the house Bankotsu lead her to the couch. She took a seat just sitting there, looking off into the distance. Bankotsu sighed she looked so broken, maybe she was thinking the same things as him; that she was pregnant. That thought hurt him, but he pushed it aside as he went into the kitchen to grab a spoon and a bottle of water for her. He walked back into the living room and seen that Kotori was sitting beside Kagome with a happy expersion on her face. She was holding an envelope.

"Kagome look, it's a letter from Tokyo U! I think you're in! You should open it," said Kotori with excitment. Kagome looked at the envelope then at her mom.

"Can I open it later mom? I'm not feeling too well and I just want to drink the medicine and maybe just go to bed for a while?" asked Kagome.

"Oh okay, dear just take the medicine," said Kotori. On that note Bankotsu walked into the room and went beside Kagome giving her a spoon full of the medicine. She took it down and then drank half the bottle of water and grabbed the letter. She gave them all a sad smile as she went upstairs into her room. Everyone looked at her, as she walked up the stair. Everyone looked worried, Bankotsu more than the others because he knew more about Kagome's situation.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kagome, she never acts like this," said Kotori looking at the stairs.

"Yeah I know, Kags is usually so cheerful," said Kai.

"Maybe just the stress and having to say bye to Miroku got to her," said Bankotsu trying to change the subject.

"Yes I think that just might be it, she just need to sleep it off," said Kotori as she went into the kitchen. Kai just stood there as did Bankotsu. Then Bankotsu looked at Kai, he needed to tell him. He couldn't keep it to himself especially since Kagome's future rests on this situation.

"Hey Kai I really need to talk to you," said Bankotsu looking scared and worried at the same time.

"Whats up?" he asked, as he sat down on the couch.

"Okay it's about Kagome, I wasn't really suposed to tell anyone but I think you need to know about this," said Bankotsu in a hushed tone.

"Um okay, so what is it?" asked Kai, listening intently.

"Well she told me about her birthday night, she said she doesn't remember anything about that night, but okay before I go on you cannot get mad, or storm out of here towards her room, okay?" asked Bankotsu.

"Of course why would I do that?" asked Kai.

"Yeah right, so that means you won't right?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah that means I won't, sheesh, no trust anymore!" said Kai.

"Okay well she said the next morning she woke up, and well I don't want to tell you the details being her brother and all but, she said she had sex that night, but the problem is she doesn't remember who it was," said Bankotsu. He looked at Kai, anger was the only thing apparent on the young mans face. He didn't say anything nor did either of them move. Bankotsu let out a sigh as he sat there. Unannounced to them, Kotori was at the entrance of the living room and had overheard everything. She was shocked and appalled at the same time. Her only daughter had premarital sex, that can not be possible. This is the last straw Kagome had done things that Kimiko did not like but to do something like this just couldn't be tolerated. She loved her daughter unconditionally but sometimes she just acted too out of line. Kimiko didn't go back into the living room like she was planning on instead she went back into the kitchen. She had to talk to her father about this, she needed to talk to someone about it.

"Yeah and that's not even the worst part, I'm really worried, I think that she might be pregnant," said Bankotsu.

"Shit man, how the hell did she go so far," said Kai.

"I don't know but I think she thinks the same thing that I'm thinking and that's probably why she's so depressed," said Bankotsu.

"Shit, I really need to go talk to her," said Kai.

"No, I'll go, if you go and talk to her about it she'll know I told you and then she'd just get mad, right now I think all she needs is a shoulder to lean on," said Bankotsu.

"Okay, I think I'll go call Tor I really need to talk to some one about this," said Kai.

"Yeah," said Bankotsu as he got up and went towards Kagome's room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bankotsu was in front of Kagome's room. He didn't know if he should knock or not, instead her just turned the door knob and walked inside. He looked around her room and noticed that Kagome was sitting on her bed with a piece of folded paper in her hands. He slowly crept up to the bed and crawled across it until he was sitting behind her. He slowly laced his arms around her small waist, which caused her to jump. She then relaxed as she noticed who it was.

"What's that?" he asked as he looked at the paper in his hands.

"What this? This is the letter from Tokyo U, and guess what I got accepted," said Kagome, not much sign of happiness in her voice.

"Well that's great, now I have to work on getting into the school and everything would be perfect," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah except for one thing," said Kagome.

"Oh and what would that be?" asked Bankotsu.

"Well I'm worried," said Kagome.

"Worried about what?" asked Bankotsu, even though he had a pretty good idea why she was worried.

"Well I think that...that I might be...pregnant," said Kagome, hesitating. She didn't want to talk to him about it, but he was the only one that she felt safe around at the moment. She couldn't talk to her mother about this, cause she knew she would disown her. Kai would be out of the question and Kotori just wasn't around. Bankotsu was her bestfriend, and much more than that.

"Yeah I thought the same thing," said Bankotsu as he held onto her tighter, his head was now resting on her shoulder. "So I got you this," said Bankotsu as he pulled out the pregnancy test. He put it on her lap. She looked at it and tears formed in her eyes. "Don't cry Koneko, just take the test."

"But I'm really scared, what if I am, what am I supposed to do? I can't go to school, I can't stay here, mom would freak. I don't know what to do," said Kagome, clearly crying now. Bankotsu couldn't take it.

"Don't worry Kags I'll be here by your side every step of the way, if you are pregnant, then your pregnant. There's nothing to change that now. You can go to school, when your kid's older, and if you can't stay here we can find a place for us to live in. Since I'm moving back I need to find a place myself, and I have money from all my independant films from LA. Just don't cry I promise everything will be alright," said Bankotsu, letting out a sigh.

"But--"

"--no buts Kagome just please go take the test," said Bankotsu.

"Fine but you need to be with me the whole time, well except for when I pee on the stick," said Kagome letting out a soft giggle.

"Yes I promised I'll be by your side and so I'll be there," said Bankotsu as he turned her face to the side and captured her lips in a tender kiss. At that moment Kagome felt at home, she had no worries when she was with him. He was her strength. Their kiss only lasted a second but she loved it. When they broke apart she smiled at him. Then got up from her comfortable position and walked towards the washroom one hand holding onto Bankotsu and the other hand holding the test. They both walked into the washroom together and then shut it. Bankotsu locked it and then turned towards her.

"Okay do you want me to wait outside?" asked Bankotsu.

"No stay here with me, just turn around for a second?" asked Kagome with a light tinge of pink on her cheeks.

"Okay," said Bankotsu as he turned around facing the door. Kagome did the task and then told him that he could turn around. They had to wait five minutes before the test would show it's result. Kaogme placed it ontop of the box. Bankotsu looked at her and then went and pulled her into a hug from behind. Then he sat down against the wall, Kagome still in his arms. They were in the same position from Kagome's bedroom. Kagome was shaking, she was scared, nervous and most of all anxious. For some reason she was kind of excited of the thought of having a child.

"Koneko..." he whispered into her neck.

"Hmm?" was her response.

"Before you find out your situation, can I ask you something?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah"

"What is going to happen to us? I know I'm gonna be there for you every step of the way but like what's gonna happen? I guess what I'm trying to say is what's gonna happen to our relationship?" he asked. At first Kagome didn't know what to say, but then this was always what she wanted. She wanted to be with him, officially. They have already showed that they want to be together, through their signs of affection for one another.

"Banky, to be honest I don't know. But all I do know is that when I'm with you I'm happy. I feel safe and at home. When you hold me I feel like you are my missing piece. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to be with you. These past three years away from you have been hard, and yes I've dated but no one was ever able to replace your place in my heart," said Kagome as she leaned into him more, molding her body into his.

"Kagome, you don't know how much that means to me, I love you," said Bankotsu as he turned her head to the side and kissed her. It was a more heated kiss this time around. "I love you too, Banky," said Kagome once they broke apart.

"Okay I think it's time for you to check," said Bankotsu as he got up, he helped her up and never let go of her hand.

"I can't look can you tell me please?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah," said Bankotsu. He picked up the stick and looked at it. His heart ached at what he saw, but he knew there was nothing he could do anymore.

"Well what does it say?" asked Kagome her voice beyond shakey, she was trembling.

"It's positive..."

"I'm pregnant..." she whispered to herself.

"Yeah," said Bankotsu.

"I know I should be sad, but now I'm kind of excited of being pregnant, you know I'll have a kid Banky," said Kagome as she hugged him. He returned the hug.

"Yeah I know you'll be a good mother, Kagome," said Bankotsu.

"And you'll be an awesome father," said Kagome as she looked at him.

"No I won't be a father, I'll be an awesome uncle," said Bankotsu as he looked down at her.

"No I want you to be my child's father, Banky. I don't know who it is, but I don't want my child to live it's life without a father," said Kagome.

"Kagome, listen to me, we will find who the father is. I don't want to be a father replacement. I promise you somehow we will, and besides the kid'll know, one way or the other. I don't want the kid to grow up and then one day find out that I'm not the biological father. It would be much easier to just be an uncle," said Bankotsu trying to reason with her.

"But I want to be with you. What am I supposed to say, yeah he is your uncle but I love him, that just sounds like incest," said Kagome.

"Kagome, you know what I'm saying is right, it would be better for the child to have it's legitimate father in it's life," said Bankotsu.

"But how am I suposed to know who he is?" asked Kagome.

"Well we can ask all the guys if they seen who you were with and also we could go to the club and ask to see their surveillance tapes, you know maybe we might see who you were with," said Bankotsu.

"Fine what ever," said Kagome as she walked out of the washroom. Bankotsu was about to run after her but he remembered that they left all the stuff on the counter. So he threw it all in the garbage before he went after her.

He went into Kagome's room and seen that she wasn't there. Then he decided to go downstairs, maybe she was hungry. He made his way downstairs and seen Kagome standing near the entrance of the living room. He was really still and there was an air of dispair around her. He went up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped at the touch and then turned around. When she seen that it was Bankotsu, she jumped into his arms and cried. This caused the people in the room to turn towards the two. Kimiko and her father were sitting there, when they seen her, there was a flash of disappointment in their eyes, but then that disappointment turned to worry. They were scared that she heard them, which she did.

"Kagome, honey come here," said Kimiko as she got up to go towards her daughter.

"No don't come near me," said Kagome, she didn't even look at her mother. "Let's go Banky." Bankotsu was confused, what just happened. Why was Kagome mad at her mother, so much that she couldn't even look at her.

"Sorry Mrs. H," said Bankotsu and he went upstairs with Kagome.

"Dad, what am I going to do now? She must hate me," said Kimiko as her eyes started to water.

"Don't worry Kimmie everything will work out in the end," said Hitoshi, Kimiko's father and Kagome's grandfather.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Kagome what happened?" asked Bankotsu as they entered the room.

"Well mom found out about what I did I guess, and was talking to gramps about it," said Kagome.

"Okay, but what's so bad about that?" asked Bankotsu.

"There's nothing wrong with that, but what she said after," said Kagome.

"What did she say after?" asked Bankotsu.

"Banky, she called me a disgrace, and that I probably whore myself around. How could she say that about her daughter, she basically called me a whore! My own mother called me a whore!" cried Kagome as she sobbed into her bed.

"How could she say that about you," whispered Bankotsu, clearly shocked.

"I don't think I can stay here, not after knowing that my mother thinks of me as a lowly whore," said Kagome.

"Don't be too hasty Kagome, where are you gonna go?" asked Bankotsu.

"It's like you said, we can find a place, maybe that apartment that you were staying at when you were here," said Kagome.

"But Kags you can't afford to move out right now, not with school and the baby," said Bankotsu.

"I'm not gonna go to school, I can use the money that I've saved up for the last three years," said Kagome. "And I can work, until I'm unable."

"I don't know Kagome, isn't this a little to hasty?" asked Bankotsu.

"No I hate her! I don't care she is not going to be apart of my life or my child's. If she finds me to be such a disgrace then he'll be happy that I'm gone," said Kagome.

"There's no talking you out of this is there?" asked Bankotsu.

"Nope," said Kagome.

"Fine we'll go look for a place," said Bankotsu.

"Thank you Banky," siad Kagome as she took him into a hug. She kissed him on the lips before letting go. "Now lets go find a place I don't want to be in the same house as her!" she said as she dragged Bankotsu with her. She walked right out of the house totally ignoring her mothers pleas.

This would be the beginning of the rest of their live. Everything had changed for Kagome Higurashi. She has to become an independant adult. Living for herself, and her future family. The man that she loves by her side. This is the end of the old Kagome, who was always relying on the others, and the beginning of the new Kagome who stands on her own to feet. The moment of weakness has passed and now all she can do is be strong, if not for herself then for her child.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A/N: okay so I've finally finished this chapter, and guess what the next chapter will be four years later. Yes so the real story finally begins! Aren't you all excited. Oh and one more thing, before all of you start bitching about the couples, please listen, it's up to you guys about who you want Kagome to end up with. It's obvious that Kagome and Inuyasha will meet, but them getting together will remain a mystery. But please tell me would you rather have her with Banky-chan or Inu-chan!? And please any ideas for the future chapters, like when they meet, Kagome's relationship and the kid( his features, I was planning on the kid having the amber eyes, but should I have it's hair black like Kagome's or silver like Inuyasha's?), would be appreciated, cause i have ideas but not sure which way to go with them yet. Oh and thanks for reading, now just go and review! XP Thanks! You all rock!**

Now for a sneak peak into the next chapter: **Chapter 6:** The new beginning

_It was a peaceful summer morning, in mid June. Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her bed. But unto her knowledge someone had crept into her room. Whoever this person was, had every intent to ruin her calm and peaceful morning. The person walked upto the bed. Then jumped onto the bed, with a little struggle. The next thing she knew, Kagome felt a weight on her stomach. _

_"Mommy rise and shine!" said the kid. Kagome just groaned. She knew that this calm morning would come to an end soon, but this early. _

_"Honey just five more minutes please," murmured Kagome. _

_"But mommy, it's almost lunch time and I still didn't have breakfast," said the kid. Kagome opened one eye to take a look at the child, who was still in the pajamas that she put on her child the night before. _

_"Nice try Suki-chan, why don't you go bug Banky! I need to sleep, it is Sunday after all," said Kagome as she turned back into her pillow. _

_"Mommy you're no fun! Uncle Banky is much more fun," said the kid known as suki-chan. _

_"Yes I know so why don't you go play with him," said Kagome. The kid just groaned and then walked out of the room, Kagome smiled, her kid was such a handful at time but she loved the three year old more than life itself. She decided that maybe it was time for her to get up. So she tossed the blankets off of her and walked towards her washroom._


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about not updating in so long. My explinations are all at the bottom! Oh yeah I haven't really gottan to re-reading the chapter for all the corrections no time at the moment but as usual I will get around to it and if you spot any just leave it in a review makes my life easier! I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter though! Read and Review please!**

**Living In The Moment  
Chapter 6**: _The New Beginning_.

Three and a half years have passed. Kagome and Bankotsu were able to get back the apartment that Bankotsu once lived in before he moved to California. Miroku had just finished his last year at NYU. Kotori and Kai were now happily married and have a three year old daughter. She is an exact copy of Kotori. She is already looking to become a model, and Kotori just loves it because now she can dress her daughter up. The daughter's name is Riya. They all live in an apartment in the same building as Kagome and Bankotsu. Souta has graduated and is in college. Also he was able to man up and ask Hitomi out. She was so happy that he finally asked her and now they are going out. Everyone was happy, their lives had finally settled down. Kagome and Bankotsu's relationship was on and off. He had finished his last year at Tokyo U, and basically supported Kagome and the baby. Kagome never went to school because by the time school started she wasn't able to do much in her condition. So she just worked for the first few months and then stayed at home. She had saved a lot of money ever since she started working and so money wasn't that big of a deal.

Bankotsu and her at first were seeing each other. They would go out on dates and just enjoy each other's company. When ever anyone would see them together they could tell that they were truely happy. Kagome's dream had also come true, for Bankotsu had--in her eyes--been her first. They made love to each other on the day of his birthday just two months after she found out that she was pregnant. It was the most magical thing she had experienced and never wanted to leave his embrace. But sadly the good times didn't last very long, because Bankotsu was soon offered an internship with Rintaro Hamasaki a well known producer in Japan. Bankotsu took the internship, and that kept him busy for most of the day. He would only have a few hours to relax every day and it soon got tiresome for both Kagome and himself. So they came to a mutual decision that they would just remain friends. Their life styles were still just too different to work. After Kagome had the baby she went straight back to work. She got hired at a law firm. She worked as a secretary for two years until the baby was old enough. Then once the two years passed Kagome applied at Tokyo U again. She was accepted and took teaching courses. She always wanted to work as a teacher in high school but because of her situation she had to put it off for a little while. So she took an evening class where she could spend the whole day with her baby and then when Banktosu came home she could go to school. It worked out really well and since she only had to go the class three times a week she still had a lot of time for her family.

Kagome gave birth to a baby boy, who is now currently three and a half years old. He has short black hair like his mothers. That seemed to be the only thing that resembled Kagome. The boy had the most entrancing amber colored eyes, a shade that Kagome had never seen before. The boy was fairly tanned and to her surprise he had tiny fangs. She assumed that the father was a demon or some where along those lines. He was her pride and joy and she would do anything for him. Kagome had tried to track down the father of her son, but all their leads came to a dead end. They had finally gotten a phone number but when they called the number it didn't work, something about the customer not having the phone number anymore. After a few months Kagome knew it was hopeless and so she gave up.

Kagome now lives a happy life with the people she loves, but she still hasn't patched things up with her mother. Kotori had tried to talk to Kagome but it never happened. Kagome would always brush her off, but after much persisting from her brothers she took Daisuke to meet her. She was thrilled but when Kagome didn't even talk to her, Kotori's mood fell instantly. It was a sad relationship, but Kagome didn't care, well she does but knows not to show it. She learned to live with it and couldn't be happier, on the outside. Her life was finally coming together.

---------------------------------

It was a peaceful summer morning, in mid June. Kagome was sleeping peacefully in her bed. But unto her knowledge someone had crept into her room. Whoever this person was, had every intent to ruin her calm and peaceful morning. The person walked upto the bed. Then jumped onto the bed, with a little struggle. The next thing she knew, Kagome felt a weight on her stomach.

"Mommy rise and shine!" said the kid. Kagome just groaned. She knew that this calm morning would come to an end soon, but this early.

"Honey just five more minutes please," murmured Kagome.

"But mommy, it's almost lunch time and I still didn't have breakfast," said the kid. Kagome opened one eye to take a look at the child, who was still in the pajamas that she put on her child the night before.

"Nice try Suke-chan, why don't you go bug Banky! I need to sleep, it is Sunday after all," said Kagome as she turned back into her pillow.

"Mommy you're no fun! Uncle Banky is much more fun," said the kid known as suki-chan.

"Yes I know so why don't you go play with him," said Kagome. The kid just groaned and then walked out of the room, Kagome smiled, her kid was such a handful at time but she loved the three year old more than life itself. She decided that maybe it was time for her to get up. She slowly pulled the blankets off of her and wandered into the halls o fher apartment with a towel hanging over her shoulder. She looked like a zombie. Kagome's eyes were closed as she walked towards her washroom. Living in the apartment for almost four years, she can basically go anywhere with her eyes closed. She almost made it to the bathroom until she heard a small giggle coming from her right side. She opened one eye and seen her son in the kitchen smiling at her. he was holding a bowl and mixing whatever concoction that was confined within the bowl. Bankotsu was also in the kitchen his back was turned while he was making something on the stove. When he heard the little boy giggle he tuned around to look at him. Bankotsu was wearing an apron that said, "Kiss the cook." His eyes soon fell on Kagome watching them and he broke out into laughter. Kagome rose an eye brow.

"And what may I ask is so funny?" asked Kagome. Bankotsu tried to answer between laughs but all he got out were muffled laughs.

"Mommy look in a mirror," said the young boy. Then Kagome realized that she had just gotten up and walked straight out of the room. They were probably laughing at her apprearance.

"Why is there something on my face?" asked Kagome acting clueless and innocent.

"No mommy nothing on your face--"

"--more like on your head, looks like a jungle!" said Bankotsu finally able to control his laughter.

"Ah shush! It's not like I have anyone to impress here!" said Kagome sticking her tongue out.

"That's what you think, baby just cause I love ya doesn't mean that you should let yourself go," said Bankotsu as he walked up to his bestfriend. He wrapped his arms around her and ruffled her hair eye more. She narrowed her eyes on him watching his every move, and with out realizing it he bent down and captured her lips in a soft suttle kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her reaction. Her eyes were huge and her mouth hung open. After a couple moments she finally found her voice.

"Banky not in front of Daisuke!" she hissed.

"But every cook who wears this apron deserves a kiss!" pouted Bankotsu.

"But still, besides your the one who wanted to be his uncle! We can't be doing all this in front of him," she whispered, feeling tired she place her head on his chest, slowly closing her eyes.

"Ehe he doesn't mind, do ya kiddo?" asked Bankotsu looking over his shoulder. The boy looked at his mother and Uncle Bankotsu and twisted his face.

"Hey! How come I don't get any hugs?!" asked Daisuke with a pout.

"Well if you come over here, then maybe you'll got one!" said Kagome looking over her best friends shoulder.

"Okay!" said Daisuke with excitment. He placed the bowl on the counter and ran to his mom. Kagome swooped down and picked him up and embraced him.

"There that better?" asked Kagome

"Yes, very much," said Daisuke.

"Well now I think it's time for my bath, if you'll excuse me," said Kagome placing her son in Bankotsu's arms.

"Okay mommy," said Daisuke as he watched his mom go into the washroom.

"Okay squirt how about we finish making breakfast before mommy finishes her shower?" asked Bankotsu.

"Okay Uncle Banky!" said Daisuke. Bankotsu walked back into the kitchen and set the young boy on the counter.

"Now my young apprentice mix those eggs like your life depends on it," said Bankotsu.

"Yes sir! but what's an appwentice?" he asked cutely. Bankotsu chuckled at his cuteness.

"You are an apprentice, squirt," said Bankotsu. "Oh okay!" he said happily as he mixed the bowl of eggs. Bankotsu stood there for a minute just watching the kid. He was Daisuke's main father figure but was known as the uncle. He now regrets ever wanting to find the real father, cause now he is in love with both Daisuke and Kagome. But the problem is that he was the one who told Kagome that it wouldn't work and that they should just stay friends, just like the first time back in highschool. Kagome was heart broken but now it seems like she is fine with it. Even though they established their realtionship as friendship they still show their love to one another. He still kisses her and on occasion they go out together, but they mask the outing by saying that it is just dinner between best friends. He sighed thinking about his situation. He knows now that all he can do is get over her, because to initiate a relationship with her again would lead only to more heart ache and that is something he can't deal with anymore. Bankotsu was lost in his own thoughts as he watched over the three and a half year old boy in front of him.

"Mommy is going to love breakfast!" said Daisuke with a cute grin on his face, which snapped Bankotsu out of his reverie.

"Yeah squirt, but she won't have any breakfast if you keep dropping all the eggs on the counter," said Bankotsu. Daisuke looked down at the bowl and gave Bankotsu a goofy smile.

"He-he oops," was his reply. There was a fairly large amount of scrambled eggs on the counter.

"It's okay squirt just go get a towel and we'll clean it up," said Bankotsu. "Okay Uncle Banky!" said Daisuke with a cheerfuly smile. Daisuke went to get the towel and then they cleaned up. After cleaning they continued to make breakfast. About fifteen minutes later they finally finished. The kitchen was turned upside down, but they cleaned it up. Once they cleaned up they heard Kagome enter the halls wrapped in a towel.

"Mmm... something smells good," said Kagome.

"YEs I know, now go changed and then we'll have a family meal," said Bankotsu.

"Okay just give me a minute," said Kagome as she went into her room. Five minutes later Kagome came back out wearing light blue shorts and a white tank top. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail, it was still dripping wet from her shower.

Wehn she walked into the kitchen she seen that they guys just finished cleaning up the kitchen, and were now placing dishes on the dinner table. "Look at my two most favourite boys in the whole world, cooking and cleaning," said Kagome with a smile.

"Well of course, could you expect any less from us?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah!" said Daisuke, backing up Bankotsu. "Why of course not! Now lets eat, I'm starved," said Kagome.

"Okay!" said Daisuke as he sat down in his usual seat. Kagome then sered her son. She placed some eggs and a piece of toast on his plate, then went to take out her own food. The small family ate breakfast/lunch and then cleaned up. Kagome then took Daisukeinto the washroom and gave him a bubble bath. Once he was done his bath he ran into his room and shut the door, while Kagome ran after him with a towel in her hands. She was soaked waist down thanks to Daisuke's splashing. Bankotsu was sitting in his room, but he still had a good view of the little fiasco. He walked up to Kaogme.

"Need some help with the squirt, Koneko?" asked Bankotsu.

"Could you? Please!" pleaded Kagome.

"Why of course," he replied, flashing her a grin before stealing a chaste kiss. He couldn't help himself. Kagome stood there her mouth agape once again with nothing to say. Bankotsu casually walked up to the door of Daisuke's room. He knocked once... no reply. He knocked again... and still no reply. "Come on Squirt its just Uncle Banky! Open up before mommy comes!: said Bankotsu in a hushed whisper.

"Are you sure, that mommy's not around?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course I'm sure, now open the door," said Bankotsu.

"Fine but you better not be lying to me," said Daisuke as the door slowly opened. There stood Daisuke in the bude smiling brightly when he seen no sign's of his mom.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Bankotsu as he raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't lie, mommy isn't here," rejoiced Daisuke.

_"Suke-chan you better be ready by the time I come out,_" said Kagome from the other room.

"Hai mommy!" said Daisuke. "Okay squirt how about I get you dressed?" asked Bankotsu.

"Okay... um Uncle Banky?" asked Daisuke timidly. "Yeah?" asked Bankotsu as he wrapped Daisuke in the towel Kagome handed him, and picked him up. He entered the room. "Can I wear something like what you are wearing?" he asked looking down.

"Of course you can!" chuckled Bankotsu. Bankotsu was wearing navy blue baggy jeans, a white wife beater and a dark blue buttoned up t-shirt left open.

"Okay!" said Daisuke. "Now lets just find some matching clothes," said Bankotsu as he put Daisuke on the bed. "Oh I can help! I know where mommy keeps my pants," said Daisuke.

"Okay squirt why don't you get your pants while I find your shirts," said Bankotsu.

"Okay!" said Daisuke with excitment. Within minutes Bankotsu was able to find a top that was similar to his, so he got Daisuke changed. "There now we look the same," said Bankotsu.

"No we don't!" whined Daisuke

"What are you talking about, kiddo? We look almost identicle," said Bankotsu.

"Well even though your hair is short like mine now, yours is spikey and mine is flat!" he whined again. That comment caused Bankotsu to chuckle.

"Okay then I guess we'll have to fix that," said Bankotsu as he picked up the young boy. They went into Bankotsu's room where he kept all his hair products. Before, Bankotsu never needed any hair products because his hair was long and he'd usually just put it in a braid but since the incident of the gum-- thanks to our sweet little Daisuke-- he had to cut it. That was when Banktosu had to start styling his hair. Bankotsu placed Daisuke on his bed as he went to grab his gel. Then he put the gel in Daisuke's hair, once he was finished he looked at himself and then at Daisuke and smiled.

"Now do we look alike?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yes! Thank you unlce Banky!" said Daisuke, his amber eyes gleaming with joy. Daisuke jumped off the bed and ran towards the door, to go show his mom how he looked. As he exited the room he bumped into the person he was going to go on a search for. He looked up at her and gave her a charming smile.

"My look at this handsome boy," said Kagome.

"Mommy. don't I look like Uncle Banky?" he asked with excitement. Kagome looked at him and then Bankotsu, before smiling.

"Well you two do look quite handsome, if I do say so myself, but Suke-chan is just more dashing," said Kagome. Bankotsu's face fell, mostly as a joke but also because he felt hurt, Daisuke noticed this while Kagome just smiled.

"Don't worry Uncle Banky no one can be better than me, but, but you ar esitll good too!" he said eagerly. "Besides we do look alike, right?!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right kiddo," said Bankotsu as he went up to the young boy and picked him up. Daisuke immediatelly kissed him on the cheek.

"Aw now that was adorable," said Kagome as she walked closer to the two.

"Yes I know we are just that cute!" said Bankotsu.

"Okay I'll admit you two actually are!" said Kagome closing the space between them. Daisuke thought that they were going to hug so he wrapped his arms around both Bankotsu's and Kagome's neck. Any space that was once between the three was now completely gone. What was even more surprising was that when Daisuke pushed the two together, their lips had met. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock while Bankotsu's were wide with merriment.

When Daisuke realized what he had done, he pulled back. "Eh-he oops, sorry mommy!" said Daisuke as he gave her a goofy grin.

"It's okay sweetie," she said smiling at her son.

:Okay well why don't we get going, Kai and Kotori are probably waiting for us," said Bankotsu, the lazy smile was still plastered on his face.

"Yeah lets get going," said Kagome as she left the room her hips swaying in her short jean skirt. Bankotsu let out a soft chuckle as he played the scene in his head before he followed suit of the girl he fell in love with and the son of that said girl.

x x x x x

"Can you believe it! I finally finished!" said a very excited Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah so you've told me like a million times," said Inuyasha as they sat in a Starbucks drinking their usual morning coffee. The two had soon become good friends throughout the three and a half years that they knew each other. Inuyasha would usually go to work and Miroku to school but once both of them were done they would hang out, talk and gossip about the people that they knew a.k.a. Sango Yue. Inuyasha and Miroku both knew no one in New York and so they soon became each other's support as they lived their daily lives. It was easy since they were both the same age. They had learned everything about each other and their families. They even talked about the night at the club just before they met on the plane. Their friendship was strong, heck you could even say that they were best friends.

Inuyasha was thinking about how Miroku and him became friends. At first when he got to know him, he realized that he and Miroku were just totally different, but that was what made it so interesting. The best thing about it all was that Inuyasha was happy for Sango to have found such a good guy. While he was thinking he was snapped out of his reverie thanks to Miroku. "Miroku Houshi, Lawyer Extrodinaire!" said Miroku in a dream like state not even noticing that Inuyasha was in his own world as well.

"Don't get a head of your self Houshi, just cause you've graduated doesn't mean that you have a job," saud Inuyasha.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. I got offers for many internship, after all I was the best in my class. Oh and guess what!" said Miroku trying to build the suspense.

"I don't know, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me. Right?"

"Oh you know me so well. Well one of the intership's that was offered to me was from Tokyo, meaning-"

"-meaning you're going back to Japan..." said Inuyasha.

"Yes I am! I've already told them that I'd take the offer!" said Miroku with a lot of enthusiasm, not even noticing the saddened look on Inuyasha's face. "Oh and the best thing about this is that I finally get to see Sango after a whole month!" said Miroku.

"What are you talking about, after a whole month? Sango hasn't been to New York in over six months," said Inuyasha looking at Miroku like he ws stupid.

"Oh but she was here just over a month ago, it was our three and a half year aniversary! So we kinda didn't want to tell you about it!" said Miroku giving Inuyasha a grin.

"Sango came down and couldn't even call me, damn no love for the older brother no more!" said Inuyasha.

"Don't blame here man I told her that I didn't want to be interrupted so I told her not to tell you," said Miroku.

"I don't care I still can't believe it, she rarely comes down here and usually when she does she at least stops by to say hi! Now that I've come to think of it, she always comes down around your birthday and aniversary. But how come you never go down there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well since I got here, all my extra money has been to go to school. Since grand-dad basically mooches off mom, I thought I'd make it easier on mom by paying for my own tuition. But the problem with that would be that I don't have any money to fly back to Japan. But I don't know why you're asking since well you get to see her too," said Miroku.

"It was just a question, don't need to go on the offensive there!" said Inuyasha as he took a sip of his latte.

"You know what your problem is?"

"What problem, I don't have no god damn problem!" said Inuyasha just a little irritated that Miroku thinks he has a problem.

"Oh I can't believe I didn't realize this before! You need to either find a girl or just straight up get laid! You spend too much time at your office. Sure your company is doing really well and all but at the same time it has totally drained you of any chance at a social life," said Miroku in a philosophical way.

"What the hell are you talking about! I have a social life and I sure as hell don't need to worry about my love life, thank you very much," said Inuyasha, steaming just a little.

"Sure," said Miroku as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, Houshi!" said Inuyasha just a little ticked.

"Okay then Yash please do tell me, who was the last girl you laid?" asked Miroku, knowing clearly that since he knew Inuyasha, he noticed that all Inuyasha would do was get a coffee before work, then to work, and then home to rest before the next day. He couldn't remember any time that Inuyasha had ever taken the night off to go out to a club or party and just hook up with a girl. It was quite amusing as Miroku watched Inuyasha squirm under Miroku's intense glare.

"Well I'm waiting here, who was it?" asked Miroku.

"Well about that...I...don't really remember," said Inuyasha just a little flushed that he couldn't remember when was the last time he got laid. Also meaning that it must have been a very long time ago. Miroku just smirked at this.

"Don't worry man, I can help you with this," said Miroku.

"I don't need any help Miroku," said Inuyasha glaring at his only close friend in New York.

"No but seriously you should come up to Japan for the summer with me, since my internship doesn't start up till September I have a lot of spare time, oh and I can introduce you to all my firends," said Miroku.

"Dude I wasn't born here you know, I do have a life back in Japan too, but I think I will be coming down for the summer," said Inuyasha.

"Oh and what is the sudden change? You finally realized that with out me your nothing?" asked Miroku in a dramatic way.

"No stupid, my little sis is suposedly getting married. Kohaku was man enough to ask her to marry him and let me tell you if it were any other guy I would have beat the crap outta him, but Kohaku is just like a little brother," said Inuyasha.

"Damn at only what 20 years old they are getting married?" asked Miroku.

"Well Kohaku is actually 21 but he just started school a year late, and Rin just turned 20 not too long ago," said Inuyasha.

"It's kinda funny though," said Miroku.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Inuyasha clearly confused at what Miroku was trying to get at.

"It's funny that your oldest brother is married and has twins, and now your youngest sister is getting married, while you sit on your ass all day and do paper work," said Miroku.

"Hey speak for your self," said Inuyasha as realization dawned on him, he had never had a real relationship besides that one girl during highschool.

"Hey I'm an only child I don't have to live up to any one, so I'm all good and besides I think I'll be popping the question soon enough, but that's cause I love her and I have her, you really do need to find a girl for yourself man," said Miroku and he gulped down the rest of his expresso.

"Eh like a give a damn, Fluffy has already taken over Dad's company, and Rin has her own life to live. I got my business and I'm fine with it," said Inuyasha.

" You keep telling your self that Yash, but you know if you ever want to find someone just tell me cause my little sister, who isn't biologically my little sister so don't go saying 'I thought you said you were an only child' is quite a catch but she hasn't really gone out with any one in a while because of her kid. She's only 22 but she'll be turning 23 in November. Honestly if you get to know her you'll see past the kid thing, and from what I've heard he's a really cute kid, sadly I have yet to meet him though," said Miroku.

"Okay thanks for her Bio but I don't think I need that in my life right now," said Inuyasha as he crushed his now empty cup and slowly got to his feet.

"Well suit your self Yash, I'm telling you my sis can really leave an impression on you," said Miroku as he also got up to his feet as he crushed his empty cup.

"Yeah sure, but anyways I gotta go the company needs me and unfortunately I need to be there in order to get me my money," said Inuyasha,.

"Yeah sure you can go but before you do I just wanted to let you know that I will be going back to Japan in about a week so I suggest you book off the summer soon so you can come down there," said Miroku.

"Yeah yeah I'll try but I honestly don't think I'll be able to get off work for atleast another two weeks," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah what ever just come down soon, " said Miroku as he walked out of the store followed by Inuyasha,.

"Okay man, I'll see you later tonight, come over to my place, we'll call over some of the guys or something if I'm not dead tired," said Inuyasha as he cracked, his so called best friend, a girn.

"Yeah man take it easy," said Miroku as he hailed for a taxi to take him back to his apartment where he would begin his packing. Since he was movine back to Japan he will need to get all his stuff packed and ready to go, but one week would definatelly not be enough.

x x x x x

"Mama, can you believe it!" said an over excited Rin as she played with her three year old neice and nephew.

"Hai Rin dear, I'm very happy for you," said Izayoi with a smile on her face as she looked at her now 20 year old daughter.

"But don't you think it's a little too early for them to get married, like seriously they are still going to school," said Sesshomaru not really liking Kohaku at the moment for popping the question to his baby sister.

"Oh be quiet Sesshy, Kohaku is a really good boy and he'll be getting out of school by the end of next semester, he'll make something of himself. He does want to go into the business field so I think there is no problem," said Kara as she subconciously rubbed his back while she sat on his lap. "But I still don't think this is right, just wait till Yash comes down here," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh Yashie is coming back!!! When is he coming? I really miss him!" said Rin all at once.

"I don't know, I told him last night about the proposal and he seemed to be happy but he never told me if he would be coming back here any time soon," said InuTaisho.

"Oh, well maybe we should call him, it should be around evening there," said Rin.

"Now Rin I know your excited but don't go disturbing him at work there," said Izayoi. She knew that Inuyasha is usually busy with work no matter what time of the day it is, so usually whenever he has time he would call.

"Okay mama," said Rin with a saddened face.

"Auntie Rin?" said a quiet voice from in front of Rin. Rin looked down at her three year old neice and smiled. Both twins had gotten their mother's brown hair, but they got Sesshomaru's eyes. The boy, Hiro, was a little fire ball. He is a really outspoken boy but really friendly like his mom. He has the exact same color eyes as his father but his hair is short and the same color of his mothers. At the moment he is playing with his toy sword, with his favourite relative, Shippo. The girl, Keira, on the other hand is kind of timid. She has long chocolate brown hair and her eyes are a mix of amber and a tinge of grey. They are the most beautiful eyes. She is just like her mother in everyway, but unlike her older brother--of three minutes--she is very quiet. Both kids are the pride and joy of the family.

"Yes Keira?" asked Rin with a big smile.

"Is Uncle Inu coming back home?" she asked.

"Well lets hope so sweetie. Why don't you want him to come back?" asked Rin.

"No I want Uncle Inu to come back, I really miss him," said Keira. Sesshomaru snorted at that, to know that his daughter wants Inuyasha back. Kara just laughed and smacked her husband on the arm.

"Aw did you hear that Fluffy?" asked Rin in a teasing voice.

"Feh," was his response. Hiro stopped playing with his cousin when he heard that Inuyasha was coming back. "Mommy! Uncle Inu is coming back?" he asked his eyes wide and full of excitment.

"I hope so sweetie," said Kara as she fixed his messy hair.

"Yay! We can play swords again, me and Shippo verse Uncle Inu!" said Hiro as he raised his two sword in the air,.

"Yes son and this time you two better take him out!" said Sesshomaru erging his son.

"Don't worry Daddy me and Shippo have a plan, right Shippo!" said Hiro.

"Yup!" said Shippo with his thumbs up. The whole room filled up in laughter at Hiro's antics. While the group was laughing the phone started to ring. "Hello, Takahashi residence, who may I ask is calling?" asked one of the servants as they answered the phone.

"Hey Mina is that you?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Hai it is, and who may I ask is this?" asked Mina.

"Oh I'm hurt, that you forgot me so quickly," said the voice on the other line.

"Oh master Inuyasha I'm so sorry I couldn't recognize you," said Mina. Unknown to Mina when she said Inuyasha all the demons in the room looked over towards her. Everyone except for Izayoi.

"Oh don't worry about that and please just call me Inuyasha, no need for the master," said Inuyasha. You could tell he was laughing.

"Okay Inuyasha, so would you like to speak to someone else?" asked Mina her voice becoming a little shakey. For you see Mina was a year younger than Inuyasha and she had a small crush on him.

"No I'm good just talking to you," said Inuyasha. That caused Mina to blush.

"Uh okay..."

"So what's up with everyone? Are they all home right now?" he asked.

"Everyone is fine," she started as she turned around to look at the room that the family was in," actually they are all home right now and I think they want to talk to you." she finished as she looked at all the eyes on her.

"Oh really? Okay can you give it to mom?" asked Inuyasha, knowing full well that everyone probably heard his name, but mom being the only human in the family she probably was clueless.

"Okay, just give me a sec," said Mina as she walked into the room and handed the phone to Izayoi.

"Oh thank you Mina, who is it?" she asked.

"It's Inuyasha ma'am," said Mina. Izayoi's eyes lit up when she heard that.

"Thank you Mina," said Izayoi as she put the phone up to her ears.

"Hey mom," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, we were just talking about you, how is everything over in New York?" asked Izayoi as she felt all the eyes in the room staring at her.

"It's fine, work is really crazy," said Inuyasha making small talk.

"Yeah it must be. I hope you're doing good and eating right," said Izayoi.

"Yes mom I'm eating just fine. So I heard about Kohaku and Rin," said Inuyasha.

"Yes will you be coming down for it?" asked Izayoi.

"I don't know I'll have to think about it," said Inuyasha loudly, knowing that everyone would be listening. He laughed when he heard the phone being snatched from his mom.

"What do you mean you'll have to think about it! Onii-chan you have to come!" said Rin, she was mad but flustered at the same time. Inuyasha just laughed.

"I was just kidding Rin, of course I'll be there. If I had to be there for Fluffy's wedding then I'll obviously be there for yours, but the thing is that I can't come for two weeks cause I am booked at work for those two weeks already," said Inuyasha.

"But onii-chan I want you to come down here now!" said Rin whining like a little kid, which made both Keira and Hiro to laugh.

"Stop whining Rin I'll be down there soon enough, and besides I have some really good news that should make you happy," said Inuyasha.

"Well it better make me happy!" said Rin.

"Well I heard that Muyoga Oda is finally retiring and they need someone to take over the Japan branch, and I am the one they asked!" said Inuyasha.

"WHAT YOUR COMING BACK FOR GOOD!!!!" yelled Rin causing everyone to cringe at her loudness.

"Yeah I just found out today at work, I finally get to come back home!" said Inuyasha, extremely happy.

"Okay well here somebody wants to talk to you," said Rin as she passed the phone down to the little girl in her lap.

"Hi Uncle Inu, it's me Keira," said Keira, her voice still quiet.

"Hey there Kei, how's my little princess doing?" asked Inuyasha, he loved his neice and nephew and was so excited to see them again.

"I'm good, but is it true? Are you coming back here for good?" asked Keira. She totally adored her Uncle and was so excited to have him back.

"Yes Kei, I'll be moving back to Japan in two weeks," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, I just wanted to know! I miss you Uncle Inu!" said Keira slowly starting to become more comforable. Then Hiro came running up to his sister. He wanted to talk to his favourite uncle too. "Kei can I talk to him too please!" he asked. She nodded and passed the phone to her brother. Sesshomaru and Kara smiled to see how well they are with each other.

"Hey Uncle Inu! It's Hiro here, where are you?" he asked. Inuyasha let out a chuckle.

"I'm in my living room, twerp," said Inuyasha.

"Hey I'm no twerp! And you better watch out when you get back here Uncle Inu, me and Shippo are going to kick your butt!" said Hiro with a confident smirk on his face.

"Okay first of all it's Shippo and I but you probably don't even know what I'm talking about. And second of all you two can never beat me!" said Inuyasha giving out an evil chuckle.

"Oh yeah just wait till you get here!" said Hiro.

"Yeah I'll be ready for you twerp!" said Inuyasha, he just loved Hiro's personality. He reminded him so much of himself.

"Oh and Uncle Inu you better bring me something back!" said Hiro.

"Hiro don't say that!" said Kara, scolding her son.

"But mama! Uncle Inu always brings us back something, I'm just reminding him so he won't forget!" said Hiro. Inuyasha chuckled at his logic.

"Don't worry I'll bring you and Kei something," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Uncle Inu! I'm going to go now, see you later!" said Hiro as he shoved the phone onto his father's lap before he ran off dragging Shippo with him. Sesshomaru picked up the phone.

"Hey Yash," said Sesshomaru.

"Yo Fluffly, what's up?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, so are you coming back for good this time?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yeah so you better get my room cleaned up cause I'm moving back in," said Inuyasha.

"Well about that little brother," said Sesshomaru.

"What are you getting at?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well you see once Hiro was born he kinda took a liking to your room, so it's his now," said Sesshomaru.

"That twerp took my room!" said Inuyasha.

"Yup and for him to move out would be an all out war," said Sesshomaru.

"Oh great now I have to move to a new room?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, sorry about that, but anyways here's Dad," said Sesshomaru he handed the phone to his dad and then looked up at his wife. Kara smiled down at Sesshomaru before she gave him a quick kiss. He smiled at her. Keira then went up to her mom and dad. Both parents looked at their daughter. "What's wrong Kei?" asked Sesshomaru as he pulled her onto his lap as well.

"Nothing Daddy, I just wanted to sit with you," said Keira with a smile. She snuggled into her Dad's chest.

"Okay sweetheart," said Sesshomaru as he kissed her fore head and wrapped an arm around her. Kara smiled at her daughter and brushed Keira's hair with her fingers.

"They grow up so quickly," said Kara.

"Yeah I know," said Sesshomaru. "Kara I want more kids," said Sesshomaru.

"Do you now?" asked Kara with a smile on her face.

"Yes another girl like Kei, and another son like Hiro," said Sesshomaru.

"That I can do, but we'll talk about that later," said Kara.

"That's fine by me," said Sesshomaru as he pulled her chin down and kissed her again. "Mommy am I getting another brother or sister?" asked Keira as she listened to her parents.

"I'm not sure baby, but maybe," said Kara.

"Can I have another sister please?" asked Keira innocently.

"I'll see what I can do sweetie," said Kara. The small family then sat quietly. Both girls in the arms of their beloved Sesshomaru. "I love you mommy," said Keira.

"What about me?" asked Sesshomaru with a frown on his face.

"I love you too daddy!" said Keira as she reached up to her dad and kissed him on the cheek before snuggling back into his arms and falling asleep. As they were talking InuTaisho just finished talking to Inuyasha. He put the phone down and had a small smile on his face.

"Why are you so happy dad?" asked Kara looking at her father in law.

"Oh nothing, just that Inuyasha just told me that soon he will be the CEO of Japan's biggest merchandising company," said InuTaisho.

"Oh really I'm so proud of him," said Izayoi.

"Yes so am I," said InuTaisho.

"Onii-chan is really awesome, but Mama i think he needs to settle down," said Rin.

"Yes I'm afraid he works a little too hard now a days." said Izayoi.

"Well he told me about this girl that he met just before he left, but he was never able to figure out who she was, but I really think he liked her a lot," said Rin.

"Oh well maybe she is still around here somewhere and they could meet once he moves back," said Izayoi.

"Yeah, I just hope that onii-chan will be happy cause I know that he has been really lonely down in New York and if it weren't for Miroku then he wouldn't have been able to survive down there," said Rin as she thought about her brother.

"Yes you're right," said Izayoi.

x x x x x

"Riya-chan lets go! We have to hide from Tai-chan!" said Daisuke as he grabbed onto the hand of the little girl.

"Hai Suke-chan but where do we go hide?" asked Riya her black hair swaying in the wind. She was wearing a cute summer dress in a pale yellow color.

"Um hold on let me think," said Daisuke putting a hand to his chin as he thought. "Oh I know lets go hide behind that tree!" said Daisuke.

"Okay but you have to promise to be quiet Suke-chan! Cause you always laugh," said Riya.

"Okay Riya-chan I promise!" said Daisuke as he ran with her towards the big tree. The parents were all watching their kids as they played hide and go seek. Kagome was sitting with Kotori and Nazuna who were fixing the picnic that they brought for the kids. While Kai and Bankotsu kept a watchful eye on the kids.

"So you left Teki-chan all by himself to man the cafe today huh?" asked Kagome as she put the plates down.

"Yeah he's a big boy I'm sure he can take care of himself," said Nazuna as she was sitting on the bench with her two year old daughter.

"Now that's something I'd like to see from what I remeber the last time you left Muteki with the cafe, the place was total chaos!" exclaimed Kotori as she pulled out the last of the watermelon and placed it on the table.

"Yeah I remember walking in the cafe with Daisuke and we just stood there in awe," said Kagome.

"He knows not to do that again or else he'll have to deal with me," said Nazuna.

"Well then he must be doing a good job cause to deal with you is like dealing with the devil!" exclaimed Kotori.

"Hey, I ain't that bad!" yelled Nazuna

"It's I am not that bad, Nazu!" teased Kagome.

"See what your aunts do to me, Megumi! They are do mean!" said Nazuna causing her little daughter to laugh. He grey eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Mei why don't you go play with your brother?" asked Kagome as she bent down towards the little girl.

"I don't feel like playing right now," said Megumi.

"She hasn't been feeling very good lately," said Nazuna.

"Oh no my little baby isn't feeling good well then we have to fix that now don't we!" said Kagome as she scooped up the little girl in her arms.

"Auntie Kago that tickles!" she squealed.

"There we go now don't you feel better?" asked Kagome. The only response from Megumi was a giggle.

"Mei why don't you go play with Taiyou and the others?" asked Nazuna as she looked at her daughter.

"Okay Mama!" said Megumi as she ran towards the kids. She couldn't find anyone so she just stood there beside Kai and Bankotsu. Both men looked at the little girl.

"What's wrong Mei?" asked Bankotsu.

"I can't find onii-chan!" she whined.

"Oh he's around. He's trying to find Daisuke and Riya," said Kai as he picked her up.

"Oh," she said as she got comfy on Kai's lap.

"How about you hang out with the cool men?" asked Bankotsu.

"Okay!" said Megumi as she smiled. So the three of them sat there watching the other three kids play. "Oh look it's onii-chan!!!!!" she squealed when she seen Taiyou. He looked at her and gave her a smile before motioning her to be quiet. She immediatelly realized it and put a finger to her mouth. Kai and Bankotsu just started to laugh. "Uncle Banky look I see Dai-chan and Riya-chan!" she squealed excited once more as she spotted Daisuke's black hair from behind the big tree.

"Mei you have to be quiet if Taiyou knows where they are because you tell them then they can't hide properly," said Kai.

"Oh sorry," said Megumi as she quickly closed her mouth. They then turned their attention back to the kids. Taiyou was slowly approaching the big tree. He knew that they were there since that was the place that Daisuke always hides when they come to the park to play. He also could hear the quiet murmurs of the little boy. So he crept closer to the tree before finally spotting them.

"1-2-3 on Daisuke!" said Taiyou as he pointed to Daisuke.

"Aw he found us!" whined Riya.

"Hey not fair, Riya-chan was there too! Why did you say my name!?" asked Daisuke.

"Because I don't pick on girls!" said Taiyou.

"Well that's not fair!" said Daisuke, pouting.

"Well too bad! Now it's your turn to find us!" said Taiyou as he was about to go hide with Riya.

"Okay kids time to eat you can play later," said Nazuna from the bench.

"Come along you guys," said Kotori.

"But mama I want to play still! I haven't been it yet!" yelled Riya, she loved playing with the guys and was sad that she had to stop.

"Now come on Riya eat first and then you can play," said Kai.

"But Daddy I don't wanna eat," said Riya.

"Come on Riya we can have a race to see who eats the watermelon faster," said Bankotsu. "We'll have a race with me you, your daddy, Daisuke and Taiyou. And Megumi if she wants to too."

"OKAY!" she said clearly excited now. She ran to the bench holding onto her cousin with one hand and Taiyou's on the other.

"Now that's a good girl, can you guys get the kids cleaned up first? Please Banky?" asked Kagome as she gave him her puppy dog face.

"Shesh the things I do for the woman I love," said Bankotsu overly dramatic.

"Hmph love my ass," said Kagome under her breath with a snort. Daisuke gasped when he heard that, "Mommy swore!" he said pointing towards Kagome. Kagome's face paled. _'Oh crap'_ she thought.

"No I didn't mommy didn't say anything," said Kagome trying to cover it up.

"No I heard you mommy, you swore! And you know if you do then you get punished!" said Daisuke with an evil smile on his face.

"Oh brother," said Kagome.

"You know kids got a point there Koneko, it's one of our house rules, if Dai and I have to follow them then so do you," said Bankotsu. Kagome groaned.

"Okay fine, what is my punishment?" asked Kagome.

"Hmm we'll have to think about it, how about we get back to you on that one. Right squirt?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yup, we'll get back to you mommy!" said Daisuke as he went to wash his hands with the rest of the kids.

"This is just great knowing those two I'm in for something really crazy," said Kagome. That caused the other two girls to laugh.

"Now that'll be interesting," said Kotori.

"Yeah I'll say, but it's great to see that Bankotsu keeps Daisuke out of trouble," said Nazuna.

"Yeah he's done a lot for me, and for Daisuke. I know nothing I do could ever repay what he's done for me and my baby," said Kagome as she sat there watching Bankotsu and her son. Daisuke was whispering something in Bankotsu's ear.

"Yeah, but tell me Kags do you still love him?" asked Kotori.

"I don't know, I wanted him to be Daisuke's father, but he chose against it. I wanted to be with him but he chose against it. I honestly don't know anymore, cause if he doesn't want to be with me in that way then I'm sure as heck not gonna act on it," said Kagome as she spaced off.

"Well are you atleast happy?" asked Nazuna.

"I am happy, this life I have right now is just perfect but at the same time I wish I knew Daisuke's father. I wish I knew how he looked like and what his name was, but no I just had to go and get all drunk, god I hate myself sometimes," said Kagome.

"Don't worry Kagome who knows maybe one day you'll meet him and he was the one man you've been waiting for all this time," said Kotori.

"Yeah let's hope but then again that was what I thought about Banky," she mumbled.

"Well lets put on a brave face caused the kids are coming back!" said Nazuna.

"Okay guys it's time to eat!" said Kai. All the kids sat down to eat. They all had a plate in front of them as a sandwhich was placed in front of them. After they had the sandwhiches and their juice boxes Bankotsu stood up. "Okay guys what do you say about have a watermelon eating contest?" he asked.

"YAY!" exclaimed all the kids, even Megumi.

"Bankotsu don't you think that's a little dangerous," said Nazuna. "They are just little kids after all."

"You hear that kids, untie Nazu is trying to ruin our fun!" exclaimed Bankotsu.

"Mom we just want to eat watermelons! Don't ruin the fun!" said Taiyou, being the six year old he was kind of mad that she thought he couldn't handle it.

"Okay, fine but don't come running to me if you swallow a seed," said Nazuna.

"What happens when you swallow a seed mama?" asked Megumi getting kind of scared.

"Nothing sweetheart, but you shouldn't eat them," said Nazuna.

"Okay can I just watch then?" asked Megumi.

"Sure thing sweetie," said Bankotsu as he placed a watermelon in front of each contestant. The only people who weren't playing were Kagome, Kotori, Nazuna and Megumi.

"Okay then, on your marks, get set...GO!" yelled Kagome. Everyone grabbed their watermelon and started chowing down. In the end the winner was both Riya and Kai. They managed to finish at the same time.

"Okay I guess there is one more match," said Kotori.

"Okay you two ready?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah!" said Riya.

"Bring it on!" said Kai. Kagome grabbed two pieces of watermelon and put it on their plates. Kai got a huge piece while Riya got a tiny piece.

"Okay on your marks, get set...GO!" Both of them ate as quickly as possible but the obvious winner was indeed Riya.

"Ha I won! Told ya so Daddy!" gloated Riya.

"Not fair Riya had a smaller piece!" whined Kai.

"Just take defeat like a man, Kai!" said Kotori as she laughed. They all knew that Kagome purposelly gave Riya the smaller piece.

"Everyone is against me!" said Kai as he sat there. Unknown to everyone though was that Daisuke and Bankotsu had crept away from the table during the second round of the contest. They were holding a big bucket of water, where they found it no one knew, but in the next second both boys had poured it all over Kagome. Kagome let out a loud shriek before turning around.

"What was that for?!" she yelled at them, who only responded with a toothy grin.

"It was for your punishment mommy!" said Daisuke.

"That's not fair when ever Banky swears we make him clean up! Why do I have to get wet?" she pouted. Her clothes were now clinging to her body, which unfortunately turned out to be a white top.

"Sorry Koneko, but it was Dai's idea!" said Bankotsu.

"But Banky look at what I'm wearing!" she hissed into his ear. He looked her over once before realizing what exactly he had done.

"Oh," was all he said.

"Well then looks like we should head back now everyone," said Nazuna as she started packing up. Bankotsu kind of just stared at her body, but then he realized what he was doing and quickly stopped. That was before he pulled off his blue buttoned up t-shirt and wrapped it around her.

"Sorry Koneko didn't realize what the consequences would lead to," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah, yeah what ever, thanks for the shirt though," said Kagome as she took helped clean up. Once everything was packed and ready to go they all got into their respective cars and headed home.

Once Kagome and them got home Kagome went to take a shower, since she was still wet from her son's prank. As she was heading into the washroom the phone rang. She didn't really care since both Daisuke and Bankotsu were there to answer it. So she went in and took a nice warm shower. When she came back out she seen that Bankotsu wasn't in the living room. She just brushed it off and went towards her room. Then she heard a lot of rustling in Daisuke's room and noticed that Bankotsu was trying to find clothes for Daisuke to wear. "What are you doing Banky?" asked Kagome as she looked at the two in the room.

"Huh? Oh uh Kotori called saying that she's taking the kids to watch Shrek the Third (Okay I know it hasn't come out yet, but that's the only movie I could think of and besides technically the story is in June so the movie would have already come out! XP) and asked if we wanted to go too. Dai said he wanted to so now I'm finding him something to wear," said Bankotsu.

"Oh I see and are we going as well?" asked Kagome.

"Nope, not unless you want to go," said Bankotsu as he continued his search on finding Daisuke something to wear.

"Naw I think I just want to stay at home tonight," said Kagome.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," said Bankotsu.

"You two are no fun!" said Daisuke.

"Why thank you Suke-chan! Now before you go I'm gonna have to give you a bath," said Kagome.

"Aw do I have to mommy?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes sweetie we don't want you all dirty at the movies, now come on just let me go get changed and I'll give you a quick bath," said Kagome as she left the room to go into her own and change.

"Fine mommy," said Daisuke, with a pout on his face and arms crossed.

"You know she's right squirt, think about it if you smell funny Riya would make fun of you!" said Bankotsu.

"Yeah I guess your right," said Daisuke as he got off of his bed and went out in the hallway towards the washroom. Kagome came out minutes later wearing her Pj's which consisted of green silk top and matching shorts. She seen him walking towards the washroom and quickly crept behind him before picking him up. He squealed before realizing that he wasn't flying but being picked up. "Mommy you scared me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry just wanted to surprise you!" said Kagome as she reached the washroom.

"Oh okay then, you surprised me too!" Kagome chuckled her son was a comic. "Well now lets get you all clean up but this time no splashing okay?" asked Kagome.

"Okay mommy!"

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise!" said Daisuke as he rolled his eyes. So Kagome then got him in the tub. After about ten minutes he was out of the washroom wrapped in a towel in Kagome's arms. Bankotsu had found something for Daisuke to wear and left it on his bed. He was now in his own room. Kagome took Daisuke into his own room and set him down on the bed. "Okay sweetie Uncle Banky took out your clothes so can you put them on or do you need my help?" asked Kagome

"Of course I can do it on my own," said Daisuke as he put on the black jeans that was on his bed. Then he went for the shirt it was a red long sleave shirt. He pulled it on but it got stuck and he couldn't pull his head through. "Uh mommy?" Kagome turned around and seen him stuck. She hled in a giggle and helped him out. When she pulled it over his head, it revealed his pouting face.

"Why the long face?" asked Kagome.

"I wanted to dress my self," said Daisuke.

"Okay well when you come home we'll try again okay?" asked Kagome. "Okay mommy!" said Daisuke as he hugged her tightly and gave her a kiss. Then he ran off towards Bankotsu's room. He knocked once but there was no response. He frowned but knocked again. There was still no response so he just walked out into the living room. Then he heard the water running in the washroom and assumed that Bankotsu was taking a shower. So he just turned on the Tv and watched until he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly got up from the couch and went to answer the door.

"I'm coming, suke-chan don't answer the door," said Kagome as she came out of her son's room. By the time she got to the front she seen the door open and there stood her brother and sister in law with Riya in her hand. "Daisuke Higurashi I told you not to open the door what if it was some stranger? How many times have I told you?" asked Kagome.

"But mommy I knew it was Auntie and Uncle, and I could hear Riya-chan!" protested Daisuke.

"Oh and how did you know?" asked Kagome.

"I could smell them! I remember their smell!" said Daisuke.

"Okay but next time you don't answer the door until either Uncle Banky or I get there okay?" said Kagome as she leaned down to be eye level with her son.

"Okay mommy!" said Daisuke.

"Okay now give me a kiss good bye," said Kagome. Daisuke complied, he hugged his mom and gave her a big wet kiss on the cheek. He grinned at her and she smiled back. "I hope you have fun," said Kagome. She then turned towards her brother. "Okay we'll obviously be up when you guys get home so just come by or call. Here's money for the movie and any food he wants, you know what he is allowed to have and what he isn't," said Kagome.

"Kaggie-chan it's our treat so don't give us any money, we offered to take him out so don't worry about it," said Kotori.

"Now Tor just take the money," said Kagome.

"No, keep it," said Kotori.

"No, take it!" said Kagome.

"You know what I'll take it," said Kai. Kotori gave him a face and he just nodded.

"Thanks now you all go have fun, but be home at a reasonable hour!" said Kagome as she went back into her apartment. Kai and Kotori, both with one kid in their arms, went down the hallway once they were a reasonable distance away from the apartment Kai placed Daisuke on the floor. "Okay Dai you keep the money, and I want you to be a good boy and give it to your mom when you get home okay?" asked Kai.

"Okay Uncle Kai!" said Daisuke as he put the money in his pocket. Then the group all left to ge enjoy the movie.

x x x x x

A couple hours passed and there was a quick repeated knocking on the door. Kagome and Bankotsu were huddled on the couch just watching Tv, and constant knocking caused their peacful mood to be broken. Kagome slowly got up from the couch to go see if her son was back from the movies. Bankotsu soon followed. Kagome pulled the door open to reveal a hyper Daisuke about to knock on the door, and Kai and Kotori holding their, now sleeping, daughter. The second the door was opened Daisuke said a quick hello to his mom and Bankotsu before running into the apartment. Both adults didn't even bother to see where he was going. So he quickly ran into Kagome's room and put the money inside her purse.

"So was he good?" asked Kagome.

"Yup Riya and him had a good time, but for some reason the kid just doesn't get tired, our Riya fell asleep on the way home," said Kotori.

"Your tell me!" said Kagome with a laugh.

"Hey mommy that's not very nice!" said Daisuke with a pout and his arms crossed.

"Aw sorry baby, I love that you have a lot of energy it's just that some times you tire me out!" said Kagome with a smile hoping he would cheer up.

"Well that's why both you and Uncle Banky are here right?" asked Daisuke.

"Precisely," said Kagome as she picked up her son.

"Okay you guys I think we'll be going home now, we need to put Riya to bed," said Kotori.

"Okay so we'll see you tomorrow maybe?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I'll call you okay?" said Kotori.

"Okay, bye," said Kagome as she closed the door. The she turned her attention towards Daisuke who was smiling in her arms. "Now you look like you could use a bath," said Kagome seeing the sticky substance in his hands.

"But mommy I already had two baths today!" said Daisuke, as he squirmed trying to get out of Kagome's hands. So she placed his on the ground.

"But you're all sticky Suke-chan, do you really want to go to sleep all sticky?" asked Kagome.

"No but I don't want to have a bath!" Kagome looked at Bankotsu for help, because for some reason he could always get Daisuke to bend to his words.

"Squirt you gotta have your bath or else you'll get stuck to your bed tonight," said Bankotsu with a comically grin on his face.

"Really? I can get stuck to me bed!?" he asked in horror.

"Yeah so it's better to be clean when you go to bed, that way you know you won't be stuck," said Bankotsu.

"Okay," said Daisuke as he grabbed Kagome's hands, "come on mommy I want to go have a bath!" he said with a grin. Kagome just rolled her eyes and took him into the room. Ten minutes later both came out and they went straight into Daisuke's room. As they headed there Kagome peaked into Bankotsu's room and seen that he was passed out on the bed. Looked like he was all tuckered out from the day's activities.

"Okay sweetie after I get you dressed I'll get you your milk and then it's tiem to go to bed," said Kagome.

"But I'm not tired yet mommy," said Daisuke.

"But it's past your bed time sweetie and if you don't get your slep you'll be cranky in the morning," said Kagome. Daisuke just groaned but he let his mom do what she had to do. So Kagome pulled out Daisuke's Pj's and put them on then she put him in his bed. She went to the kitchen after to get him his milk. A habit that he hasn't lost yet, but Kagome didn't mind cause it was the one thing that could lull him to sleep.

When Kagome went back into his room she seen that he was siting up in his bed just staring off into space. He seemed like he was deep in thought. So she quietly went and sat beside him. She rubbed his messy hair and that caught his attention. She gave him the milk and he quickly drank it all. Then he looked at his mom, it seemed as if he wanted to say something but couldn't get the words out. "Sweetie is there something on your mind?" she asked.

He looked at her and then down at his hands that lay in his lap. "Mommy..." he started but then trailed off.

"Yes?"

"How come...how come... I don't have...a...daddy?" he asked his voice quiet. Kagome was taken aback by this. She didn't think that he would actually think about that at the tender age of three. But he wanted to know and that caused Kagome to feel sad.

"Why do you ask?" asked Kagome, she didn't know why she said that. She wasn't even expecting to say that but it just came out.

"Well today when we went to the movies, there were so many kids there with there mommies and daddies, but then I noticed that I don't have a daddy. I have a lot of uncles but no daddy. Do I have a daddy?" asked Daisuke. Kagome couldn't take it, the words that her son said were just unimaginable. For a three year old to think about all this, she started to cry. Full out sobbs were heard from her, as the tears fell freely from her eyes.

"You do have a daddy sweetie he's just busy working, but I promise I'll make him come soon," said Kagome.

"It's okay, I was just wondering mommy, I like just being you, me and Uncle Banky, if talking about my daddy makes you cry then I don't want a daddy!" said Daisuke as he hugged her tightly. She kissed him on the fore head.

"Thank you sweetie, but I promise I will make your daddy come soon okay?" said Kagome as she looked into her son's amber eyes.

"Really mommy? Only if you don't cry okay?" said Daisuke.

"Okay, I promise!" said Kagome. "I love you Daisuke!" said Kagome.

"I love you too mommy," said Daisuke giving her his already trademark smile.

So Kagome sat there with her son until he fell asleep. She was in total shock that her son was so observant, and was able to notice everything at such a tender age. Her tears never stopped falling cause every time she came close to stopping she would just think about what her son said and the water works would start again. This was her new life, where she started over. So much for a new beginning, her past just crept back up on her and now she would have to figure it all out.

x x x x x

**A/N: Well there you have my longest and craziest chapter yet! I said I was dying to write it but never got around to it! Why well because I realized that i took on too many extra curiculars this year and all my free time was either taken up by one of the extra curiculars or work, and now soccer too! But you see I still managed to get in a chapter and man was it long1 I hope it made up for about two months of no updates! Tell me what you think of all the little kiddies! They were my favourite to write!**

Now for a sneak preview into the next chapter: **Chapter 7:** The Familiar face.

_A red sports car pulled up into the familiar street where Kagome once used to live. It pulled up a couple houses away from Kimiko's house, Kagome's mom. A man came out looking at a piece of paper in his hand. He kept glancing from the paper to the houses. It looked as if he was trying to find a house. He was walking, deep in thought. As he was walking he heard a voice yelling to him. _

_"Hey mister can you stop that ball please!" The man looked up from his paper to see a little boy with black hair running towards him, chasing after a ball that was about to go out on the street. The man went to stop the ball. He picked it up and held it out to the little boy. _

_"Be careful kid, you don't want to get hurt," he said as he handed the ball back. _

_"Thanks!" said the boy as he ran back towards the house. _

_"What aren't you gonna stay and talk?" asked the man. Don't get the wrong idea he isn't a creep or anything like that he was just trying to figure out where his friend lived. But no one else was around so he thought maybe the kid might know where the house was. _

_"Sorry I don't talk to strangers!" said the little boy, but then he stopped right in mid-step. _

_"Well let me introduce my self then. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, it's a pleasure to meet you," said the man, known to be Inuyasha. _

_"Um my mommy told me never to talk to strangers and not to tell them my name," said the little boy._

_"Well your mommy is right but could you call your mommy then cause I'm trying to find my friend's house and I can't seem to find it," said Inuyasha. _

_"Um okay, but can I ask you a question first?" asked the little boy. _

_"Sure," said Inuyasha giving the cute kid a warm smile. _

_"Um I don't know why but you have a scent, and it smells just like me! And you have the same eyes as me!" said the little boy. Inuyasha took a second and smelt the air, and was proven correct by the little boy. Then he took a look at the boy's eyes and again they were the same amber color. _

_"That wasn't really a question kid but you are right, so I'm going to assume that you're part dog demon, then eh?" asked Inuyasha this time showing off his fang. _

_"Uh I don't know, but I still have a quesiton. Are you my daddy then? Cause Taiyou said that a daddy and his son look a lot alike, and Taiyou and his daddy looks alike, so are you my daddy?" asked the kid. Inuyasha was taken aback, he was wondering why he would ask that. But before he could reply Inuyasha heard a female voice calling out a name that he didn't know and assumed it was the boy's mom. _

_"Daisuke! Who are you talking to? How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers!" scolded the mother who came out. _

_"But mommy, he was looking for something and he saved my ball from the road!" said Daisuke as he held out his ball in front of Kagome. _

_"Oh okay then now you go back inside," said Kagome as she then turned to the man in front of him. She looked into those amber eyes and got lost in his trance._

Lol didn't mean to make such a long sneak peak but eh what can you do when you hands just can't stop typing!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay so I know I haven't update in ages, and yes the reason is lame, but school had been really hectic especially since I'm graduating this year, so not only am I trying to get my grades as high as I possibly can, but I also work and have to worry about all my grad stuff, that has to do with prom! But since, for the most part, I'm finished everything I finally had time to update! I hope you all are happy with the length, and I also hope that I was able to write a better chapter than the last one! I don't know if I did, but either way I hope you enjoy! Thanks so much for sticking with me!

_Living In The Moment_

Chapter 7: The Familiar face.

**Disclaimer**: I know I haven't said this at all so far, but I just thought I might. I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko-san! I do though own all my original characters and I do have a few! So please no stealing cause I love them all as my own! And here they are: Kai, Kotori, Riya, Sai, Muteki, Daisuke, Megumi, Ami, Hiro, Keira, Kara, Taiyou, and there maybe more in the near future! So please no stealing!

x x x x x

Inside an empty dorm room, in NYU a very bored Miroku was sprawled on the floor. He was leaving in a day, to return back to Japan. All his things were packed and ready to go and now he had literally nothing better to do. He didn't call anyone in Japan to let them know he was coming back already, he wanted it to be a surprise, but the level of bordem that he was feeling made him think otherwise. So for most of the day he just stayed in that one position and started at the phone. It was taunting him, telling him to just pick up and call them. To tell them that he would be coming back. Finally he cracked; he couldn't take the calmness of the room, since he was always running around in it, and there were always people in his room, so there was never a time that things were quiet. As Miroku reached for the phone it let out a blaring ring. This caused Miroku to jump, it was something he wasn't expecting at all. He picked up the phone. "Hello?" said Miroku.

"Hey Roku!" said Inuyasha on the other line.

"Oh my god thank god you called! I'm dying over here, it's so boring! None of the guys are around, I'm so lonely Yash!" said Mrioku.

"Oh stop acting like a big baby, I called to see if you wanted to do something tonight, but I guess I don't really have to ask right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope just tell me time and place and I'll be there!" said Miroku, with an eagerness that no one could ever top.

"Uh how about I just come over and then we'll go somewhere?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay but don't you got work all day today?" asked Miroku

"Nope, the new person who is taking over as CEO wants to do everything so I kinda got kicked out today," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Well that is amusing, so um does that mean you'll be here soon?" asked Miroku.

"Yup," said Inuyasha as he hung up. Miroku just stared at the phone, with a glare. "No one knows how to say bye anymore," said Miroku. Then he went to find something else to wear. He packed almost all of his clothes already, and so he didn't really have much to wear. There were a few shirts lying around and so he grabbed the first shirt he found on the floor. Once he finished changing he heard a knock on the door. He went to go answer it and there stood Inuyasha in a very professional suit, but his blazer was unbottoned, his tie was loose and his shirt wasn't tucked in. Then Inuyasha looked Miroku up and down and started to laugh.

"What the hell is so funny?" asked Miroku, totally confused.

"Roku, what the hell are you wearing? That is the most ugliest shirt I've ever seen!" said Inuyasha. Miroku then looked down at his shirt and frowned.

"This is the shirt that Sango brought me last time she came! I like it!" said Miroku. It was actually quite tacky, there were three really bright neon colors and the pattern was really weird.

"Well if you wanna go out with me then you're going to have to change, I'm sorry but I will not go around town with you looking like that!" said Inuyasha.

Miroku groaned. "Okay fine just give me a sec, I have to go dig through my suitcase to find something to wear," said Miroku as he turned to go towards his suitcases. As Miroku was doing that the phone in his small dorm started to ring. Miroku was too busy looking for something to wear to even bother. "Could you get that Yash?" asked Miroku, his head still stuck in the suitcase.

Inuyasha obliged, and went to answer the phone. "Hello"

"Hey Roku is that you?" asked the girl on the other line. _'I wonder who this is, it can't be Sango she doesn't sound like that. Oh this boy better not be cheating or I swear...'_ Inuyasha thought as he heard the girl speak on the other line.

"Uh Roku you there? I'm sure this is the right number, maybe it's wrong, okay I'm sorry I think I may have gotten the wrong number," said the girl on the other line as she rambled on and was about to hang up.

"Oh wait no you got the right number," said Inuyasha finally realizing that he didn't say anything that whole time the girl was talking.

"Oh then why didn't you say something? Man Roku your voice sounds different," said the girl.

"Oh really? How so?" asked Inuyasha, clearly amused.

"It sounds really manly," said Kagome, then all she heard was laughter. She was surprised that he wasn't mad. "Wow I'm surprised you're not mad that I said that."

"Oh I'm not mad, I honestly find it amusing because I too think Miroku's voice isn't as manly as it should be," said Inuyasha. Miroku heard that line and turned around to glare at his friend.

"What? Um who is this?" asked the girl.

"Oh sorry I guess I should have told you I'm not Miroku, I'm just a friend," said Inuyasha.

"Oh okay, so is Roku around?" asked the girl.

"Yeah just give me a sec," said Inuyasha. Inuyasha told Miroku that there was a phone call from some girl. He quickly got up and ran to the phone.

"Hello?" said Miroku wondering who it was.

"Hey Roku?" asked the girl.

"Oh Kagome! I was wondering who it was. So what's up?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, nothing really, but um I was wondering will you be able to come down here this summer?" asked Kagome.

"Why do you ask? You know that I am poor, I don't have the money to fly down when ever I want," said Miroku; it was somewhat of a lie since he was moving back.

"I know, but I wanted to introduce you to my son, it's been three and a half years and you still haven't seen him," said Kagome.

"Well technically, I've seen him on your display pictures," said Miroku.

"Yeah I know that but he hasn't really met you yet! And I want you here for his birthday this year!" said Kagome.

"Okay, Kags I'll see what I can do," said Miroku.

"THANKS ROKU! You're the best!" said Kagome.

"Yes yes I know," said Miroku.

"Oh Roku one more thing," siad Kagome.

"Yeah?" asked Miroku.

"Who was that guy? He sounded really hot!" said Kagome with a laugh.

"Oh you mean Yash? I met him on the plane ride to New York. He's one of my closest friends, down here," said Miroku.

"Oh I see," said Kagome.

"Yeah, well I gotta go now, Kags I was about to go out when you called," said Miroku.

"Oh sorry, I guess you can go, but can you please get back to me about you coming down here?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah don't worry I will, cya!" said Miroku.

"Yeah bye!" said Kagome as they both hung up. Inuyasha stood there, he could hear the whole conversation. He was quite amused to hear that the girl had said that he was hot, before she even got to see him. There was a content smile on his face after he heard her say that, who ever she was.

"What is up with that smile on your face?" asked Miroku.

"Oh nothing, so tell me why didn't you tell her that you would be moving back?" asked Inuyasha,

"Well cause I want it to be a surprise," said Miroku.

"Oh I see, well who was that anyways?" asked Inuyasha.

"That was my little sis, you know the girl I was telling you about," said Miroku.

"You mean the one with the kid? She sounded so young," said Inuyasha.

"That's cause she is, if you don't remember I told you she is only 22," said Miroku.

"Oh I see, how the hell did she get a kid so quickly?" asked Inuyasha, all out of curiosity.

"Well I don't think I should be talking about it, but when you move down I'll introduce you to her. Then once you two become friends you can ask her yourself!" said Miroku with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah, what ever lets just go!" said Inuyasha as he walked out of the dorm.

"But I thought you wanted me to change, well I guess you changed your mind! Well then lets get going," said Miroku with a happy smile on his face. As he followed Inuyasha out of the room, he ended up bumping into someone. He looked up at the person and seen that it was Inuyasha, his hands were crossed and his face held a irritated scowl.

"I told you, I'm not going any where with you when you're dressed like that! NOW GO CHANGE HOUSHI!" yelled Inuyasha. Miroku let out a whimper as he ran back to his washroom to change. (Sorry don't really know if dorm rooms have washrooms but just work with me!) Once Miroku came back out, he looked more pleaseable to the eye. He was wearing the same jeans but his horrendous shirt was no longer on him. Instead he was wearing a dark purple buttoned up shirt, except it wasn't buttoned up but left open. Underneath that he was wearing a white wife beater and on his neck was a simple silver chain.

"Now that is much better! Now we can go!" said Inuyasha as he left the room. Inuyasha walked quickly to the exit of the building. Miroku was following Inuyasha as fast as he could. When they got into the car, Miroku turned towards Inuyasha as Inuyasha did the same.

"So uh where are we going?" asked Miroku.

"I don't know!" said Inuyasha. Both of them groaned as they sat there. After a few minutes they decided to just go and get something to eat. Then after they had something to eat they went back to Inuyasha's house, where Inuyasha changed and then they left the house again. They went out for a few drinks. That was how they spent their last day together.

x x x x x

Miroku woke up the next morning, with his head spinning. His alarm clock was blaring with noise, indicating to him that it was time to wake up. Miroku peaked his head out from under the covers and tried to look for his alarm clock. It was one of the only things that he hadn't packed. He found it sitting on his end table. The time read 5:30 am. He groaned, why did he take the earliest flight? There were flights leaving later that night, but he decided to take the 10 o'clock flight. So he had to wake up extra early in order to get to the airport in time. But the problem was that Miroku wasn't ready to move, let alone get ready. So he just laid on his bed. His head was still spinning, he knew he shouldn't have gone drinking after, but Inuyasha just wanted to treat him. How could he have refused, come on free drinks all night, no one could say no to that! So now he had to deal with the consequences of being such a push over.

He grumbled as he slowly rolled off his bed. He landed on the floor and crawled to the washroom. He pulled himself up towards the sink and turned on the tap. He needed to clear his head of the spinning so he splashed the ice cold water onto his face. The cold water was what finally woke up Miroku and also slowly got rid of his hang over. Then he continued on with his other morning rituals. By the time Miroku was all freshened up, it was around 6:45. He then wandered towards his bed and sat down. He was still in his towel, since the last thing he did was get out of the shower. So he looked at the clothes that he had decided to wear for the plane ride back. It was a pair of beige khaki shorts and a navy blue polo. His hair was a bit longer now so he had to tie it at the nape of his neck. It was a really short pony tail, almost non-exsistent. By the time Miroku was done with all the business in getting ready it was around 7:30. He never realized how long it actually took for him to get ready. He then went to grab something to eat. His stomach was growling and he wanted some food. He only had a box of Cherios so he pulled out a bowl and finished what ever was left in the box. By then he was full, everything was set and he had nothing else to do. So he sat there on the floor once again, because for some reason he never seemed to want to sit on the chairs.

Miroku finally decided that he would call Kagome up, to talk to her. He would be leaving soon in like 15 minutes once he got the call from Inuyasha. But for now he decided to call Kagome. After a few rings someone picked up.

"Hello! Who is this?" asked the person on the other line.

"Hello is Kagome there?" asked Miroku.

"Um, do you mean mommy? Yes she is here but she's not here right now," said the little boy.

"Oh is that you Daisuke?" asked Miroku.

"Uh yes it is, and who are you mister?" asked Daisuke.

"It's your uncle Roku. Is your Uncle Banky around maybe?" asked Miroku.

"Oh Uncle Roku! When are you going to come see me!? Mommy talks about you all the time but you never come to see me! Do you not like me?" asked Daisuke.

"No, of course I like you Dai-chan! I just can't come see you because I live on the other side of the world," said Miroku.

"Really!?" asked Daisuke, sounding really amazed.

"Yes, so Dai-chan is your mommy or Uncle Banky around?" asked Miroku once again.

"Yeah let me go find them!" said Daisuke. Miroku could hear him wandering the apartment. He heard a knock and soon heard a voice talking to Daisuke. "Ok Uncle Roku Mommy is sleeping but Uncle Banky is here," said Daisuke.

"Ok Dai-chan can you give it to him?" asked Miroku.

"Okay!" said Daisuke. Miroku heard the phone being handed over to someone and just waited for Bankotsu to answer.

"Hey Roku?" asked Bankotsu on the other line.

"Hey Banky, so I have a favour to ask you," said Miroku.

"What no warm hello or'how have you been?' just straight to the point," said Bankotsu.

"Well yeah, this is kinda important," said Miroku.

"Oh, well then what is it?" asked Bankotsu.

"Could you go wake up Kagome for me I really need to talk to her," said Miroku.

"That's the favour? You could have just asked Daisuke to do it. It is after all his favourite pass time," said Bankotsu with a chuckle. Miroku chuckled as well.

"Well then if I'd have known, but anyways could you please wake her up, cause I need to tell her something," said Miroku.

"Okay just give me a second, I'm sending in Daisuke," said Bankotsu. "Hey Daisuke you wanna do something for me? You wanna go wake up mommy?" asked Bankotsu. Miroku laughed as he heard the excited and happy response from Daisuke. Miroku listened intently as Daisuke went on his mission to wake up his mother. He heard groans and laughter. Listening to them he couldn't help but laugh himself.

"Man Roku you should see Daisuke he is quite the little prankster," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah I could imagine," said Miroku with a laugh.

"Well he managed to wake up Kagome, so I'll leave you to her," said Bankotsu.

"Oh great she is going to be angry and _I_ have to deal with her!" whined Miroku.

"Well you wanted to, so that's what you get," said Bankotsu. He tossed the phone at Kagome, as he picked up Daisuke and ran out of the room.

"Hello!" said Kagome, she was irritated and Miroku could tell. He gave out a sigh.

"Hey Kags," said Miroku.

"Oh Roku is that you? What's up?" asked Kagome, her tone was happier, it was like she had forgotten all about her son's attempt at waking her up.

_'Wow she changed moods rather quickly, I totally forgot she could be like that,'_ thought Miroku. "Oh hey Kags, well I called to ask you a favour," said Miroku.

"Oh, and what is this favour?" asked Kagome.

"Well my friend _Mark_ is on a flight to Tokyo Japan, and will be landing there some time today, and well he doesn't know anyone there, soooo I was wondering could you be a dear and go pick him up?" asked Miroku.

"What?! But Roku it's almost 10:00pm down here, what time would he be landing?" asked Kagome.

"Well he leaves here at 10:00am so probably sometime in the morning?" said Miroku. He wasn't really sure when he would be arriving in Tokyo, but he assumed it would be sometime in the morning.

"Can't he just get a taxi?" asked Kagome.

"Come on Kags please! I promised him that I'd get him a ride, he doesn't know anyone! Please do it for me!" said Miroku.

"But Roku! It's so early and I wanted to sleep in!" said Kagome.

"Well fine then, I guess I'll just have to reconsider me coming over there this summer!" said Miroku with a huff.

"No, no, no I'll go just as long as you can come!" said Kagome, she groaned inwardly seeing how easy it was for Miroku to push her around.

"Oh and be sure to bring Bankotsu," said Miroku.

"Why Banky? And then what am I supposed to do with Daisuke, we can't just leave him at home alone," said Kagome.

"Well then bring Daisuke along too! And I want Bankotsu to be there, because he knows who Mark is, and will be able to spot him," said Miroku.

"Okay fine, we'll be there, is there anything else you need?" asked Kagome.

"Well yeah there is one thing," said Miroku.

"What is that?" asked Kagome.

"Could you give the phone back to Bankotsu?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah give me a second though." said Kagome. She went to Bankotsu's room and handed Bankotsu the phone.

"Hey," said Bankotsu.

"Okay, Banky I have something really important to tell you!" said Miroku.

"What?"

"Okay before I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone! You promise?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, yeah I promise, now what is it?" asked Bankotsu.

"Well I'm actually moving back to Tokyo, and my flight is today at 10:00am," said Miroku.

"What really?!" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah, but please don't tell Kags cause I told her that my friend _Mark_ is coming and asked her to pick him up. So when I come there she will be totally surprised," said Miroku.

"Damn Roku that's awesome, but why are you telling me all of this?" asked Bankotsu.

"I'm telling you because I told Kags that you know how Mark looks like, so if you do see me first steer her away so that I can come up from behind," said Miroku.

"Wow smart plan, so then I guess we'll get a call when you land then?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah, so make sure everything goes according to plan, cause it'll just be you, Kags and Daisuke. Man I'm so excited to finally come back!" said Miroku.

"Yeah, man it'll be good to have you back, then maybe you can help Kags with her mom's situation," said Bankotsu.

"Oh damn they still aren't talking?" asked Miroku.

"Well Mrs. H is trying to talk to Kagome but Kagome doesn't really give her a chance," said Bankotsu.

"Oh damn, well I guess I'll have to do something about that, but I gotta go now, I have a call on the other line. I think it's my ride," said Miroku.

"Okay bye," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah cya soon, I'll call you when I land okay!" said Miroku.

"Okay," said Bankotsu as he hung up the phone. Miroku then answered the phone call on his other line. It was Inuyasha, he was in front of the school, and was waiting for Miroku to come out with his bags. "Uh Yash, could you come up here? I need help with my bags," asked Miroku.

"Fine I'll be up in a second," said Inuyasha. They both hung up the phone and within minutes Inuyasha was at Miroku's door. He walked in and grabbed as many bags as he could carry before he walked out of the room. Miroku just stood there looking confused, did he say something wrong. He pushed the thought aside though as he grabbed the last two bags and followed Inuyasha. Before Miroku left the building he went to the main office and returned his keys and said good-bye. Once Miroku walked outside he seen Inuyasha sitting in his car waiting for Miroku. Miroku made a confused face, because he felt like Inuyasha was mad at him, and he didn't do anything.

"Hey Yash is something wrong?" asked Miroku as he sat down in the passenger seat.

"No why do you say that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well you didn't even say hi when you came upstairs and then you didn't even wait for me. It just seems like you're mad at me," said Miroku.

"Well I guess I am then," said Inuyasha.

"What? Why?" asked Miroku.

"Well you're leaving and I'm gonna be all alone here," said Inuyasha he pouted like a little child who didn't get his way.

"That's why you're mad at me?" asked Miroku with a chuckle.

"Yes I don't wanna be here by myself!" said Inuyasha.

"Well it's not my fault. I asked you to come with me, but you have to stay behind for another week," said Miroku.

"Yeah but you could've stayed back another week with me," said Inuyasha.

"Whoa Yash if I didn't know any better I would think that you are scared to be alone," said Miroku in a teasing voice.

"Oh shut up," said Inuyasha.

"What ever man, I'm just saying what I see," said Miroku.

"You know what I'm glad you're leaving, it'll give me some peace and quiet," said Inuyasha.

"Well then you should start driving then, that way I'll be out of you hair sooner!" said Miroku.

"Fine!" said Inuyasha as he started the car, and sped off. To any on lookers it would have looked like a couple fighting. And in a way Inuyasha and Miroku were a couple. Now that Miroku is leaving Inuyasha felt like he'll be all alone for a whole week. Even though Inuyasha will be busy with all the work before he transfers over, he still wanted to have the reassurance that there would be someone in New York if he needed to call them. So they drove to the airport in a tense atmosphere since both were kinda mad at each other.

Once they got to the airport it was already 9:15 and Miroku would have to go inside. So Miroku went to check in his bags. Once he finished that Miroku went back to where Inuyasha was standing to give him his final farewell. Inuyasha looked at Miroku, and Miroku looked at Inuyasha, both not knowing what to say.

"Okay man this is it," said Miroku.

"Yeah, I guess this is it eh," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I have to get going," said Miroku.

"Okay man, you go I'll be fine with out you," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'll call you after I settle in, okay?" asked Miroku.

"You promise?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah man, now don't look so sad, we'll see each other in a week," said Miroku.

"Yeah I guess, just go now I don't wanna drag this on," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, you wanna hug it out?" asked Miroku. Inuyasha didn't reply, but Miroku hugged him anyways. To everyone else in the outside world it looked like a couple who were departing from each other. It was quite a scene, but the two didn't really notice it.

"Oh my god those two guys are so hot!" said a girl as she walked with her friends towards the gate.

"Yeah I've never seen such hotties," said another one of the girls, as she looked at the two men. Then all three of their faces twisted though, when they seen the guys take each other in a tight hug. The third one groaned.

"Why is it that all the hot men are either taken, or gay!?" she whined as they continued walking by them. Inuyasha though had heard the girls and that was when he totally pushed Miroku off of him as walked away. He lifted his hand up in a salute/wave before leaving the building. Miroku just stood there confused at what Inuyasha did, but just brushed it off. So he decided to turn back towards the gate. As he turned he seen the three girls. He walked up behind them and made his presence known. The girls turned around and looked at him, and smiled. Miroku took that as a good sign as he plastered a smile on his own face.

"Hi there, what are a bunch of gorgeous girls like you going to an airport for?" asked Miroku, trying to flirt with them. The girls also realized that he was flirting.

"Do you think he's Bi?" one girl whispered to another. The other girl just shrugged.

"Uh you know you shouldn't be flirting with us," said the third girl

"What are you talking about?" asked Miroku.

"Well you are uh... already seeing someone," said the first girl.

"How do you know that?" asked Miroku truly confused.

"Well you were just hugging him, before he stormed off," said the second girl. When Miroku was able to register what the girls meant he started to laugh.

"Uh why are you laughing?" asked the first girl.

"Well ...haha...that guy...haha...you seen wasn't my boyfriend. HAHAHAH os god no! Imagine me with Yash, now that's a laugh," said Miroku laughing hysterically.

"So you...uh...aren't...gay?" asked third girl.

"Og god no, not that there is anything wrong with that," said Miroku.

"Oh really?" asked the first girl, her getting a little hopeful.

"Yes really, but I am infact in a relationship. And I am faithful to her," said Miroku.

"Oh, well that's too bad," said the second girl.

"Yeah too bad indeed, cause you are quite a hottie," said the third girl.

"Oh I'm touched but you know my friend--the one who was just here--is still single," said Miroku.

"Oohhh..." said all three girls.

"Yes but sadly he always acts like there is something up his ass," said Miroku.

"Well then, that sucks," said the second girl.

_**"Attention all passengers boarding flight 76J to Tokyo, Japan, your flight will be taking off shortly. Again all passengers boarding flight 76J to Tokyo, Japan your flight will be taking off shortly." **_

"Well looks like I gotta go, it was nice meeting all of you," said Miroku as he turned towards the gat. He was giddy with excitment because he was on his way back home, to see his friends, family and the love of his life.

x x x x x

In Kagome's apartment it was around 7:00 in the morning. All was quite as the small family was asleep in their beds. The silence, though, was soon cut short as a loud ring ran throughout the apartment. Groans could be heard as Kagome got up from her bed and wandered into the living room where the only phone was located. She looked at the caller ID and seen that is was a blocked number but picked it up anyways.

"Hello," said Kagome with a yawn.

"Hey Kagome it's me Miroku," said Miroku on the other line. He was currently sitting at the arrivals section of the airport.

"Oh Roku! So is it safe to say that your friend is here?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah he just called me, and said he just landed. I told him that I'll call you and tell you to go pick him up," said Miroku.

"Okay I'll leave in like twenty minutes cause Daisuke is still sleeping and I need to get him ready," said Kagome. Miroku let out a sigh; it would take thirty minutes to drive to the airport and Kagome didn't even get ready yet.

"Okay I'll go tell him, thanks again Kags! You're a total life saver!" said Miroku.

"Yeah I know, now let me go or I'll make you friend wait even longer!" said Kagome.

"Okay bye then," said Miroku.

"Yeah bye!" said Kagome as she hung up the phone. Once she put the phone down she ran towards Bankotsu's room. The door was shut to she knocked once. There was no response so she slowly turned the knob. She peaked into the room and seen that he was past out on the bed. She had an evil glimer in her eyes as she crept into the room. he looked so peaceful but all that was about to change. _'If I have to get up early then so does he,'_ she thought.

She advanced towards his bed and then slowly got on the bed. She then jumped on top of him, putting all her weight on him. He was startled as he seen the smiling face of Kagome. He looked so confused, and just looked at her.

"Kagome? What are you doing in my bed?" asked Bankotsu in a groogy voice.

"What are you talking about Banky? I was here all night," said Kagome, trying to mess with his head. He on the other hand didn't like what he heard. His eyes bulged out.

"WHAT!?" he yelled. Kagome started to laugh.

"God Banky you are just too adorable for you own good," said Kagome as she kissed his cheek.

"Uh Kags what are you talking about?" said Bankotsu now fully awake. He was laying on his bed with Kagome towering over him. She smiled sweetly at him as she leaned down towards his face. He was squirming, thinking that Kagome was going to kiss him. He was the one who usually always intitiated their kisses and for her to do it was just weird for him. She laughed again truly enjoying how he was acting, and leaned towards his ears. She took in one breath and then...

"GET UP! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE AIRPORT!" she yelled. Bankotsu actually jumped, as she screamed into his ear. In his excitment though he knocked Kagome over and so she fell fully on top of him. Her face was pressed against his neck as her body was laying on top of him. She didn't want to look up, cause she knew that he was probably smirking at her. But she peaked anyways and she was right, cause he was looking at her with a smirk on his face. Kagome's face turned a light shade of pink as she burried her face back in his neck. This time he laughed, and wrapped his arms around Kagome, so that he could sit up taking her with him. As he was doing that Daisuke was standing at the door way.

"You guys are so noisy! I was trying to sleep, and I here mommy yelling!" complained Daisuke as he rubbed his eyes, standing at the door.

"Aw baby come here," said Kagome as she called him over to the bed. Now Kagome turned around and was sitting in his lap. Daisuke walked into the room and went towards his mom. Kagome pulled him onto the bed and put him in her lap.

"It's a good thing that you woke up by yourself cause we have to get dressed," said Kagome.

"Why? Where are we going?" asked Daisuke

"We're going to the ariport, squirt," said Bankotsu.

"Oh really? Is Uncle Roku finally here?!?!?!?!" asked Daisuke with excitment.

"No sweetie but his friend is here, and Uncle Roku asked us if we can go pick him up. And he said if we did this for him then he would come for your birthday," said Kagome.

"Oh really!?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes really," said Kagome.

"Well then lets get ready, you can't go wearing your pajamas," said Daisuke as he ran out of Kagome's arms and ran towards the washroom. Kagome smiled at her son's eagerness, as she too got up from Bankotsu's lap and followed her son. Bankotsu just sat there smiling at the two people who he liked to call his own family. Soon after he too got up from his bed and went to get ready so that they could go to the washroom

x x x x x

Sighing impatiently Miroku sat at a bar in the airport. He had been waiting for almost an hour now, and frankly he was getting tired of it. He felt like calling up Sango and telling her to pick him up, but then he knew Kagome would kill him for making her drive all the way up to the airport in the morning. So instead he just sat there and drank his drink. After another ten minutes he decided to call Bankotsu and see what was going on with them.

"Hello," said Bankotsu on the other line.

"Hey Bankotsu, where the hell are you guys? I've been sitting here for an hour now!" said Miroku just a little pissed.

"Sorry man we just got here, I'm parking the car. Kags and Daisuke are waiting for me. They are outside the arrivals. Where are you man?" asked Bankotsu.

"I'm at the bar, just go stand by the arrivals gate, and I'll come up behind you guys," said Miroku.

"Okay we'll be there in five minutes, sorry for taking so long!" said Bankotsu.

"Thanks, just hurry up!" said Miroku as he hung up the phone. So now he waited. He searched through the crowds waiting to see his old friends. Just as Bankotsu said, they were there five minutes after he hung up the phone with him. Miroku's eyes softened when his eyes laid on Kagome and the little boy that was standing at her side. He was so happy to be back. His anger for waiting for so long was totally forgotten as he slowly crept behind the three. Just as Miroku was about to tap on Kagome's shoulder, Daisuke turned around, thanks to his keen senses, and looked at the man. Daisuke just stared at him, trying to figure out where he seen the man in front of him. Then he realized that the man in front of him looked a lot like his uncle Miroku. Miroku smiled at the little boy as he watched the different emotions flashing across his face.

"Um... are you... uncle Roku?"asked Daisuke in a quiet voice, really unsure of himself.

"Yes Daisuke, it's me Uncle Roku!" said Miorku as he bent down and took the boy in a hug. Kagome and Bankotsu turned around and Kagome's face was priceless. She was shocked beyond shocked and Miroku just gave her a grin.

"MIROKU! You're here!?" asked Kagome as she walked up towards her other best friend.

"Yeah, I'm back and here to stay!" said Miroku.

"Oh my god I missed you so much! I'm so glad you came back!" said Kagome as she took him into a hug. Daisuke just giggled since he was still in Miroku's arms. Bankotsu just smiled and gave Daisuke a wink when he looked his way.

"Well I guess we should head home," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah lets go," said Daisuke.

"Okay, Dai-chan lets get going!" said Miroku as he carried the little boy in his arms and a suitcase in the other hand. Bankotsu grabbed the other suitcase and the duffle bag in his right hand as he wrapped his left hand around Kagome and followed Miroku out of the airport. "I'm so glad he's back," whispered Kagome as she leaned against Bankotsu.

"Me too," said Bankotsu as he looked at Miroku and then at Daisuke, who looked to be very happy in Miroku's arms.

Once they all got in the car their destination was Kagome's apartment. It was a thirty minute drive and the whole time Daisuke was getting aquainted with his uncle. Daisuke was so happy that his uncle was finally here in Japan with him. By the time they arrived at the apartment building it was around 9 in the morning, so most people were probably still sleeping. The second that the car was parked Daisuke sprang out of the car and pulled Miroku along with him, leaving Kagome and Bankotsu to get the bags. The only problem was that they needed the key to the apartment before they could go inside. So Daisuke just dragged Miroku to the front of the apartment entrance and waited for his mom and other uncle to come. When Kagome and Bankotsu arrived at the front of the apartment building Daisuke gave them a grin. "Sorry mommy, can you open the door, I'll hold the bags for you?" asked Daisuke with a smile on his face as he went to grab the duffle bag that was in her hands.

"Cheeky," said Miroku as he grabbed the other bags that were in Kagome's hands.

"What gentlemen," said Kagome as she fished out her keys.

"What about me?" asked Bankotsu as he held the other bags.

"What about you?" asked Kagome.

"Isn't anyone gonna help me?" asked Bankotsu.

"Uncle Banky, you are strong enough to hold the bags your self, sheesh," said Daisuke who walked into the building once Kagome opened the door. Kagome laughed at Daisuke's antics and just took the bag in Bankotsu's hand before holding his hand.

"Don't worry Banky, I'll help you." she said rather seductively in his ear before pulling him with her. He walked in obediantly. "Suke-chan you know where you're going right? Don't be taking uncle Roku the wrong way," said Kagome.

"Of course mommy, I do know where I live," said Daisuke as he led Miroku away. "Wait Uncle Roku, stand right here I'll be right back!"

Kagome and Bankotsu took their time, but soon seen Daisuke running back to them. "What's wrong squirt? Where's your uncle?" asked Bankotsu.

"He's waiting for me, I just came to get the keys," said Daisuke, as he held out his hands, asking for the keys from his mom.

"Well aren't you the clever little boy," said Kagome as she smiled at her son. She placed the keys in her son's hands. The second they landed in his hands he bolted back towards where he left Miroku. "Thank you mommy!" said Daisuke.

"Here Uncle Roku, I have the keys to the apartment," said Daisuke as he handed the keys to Miroku.

"Okay well then lets get going," said Miroku. They walked towards the elevator and Daisuke directed them towards his humble home. Miroku opened the door and went in. He was obviously not gonna live there, but for now he would just hang out before he would go visit everyone else. Daisuke, though, didn't let Miroku just sit, he dragged him into his bedroom, so that Miroku could see all his special things. Kagome and Bankotsu came into the apartment a little after Daisuke took Miroku into his room. They soon settled down and Miroku had a chance to get refreshed since he was stuck in the airport for over an hour.

Around the middle of the afternoon, Miroku decided that he would go surprise Kai and Kotori, since they did live in the same building. It was quite a surprise too, cause when he went to say good morning to them they were still asleep. Miroku was kind of surprised since he would have expected Kotori to be up and out of the house, since she was after all a model. They were so shocked that they didn't say a thing, and Miroku also got to meet his niece. Riya knew of him too, but she didn't really have the same reaction as Daisuke did. Miroku went and said hi to everyone. He made pit stops to many places, the second last one was at the cafe, where Nazuna, Muteki,Taiyou and Megumi were. It wasn't busy so when he went there, everyone except Megumi ran up to Miroku to give him a hug. After the little reunion Miroku went to find Sango. He called her up to see where she was. He was happy to find that she was at her house, and so he talked to her as he made his way over to her house. He rang her door bell while she was on the phone with him, and when she went to open the door, she was beyond surprised. She dropped the phone and lept into his arms. They were both really happy to see each other.

Now Miroku sat in his room, his old room in his old house with his mom. He had unpacked and was no just laying on his phone, replaying everything that happened that day. Miroku had totally forgot to call Inuyasha. He promised that once he was settled in he would call him up. It had been a while now since he settled in, so he grabbed his phone and was about to dail Inuyasha's number. Just as he was about to press send his phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and it just happened to be Inuyasha.

"Hey," said Miroku.

"Yo, what happened, I thought you were gonna call when you settled in," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah well I just settled in," said Miroku.

"Oh, well then. So how did everything go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Everything went by pretty good. Sango was pretty surprised," said Miroku.

"Yeah, I'd say, since you never go to Japan, it's always the other way around." said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Oh shut up," said Miroku.

"Hey I'm only telling the truth." said Inuyasha.

"Well that's besides the point, but oh my god Yash, my nephew Daisuke, is just so adorable," said Miroku.

"Yeah?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah man, he is just too much. And he was so excited that I came," said Miroku.

"Well that's good, I guess," said Inuyasha, not really paying attention since he was now thinking about his own niece and nephew.

"Yeah and he has the same color eyes as you," said Miroku.

"Oh really?" asked Inuyasha, that bit of info catching his intrest, cause he knew that only dog demons have his color eyes.

"Yeah, meaning he's a dog demon," said Miroku.

"Yeah, looks like I'm gonna have to meet this little kid, when I come over, eh?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but hey do you have all you things ready for when you come?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah, I'll come by your house, next weekend," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, sounds like a plan," said Miroku.

"Yup, I'm so glad that I'll be out of here, and back home where I belong," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know how you feel, I'm so glad I'm home. Oh I have something to tell you," said Miroku, as he thought about the events at the airport after Inuyasha left.

"What?"

"Well remember when you left the airport?

"Yeah."

"Well there were a group of girls there, and they thought we were gay! I assured them that we weren't and their interest sparked, but then I said I was taken, and that you had a stick up your ass twenty-four seven and then I left!" said Miroku, clearly ignoring Inuyasha's growls.

"HOUSHI!" said Inuyasha

"Well anyways I'm out, I gotta go help my mom, See you in a week!" said Miroku as he hung up. Laughing all the while. Miroku knew that Inuyasha was mad but he didn't have to worry because Inuyasha was a whole ocean's length aways and within a week he would forget all about the whole comment. He decided he would go help his mom, since he told Inuyasha was going to.

x x x x x

That same night at Kagome's apartment, the family were sitting in the living room watching T.V. It was around 8 and they had just finished dinner and they were now watching Daisuke's favourite movie, Shrek 2. He wanted to go watch Shrek 3 again but none of them wanted to leave the house. So now they were all cuddled up in the couch watching the movie. Daisuke was really into the movie but after an hour into the movie Daisuke nodded off. Falling asleep on his mom's lap, Daisuke snuggled closer to his mom. She just smiled as she ran her hand through his hair. Bankotsu smiled as he watched the show of affection from Kagome.

"Kagome..." said Bankotsu letting what ever he was going to say linger in the air.

"Hmm?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"I really think you should reconsider," said Bankotsu.

"Reconsider what, Banky?" she asked as she looked into his blue eyes.

"About next weekend." said Bankotsu. Kagome's kind stare soon tured tense and angry. She was tired of the same conversation, but he just wouldn't stop.

"Bankotsu, I'm tired of this conversation, so can we just forget it. If you don't remember my mother was the one who decided that I wasn't good enough for the family, by calling me a whore," said Kagome.

"Yeah, I know but that was years ago, and you and I both know that she has tried to apologies for the sake of your relationship and for the sake of Daisuke."

"But...but it still hurts," said Kagome as he head bowed forward. Tears rolled down her face as she thought about that day and how she over heard her mom imply that she was a whore. Bankotsu understood how she felt, but he knew that Kagome needed to move on, because she knows that she is the farthest thing from being a whore. He instantly wrapped his arms around her shoulders, to comfort her.

"Koneko I know it hurts, but you need to get over it. If not for your self do it for you son. You know how much he loves going there, to play with Souta," said Bankotsu.

"I know that Banky, but I don't want to trust her with my baby, she was mad knowing I was pregnant, with him, so why does she even want to have anything to do with him? Huh tell me!" said Kagome, getting hysterical.

"Kagome, you know it was just an impulse, after hearing that her daughter was pregnant. Just think, if you had a daughter who you loved and adored and then heard that she was pregnant and before she was married, what would you do?" asked Bankotsu trying to be reasonable.

"I guess you're right, but I just can't forgive her!" said Kagome.

"I think you can, maybe if you go to her birthday dinner thing you could talk it out with her," said Bankotsu. Kagome smiled hearing him call the birthday dinner pary a 'thing'.

"Fine, I'll go but only under one condition," said Kagome. Bankotsu gave out a sigh, thinking that Kagome would ask something that would be totally unreasonable.

"And what would this condition be?" asked Bankotsu.

"I'll go only if you're there with me, by my side," said Kagome as she looked into his blue eyes.

"Of course I'll be there by your side, Kagome. I wouldn't be happy anywhere else," said Bankotsu.

"Good, cause I don't think I would have survived without you especially these past few years" said Kagome as she raised her hand and touched his cheek. Her desire to be with him was so strong, but she just didn't know what would happen if she were to tell him that she wanted him, because he, for the second time, had decided it would be better to just stay as friends. Bankotsu, though, leaned into her touch and just stared into her eyes. He knew what she was feeling, and he was feeling the same thing, but the problem was that he was the one who said it would be the best if they would just stay friends and now he didn't know why he ever said that. But with out realizing it he was not only leaning into Kagome's touch, but was now leaning towards Kagome. He rested his hand on her cheek now as he went down for her lips. He captured her lips in a tantalizing kiss, and once they pulled back both of them smiled.

"And I wouldn't have survived if I didn't have you by my side Koneko," he said with so much warmth, that she couldn't help but smile. His hand was still on her cheek as he gazed into her chocolate eyes.

"Thanks, Banky, you don't know how much you actually mean to me," said Kagome.

"And you don't know how much you mean to me, Kagome," said Bankotsu as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead, before wrapping his arms around her. They sat there in each others arms, basking in each other's comfort and happiness. They fell asleep, with not a worry, only the good thoughts that at least in their dreams they are able to be together, with none of the complications that they face in reality.

x x x x x

A week passed and it was now Saturday. Kagome, Bankotsu and Daisuke were all getting ready to head on out to Kimiko's house, for the dinner party. It was actually going to be a day picnic in the back yard before they had dinner, so that the kids could run around before the had to behave. They were all excited. Nazuna and Muteki were also going to be there, and along with Yuka and Hojo; who had gotten married a year after Kagome's birthday, have a little girl named Ami. They were invited too, by Kimiko. Miroku's mom and grand father were also invited since Kimiko and Mordoriko was close friends. Mushin, Miroku's grad father and Hitoshi, Kagome's grand father were friends and so Kimiko invited him as well. A lot of people were going to be there, and because of that Kagome was dreading it because now she had to show that everything between them was fine when it clearly wasn't.

Kagome was now ready and just waiting for her brother, sister-in-law and niece to come down, and then they'd be ready to go. Kagome was wearing a pale yellow summer dress that had a white belt wrapped right under her bust. The dress came up to her knees, and so she wore white flip-flops with it. Her hair was down with her natural curls. Daisuke was wearing a red t-shirt that had a picture of a little black dog on it and denim shorts. He was wearing his black sandals since he didn't want to wear his runners. Bankotsu was wearing black shorts and a white muscle shirt. His hair was spiked up just like Daisuke's and he was wearing a silver chain.

Kai, Kotori and Riya rang the door bell, and Daisuke was the first one to run to the door. He opened the door, with a big smile on his face. "Mommy, Auntie and Uncle are here! Lets go!" he said impatiently.

"Whoa Dai-chan why are you so impatient?" asked Kotori.

"Yeah kiddo, why do you want to leave so badly?" asked Kai.

"Cause Uncle Kai, I wanna go see gramma and Uncle Souta! I wanna go play with him!" said Daisuke eager to get to his grand mother's house.

"Well then I guess we should get going then huh?" asked Bankotsu as he grabbed a tote bag full of all the necessary things needed for the day. The group was off to enjoy their day with the rest of the Higurashi household.

x x x x x

"Why do I have to come to your place?" asked Inuyasha, on the phone.

"Cause I have to go to my sister's house and well I don't think I'll be able to make it there if I come to your place," said Miroku.

"Fine tell me where you're house is then, I'll come and drop off the stupid bag!" said Inuyasha.

"Hey it's not any bag, okay, it's a bag from Sango to me, so be nice!" said Miroku.

"I still don't know why she couldn't give it to you herself," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's cause she is at work, and you should know that seeing as you are supposed to be the CEO of the company," said Miroku.

"Fine what ever, just hurry up and give me your address," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, okay, it's 663 Lotus dr. My house is the cream colored one beside the peach colored house, and the grey one." said Miroku.

"Yeah, cream house beside the peach and grey, got it. I'll be there in half an hour," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, cya then!" said Miroku as he hung up.

"Yeah bye," said Inuyasha.

It had been a day since Inuyasha came back to Japan. When he landed he was welcomed at the airport by his entire family. Rin, Keira, and Hiro were the first to run up to him and tackle him with hugs. Sesshomaru and InuTaisho stood there behind their wives. Izayoi and Kara gave Inuyasha their warmest smiles as they too took him into a hug. He was glad to be back, and couldn't wait to see all his friends. The whole drive there Izayoi was fussing about how he looked too thin and if he was eating well enough. InuTaisho was trying to stop her while driving but to no such luck. Rin was chatting away about her wedding plans, and Inuyasha couldn't help but smile. His family was always so warm and welcoming, and he was happy for them in his life. The four of them were in one car, while Sesshomaru and his family followed in another car. It was hard for Inuyasha to pick a car to go in cause one way Hiro was pulling him, and the other Rin was pulling. Inuyasha opted for Rin, since he wanted to talk to her about the whole wedding thing.

After his family reunion Inuyasha went to go meet up with his friends. He went to Kikyou and Onigumo's place, who finally got married just a year ago. Everyone was going to be over there because he told them that he was coming back, and since Kikyou was pregnant and expecting to have the baby in a month, they decided to have the welcome back party at her house. It was a fun night, and by the end of that night he got suckered in to taking Miroku his welcome back gift from Sango. So here he was getting in his car and getting ready to drive to Miroku's house, where ever that was supposed to be.

x x x x x

Kagome and the rest of the gang had pulled up in front of Kimiko's house. Kagome was holding a gift bag in one hand as she held her son's hand in the other. Bankotsu was bringing the totebag with him as he followed in behind them. Kai and Kotori were walking side by side as Riya walked along side Daisuke and Kagome. The group walked up to the door as Riya went and rang the bell. Seconds later the door was pulled open to reveal a young boy. His hair was still just as messy, and his chocolate eyes held excitment, seeing his two siblings and their families.

"UNCLE SOUTA!!!!" yelled Daisuke as he ran to souta and tackled him.

"Whoa, Dai what's up?" asked Souta as he picked up his nephew.

"Nothing, so what are we going to do today!?" asked Daisuke.

"That's a secret which I'll tell you later, now how about we get you and Riya in the back yard? Ami, Taiyou and Megumi are playing in the back," said Souta. Both kids' eyes lit up hearing that their friends were also there.

"Okay, uncle Souta can we go?" asked Riya as she looked up at her favourite uncle.

"Sure Ri, lets go," said Souta as he bent down as took Riya in his arms as well. The three totally forgot about the rest of the people at the door.

"Gee thanks for letting us in too Souta," said Kagome more to herself than to her younger brother.

"Oh sorry mommy, you can come too!" said Daisuke, seeing as he heard his mom, he turned his head over his uncle's shoulder to tell her to come in.

"Sometimes, I forget that he can hear me," said Kagome with a chuckle.

"Yeah me too, now lets go in," said Bankotsu as he took Kagome's free hand and led her into the house, followed by Kai and Kotori. When the four walked into the house, they walked into the living room. There a bunch of the people were sitting and talking. Kimiko was sitting beside Mordoriko as Nazuna sat with Yuka. When they walked in all heads turned towards them. Kimiko got up to go greet her kids. She went up to Bankotsu first since he was first one to enter the room. He took her into a hug as he wished her a happy birthday. Kagome though felt a little reluctant, but she took her mom into a hug anyways.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you came," said Kimiko.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Mom," said Kagome as she pulled away from the hug. "Here, this is for you."

"Thank you, but you didn't need to get me anything, you just coming is good enough for me," said Kimiko.

"No we wanted to," said Kagome as she looked at Bankotsu to show that she meant him and her.

"Well thank you," said Kimiko as she took the gift gratefully.

"Your welcome," said Kagome. Kimiko then went to her eldest son and took him into a hug before going to her daughter-in-law.

"Why don't you guys come sit," said Mordoriko

"Yeah, come here Kags, I wanted to talk to you," said Yuka.

"Okay, I'm coming," said Kagome as she walked towards her friends. Bankotsu was still holding her hand and so she pulled him along with her.

"Where are the kids?" asked Nazuna, noticing that neither Riya nor Daisuke were with them.

"Oh, Souta came and took them to the back," said Kotori.

"Oh well at least now the kids have someone else to play with," said Nazuna, knowing that Taiyou didn't have anyone to play with since Megumi and Ami were playing with their dolls.

"So where are the men?" asked Kai. The ladies all chuckled knowing that Kai didn't really want to sit with all the ladies.

"They are outside watching the kids, if you want to go then you can go we won't stop you," said Kimiko.

"Well thank you mom, Bankotsu you wanna come?" asked Kai. Bankotsu turned towards Kagome.

"Do you mind?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, but do you mind if I come with you? I want to go see who is outside," said Kagome looking into his eyes.

"Yeah of course, if you ladies don't mind," said Bankotsu.

"No sure go right ahead," said Kimiko. Then Kagome got up and followed Bankotsu and Kai towards the back yard. When they got outside they seen Ami and Megumi sitting in front of Eri and Hitomi, playing with their dolls. Taiyou, Daisuke and Souta were playing soccer. Souta made a net out of two garbage bins and Taiyou and Daisuke were taking turns taking shots at Souta. Then over on the patio Muteki and Hojo were talking, and Hitoshi and Mushin were talkings. It was such a warm atmosphere for Kagome that she was happy that she came. She went to the girls as Bankotsu and Kai went to the boys.

"Hitomi! I haven't seen you in a while!" said Kagome as she went to hug her. Hitomi, Souta's girlfriend of three years, got up and went to hug Kagome.

"Oh Kaggie-chan, you're finally here!" said Hitomi.

"Yeah Kai and Tor were taking a while," said Kagome.

"Hey, it was Tor's fault! I was ready!" shouted Kai from the patio.

"Sure," said all three girls. Kai just rolled his eyes and went back to talking to the guys.

"What about me! Kags?" asked Eri still sitting on the chair.

"Well why don't you get your as-.. er I mean butt up and come here," said Kagome knowing that the kids were there and could hear her. Eri got up and went to Kagome. She took her in a hug.

"So where's your man?" asked Kagome as she pulled back from Eri.

"Oh he's at work he'll be off in an hour so he'll be coming after," said Eri.

"Oh I see," said Kagome. They sat down after. Kagome just sat there with her friends and watched her son enjoy playing with Taiyou and Souta. She realized that she was blessed with a loving family even if her mother was a jerk. The thought of the dreadful words from her mother caused her eyes to tear up. She tried to wipe it away but it was too late. Daisuke noticed it and stopped in mid-swing. He turned towards his mom and knew that the scent of tears were coming from her. He left the group of boys as he ran up to his mom.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" he asked as he stood in front of his beloved mother. Kagome looked down at her son and gave him a smile.

"Yes sweetie I'm fine," said Kagome as she looked at her son.

"But mommy, I can smell the tears, you're crying," said Daisuke. With that Kagome couldn't hold it, the tear fell down her face with out her control. Daisuke seen it fall and reached up and wiped it away. "Don't cry mommy, it's gramma's birthday! You should be happy! Why don't you come play with us, playing soccer with you is fun, even though I can beat you!" said Daisuke trying to cheer up his mom. When Daisuke said that Kagome couldn't help but smile. Her son was amazing, and it was sad for her to know that it was because she had him that Kagome was so made at her mother. She didn't care though cause Daisuke was her life and she would do anything to protect him. She leaned forward and grabbed him. She pulled him into a tight hug.

"I love you Daisuke," said Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too Mommy!" said Daisuke as he kissed her on the cheek, it was a wet kiss.

"Eww, a wet kiss!" said Kagome joking around.

"Come on Mommy I know you liked it! Now come play with us! Me and you can beat Uncle Souta and Taiyou!" said Daisuke.

"No honey, I'm wearing a dress, how am I supposed to play?" asked Kagome.

"But I want you to play!" said Daisuke, whining.

"Come on Kags that never stopped you before, why don't you just go play? It'll take your mind off everything," said Eri, knowing all about the feud with her mom.

"You know what, I think I just might," said Kagome as she got up and went to play with them. Bankotsu was watching the whole thing and his first instinct was to run up to her, but when he seen Daisuke reach up and wipe away the tears, he knew it would be okay. And he was proven correct when Kagome picked him up, hugged up, then walked on the grass with them. He watched as they played. Kagome was truely having as she watched Taiyou and Daisuke run after the ball from one side of the yard to the other. Daisuke finally got the ball away from Taiyou.

"Mommy go far! I'm sending it you're way!" said Daisuke as he winded back to kick the ball.

"Okay, I'm ready for it," said Kagome as she got into position. Daisuke winded back and then kicked it. With his strength, being that he has some demon blood in him, managed to kick it past Kagome and sent it flying down the side of the house towards the front of the house.

"Hehe, sorry?" said Daisuke.

"Ow now we don't have a ball!" said Taiyou.

"Hold on I'll go get it," said Daisuke as he ran, with his fast speed towards the front, before anyone could protest. Kagome was going to go get it but her son ran past her.

"Suke-chan get back here, I'll go get it," said Kagome, but he didn't hear her. So she followed him but in a slower pace, since she knew he would be okay, because the street was an inside street and there wasn't any traffic close by. She walked towards the front calling out for him, but he didn't respond; not even once.

x x x x x

A red sports car pulled up into the familiar street where Kagome once used to live. It pulled up a couple houses away from Kimiko's house. A man came out looking at a piece of paper in his hand. He kept glancing from the paper to the houses. It looked as if he was trying to find a house. He was walking, deep in thought. As he was walking he heard a voice yelling to him.

"Hey mister can you stop that ball please!" The man looked up from his paper to see a little boy with black hair running towards him, chasing after a soccer ball that was about to go out on the street. The man went to stop the ball. He picked it up and held it out to the little boy.

"Be careful kid, you don't want to get hurt," he said as he handed the ball back.

"Thanks!" said the boy as he ran back towards the house.

"Wait where are you going? I need your help!" said the man, only because he was just trying to figure out where his friend lived. Since no one else was around he thought maybe the kid might know where the house was.

"Sorry I don't talk to strangers!" said the little boy, but then he stopped right in mid-step.

"Well let me introduce my self then. My name is Inuyasha Takahashi, it's a pleasure to meet you," said the man, known to be Inuyasha.

"Um my mommy told me never to talk to strangers and not to tell them my name," said the little boy.

"Well your mommy is right but could you call your mommy then cause I'm trying to find my friend's house and I can't seem to find it," said Inuyasha.

"Um okay, but can I ask you a question first?" asked the little boy.

"Sure," said Inuyasha giving the cute kid a warm smile.

"Um I don't know why but you have a scent, and it smells just like me! And you have the same eyes as me!" said the little boy. Inuyasha took a second and smelt the air, and was proven correct by the little boy. Then he took a look at the boy's eyes and again they were the same amber color.

"That wasn't really a question kid but you are right, so I'm going to assume that you're part dog demon, then eh?" asked Inuyasha this time showing off his fang.

"Uh I don't know, but I still have a quesiton. Are you my daddy then? Cause Taiyou said that a daddy and his son look a lot alike, and Taiyou and his daddy looks alike, so are you my daddy?" asked the kid. Inuyasha was taken aback, he was wondering why he would ask that. But before he could reply Inuyasha heard a female voice calling out a name that he didn't know and assumed it was the boy's name.

"Daisuke! Where are you?" yelled Kagome getting kind of frantic when she couldn't see her son. Then she looked down the street a little and seen her son standing with someone. "Who are you talking to? How many times have I told you not to talk to strangers!" she scolded now that she wasn't worried about him running onto the street.

"But mommy, he was looking for something and he saved the ball from the road!" said Daisuke as he held out his ball in front of Kagome.

"Oh, okay then, but now go back in the yard," said Kagome as she then turned to the man in front of him. She looked into those amber eyes and got lost in his trance. They looked so familiar that should couldn't help but not stare. She didn't even look at his face, since all her attention was drawn towards the amber pools. The man before her was doing the same as he looked into her chocolate pools. To him they were just as familiar, but he couldn't place from where. They just stood there lost in each other's gaze. There was no hello or even a conversation. It wasn't uncomfortable, more like a comfort, well for Kagome at least. And finally fate had brought them together, and in the most ironic of ways. They were brought together, by the one thing that came out of their meeting those three years ago, their son, Daisuke.

x x x x x

**A/N**: Well there you go! This chapter is finally up! I hope you liked it, cause I sure did! They finally met, again! Well please tell me what you think! I'll try to start the next chapter this weekend! Cause I have a lot of it planned and if I don't start soon I won't remember it all! So thanks for reading and I hope you review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Living In The Moment **

Chapter 8: The Higurashi Residence

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Inuyasha all rights to it are for Rumiok Takahashi! I do own this story and all it's original characters! So please no stealing! Well I hope you enjoy Living in the moment Chapter 8!

x x x x x

_"Sometimes you find yourself in a new surrounding and can't help but like where you are"_

_Inuyasha's perspective_

_"You meet people unexpectedly, but those meetings are always the most magical."_

_The meeting between Inu and Kags_

x x x x x

Kagome stood in front of her mother's house, staring into the amber pools of the somewhat familiar stranger. For some reason she was unable to think about anything else, she couldn't speak nor was she able to move. There was just something about his gaze that left her standing still, that if she were to move the whole world would come to an end. Though the time around them seemed to have stopped, the ringing of Inuyasha's phone caused both adults to snap out of their dream like state. They both looked away when his phone started to ring. Inuyasha picked up his phone.

"Hello," said Inuyasha kind of shaky.

"Hey, Yash... what's wrong? You sound kind of shaken," said Miroku on the other line.

"Nothing's wrong, the phone just startled me," said Inuyasha, making an excuse.

"What ever. So where the hell are you it's been more than half an hour, and my house is really easy to find," said Miroku.

"Well I'm on your street I just have to find your house," said Inuyasha.

"Well I told you before my house is the cream colored one beside the peach colored house, and the grey one," said Miroku. Inuyasha looked up at the house that was in front of him. It was peach colored and the number on the house was 665. He then looked to the left and seen a house that was a cream color and, though it was barely visible, he could see the numbers 663 just beside the door to the house.

"Okay well I found your house so you can chill out Miroku, and maybe you should get your ass out here and get your stupid bag from Sango," said Inuyasha. It was then that he realized he never brought the bag out with him.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," said Miroku as he hung up the phone. Inuyasha then turned around and seen that the woman that was standing before him was still standing there. She wasn't looking at him directly; she was looking at her feet. She looked like a little girl who had something to say but was just too shy to say it. Inuyasha cleared his throat to get her attention, and it did. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Hi, my name's Inuyasha, sorry about not introducing myself before," said Inuyasha.

"Oh it's fine, besides you had a phone call," said Kagome.

"Yeah, my idiotic friend and his girlfriend, are making me be their little in between man, she made me come here and drop off his bag," said Inuyasha.

"Oh so does he live around here?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, he lives in that cre--"

"--Hey Inuyasha!," said Miroku as he ran up to his friend. "...Kagome?" Kagome looked to her right and seen her oldest friend Miroku running towards them.

"Hey Roku what are you doing here? And how come your not at mama's for her birthday?" asked Kagome. She didn't even realize that she had actually called her mother mama. Miroku though noticed and was rather happy.

"Well I was waiting for this guy to come by before I could come over," said Miroku.

"What, so you are the friend that he was talking about?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, well I guess I'll introduce you. Kagome meet Inuyasha Takahashi. He's the guy from New York. And Yash the beauty before you is my little sis, Kagome Higurashi," said Miroku.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Inuyasha, bowing low. That caused Kagome to giggle.

"Well it seems that there are still a few more gentlemen left in this world after all. Miroku you sure could learn a few things from him," said Kagome.

"Hey what it that supposed to mean?" whined Miroku.

"She's right man, you could use a few lessons," said Inuyasha playing along.

"Well anyways can I have my bag so that you could leave!" said Miroku.

"Sheesh someone's touché, but yeah just give me a sec I kinda left it in my car," said Inuyasha as he walked back to his car, leaving Kagome and Miroku to stand there and wait.

"So Roku is this the guy that I talked to that day when I called you like two weeks ago?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, and if I remember correctly you thought that he sounded hot," said Miroku. That statement caused Kagome to blush. "So tell me do you still think that?" asked Miroku,

"Damn right, he is one fine man," said Kagome.

"Well that's good to know," said Miroku.

"So has he always lived in New York then? Cause he doesn't seem like it," said Kagome.

"No I thought I told you, we met on the plane ride to New York. He was moving there and we basically became friends since then," said Miroku.

"Oh yeah I think you mentioned it to me before," said Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did too," said Miroku.

"Well why don't you invite him to the dinner, it'll be fun and the more people, the better it is for me," said Kagome

"Sure Kagome that's the only reason you want him to come. But if you want him there you can invite him cause I would rather just go in there," said Miroku.

"Fine then," said Kagome as she watched Inuyasha come back towards them.

"Here," said Inuyasha as he tossed the bag, with something heavy inside, at Miroku. Miroku fummbled with the bag before he caught it, sending a glare Inuyasha's way in the process for handling his gift so roughly.

"Thanks now can you please just leave!" said Miroku like a little kid, which Kagome had to roll her eyes at his childish behavior since he was 24.

"Now Miroku that is not nice. You shouldn't be telling people to leave," said Kagome talking to Miroku like he was a little kid.

"Yeah man it's not very nice, you know it really hurt my feelings," said Inuyasha in an over dramatic voice.

"Well you shouldn't listen to Miroku, besides I would really love it if you would come join us, that is if you don't have any plans already," said Kagome as she turned to Inuyasha.

"Hmm that sounds like a good idea, but do I have anything to do today," said Inuyasha more to himself as he thought about any plans he may have made with anyone during the day. Then he remembered that he promised to go on a picnic with Kara, Sesshomaru, Hiro and Keira, but that was later on when it wasn't so hot. Since it was only noon he could spend a few hours with Miroku and get to know his friends.

"Well I do have to take my niece and nephew out later on today but that's later on so I guess I could stay for a bit if it's okay," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah it's fine and from the looks of it I think Daisuke already loves you," said Kagome.

"Who's Daisuke?" asked Inuyasha not remembering Kagome call her son Daisuke.

"My son. the little boy who came out here running after a ball," said Kagome.

"Oh yeah, cute kid by the way. But I gotta say you don't look like a mother at all, way too young and way too hot," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at first when she heard Inuyasha praise her son, but then a slight blush formed on her cheeks as he complimented her.

"Uh thanks," said Kagome as she looked down at her feet.

"Okay well I think we should be heading to the house now," said Miroku as he walked towards Kimiko's house, with Kagome and Inuyasha following in tow. As they were walking to the back, Inuyasha kept taking glances at her. He couldn't help the attraction that was there between them. It was such a change, because throughout the three years that he stayed in New York all he did was work and he never had time to think about girls. But now this girl just came up to him and all he could do was stare. Kagome on the other hand couldn't help but blush, sure she may have been complimented before but this one was so straight forward. And on top of that he was amazingly hot and had called her hot, even after knowing that she had a kid. Most men who approached her would imediatly leave once they knew she had a kid. That was why she never really let go of Bankotsu because he didn't care about Kagome having Daisuke. He welcomed Daisuke as if he was his own kid. After thinking about it all Kagome gave out a content sigh, thinking that maybe she didn't have to be with Bankotsu and that there are still guys out there who would want to be with her dispite her mistakes.

Once they reached the backyard Daisuke was the first one to notice the new comers. First he seen Miroku and ran to him. "UNLCE ROKU! I was wondering when you were coming!" said Daisuke.

"Yeah sorry to keep you waiting squirt, I had to wait for my friend," said Miroku as he pointed to Inuyasha who was standing behind Kagome.

"Oh you mean that guy? I met him, he saved the ball for me!" said Daisuke, with enthusiasm.

"Oh really," said Miroku as he bent down and picked up his favourite nephew.

"Yeah he's pretty cool," said Daisuke. By now everyone who was outside was watching the little group. Kai, Hojo, and Eri looked at the guy standing beside Kagome, and just stared. He looked so familiar to them, but neither of them could place from where. They were all giving him stares and he noticed. He felt uncomfortable. Then he whispered to Kagome. 

"Um maybe I should just go, it doesn't seem like I'm wanted here," said Inuyasha. Kagome turned to look at everyone staring at him and glared back.

"Nonsense you're wanted they are just being stupid, and besides I want you to be here," said Kagome as she gave him a smile. Then she turned towards everyone else. "Guys this is Inuyasha, he is Miroku's friend and well I invited him over, so be nice," said Kagome, directing the last part to Kai and possibly Bankotsu. They both rolled their eyes.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha.

"So do you wanna come play soccer with us or do you want to go sit with the men?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha looked at the men and then at Kagome and he knew his choice was obvious.

"I think I'll take my chances with you guys. Those men don't look too inviting," said Inuyasha.

"Don't be silly they are all really nice, but I'll be happy to school you in a friendly match of soccer, right Suke-chan?" asked Kagome as she looked at her son.

"Really mommy we get to verse Mister over there?!" he beamed with excitment.

"Yes, and what are we gonna do?" asked Kagome.

"We're gonna win!" said Daisuke.

"Well it looks like a challenge then," said Inuyasha.

"That's because it is a challenge," said Daisuke.

"Well then who will be on my team?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um me!" said Taiyou who was standing beside Souta on the small patch of field.

"Okay kid, what's your name?" asked Inuyasha.

"My name is Taiyou!" said Taiyou with excitment.

"Well then lets get this game started then. Taiyou and Inuyasha verses Kagome and Daisuke!" said Inuyasha.

"Well looks like I just got kicked off the team," said Souta as he walked off with Miroku. Miroku went to go say hi to everyone else on the patio. Souta on the other hand went to sit with his girlfriend, she got up and let Souta sit down on her seat as she sat on his lap. "Aw baby you got kicked out?" asked Hitomi as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, but I'd rather be here with you anyways," said Souta with a boyish grin.

"Well good," said Hitomi as she leaned forward and placed her lips on his. He reacted by leaning into her and kissed her back.

"Woo look at little Souta getting it on with his girl!" said Miroku, seeing as this was the first time Souta had ever done anything with a girl, well in front of him at least. Souta didn't even care what Miroku said all he did was finger the air in his direction as he continued the kiss with the girl of his dreams. Miroku just laughed as he turned back around towards the guys.

"Well it's good to see that my little bro finally grew a backbone. I still remember when he was too shy to even ask Hitomi out. But I'm glad that he was finally able to ask her, cause they do make a good couple," said Miroku.

"Yeah I know you should have seen him on the day that he was gonna ask her out. He was asking us so many questions that I kinda felt sorry for him," said Kai as he looked over at his younger brother who was chatting away with his girlfriend.

"Yeah, see that's the Souta I remember, I can't believe in just three years he grew up so much," said Miroku.

"You shit heads do know that I can hear you right," said Souta.

"OH! UNCLE SOUTA SWORE!!!!!" said Daisuke, stopping what he was doing to point at Souta. Souta's face paled knowing that when Daisuke caught you swearing you were in for something.

"Well looks like you got caught," said Hitomi looking down at her boyfriend.

"Yeah it does," said Souta. Kai and Bankotsu broke out in laughter, knowing what was coming up. Both Miroku and Inuyasha stood there confused. Riya and Ami looked at Souta as well with acusing eyes. "Oh great now all the kids are going to turn on me because I said shit head which isn't even a swear word," said Souta up to Hitomi. Hitomi just smiled.

"Don't worry sweetie it's not like they can hurt you, you'll probably just get tickled or something," said Hitomi. Souta's eyes buldged when she said that because he was the most ticklish person around and knowing Daisuke and his hearing he probably just heard her say that to him.

"Oh god I'm dead," said Souta as he looked up towards Daisuke and Kagome. Kagome had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Well Souta you better take this like a man," said Kagome as she bent down towards her son and picked him up.

"Yeah Uncle Souta, when you swear you know you get punished!" said Daisuke.

"Yeah I know, so what will it be?" asked Souta.

"Hmm, I don't know, what do you think Mommy?" asked Daisuke looking up at his mom. Kagome just smiled knowing the perfect thing and whispered it into his ear. Daisuke beamed and jumped out of her hands and ran towards Taiyou, and whispered it into his ears. Then the two of them ran to Ami and Riya. Inuyasha just watched in amusement as he walked over to Kagome.

"So looks like our game is finished," said Inuyasha creating small talk.

"Yeah but just watch what you are about to see is going to be just as amusing," said Kagome as she looked at her son gathering up all the kids. Now all four of them were sitting on the grass laughing like the little kids that they are. Souta knew that Kagome told them his biggest weakness and so was trying to remain calm. Hitomi just laughed as she got up from Souta's lap knowing that she would be in the way. As everyone was anticipating what the kids would do next Inuyasha could hear a faint count down coming from the group kids.

"Three, two, one...GO!" yelled all four kids as they ran to Souta. The boys lunged at him causing him to fall to the ground as the girls came up to either side of him and started to tickle him. Souta couldn't help but giggle and laugh, at the same time trying to push off the kids, to no such luck of course. Daisuke then scrambled ontop of his stomach as he started to tickle away. Souta couldn't help but laugh even more. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed as they watched the torture that the kids were putting him through.

"Okay sweetie, I think it's time for you to stop," said Kagome as she looked at her son. He stopped what he was doing and turned his head to look at his mom.

"But mommy this is so much fun! You should come and try it," said Daisuke in a whinning voice.

"No sweetie I think if you keep on going then your Uncle Souta may just pee in his pants," said Kagome. Souta went beet red after his sister said that.

"Nee-chan don't say that! Especially in front of my girlfriend!" yelled Souta trying to cover his face. He calmed down a bit now since the kids stopped their torture. Hitomi on the other hand made her way over to Souta, with a warm smile on her face. She bent down towards him and kissed him on the lips. That caused Souta to calm down even more and the kids to let out a loud 'Ew' before hiding their face in their hands. All the other adults just started to laugh at the reaction of the kids.

Inuyasha sat down on the grass as he watched the family interact. Kagome seen this and did the same; sitting right against him.

"So what do to you think of my family?" asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Well all I can say is that you must never have a dull day," said Inuyasha which cause Kagome to laugh in agreement.

"Yup you got that right, especially with Daisuke and Banky by my side all the time," said Kagome. When Inuyasha heard Banky he was confused, thinking that Kagome had another kid.

"Banky?" asked Inuyasha.

"Banky is my best friend and roommate, here I'll introduce him to you," said Kagome as she got up and held out her hand to him. He took it and stood up. He was a little apprehensive since her best friend was a guy and he assumed that he was one of the guys who glared his way when he came to the back yard, even though he wasn't. "Don't worry they don't bite, and if they do I'll be there," said Kagome. Inuyasha gave her a smile as he followed her towards the patio where the guys were all sitting. All of them turned their heads as Inuyasha and Kagome were closer to them.

"Finally decided to come join us eh Yash?" asked Miroku as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah I was kinda preoccupied with the soccer game but since it ended we thought maybe we'd come say hi," said Inuyasha as he talked to his friend. Then he turned towards everyone else. "Well allow me to introduce myself, my name is Inuyasha Takahashi, I'm a friend of Miroku's and it's a pleasure to meet you all," said Inuyasha showing them his manners, since he was a Takahashi. For some reason he wanted them to like him.

"Damn I haven't seen any manners like that in a while, come here boy," said Hitoshi, Kagome's grandfather.

"Hold on Gramps I gotta introduce Inuyasha to everyone else," said Kagome. Hitoshi just sighed as he turned back to Mushin. "Okay so lets get this started, the guy beside Roku is my Onii-chan Kai, and beside him is my best friend Banky also known as Bankotsu. To my right is Hojo and beside him is Muteki he is like another older brother. And if you haven't already guessed it the one who was attacked by the kids was my little brother Souta and his girlfriend Hitomi. There was also Eri the one playing with the girls. Oh and before I forget that's my gramps, Hitoshi Higurashi and Miroku's gramps Mushin Houshi, well I think that wraps up the introductions," said Kagome as she took a breath.

"Okay so Kai, Bankotsu, Hojo, Muteki, Souta, Hitomi, Eri, Hitoshi and Mushin," said Inuyasha listing everyone.

"Yup, there are the kids too, but you don't really need to worry about that," said Kagome.

"Well I already know your son Daisuke and my teammate Taiyou, there are the three girls I think my brain can handle three more names," said Inuyasha.

"Well the one with black hair is my daughter, Riya," said Kai.

"The brown haired one is my daughter Ami," said Hojo.

"The one in the pink dress is my daughter, Megumi," said Muteki.

"Okay three more names," said Inuyasha.

"Yup don't worry though there are a lot more people, some of them are inside and the rest aren't here, but anyways you don't have to worry about them," said Kagome.

"Yeah come sit, grab a drink," said Bankotsu as he patted the extra seat beside him. Inuyasha looked at Kagome before taking the seat. She smiled to herself happy that everyone excepted him, even though she just met him herself. They were all just hanging around enjoying being in each other's company. Everyone was getting to know Inuyasha. Eri had migrated over to the patio since all the kids ran inside to get some snacks, curtesy of Kimiko and Midoriko. Souta and Hitomi had gone inside, since Souta's clothes got grass stains all over it from the attack from the kids. Also cause he had planned a little activity for all the kids and any of the other adults who wanted to participate, so he decided now would be a better time than ever to set it up.

"I'm finally here!" came a voice from the side of the house, though no one really noticed because they were all preoccupied in some conversation. The person kept talking though, not really noticing that no one was listening to him. "The new boss just got here and he's already working us like crazy, I wish Oda-san didn't have to retire! The new guy seems a little stuck up," said Sai as he walked towards the patio. His shirt untucked and his pink tie loosened. His grey blazer was held in his hand that also held his breif case. Once he stood on the patio beside everyone he noticed someone that he didn't expect to see. His face looked terrified. Everyone else turned towards the new arrival.

"Tanaka was it?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk on his face.

"Uh... go-gomen Ta-takahashi-san. I didn't mean to say that," said Sai as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ah don't worry about it I'd be pissed too, and enough with the formalities, just call me Inuyasha," said Inuyasha, as he gave Sai a genuine smile.

"uh...thank you Inuyasha-san. Then you can call me Sai, Tanaka is my father's name," said Sai.

"Okay Sai but I must insist you loose the formality, Inuyasha is fine," said Inuyasha.

"He-he okay Inuyasha then," said Sai.

"Sai you don't have to look so nervous," said Kagome.

"Well what am I supposed to do he is my boss after all," said Sai.

"Aw it's okay Sai, you have me here to make you forget all about your boss," said Eri.

"Thanks babe. That's why I love you so much," said Sai as he walked over to his girl friend of two and a half years and placed a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Whoa hold on a sec! YOU TWO HOOKED UP?!" Miroku blurted out, clearly surprised.

"Yeah just about a year after you left," said Eri as she let her man take her seat. She sat on his lap playing with his hair.

"And none of you ever told me, even though I called almost every other week!" whined Miroku.

"Well I guess it just never crossed our minds," said Kagome.

"Well then, and after all the nagging I did back in high school about you two hooking up, but no you two thought I was crazy, and now look," said Miroku.

"Damn Roku chill out, it's not this totally affects you in any way," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah man, you're acting too much like a kid," said Kai. "Seriously Riya and Daisuke are more mature than you sometimes."

"Man everyone is always against me! I wish Sango was here!" said Miroku.

"Well actually she is going to be off right about now," said Sai as he looked at his watch.

"Oh really I thought that she was working till five today. I'm pretty sure that her schedule was till five," said Inuyasha.

"Uh yeah but for some reason it was really dead today and so she asked Jinsei if she could be let out earlier and he said yes," said Sai.

"Oh well I guess that, that's fine but if anything goes wrong with any of the covers, she will be in deep shit cause she is the head of her department," said Inuyasha.

"Thats my woman, and of course she won't screw anything up," said Miroku.

"Hey watch the language! If my baby comes out here and hears you not only will he become a little less innocent, but he will punish you and you've already seen what he's done to Souta," said Kagome.

"Yeah I've seen what you're son is capable of, but you see I don't have a weakness so he can't take advantage of me like he did to your brother," said Inuyasha.

"Pshh as if, Yash you have the biggest weakness ever," said Miroku. When Inuyasha heard that he grabbed the soccer ball that was right next to Sai and picked it up. He threw it at Miroku and it hit him right on the head. Everyone else in the group erupted in laughter, at Miroku's misfortune.

x x x x x

Souta had gone upstairs leaving his girlfriend to hang out with the other women. So he ran upstairs to pull out a new outfit and the equipment for the activity. Once Souta had finished getting changed; wearing a pair of green and white swimming trunks and a white wife beater with a green dragon on the bottom left corner, he grabbed his things. In his hand was a bucket full of water balloons, and a bunch of small water guns. He was also wearing a water gun back pack. The ones where there is a back pack tank where the person has to wear the tank full of water like a back pack. He made his way down stairs to see that no one was in the living room any more. So he assumed they were in the kitchen since he remembered hearing them say snacks.

When he went inside the kitchen he seen all the kids sitting around the table eating cookies and milk, while all the women were near the cooking area talking and watching over the kids. As he walked further into the kitchen the kids all turned towards Souta.

"Whoa that's so cool Uncle Souta!" said Daisuke.

"Yeah can we play with it too?" asked Riya.

"Of course you guys can, and who else wants to play?" asked Souta looking at Taiyou, Ami and Megumi.

"WE DO!!!" said the other kids as they put their hands up enthusiastically.

"Okay well then lets get you all changed," said Souta

"Mommy, can we go play please?" asked Riya looking at Kotori.

"Sure sweetie, we have a change of clothes for you so you can get that dirty," said Kotori.

"Yay!" exclamied Riya.

"Mama, can we play too?" asked Megumi.

"Sure sweetie, you and Tai can both play," said Nazuna.

"Um Mama,..." asked a quiet voice that belonged to Ami.

"Yes sweetie?" asked Yuka as she looked at her daughter.

"Can I play too?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetie, you're a little too small," said Yuka.

"Okay mama," said Ami with a sad smile

"Oh come on Yuka she wants to play with all the other kids," said Souta.

"Yeah Auntie Yuka, I pwomise that I will take care of Ami! Pwease can she play?" asked Daisuke, trying to be cute in the process.

"Yes please Auntie Yuka?" asked Megumi; Ami's best friend.

"Oh how can I refuse to such cuties like you. I guess you can play but be care full okay," said Yuka.

"Okay Mama!" said Ami truely excited.

"Okay, don't start with out me! I am going to ask mommy!" said Daisuke as she ran out of the house towards the back yard. He went to the patio and seen everyone talking and laughing. He crept to Kagome and tugged on her arm. Kagome looked down at her arm and seen her son. She smiled at him and picked him up and put him on her lap.

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked Kagome as she wrapped her arms around him. All the other adults around them were looking at him and he felt a little shy. "Aw baby, do you want to tell me in my ear?" asked Kagome as she noticed that he was shifting nervously in her lap. Daisuke smiled and reached up to Kagome's ear and cupped his hands around it.

"Can I go play with Uncle Souta and everyone, with the water?" he whispered into her ears. Kagome smiled sweetly and nodded her head.

"Of course you can sweetie," said Kagome with a smile.

"Thank you mommy!" exclaimed Daisuke as he kissed her cheek and ran back inside.

"What was that all about?" asked Bankotsu.

"He wanted to go play with the kids and Souta, Something about water," said Kagome.

"Oh you mean the water fight that he planned," said Kai.

"I guess," said Kagome.

"Well I guess that's my cue to join in on the fun. Any of you men want to join?" asked Kai as he got up. Bankotsu got up along with Kai, since he had agreed with Souta before he came. Hence the tote bag full of the necessary things. The two guys got up and looked at the other people in the group seeing if any of them would want to join in on the fun.

"I guess I'll play, lemme just go home and change," said Miroku.

"Well I guess I'll play too," said Muteki. "So Kai I'm hoping you brought some extra clothes cause if I get wet I'm borrowing yours," said Muteki.

"Yeah, yeah sure," said Kai.

"Well what about you, Takahashi?" asked Bankotsu.

"Uh I dunno, I didn't really bring any clothes with me, and on a side note please just call me Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, you can just borrow some of Miroku's clothes," said Kagome.

"Are you kidding me, have you seen some of the things that guy wears? I swear sometimes he shouldn't even be allowed in public with the things he wears," said Inuyasha. That comment cause many of the people to start laughing.

"You got that right my boy, as a kid my grandson would wear the funkiest get ups," said Mushin. Miroku just rolled his eyes.

"First of all grand dad no one, and I mean no one says funkiest anymore, and second of all you and Mom were the ones who would dress me so I'd I got the bad fasion sense from you, not that I have one!" defended Miroku. He had shut up Mushin, and that caused a smug smile to come across his face.

"Our future Lawyer: Miroku Houshi!" said Kagome like she was doing a voice over,

"Thank you, thank you, now Yash come with me, I promise you won't have to wear anything that you don't want to," said Miroku as he pulled Inuyasha's arm, leading him towards the front yard so that he can go to his house.

"Stop dragging me! I am capable of walking on my own!" yelled Inuyasha as he was dragged.

"Well how about you guys? Kags, Eri, Sai, Hojo you all wanna join?" asked Kai.

"No thanks you guys I'd rather just watch, especially if my little girl is playing. I think I'll record this instead, I have a feeling that it'll be a day to remember!" said Hojo, as he pulled out his video camera that he had brought with him thanks to Yuka's persistence.

"Okay I guess that's fine since it would be awesome if someone were to tape this for us," said Kai as he turned towards the others. "Well what about you guys?"

"No thanks man I'm beat from work I think I'll just chill and watch you guys," said Sai as he wrapped his arms around Eri.

"Yeah I wanna watch, I've never been the type to get dirty, but I'm sure Kags will play, right Kags," said Eri.

"You know what I think I just might, but I don't have any extra clothes," said Kagome.

"Well actually you do, you see Souta told me about this little activity before we came and so I brought a pair of clothes for all three of us," said Bankotsu.

"YOU WHAT?! Bankotsu you went through me clothes!" yelled Kagome.

"Hehe, yeah. But it's not like I haven't seen any of the stuff before," said Bankotsu.

"But still that's my personal stuff!" whined Kagome as she sat there with a pout.

"Aw Kags it's okay," said Eri.

"Eh what ever, lets just play!" said Kagome.

"See now that's the spirit!" said Muteki.

"Well lets get this started!" said Kai as everyone else got up from their seats.

x x x x x

Miroku took Inuyasha to his house, and led him into his room. There Miroku rummaged through his clothes to find some swimming trunks for both of them. He pulled out a black one and a dark purple one. He tossed the black one to Inuyasha.

"Is this to your liking?" asked Miroku, in a sarcastic manner.

"Wow Roku some decent clothes," said Inuyasha just as sarcastic.

"Hey do you want to borrow it or not?" asked Miroku.

"Okay fine, where is your bathroom so I can go change?" asked Inuyasha.

"Second door to the left," said Miroku, directing Inuyasha towards his washroom. Inuyasha left to changed and came back wearing the black trunks and nothing on top. Miroku on the other hand wore his trunks with a white wife beater.

"Hey do you have anything that I can wear on top?" asked Inuyasha,

"Why, you look fine and besides just think about how Kagome will react," said Miroku, wiggling his eyebrows at his friend.

"Why the hell would I care what she thinks?" asked Inuyasha. "Now give me a shirt!"

"No can do, Yash. Now lets go," said Miroku as he dragged Inuyasha with him back to the Higurashi residence. When they got to the back yard, they seen that everyone was ready to go. Kagome was still in her yellow dress but she was arguing with Bankotsu about something. Bankotsu and Kai were also in their same clothes, Souta had changed into his swimming attire and Muteki was also in his same clothes. They kids were all dressed in their clothes since Souta never told any of the parents about the water fight except for Bankotsu and Kai. But Kai and Bankotsu only brought an extra change of clothes and not the kids' swimming suits.

But Bankotsu did bring a swimming suit, not for himself though or for Daisuke...

"Banky I can't play now!" yelled Kagome.

"What are you talking about, yes you can. I brough you your swimming suit," said Bankotsu with a mischevious smile on his face.

"Yeah and I'm not wearing that! It's a Bikini! You think I would wear that in front of my brothers nonetheless you and my son!" yelled Kagome.

"Oh come on Kags you can wear it, after all I have seen you in less," said Bankotsu whispering that part into her ear so that only Kagome could hear it. This caused Kagome to blush madly. She smacked him on the shoulder.

"Oh my god, be quiet! And that was a long time ago!" said Kagome.

"Mommy can you just hurry up and change so that we can play?" asked Daisuke who was standing with all the other kids waiting to have the water fight.

"I want to but I have nothing to wear," said Kagome turning to her son.

"Yes you do, I seen Uncle Banky pick out your swimming suit, so can you please go change mommy?" asked Daisuke.

"But I don't wanna! Can't I just sit out?" asked Kagome.

"No cause we already made the team, onee-chan, and we need you to play to have even teams," said Souta.

"Arg, fine I'll change only if you get me a big t-shirt, Souta," said Kagome.

"Okay fine just let me go get one from inside," said Souta.

"Yeah I'll come with you, since I have to change into this," said Kagome. So the two siblings went upstairs so that Kagome can get changed.

"Hey Roku why was she so hesitant on wearing a bikini?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh well she's kind of self-consicous, and doesn't like it when other people see her body. It's really complicated," said Miroku.

"Oh, well I dunno why she would be cause she has such a hot body," said Inuyasha more to himself than to his friend. But to Miroku's dismay he heard his friend talk about Kagome's body.

"Dude can you keep those comments to yourself? I would rather not see my sister as some hot chick!" said Miroku, as he walked away, leaving Inuyasha to stand there by himself. He stood there for a few more minutes just lost in his own daze until he seen Kagome emerge from the house with her brother. She was in an overly size t-shirt. And fortunatley for him in was white, and he was able to see the outline of her bikini which was a simple black one. His gaze followed her, until she stood behind her big brother. Thats when he snapped out of it and looked at the ground. He then walked over to where the rest of the group was. Daisuke was jumping up and down, so when Daisuke jumped up he grabbed him so that he didn't hit the ground. Inuyasha would do this with Hiro all the time and thought that Daisuke might like it too. And he was right, because Daisuke sqealed with excitment when he felt like he was flying. He looked up at the source of the hands holding him and smiled.

"Higher Mister, Inuyasha! Higher!" he squealed. Inuyasha just smiled at his cuteness, and did as he was asked.

"Looks like someone likes to be adventerous," said Inuyasha. With that remark Daisuke responded with a toothy grin.

"Okay guys lets get this thing started. The first team will be Kai, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Daisuke, Megumi and Ami." said Souta.

"Yay! I get to be with Uncle Banky and Mister Inuyasha!" said Daisuke really excited as he was held in Inuyasha's arms. Kagome also smiled at her son, he seemed to fit perfectly with Inuyasha.

"And the second team is Miroku, Muteki, Kagome, myself, Riya and Taiyou," said Souta.

"Yay! I get to be with daddy!" said Taiyou.

"Okay so you guys get that half of the yard and we'll get this half," said Souta as he directed the first team to the left half of the yard, and his team to the right half. "Okay so each team gets their own fort. We will get ten minutes to formulate a plan and then when I blow the whistle the game will begin!" said Souta.

Everyone got in their groups and the scheming began...

x x x x x

A/N: Okay so I was gonna make this chapter a lot longer, but then I thought it's summer so I'll be updating a lot more, so I broke this chapter up. I was gonna add the water fight here too and the rest of the day with Inuyasha and his family. But I thought I'd leave that for now. Well I hope you enjoyed it. I now nothing too spectacular, but trust me that in the next chapter you will see a lot more. That I promise you! Well thanks for reading and I hope its not too boring! And feedback is always appreciated! So please review! Well see ya in a few!


	9. Chapter 9

**Living in the Moment  
**Chapter 9: Getting Closer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, all rights to it are for Rumiko Takahashi! I do own this story and all its original characters! So please no stealing! Well I hope you enjoy Living in the moment Chapter 9 and sorry for the long delay!

x x x x x

"_When you are drawn to someone, don't fight it, just let your instincts take over."_

_Inuyasha's perspective_

_"Life has it's complications you just have to deal with what they bring."_

_Kagome's thoughts_

x x x x x

The water fight was soon going to begin. Both teams were in their groups scheming. Kai, Bankotsu, Inuyasha, Daisuke, Ami and Megumi were standing by the tree in the back yard; the same on that Kagome used to climb when she lived there.

"Okay guys so what's the plan?" asked Kai.

"Well how about each of us get a person from the other team? And then we'll gang up on them," said Bankotsu.

"Okay," said Inuyasha.

"I want to get daddy!" said Megumi with excitement.

"And I want to get Taiyou-nii-chan!" said Ami. The guys all chuckled at their eagerness.

"Well then I want to get Riya-chan!" said Daisuke now sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders to get a better view of things.

"Okay then, looks like that leaves us with Kagome, Miroku and Souta," said Bankotsu.

"Well I call Souta, I have a little something to give him," said Kai with a sinister look. A few days ago Souta had gotten Kai in trouble with Kotori, just because Souta had bought Hitomi a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolate for no apparent reason. Kotori got mad at Kai for not being romantic anymore.

"Okay then I'll take Roku, it'll be fun to torture him with the water balloons," said Bankotsu with a smirk.

"Yeah Uncle Roku seems easy to get," said Daisuke.

"You got that right kid, your uncle Miroku is a total push over," said Inuyasha as he looked up at the kid sitting on his shoulders.

"You got that right," said the other men in the group.

"Okay Inuyasha that leaves Kagome in your hands," said Bankotsu.

"That's fine with me, so I guess we all go after our assigned targets," said Inuyasha, and everyone in the group nodded. "Yup!" squealed Daisuke.

"So Ami, Mei do you want to attack your targets with me?" asked Kai, not wanting the two year olds to go off on their own.

"Okay, Uncle Kai," said both girls. Kai then turned over towards the area where the other group was and told them that his group was ready. Souta held his hands up, showing the 'thumbs up' sign. Then he reached to the whistle that was around his neck and blew on it.

"Let the games begin!" yelled Souta after he blew on the whistle

Everyone dispersed, all equipped with their small water guns. Each team had a pile of water balloons to their disposal as they crept around the yard trying to stay hidden as much as they could. Daisuke and Inuyasha had the greatest advantage out of the twelve playing because of their demonic blood. They were able to sniff out the two girls they were after no problem. To their luck Riya and Kagome were together as well so Inuyasha and Daisuke stuck together. They tried to stay hidden in the bushes right behind where Kagome and Riya were hiding, but because there weren't many bushed to hide behind it was really hard. But they tried their best, each holding onto a water balloon in one hand and their small water gun in the other. Inuyasha and Daisuke counted to three and then pounced from the bushes tossing their water balloons at Kagome and Riya. Both girls screamed as they felt the water hit them. Kagome's big t-shirt had become soaked and see through thanks to the water. Inuyasha smirked at her when he too noticed that she was clearly visible, with the shirt clinging to her like a second skin.

He was so busy just watching that he didn't notice Kagome grab a water balloon nor did he notice as that said water balloon was heading straight for his head. It hit dead on and the two girls were laughing, heck even Daisuke found it funny, that was until Riya got him too. Inuyasha watched Kagome laugh as his own features turned into a frown.

"Oh you better run now Higurashi! I'm giving you the count of three. One…" said Inuyasha with a menacing look in his eyes. Daisuke got the idea and got ready along with Inuyasha.

"Two..."

"Riya I think he's serious," said Kagome as she looked at her niece. Riya just nodded.

"Three…" said Inuyasha as he broke off into a run, Daisuke doing the same but running after Riya instead.

"Eep, RUN RIYA!!!!" Kagome squealed as she ran away, towards the other side of the yard towards the tree. Riya ran the opposite way, and she smacked right into Daisuke who had cornered her in the end of the yard. Riya gave out a high pitched squeal which caused Daisuke to cringe, seeing that he had sensitive hearing.

"That's not fair!" whined Daisuke as he tried to stop the ringing in his head.

"HA! HA!" said Riya as she ran away, towards the first person that she could find on her team, which just happened to be Taiyou. Taiyou was stuck by the side of the house with Ami and Megumi standing on either side of him. They had their water guns ready and were squirting him with it repeatedly. Riya thought that she should help him so she stood behind the two girls, trying to get his attention. When Taiyou noticed Riya he gave her a subtle nod when Riya motioned for him to throw her his water gun. When he did the two girls were confused, that was until they felt Riya squirt them. The two girls squealed as they ran towards Kai, who had cornered his younger brother with water balloons in either hand ready to throw. The two girls each held onto one of Kai's legs, which took him by surprise and looked down. Souta took that opportunity to run, and run he did, but not before tossing a water balloon at Kai. Souta was soaked from head to toe, thanks to Kai and so he had to repay him somehow.

"Souta get back here!" yelled Kai when he felt the water hit his face and seen that Souta was not there. All Kai could hear was laughter coming from somewhere on the other side of the yard.

x x x x x

Hojo, who was still sitting on the patio with Sai and Eri, was having an awesome time watching the chaos unfold in the yard. The kids were teaming up on each other and then running to the adults for protection. The adults were going after each other getting soaked from head to toe. Sai just laughed as he captured everyone who came into view. So far his most enjoyable moment was when Kagome had gotten Inuyasha dead on the face and then ran for her life.

"Have you guys noticed how much Kagome's laughed today?" asked Sai as he watched his friend running away from Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know, she hasn't been this happy since high school," said Eri.

"Well maybe this guy is just what Kagome needs in her life," said Hojo looking away from the camera so as not to capture his voice on the video.

"I know, but what about Banky? I think that he's been trying to hook up with Kags again," said Sai.

"Well I think it'll be better for Kagome not to get involved with Bankotsu again, don't get me wrong I love the guy dearly, but the way they keep going back and forth is not good for Kagome let alone Daisuke. The poor kid needs a father, even though Bankotsu has basically taken the role, Daisuke thinks of him only as an uncle. I'm telling you Kagome's best bet would be to forget about Banky in that way," said Eri.

"But didn't Kotori say that Kags still had feelings for him?" asked Sai.

"Yeah I know she does, but honestly do you think it's good for her and Daisuke? The poor kid has started asking for his dad more now. Kagome was telling me about it. A few nights ago, Daisuke went out with Kai and Kotori and when he came back he asked her where his dad was. Poor Kagome cried her self to sleep that night," said Eri as she watched her friend having fun.

"I think it would be best for Kagome to get to know this Inuyasha guy," said Hojo as he turned to the couple again. Both of them nodded. Hojo went back to recording everyone, and captured some very interesting things on the camera. He had to smirk as he watched Kagome and Inuyasha bonding. Then he turned towards the rest of the group after five minutes of recording he heard a very female squeal. Everyone thought it was Kagome and when they looked at her and see that she was laughing with Inuyasha in the top branch of the tree, they were all confused.

"Please don't tell me…" said Eri

"It' can't be? Can it?" asked Hojo

"Yes it can and it is…" said Sai.

"Miroku," said all three together as they turned towards where Miroku was; cowering under Bankotsu who looked like he was ready to kill.

x x x x x

"Seriously Roku how the hell can you be such a girl?" asked Bankotsu who looked down at the pathetic man before him.

"What! It really hurt, what the hell is wrong with you and your inhumane strength?!" whined Miroku as he got up.

"Hey it's not my fault you are such a wimp," said Bankotsu.

"Hey I am not a wimp!" Miroku defended himself.

"Sure, Roku, I wonder does that Sango know about your manliness. Or should I say lack there of?" asked Bankotsu.

"Hey Sango loves me, all of me!" said Miroku getting mad.

"Sure," said Bankotsu. "This is getting boring I thought it would be more fun, but you're not even putting up a fight."

"Hey! I can put up a fight, and who are you to question my love life, when yours is so messed!" said Miroku. The second those words left his mouth he knew he shouldn't have said them, because talking about Bankotsu personal life is just something no one should cross.

"Hey you better watch it! What happens in my life is personal and I'd rather you not try to get into it!" said Bankotsu as he grabbed Miroku by the collar. Miroku flinched but held his ground.

"Well I can say the same about my love life!" he defended, which caused Bankotsu to raise his hands. Muteki came running towards them along with Kai. "What's going on here?!" asked both men.

"Nothing, just some harmless fun," said Bankotsu with just as much hatred as he gave Miroku.

"Banky are you alright?" asked Kagome who had come up behind her brother, really flushed with Inuyasha right behind her. When Bankotsu heard Kagome voice he immediately let go of Miroku and walked away.

"Yeah I'm fine Koneko," said Bankotsu as he just walked away. Kagome looked confused as she looked at Miroku who was rubbing the spot where his shirt rubbed against his skin. Kagome watched as her best friend walked away.

"Miroku what happened?" asked Kagome.

"Nothing, what's wrong with him anyways, it's not like I was lying," said Miroku.

"Miroku what exactly did you say to him?" asked Kai.

"Well he started ragging on why Sango sees anything in me, and I told him that she loved me for who I was, and he laughed like it was some kind of joke. So I yelled back saying that he should be talking about other people's love life when his wasn't that great," said Miroku. Kagome gasped as she turned and ran towards Bankotsu.

"Miroku you're an idiot, you know they've been and you said that to him!" yelled Kai.

"Shit it just slipped what was I supposed to do, just let the guy hammer at my girlfriend?" said Miroku

"Well you didn't have to talk about _that_," said Muteki.

"Well sorry, I didn't think that it would bother him that much," said Miroku. Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to do. He didn't know what was going on and seen that the kids were all starting to gather around the kids. So Inuyasha thought that he'd keep them busy while the adults figured things out.

"Hey kids how about we get cleaned up now and then we can go play something inside?" asked Inuyasha.

"Really mister Inuyasha?" asked Daisuke, sticking with Mister Inuyasha as his name since he knew he wasn't an uncle.

"Yes really," said Inuyasha as he picked up Daisuke and placed him on his shoulders again.

"I wanna ride up there too, mister!" said Riya looking at up Inuyasha.

"Well then why don't we go inside and get your mommies to clean you up and then you can all have a turn," said Inuyasha as he held his hands out to the kids. Ami and Megumi took each of Inuyasha's hands as Riya took Taiyou's hands and they all walked towards the house, all soaked. Hojo turned the camera towards Inuyasha and the wall of kids that surrounded him and couldn't help but laugh. He really was good with kids.

"Need some help?" asked Hojo as he turned to camera off and got up.

"Yeah sure," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Daddy! Mister Inuyasha is going to let us ride his shoulder after we get changed!" said Ami.

"Really?" asked Hojo as he took his daughter in his arms, wetting his shirt in the process.

"Yeah!!!!" said Ami with a lot of excitement.

"Well then let's get you all changed," said Hojo.

"We'll help!" said Eri and Sai getting up and taking Megumi's hands each adult on both sides. They walked into the house and found the kitchen empty. The kids ran into the living room directing Inuyasha. They stood in the door way to the living room and all the ladies looked at the wet mess of people. They all laughed.

"Uh hey guys," said Yuka in between giggles.

"Hi Auntie Yuka!" said Daisuke with a smile.

"So what brings all you wet people in my house?" asked Kimiko with a smile.

"Gram-ma we want to get changed!" said Riya as she ran to her mom.

"Okay sweetie let's get you dried off," said Kotori as she picked up her daughter arms length away.

"Okay Mei, Tai lets get you changed as well!" said Nazuna as she got up and went to get her bag full of the kid's clothes. She knew from experience that her kids always get dirty when they go out.

"You too Ami let's get you out of that dress," said Yuka as she picked up her two year old.

"What about me!?" asked Daisuke still sitting on Inuyasha's shoulders.

"How about I help you get changed?" asked Inuyasha looking up at Daisuke.

"Okay!" said Daisuke. He grabbed the bag that Kotori handed to him and he went to help the little boy get changed.

x x x x x

Kagome ran after Bankotsu, who had stormed to the front of the store. Kagome knew that Bankotsu was mad that he and she weren't together, and the fact that Miroku said what he said just made it worse. The only thing she didn't understand was why he was mad. Bankotsu stopped at the front of the yard and kicked the fence in agitation.

"Banky, stop will you," said Kagome as she tried to reach him.

"It's okay Kagome, I just need time to my self," said Bankotsu.

"No you need to talk it out. What Roku said—"

"—I don't care about him right now! He can say what ever he wants!" said Bankotsu as he sat down on the grass. Kagome let out a sigh as she went and sat down beside him.

"Banky, talk to me please?" asked Kagome as she looked at him. He had his head in his hands but didn't say a thing. Kagome waited for him to say something but he didn't. So she got up and squatted in front of him and lifted his head from his hands. His eyes were so troubled and Kagome didn't know what to say, but she knew that they had to talk about it since it had to do with her. On impulse Kagome leaned forward with her hands on both side of his face and kissed him slowly. Bankotsu didn't respond but watched her until she moved back. Kagome smiled and then sat down beside him.

"Banky I don't know how you feel but I'm gonna tell you something. This game we play, I think it has to stop. I do love you, honestly I do, but in the end all I get out of it is nothing but hurt. I've wanted to be with you since the day you came back those four years ago but every time we got together we would end up breaking it up again. It just caused more hurt than anything else," said Kagome as she looked at him with sad eyes.

"Kagome…" said Bankotsu as he looked at Kagome with eyes that held so much emotion.

"Banky I guess what I'm trying to say is that, we should just stay friends from now on, I think I'm finally ready to move on. And Dai needs someone who he can call his father. You don't know this but that night that Kai and Kotori took him out to watch Shrek 3 he came home and you know what he asked me? He asked me where his daddy was. You don't know how much it hurt for my three and a half year old to ask me where his father was. I know that I probably won't ever meet the guy who is Dai's real father but I can find someone who can take his place just as good, but if I'm attached to you I don't know how I'll ever be able to. So I'm asking you Bankotsu if we can just be friends?" asked Kagome tears were now falling down her face.

"No…I don't want to lose you! Why can't I be Dai's father?! I know him better than anyone else Kagome, can't I just be with you and Daisuke?" asked Bankotsu, tears fell from his eyes. "I don't want to let you go, I don't. I know I've hurt you but I couldn't help it. I thought it would be better for us, but look what happened we still wanted to be together. When we broke up we still kiss we still do everything we used to. Why can't we just try, Kagome can't we just try to make it work one more time?" asked Bankotsu as he looked at Kagome turning his whole body her way. Kagome gave him a soft smile as she looked into his eyes.

"Bankotsu you know it won't work," she said.

"How do you know, how do you know if we don't try?" he asked desperately.

"Because we have tried, more than once and every time we do all that ends up happening is more heart ache, for me at least. And like I've said I think I'm finally ready to move on. Trust me Banky, this is for the best, for both of us," said Kagome. Bankotsu let out a sigh, knowing it was true. He just didn't want to let Kagome go, but he knew that it would be better for Kagome if they actually just stayed friends and didn't keep playing with each other's feelings.

"I know, it's just hard, you were my first love, and I don't know if I can let that go," said Bankotsu with a sad smile.

"Banky it'll work; I promise that everything will work out. You'll find someone who fits you and I'll hopefully find someone who will take me as I am, with Daisuke," said Kagome with a smile as she rubbed her sides. The breeze wafted past them and Kagome felt a chill since she was still soaked. Bankotsu noticed and wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Kagome I do love you, and I hope that you find that someone," said Bankotsu with a smile.

"And I hope you do too. Now how about we go get changed, cause I'm still in this stupid bikini that you so conveniently brought for me," said Kagome.

"What just cause I have good taste, doesn't mean you have to hate me!" said Bankotsu as he got up and wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulders.

"Yeah, you and good taste, now that's a laugh. Oh and one more thing you better apologize to Miroku, and no buts about it," said Kagome.

"Yeah, yeah," said Bankotsu not really wanting to but he knew it was his fault, taunting Miroku. The couple walked back to the back yard to see Miroku sitting on a chair in the patio with Kai, Souta and Muteki. Bankotsu rubbed the back of his head timidly as he walked over to Miroku. Miroku was mad but looked at him.

"Hey Roku, I'm sorry," said Bankotsu.

"What?" asked Miroku thinking that he didn't hear him properly.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said, and I shouldn't have tried to hit you," said Bankotsu with a timid smile. Kagome smiled too as she patted his back.

"There you go Banky, now Miroku do you have anything to say?" asked Kagome.

"Uh I'm sorry too, I know how everything has been and I had no right to say what I said," said Miroku.

"There you go, now why don't you two hug and make it all better," said Kagome.

"Nee-chan they aren't Daisuke and Riya you know," said Souta.

"I know I was just trying to see how long they would listen to me," said Kagome with a cheeky smile.

"Oh god, you're just too much sometimes," said Kai as he got up and ruffled his little sister's hair. "Now I think it's time the rest of us get changed."

"I think you're right Nii-chan!" said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around Kai and Bankotsu and went back in the house. Miroku, Souta and Muteki followed them into the house as well. They were already half dry since they were in the sun for a good twenty minutes. When Kagome walked into the house she saw that the ladies were all in the kitchen getting the cake ready and the dinner too. Kagome left the kitchen and went into the living room to find her dress that she was wearing before the water fight. When she walked in the living room she had to stop and watch. There in the middle of the living room was Inuyasha with a line up of kids waiting patiently as Inuyasha had Daisuke on his shoulder and was running around the room. The other kids squealed just watching him. Then Inuyasha grabbed Daisuke's waist and lifted him up off his shoulders but before putting him back down, Inuyasha held him in mid air and acted like he was an airplane. Daisuke giggled with excitement.

"Well whose next?" asked Inuyasha as he put Daisuke down and looked at the line up of kids all waiting their turn. Riya got up from the couch and went to stand in front of Inuyasha. Hojo and Sai smiled as they watched Inuyasha work his magic on the kids. Hojo noticed Kagome watching and shoved Sai to make him look too. Sai turned his head towards Kagome and seen her watching Inuyasha with a tenderness that he had only ever seen her show Bankotsu before.

"You think she likes him?" asked Sai.

"I think she does," said Hojo. "And I bet he does too."

"Oh and how do you know this?" asked Sai.

"Oh I have my reasons and I'll show you all later when the kids are out for the night," said Hojo.

Bankotsu, Miroku, Muteki, Kai and Souta all came running into the room after being kicked out by all the ladies in the kitchen. They laughed as they came and noticed Kagome standing in the doorway. She was leaning on the door frame with a smile on her face. As the rest of the guys came up to Kagome, they looked in the room and seen Inuyasha playing with the kids.

"He's a natural," said Kai as he watched his daughter laugh with excitement.

"I know eh, maybe I should ask the great Inuyasha Takahashi to baby sit my kids while I run the café," said Muteki.

"Hey, stop making fun, I like a guy who can take care of kids," said Kagome as she continued watching. Inuyasha, who had heard them, talking turned towards them, a smile on his face as he put Riya on the floor.

"So who wants to take over so that I can get changed?' asked Inuyasha as he looked down at his bare chest and Miroku's swimming trunks.

"Here why don't I take over, so that all of you can change," said Sai as he got up and took over for Inuyasha.

"Thanks, remind me tomorrow at work, I owe you one. You know you kids are not as light as you think," said Inuyasha in a childish voice.

"Hey, you picked me picked up!" whined Daisuke.

"And me too! I'm not heavy!" said Riya.

"You sure about that?" said Inuyasha with a goofy grin. The two kids charged at Inuyasha and he bent low and picked them both up no problem. "I was only kidding, you two are the lightest kids ever and let me tell you I have a niece and a nephew at my house who are the same age as you and if I even tried to do this to them I'd break my back!" said Inuyasha. Miroku had to snort knowing that he was talking about Keira and Hiro, and Miroku seen pictures of them; they were the same size as Daisuke and Riya.

"Now that's not even true Inuyasha," said Miroku.

"Okay guys enough fun, kids how about you let Inuyasha get changed I'm sure he's cold in what he's wearing," said Kagome as she looked at him.

"Okay Mommy, but when he get back I want another ride!" said Daisuke.

"Sure thing kiddo," said Inuyasha with a smile as he went back with Miroku. He had left his clothes there, so he went there to get changed. Miroku also went back to his house, leaving more space in the Higurashi house for the others to change in. Kagome went up stairs with Bankotsu her brothers and Muteki to get changed. Once they were changed they all came back down to see that Inuyasha and Miroku were already back. Inuyasha was now sitting with all the kids in and around his lap on the floor. He was telling them a story of some sorts.

"So Hiro would take his sister to the farthest end of the yard and he would tell her to hide there that if she did, she would get a present from their mom and dad," said Inuyasha.

"Really?" asked Ami and Megumi at the same time.

"Yeah, but Hiro only said that to keep his sister busy while he ate the rest of the cookies that their mom left out for them," said Inuyasha as he thought back to the story that Keira told him over the phone.

"That's so mean!" said Megumi.

"I know, let me tell you his dad was not happy, with what Hiro did, he got in a lot of trouble," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's good cause if any of you were to do that to any of the others, I would be really mad," said Kagome as she stepped into the living room. Daisuke who was sitting in Inuyasha's lap jumped up and ran to Kagome.

"Mommy, Mister Inuyasha was telling us a story about his nice and nefoo," said Daisuke not able to say the words.

"It's Niece and Nephew," said Kagome as she rubbed his head.

"Oh well yeah, they seem really cool! Can we meet them?" asked Daisuke eagerly.

"I don't know Suke-chan, it's up to Mister Inuyasha," said Kagome with a smile.

"I don't know kiddo I wouldn't want Hiro to rub off on you, you're already a pretty big prankster from what I've heard," said Inuyasha.

"Please!" Daisuke pleaded, giving Inuyasha the puppy dog eyes that he was so good at.

"Oh alright, you know what you can meet them today, I'm supposed to go over there after I'm done here. If you want you can come with me," said Inuyasha.

"REALLY?!"

"Yeah, that is if you guys can come," said Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it's Mrs. H's birthday today, it would be pretty bad if you and Daisuke left," said Bankotsu. Kagome knew he was right, even if she didn't like her mother, she wouldn't just leave. She was her only daughter. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Sorry sweetie we can't really go anywhere today. It is Grandma's birthday after all," said Kagome looking at Daisuke. He looked so sad.

"Yeah, your mommy's right, I wouldn't want you to leave you Grandma's birthday. How about we pick another day to have the play date? You guys can come to our house and I can show you where Hiro made Keira hide," said Inuyasha.

"Really? Mommy can we, please?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course sweetie, I'll talk with Mister Inuyasha, and see when we can all go," said Kagome.

"Okay well now that that's settle, let's all get into the kitchen I think the cake is ready," said Souta who was looking at the kitchen.

"Well then let's get going," said Muteki as he picked up Megumi and walked towards the kitchen Taiyou right behind him. Hojo picked up his daughter and followed Muteki. Riya ran into her dad's arms and they followed too. Daisuke who now had three people to go with chose to run to Inuyasha instead of Kagome or Bankotsu. Inuyasha was just a little shocked but took the kid in his arms and followed them. Kagome just smiled, she was happy to see that Daisuke found someone who he was so comfortable with who wasn't a friend, or family. As they were walking, Inuyasha's phone went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Sesshomaru. Inuyasha groaned, he was having such a good time and now he was being disturbed by his brother. Inuyasha gave them an apologetic face as he gave Daisuke to Kagome, who reluctantly let go.

"Sorry I'll be right there," said Inuyasha as he turned around to take the call. Kagome who was holding Daisuke, gave her son to Bankotsu and told him to go on ahead and that she'd be there with Inuyasha.

"Hello," said Inuyasha just a little irritated. He heard Kagome go closer to him and he turned around to see her smile up at him. Inuyasha smiled back as he sat down on the table.

"Yash, why haven't you been picking up your phone?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh sorry, my phone was in Miroku's room, why what's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hiro and Keira are crying, they want to see you. Kara and I have tried everything, they don't listen they said they'll stop when you get here. It's been an hour Yash!" said Sesshomaru.

"What are you serious?" asked Inuyasha with a laugh.

"It's not funny, I'm going insane here! So you have to get your ass over here now!" said Sesshomaru.

"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can! Just hold on, tell the kids I'm coming," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah just come here soon, like as in leave right now!!!!!!!" said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving just let me say bye to everyone," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah just hurry up!" said Sesshomaru. With that the brothers hung up. Inuyasha looked at Kagome who looked back at him.

"You have to go don't you?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, my niece and nephew are crying at home, asking for me," said Inuyasha.

"Oh how come?" asked Kagome.

"Well you see I just recently got back from New York, and so since then I haven't really had any one on one time with either of them, so they are kind of hysterical," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I see, let me guess you are the favourite uncle are you not?" asked Kagome.

"Yup the one and only," said Inuyasha with a smirk. "Well I should say bye to everyone."

"Yeah, but maybe we should wait till the cake is cut," said Kagome.

"Don't you want to be there when they cut it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Can I tell you a secret?" asked Kagome ignoring the question.

"Yeah sure, if you want to tell me," said Inuyasha.

"Well I haven't been on speaking terms with my mother for almost four years now," said Kagome.

"Really? How come, you two seem fine today," said Inuyasha.

"Well I only do it for Daisuke, cause he loves her so much," said Kagome.

"Oh, I see," said Inuyasha not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I wish I didn't have to though, cause it's all her fault," said Kagome.

"Do you mind me asking why?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I don't really mind, but I don't know if I'm ready to tell anyone else," said Kagome.

"Well then it's okay," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks, but I know that one day I'll tell you," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh and why is that?" asked Inuyasha.

"Cause I feel like we are gonna be really good friends," said Kagome as she looked at him.

"Oh really? Is it cause what happened today?" asked Inuyasha waggling his eyebrows. Kagome had to blush.

"That was…I mean…uh….never mind!" said Kagome as she hid her face in her hands. Inuyasha just laughed.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed. I enjoyed today," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's good, now let's get going, you have to go remember," said Kagome.

"I'd rather not though, it's pretty fun here," said Inuyasha.

"Well I don't want those kids to cry all day now come on get up," said Kagome. Inuyasha got up and they went into the kitchen to see that the cake had already been cut. Kimiko looked a little sad when Kagome walked in but it was gone just as fast as it came. Inuyasha raised his hand in a salute.

"Well guys it's been a blast but I gotta head home now," said Inuyasha.

"You're leaving already?" asked all the kids, who had all gotten attached to him.

"Yeah, sorry kids, but my nice and nefoo—" said Inuyasha looked at Daisuke who just grinned "—are crying at home and they want me to come back."

"But I wanted to play some more!" said Daisuke.

"We will, some other day I promise," said Inuyasha as he ruffled his hair.

"Well it was nice to meet you dear, and thank you for coming to my little birthday gathering," said Kimiko as she went to hug him.

"It was nice to meet you too, and if I had known that it was your birthday I wouldn't have come empty handed," said Inuyasha.

"It's okay dear."

"Well see you at work tomorrow," said Sai.

"Yup, I'll see you there for sure tomorrow," said Inuyasha.

"Okay how about you all speed this up there are two kids crying at his house," said Kagome.

"BYE INUYASHA!!!!!" said everyone at once, and Inuyasha just laughed at their way of saying good-bye.

"Okay now how about I walk you to the door?" asked Kagome.

"Sure," said Inuyasha as he walked with Kagome and they went towards the door.

"Don't they look good together?" asked Kotori as she watched them walk away.

"Yup! And I want him to be my new daddy!!!" said Daisuke with a smile. And everyone smiled at Daisuke, well everyone except Bankotsu who was still trying to let go.

"You know sweetie I think you might just get that wish," said Kimiko more to herself than to Daisuke, and everyone just nodded in agreement.

x x x x x

Kagome and Inuyasha went to the door and they both stepped out of the house. Kagome gave him a smile as they stood there.

"Well it was really nice getting to know you a little," said Kagome.

"I know, your kid is just too cute. I was meaning to ask you by the way, is he half dog demon?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why do you ask?" asked Kagome.

"Well he had amber eyes like I do, and the only demons who have that eye color are dog demon, it is really rare to find many dog demon's with that eye color anymore, my family is one of the only ones that I know of, so I was just wondering," said Inuyasha.

"Well I'm not really sure, but maybe he is," said Kagome.

_The man who she had bumped into, looked down at her and amber orbs met chocolate pools. The intense gaze from the man caused Kagome to stop completely. He had long silver hair falling behind his back and the most handsome face, with perfectly tanned skin._

That picture just jumped into Kagome's mind randomly as she looked at Inuyasha. She blinked once as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her a little worried as she rubbed her temple.

"Hey are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm fine, but it was really nice meeting you but I guess you should get going," said Kagome.

"Yeah but how about I get your number?" asked Inuyasha.

"What?" Asked Kagome not really thinking that he would even ask.

"Well if we want to set that play date, I think I'd need to call you right," said Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah, right, okay here," said Kagome as she went inside and grabbed a pen and paper, wrote her numbers on it and then went back to Inuyasha and gave it to him.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and just nodded. She looked into his eyes and just stared, they were just the most beautiful eye, just like her son's. Inuyasha just watched her. He didn't want to go and there was something about Kagome that was so familiar and irresistible. And the next thing he knew he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome didn't think he would do that either but responded to the kiss. Inuyasha smiled as he massaged her lips with his own, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled apart and Inuyasha just smiled at her again. "Well thanks for that parting gift, two of them in one day eh. And from a complete stranger," said Inuyasha.

"Hey I don't just go around giving you kisses, and besides you kissed me, on both occasions!!!" said Kagome.

"Yeah but I couldn't help it!" said Inuyasha as his defense.

"Well you can go now, but I'll see you sometime next week for the play date," said Kagome.

"Yeah I'll see you next week for our date!" said Inuyasha as he walked off.

"PLAY DATE!" Kagome yelled after him and he just gave her a salute as he got in his car. Kagome just laughed as she went back in the house. Only to see everyone waiting for her. Kagome just smiled nervously and went and sat down in an empty chair.

"Well what took you so long?" asked Kotori.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome trying the innocent act.

"Let me guess he gave you a good-bye kiss?" asked Miroku.

"What! N-no! We were discussing when Daisuke and I could go meet his niece and nephew," said Kagome.

"Oh I'm sure!" said Kai and Souta at the same time.

"Well why are you all making me the center of attention? It's mom's birthday, let's all go see what she got!" said Kagome. Kimiko beamed when she heard Kagome call her mom in such a cheery voice. Everyone else smiled too as the followed Kagome to the living room where all the gifts were. And they got started on opening the presents.

x x x x x

By the end of the night everyone was tired but not everyone left. Hitoshi had gone to bed saying he's too old to stay up late, and Mushin agreed as he and Miroku both turned in for the night. The only reason Miroku went too was because he wanted to talk to Sango before he went to sleep and knew he wouldn't be able to if he stayed. Kimiko and Midoriko decided to leave the kids to themselves so they went to the kitchen to clean up and just talk. The girls offered to help but the two ladies refused. Nazuna and Muteki took their kids home, since they were falling asleep and they had to open up the café in the morning. Eri, who had work early the next morning, decided that she should go home. Sai offered to go to her house too, but Eri told him to stay. He sighed kissed her good night and then went back into the house since he wanted to know what Hojo was talking about earlier that day.

"_Oh I have my reasons and I'll show you all later when the kids are out for the night."_

Sai was wondering all night what he meant by it, but he knew he'd find out soon. Souta, Hitomi, Kai, Kotori and Hojo were all sitting gathered in the living room. Kagome Bankotsu and Yuka had taken Daisuke, Riya and Ami upstairs to Kagome's old room and got the kids changed and ready for bed.

While the three were upstairs Hojo was downstairs looking at the rest who were wondering what he was up to.

"Well guys today while you all were playing in the water fight, I recorded it all, and well I thought I'd show you all what exactly caught on camera," said Hojo with a smile.

"Oh let's see!" said Kotori who was not outside to see the chaos

"Yeah I want to see what went down with all you guys," said Hitomi.

"Okay well hold on I'll hook it up," said Hojo.

"Wait shouldn't we wait for Kagome, Bankotsu and Yuka?" asked Kai.

"I think it'll be better if Bankotsu or Kagome didn't see it just yet," said Hojo.

"Okay well start the thing," said Sai as he got comfy on the floor with a cushion in his lap. Hojo pressed play and the video began.

_Kagome was laughing as she ran away from a very wet Inuyasha. She ran straight towards the tree. The camera moved to the other side of the yard and seen Ami and Megumi run to Kai who got distracted and got hit with a water balloon by Souta. "Souta get back here!" yelled Kai when he felt the water hit his face and seen that Souta was not there. All Kai could hear was laughter coming from somewhere on the other side of the yard. _

"Ah priceless, I have to thank Ami and Megumi for distracting you," said Souta as he looked at his older brother.

"I'll get you back, just watch out, Souta," said Kai.

"Guys be quiet I'm trying to watch!" said Hitomi.

_The screen then moved back to the tree where Kagome had run off to before the camera moved. You could see Kagome hiding behind the tree while Inuyasha was standing on the other side of the tree. They were circling it. _

"_Stop moving Higurashi!" said Inuyasha. _

"_But then you'll get me!" said Kagome. _

"Wait where are the kids?" asked Kotori, trying to find her daughter.

"I couldn't get them on camera cause they were on the side of the house," said Hojo.

"Well you could have gotten off your ass, and followed them! You know Yuka wanted you to record the kids," said Kotori.

"Well I was hot and I was enjoying myself, but just watch now this is the best part!" said Hojo as everyone looked back at the screen.

_Inuyasha had been circling the tree, but Kagome wasn't anymore, she was now on the tree branch that she usually climbed when she lived at the house. Inuyasha hadn't noticed because Kagome's scent was washed away when he soaked her from head to toe. But he did realize she wasn't on the other side of the tree when he got hit by a water balloon from above. He looked up and seen Kagome looking down at him laughing.  
_

"_Oh now you're gonna get it!" he said. _

"_Oh I'm so scared!"_

"_Well you should be!" said Inuyasha. _

_Little did she know that Inuyasha was serious and that he would jump up. And jump he did, right beside her that she couldn't get away. She was pushed up against the trunk of the tree. The next thing happened so fast that Kagome just stiffened. Inuyasha pushed up against her and pressed his lips against hers. Her wet body pressed up against his bare chest the only thing separating the two was the thin fabric of her wet t-shirt, which had become like a second skin on her. Inuyasha put his hands on Kagome's face as he deepened the kiss. Kagome's hands had found it's way around Inuyasha waist as it hung loosely. She had kissed him back, and when they pulled back Kagome blushed. _

"_I told you, you should be scared!" said Inuyasha as he raised his chest. _

"_Oh please, I'm still not scared of you!" _

"_How about now?" asked Inuyasha making a weird face. Kagome burst out into laughter. The camera then turned to the other side of the yard again where it landed on Riya and Taiyou using their water guns against Daisuke, Ami and Megumi. They were running around the yard trying not to get wet. Muteki who was still remotely dry decided to help Souta, but was then ambushed by his daughter and her best friend. As the camera was recording the ambush a loud and very female squeal was heard. Thinking that it was Kagome Hojo turned the camera her way it only showed her with Inuyasha in the top branch of the tree. _

"_Please don't tell me…" said Eri_

"_It' can't be? Can it?" asked Hojo_

"_Yes it can and it is…" said Sai._

"_Miroku," said all three together as they turned towards where Miroku was; cowering under Bankotsu who looked like he was ready to kill. _

"Oh my god, they kissed?" asked Kotori.

"Yup, see why now Sai?" asked Hojo.

"Yup!" said Sai.

"WAI! This is so cute! Their first kiss, it was just too cute!" squealed Hitomi.

"I know! And I can't believe Kagome didn't say anything!" said Kotori.

"What the hell! Kagome kissed him, after only meeting him for a few hours!" said Kai getting all protective of his sister.

"Well what do you expect he is hot, you have to admit that," said Kotori.

"Oi watch when you say stuff like that," said Kai.

"What it's the honest truth, right Hitomi?" asked Kotori.

"Yup!" said Hitomi.

"Oh great now you've got my girlfriend talking about him!" said Souta.

"Well what ever, all I know is that these two look like they're made for each other, and look already they have a connection!" said Kotori. Just as she finished that sentence Kagome, Bankotsu and Yuka walked down the stairs.

"So what are all you guys doing? Oh what are you watching?" asked Kagome seeing the TV on.

"Oh nothing," said Hojo as he went to turn it off.

"Oh is it the video you recorded of the water fight?" asked Yuka getting excited.

"N-no," said Hojo.

"Oh come on I want to watch my baby!" said Yuka as she snatched the remote from Hojo and pressed rewind. Kagome caught bits of the video and it rewound. She seen the tree and what looked like Inuyasha in it, and she paled. She had been caught on camera kissing Inuyasha. Everyone looked at Kagome as she watched.

"Well guys I think it's getting late, I think I want to get home," said Kagome looking at Bankotsu hoping that he would agree cause she didn't want him to see her kissing another guy, even if she was technically single at the time.

"Really? I thought you wanted to stay for a bit," said Bankotsu.

"No I think we should go now, we have to get Daisuke home," said Kagome.

"Okay let's go then," said Bankotsu. They both turned back upstairs. Kagome went and grabbed the tote bag full of all their wet and dirty clothes, while Bankotsu went to pick up Daisuke who was curled up next to his cousin at the edge of the bed. Bankotsu held onto the boy as he walked down the stairs Kagome in tow behind him. She just hoped he didn't see it, and was thankful to see that they had paused the video to say good-bye.

"Okay guys, bye, we'll see you soon," said Kagome as she hugged each of them before heading out of the door.

"Yeah see you guys later," said Bankotsu as he walked out the door with Kagome. Once they shut the door the rest of the group went back into the room to watch the video again since Yuka was so persistent. They all sat down again and Yuka pressed play. It was stopped at the point where Megumi and Ami came rushing up to Kai.

"I wonder why Kags wanted to go home so soon," said Yuka. "She just put Daisuke to sleep too."

"Just keep watching, you'll see why in a second," said Hojo.

"What does that mean?" asked Yuka.

"Just keep watching," said Hojo.

And so Yuka found out too that Kagome had kissed Inuyasha and she was more than happy. But then everyone lingered on their feelings about how Bankotsu wouldn't be happy about it. And soon after the full video was finished everyone left the house. Leaving just Kimiko and Souta to turn out the light before going off to their respectful rooms.

x x x x x

**A/N: Well I've had this done for a while, but because I was writing my other story, In the End I didn't put this up. But I hope you liked it! And tell me how many of you were wondering what I meant when Kagome kept talking about kissing him twice, and Hojo smirking about Kagome and Inuyasha bonding? Well I hope you liked it, and do you want to see Inuyasha deal with the kids, or should I just do the play date? I have the play date half written but I was wondering if you guys would want to see Inuyasha dealing with the twins. Well tell me if you want it and I'll add it in! And if there is anything you want to see between Kagome and Inuyasha or the kids and Inuyasha just tell me and I'll put it in for sure! Well for now I'll see you on the next chapter, which will hopefully be tomorrow if I get some reviews! Cause I am going away for three days and I want to put something up before I go! Well okay this is getting long so I'll go now! READ AND REVIEW THOUGH!!!!! XP**


	10. Chapter 10

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 10**: The Twin Takahashi's

**Disclaimer**: so as usually I do not own Inuyasha, all rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi! Everyone else out side of the Inuyasha characters has been thought up by me and me alone!

X XX X 

"_They are small and __**look**__ innocent, but they will prove that image wrong, just wait and see!" _

_The Twin Takahashi's  
_

X XX X

Inuyasha drove home, with a blissful mind. He had kissed Kagome and she didn't even push him off, she welcomed him with open arms. When he reached his house, the only thing on his mind was Kagome. He had forgotten all about Hiro, and Keira. To him the only thing that he was looking forward to was to call Kagome, and that was saying something, because besides work, the kids always came first to him. So when he entered the house and was bombarded by the staff he had to stop and wonder why for a split second.

"Inuyasha-san, the children have been asking for you for quite some time now, Sesshomaru-san and Kara-san have been trying to quiet them down, but nothing seems to be working," said one of the older women of the staff.

"Oh right, that's why I came early," said Inuyasha with a wistful smile. "So where are the twerps?"

"The children are in their rooms waiting for you," said the lady.

"Thank you, Mayu," said Inuyasha as he bound for the stairs. Mayu just watched Inuyasha as he walked up with a big smile on his face.

"I wonder what has gotten him so happy," said Mayu to herself as the other people in the staff were standing around, one of them was Mina, the young maid, who still has a slight crush on him.

Inuyasha walked up the stairs up to the third floor where all the bedrooms were located. He walked down the hallway towards the faint cries of the kids. He laughed when he heard his brother's impatient groan; only around his family does Sesshomaru act more like a kid. When Inuyasha finally got to the kids room he seen Sesshomaru pounding on Hiro's door as Kara spoke through Keira's door. When the parents noticed Inuyasha they pounced on him like he was prey.

"Inuyasha! Thank god you're here; the kids have locked themselves in their room. They won't come out saying that only if you are here that they would come out," said Kara as she grabbed onto his arm.

"Yeah so get your ass over here and calm these two down, we were supposed to go to the picnic an hour ago, which you are late to by the way," said Sesshomaru. Kara smacked him on the arm and Inuyasha had to laugh at his brother's misfortune. "What was that for?"

"Don't be saying words like that in front of our kids," said Kara.

"Well if you haven't noticed our kids are not in front of us," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah but we can still hear you!" said both kids. Inuyasha just laughed even harder.

"Oh is that Uncle Inu?!" asked Keira.

"Yes, it's me! Now come out here," said Inuyasha as he stood between the two doors that were right beside each other. The door flung open and the kids flew out run straight to Inuyasha.

"Finally! We were waiting for you all day you know that Uncle Inu!? You promised to take us to you-know-where before we go to the picnic! And you still didn't give us our presents!" said Hiro. Inuyasha's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, no wonder you guys were so mad, okay sorry, how can I make it up to you two? And about those presents, well you'll just have to wait for them," said Inuyasha as he bent down to be eye level with the two kids.

"Well can we do something tomorrow?" asked Keira as she looked into her uncle's eyes with a quiet voice

"Sorry Kei but I have to be at work tomorrow, how about on Tuesday, I'll take the day off and then we can go there and do what ever we want? And I can introduce you to my friend. She has a little boy who is almost four I think," said Inuyasha.

"Really? Another boy? Well then you better keep this promise!" said Hiro. Keira though, didn't like the idea so frowned as she tapped him.

"Yes Kei?" asked Inuyasha as he looked back at his niece.

"I don't want to play with another boy, I already have to play with Shippo-nii-chan and Hiro." said Keira still remaining quiet.

"There is nothing wrong with Shippo or Hiro, but I guess you don't want to always play with boys—"said Inuyasha as he spoke to himself. Then he had an idea. "—oh I know my friend has a niece maybe we can try to get her to come too," said Inuyasha.

"Really, Uncle Inu?" asked Keira with just as much happiness as Hiro had, she wasn't quiet anymore.

"Of course Kei, now how about you two listen to your parents and get cleaned up and then we can go do something, since I was kind of late for the picnic," said Inuyasha as he stood up with the kids in each of his arms.

"Okay Uncle Inu!" said both kids as they leaned towards their parents. Kara took Hiro in her arms and Sesshomaru took Keira in his. Keira was crying in the room, so she had tear stains down her cheeks. Sesshomaru wiped them away.

"Okay Keira, now how about we put on your favourite dress?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Really Daddy? Well can I wear the yellow one that Uncle Inu bought me last year for my birthday?" asked Keira.

"Of course you can, but don't you want to wear the pink one I bought you?" asked Sesshomaru. Keira didn't know what to say, she didn't really like the color pink but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Um Daddy, I—"

"—Sessh don't you know anything? Kei doesn't like pink, her favourite color is yellow," said Inuyasha as he stood behind his brother. Sesshomaru paled, not knowing something like that, he looked down at Keira.

"Really Kei?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes, sorry Daddy, I didn't like the dress, because I don't like pink. But I didn't want to tell you, because I love you," said Keira as she hugged him. Sesshomaru just started laughing.

"It's alright sweetheart, but next time don't lie to me, just tell me that you don't like it, you won't hurt my feelings," said Sesshomaru as he kissed his daughter's forehead.

"Okay Daddy," said Keira with a smile on her face. Then Sesshomaru walked into Keira's room and helped her get dressed. Kara on the other hand had already taken Hiro into his room, and was already getting him dressed. Inuyasha was already good to go so he just waited out in the hall until the kids were ready; Hiro came running out first wearing a pair of blue denim shorts and a black and white striped t-shirt. He had on a black hat, placed on backwards.

"Looking good Hiro," said Inuyasha as he picked up his nephew.

"Thanks Uncle Inu!" said Hiro as he waited along with Inuyasha and his mom for Sesshomaru and Keira.

"Maybe I'll go changed too," said Kara.

"Okay we'll wait for Kei and Sessh," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah Mommy, you go change," said Hiro as he turned to look at Inuyasha.

"So what's up twerp?" asked Inuyasha with a smile.

"Hey I'm not a twerp!" said Hiro.

"Yeah I know, but it's still fun to say it," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"So Uncle Inu what did you get me?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know, I think we should wait till Tuesday," said Inuyasha.

"But I want to know now! PLEASE!"

"Okay, but let's wait till your sister gets here and then we can go to my room and get them. That way your Daddy, can go get changed as well," said Inuyasha.

"Okay! Daddy, hurry up!!" said Hiro impatiently. Inuyasha just laughed.

"Why are you in such a rush?" asked Sesshomaru as he came out of Keira's room holding her in his arms. She was wearing a pretty yellow dress with a big bow in the back. It had little green flowers on the bottom hem of the dress. Her hair was tied in a braid with a yellow ribbon on as a head band.

"Wow, Fluffy, I didn't know you were so good with hair," said Inuyasha.

"Well you are one to talk, you have your hair tied up, in braids and many other ways," said Sesshomaru as he glared at his younger brother.

"Well what can I say, such beautiful hair needs to be treated properly," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I like Uncle Inu's hair, it's really pretty," said Keira.

"Well that's just great, but can we go now, Daddy go get changed, Mommy is already there, and Kei-chan come with us, Uncle Inu has a surprise for us!" said Hiro with excitement.

"Well; I know when I'm not wanted," said Sesshomaru as he gave Keira to Inuyasha.

"Okay you two let's go to my room! And Fluffy, we'll meet you downstairs in the living room," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah," said Sesshomaru as he walked the other way towards his room, where his wife was. Inuyasha took the two kids in the other direction. They turned right at the next corner where they came across Inuyasha's new room. The old one being taken by his nephew. He pulled open the room, and seen how bland it really was, sure it was nicely furnished and everything, but there wasn't any personality to the room. The walls were bare and white, there were no pictures or personal things to show whose room it really was. The only new addition to the room was a couple of suitcases sitting in the middle of the room. Hiro scrunched his nose.

"Uncle Inu your room is so boring!" said Hiro as he jumped out of his uncle's arms and went to jump on his bed.

"Well ya little twerp if you must know, this isn't my real room. The room that I grew up in is the room that you have now, so since you stole my room I have to stay in this one," said Inuyasha.

"Really Uncle Inu, Nii-chan stole your room. Nii-chan you should give it back to him!" said Keira as she looked at her brother.

"But all my stuff is in there," said Hiro.

"Its okay kids, I'll just have to add all my personal things to it again, and definitely have to change the white walls," said Inuyasha.

"I'll help you Uncle Inu!" said Keira with excitement.

"Why thank you Kei, that is very kind," said Inuyasha as he placed her down on the floor since Hiro was jumping all over the bed.

"Yeah, well hurry up Uncle Inu! I want to see what we got!" said Hiro as he jumped up once more and landed on his back. Then he sat up and waited for Inuyasha to open his bag and pull out the presents. Inuyasha just laughed as he pulled out two bags. One bag was just a plain white bag with some sort of box inside, and the other bag was a gift bag. Inuyasha handed Keira the gift bag and the plain bag to Hiro. Hiro grabbed the bag and pulled the box out of the bag. His eyes widened when he saw the toy in the box. It was a big black hummer truck, and with it came a remote control car. It had blue lights under the car and moved just like a real car. Hiro was so excited and he jumped up and ran to Inuyasha. He jumped from the bed and threw himself right into Inuyasha's arms.

"Whoa watch out, kiddo, we don't want you falling and hurting your self," said Inuyasha.

"THANK YOU UNCLE INU!!!!!" he said.

"Well I'm glad you like it," said Inuyasha.

"Do you think I can take it on the picnic?" asked Hiro.

"Of course you can, it can go anywhere, it even has a water feature, that you press and it acts like a boat too," said Inuyasha.

"Wow really?" asked Hiro.

"Yup, why don't you test it out?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay!" said Hiro as she started playing with his toy. Keira on the other hand was busy with her bag. Inside were many different things. Inuyasha knew his niece well and knew how much she loved her dolls and clothes. Her favourite was dresses at the moment, so along with a brand new doll, wearing a yellow dress similar to the dress that she was wearing there were many dresses in the bag, all with some sort of matching accessory- either a hat, bracelet or a earring and necklace set. She pulled out all the dresses and laid them out on the bed. There were four dresses, one in green with a matching green sun hat, a sky blue dress with white ruffles on them and a matching necklace and earring set, a purple one with white flowers on the bottom hem and sleeves and a matching bracelet and hat and finally another yellow dress since it was her favourite color. There was a matching necklace set along with a yellow ribbon and a bracelet. She held onto the doll that had almost identical features to her own and marveled at her present.

"Uncle Inu these are so pretty," said Keira as she looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled as he bent down beside her.

"So you like them?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yes they are so pretty, and I love this doll," said Keira.

"Well you should I had it made especially for you, do you know who it is?" asked Inuyasha. Keira looked at the doll, and just looked at it. It had brown hair and amber eyes but there were specks of grey in them. The dress was short with a big bow in the back and little white flowers at the bottom hem of the dress. Keira realized that it looked just like her.

"Is it me?" asked Keira.

"Yes it's you," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Uncle Inu!" said Keira as she hugged him.

"You're welcome Kei, now how about we go downstairs and see if your parents are ready?" asked Inuyasha as he picked up Keira, still hugging her. They left the dresses on the bed as Hiro tagged along behind them still driving his car around. "Okay Hiro I think it's time you grab onto your car before it falls down the stairs," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Uncle Inu," said Hiro as he picked up the hummer truck and walked down the stairs with Inuyasha and Keira. When they finally reached the living room, the three seen that Sesshomaru and Kara were all changed and sitting with Izayoi. Kara had changed into a nice white summer dress and had a matching white summer hat. Her brown hair cascaded down her back. Sesshomaru was wearing a pair of black shorts and a white polo shirt, with a black collar. He also wore a hat like his son, thanks to Kara saying that it would be cute for them to match. When Hiro seen what Sesshomaru was wearing he ran to his dad. "Daddy we match!" said Hiro as he jumped into his father's lap.

"I guess we do," said Sesshomaru as he smiled down at his son.

"Yeah and look what Uncle Inu got me," said Hiro as he held out the hummer truck for his dad, mom and grandma to see.

"Oh wow Hiro, have you played with it yet?" asked Izayoi.

"Yes, Gram-ma it is really cool, here watch," said Hiro as he jumped off of Sesshomaru's lap and put the truck on the floor. He started to show them all the little features.

"Well isn't that nice," said Kara.

"Mommy, look what Uncle Inu got me!" said Keira as she showed the doll.

"Oh wow that looks just like you," said Kara.

"I know because it is me!" she said with a smile. "And Uncle Inu got four dresses for me too! They are so pretty."

"That was nice of you Yash," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah well that's just how I am," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Oh can we go see the dresses?" asked Kara.

"No I think we should get going, we can see them when we get back," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay then let's get going," said Inuyasha as he turned around heading towards the garage. The rest of the group followed and went into the garage. Inuyasha had already put Keira in her car seat that was in the middle seat in the back. Hiro who came up right behind him climbed into the car, trying to take Inuyasha spot in the back, because he didn't want to sit in the car seat.

"What do you think you are doing twerp?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm getting ready for the ride, Uncle Inu. Can't you see?" asked Hiro acting innocent.

"Yeah, but you do know that you are in my seat, and I can't really fit in your car seat now can I?" asked Inuyasha.

"_sigh_ Okay fine but I don't need to sit in a car seat any more, why does Mommy and Daddy make me sit in it?" asked Hiro.

"So that you are safe in the car, sweetie," said Kara.

"Yes son, we don't want you two getting hurt in the car," said Sesshomaru.

"See, now how about I put you in the seat, your sister is already waiting to go," said Inuyasha.

"Okay fine," said Hiro. Inuyasha just chuckled as he picked up his nephew and walked to the other side of the car. Sesshomaru and Kara were already buckled in and were waiting for the last two to get buckled in. Inuyasha put Hiro in his seat and then went to the other side and got in. Once everyone was ready they all drove off. They drove down towards a park, it was the kids' favorite park and so they had picked it. Once they parked the car, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got out of the car and went to get the kids out. Inuyasha went to the other side to get Hiro out, while Sesshomaru took Keira out. Kara just grabbed the picnic basket and waited for the rest to get out. Inuyasha, who was in a black wife beater and denim shorts, had picked up Hiro and put him on his shoulders. Sesshomaru held Keira in his one arm and took Kara's free hand in his other one. The family walked towards an empty spot under a tree and sat down. Kara placed a sheet on the floor and sat down. Sesshomaru placed Keira on the sheet as well as he sat down. Inuyasha and Hiro ran to the lake that was just a short walk down from where they sat.

It was already 4:30 but there were still many people around. Hiro was just excited to test his new truck out in the water. Inuyasha took him down there and then placed him down right beside the lake. Hiro started up the truck and after driving it around the ground for a few minutes he steered it straight into the lake. The truck drove straight into the water and all the kids around there were looking at him like he was crazy. The truck looked like it was going to drown but then Inuyasha bent down and whispered into Hiro's ear, and he smiled as he nodded his head. Then he pressed a button on the controller and the next second the truck came to life as it rose back up to the surface of the lake. All the kids were amazed and crowded around Hiro to watch as the truck steered around in the lake. Inuyasha just smiled and sat down on the grass as he watched over his nephew.

- x -

Sesshomaru and Kara were sitting on the sheet pulling out various things out from the picnic basket. Keira was playing with her doll. Sesshomaru was watching Hiro as he placed a container on the ground. He smiled seeing his son surrounded by all the other kids.

"Daddy?" Sesshomaru looked down at his daughter's intense gaze.

"What is it sweetheart?" asked Sesshomaru as he picked up his daughter and placed her on his lap.

"Can I go play with Uncle Inu?" asked Keira with a pleading look.

"Of course you can, that is why we came isn't it?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Really, thank you Daddy!" said Keira as she placed a kiss on his cheek and ran down to her Uncle, leaving her parents alone, for some alone time. Keira ran all the way down to Inuyasha and jumped on his back when she was close enough. He knew she was coming but acted like he didn't know.

"Kei you scared me!" he said with a gasp.

"Really? I'm sorry Uncle Inu, I didn't mean to," said Keira.

"It's okay, so what do you want to do? Your brother is a little busy at the moment," said Inuyasha as he motioned towards Hiro.

"I don't know…um lets see…can we……go for a walk?" asked Keira as she looked down at her uncle. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.

"I don't see why not, do you want to go see if your brother wants to come too?" asked Inuyasha.

"Um okay, NII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Inuyasha winced as his ears flopped down to try and cover the loud noise. All the kids who were surrounding Hiro turned and looked at Keira. A deep blush formed around her cheeks as she hid behind Inuyasha's back, just peaking one eye out to see her brother. Hiro raised an eye brow and called back.

"What is it Kei-chan?" asked Hiro.

"Uh…Nii-chan can you come here?" she said in a quiet whisper that didn't travel down to Hiro.

"What did you say Kei-chan I can't hear you," said Hiro.

"Would you come here, ya twerp?" asked Inuyasha to help out Keira.

"HEY! I'm not a twerp!" said Hiro as he steered his truck back towards the land. Once it was there he turned off the water function and picked up his truck. All the kids around him sighed when he took the amazing toy. Hiro then jogged back up to his uncle and sister and looked at them waiting for an answer.

"Nii-chan, so you want to go for a walk with Uncle Inu and me?" asked Keira.

"Oh really!? Can we get Ice cream too?" asked Hiro.

"I don't know Twerp what if you get too hyper from the ice cream, your daddy will be really mad at me," said Inuyasha, he was joking around, because any chance to annoy his brother he would take it. Even if he had to hear about it later, and what was a treat among kin?

"Please Uncle Inu!" he asked.

"Oh okay, how could I refuse that," said Inuyasha as he pointed at Hiro's face.

" YAY!" said both kids.

"Well then let's go back to your parents and we'll put your truck and doll there so that we can get our ice cream," said Inuyasha.

"Okay!" said both kids. They all walked back to where Kara and Sesshomaru were and the kids dropped their things on the sheet and waited for Inuyasha.

"So what are you three up to?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked from his kids to his brother.

"Oh nothing, we are just going for a walk," said Inuyasha.

"And am I to believe that that is all you are doing? What do you take me for Inuyasha?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Daddy can we please go? Uncle Inu said we could get ice cream too please!" said Keira.

"Oh really?" asked Sesshomaru as he raised a brow looking at Inuyasha.

"Hey don't look at me, the twerp suggested it!" said Inuyasha pointing at Hiro.

"Yeah so can we please Daddy!?" asked Hiro.

"Okay fine, but if they become hyper you are staying up with them tonight," said Sesshomaru as he looked at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah now can we go?" asked Inuyasha.

"Just go, and keep my babies safe," said Kara as she motioned for her kids to come to her for a quick kiss on the cheek. She fixed Hiro's unusually messy hair and straightened Keira's dress. The two kids then ran to Inuyasha and each of them grabbed one of Inuyasha's hands. The three then went for their walk down beside the lake.

- x -

"Don't you just love the fresh air, Baby?"

"Yeah it's just peachy."

"Oh don't be like that, you promised you would take me out today, I've been cooped up in that house for so long now."

"Kikyo I'm only worried about you and the baby, you know it's due soon, I don't want to risk it," said Onigumo.

"Yeah but just cause I'm pregnant doesn't mean that I have to be stuck on my ass all day, seriously I am aloud to go out," said Kikyo.

"Yeah I know but I'm just worried, you are due soon you know," said Onigumo as he looked at his wife.

"Yeah and the doctor said that going for walks would be good for the pregnancy," said Kikyo.

"Okay I get it, you were able to come out here so why not just enjoy the walk?" asked Onigumo.

"I love you Oni! Now can you get me something to eat? I'm famished!" exclaimed Kikyo.

"What would you like, I hope nothing too horrid," said Onigumo thinking back to his wife's out-of-this-world concoctions.

"I think I want a hot fudge sundae…" said Kikyo with a bright smile.

"Now that I can do," said Onigumo.

"…with bananas and……pickles!" she said with a smile.

"And here I thought you finally became normal, well lets go see what we can do," said Onigumo as he led his wife towards the ice cream parlor just across the street. Kikyo just beamed up at him as she waddled alongside him.

- x -

Inuyasha had taken Hiro and Keira around the whole lake. They were getting impatient; only baring the walk so that they could get their ice cream. Inuyasha was taking his time with their walk because he wanted to see how long Hiro of Keira would stay obedient, and like he predicted Hiro was the first to complain.

"Uncle Inu, when are we going to get our ice cream?" he asked with a questioning tone. He stood still with his arms crossed, and Inuyasha couldn't help but notice how much his nephew was like Sesshomaru.

"Well twerp I was waiting for one of you to ask, so I guess we can go get your ice cream now," said Inuyasha.

"Well why didn't you say that before!?" exclaimed Hiro.

"Well it wouldn't have been fun, so what kind of ice cream do you two want?" asked Inuyasha.

"I want strawberry!" said Keira with an excited face.

"Well of course it is your favourite flavor, what about you twerp?" asked Inuyasha as they walked towards the cross walk. Hiro grabbed Inuyasha's hand again since they were about to cross the street.

"I don't know what flavor I want Uncle Inu," said Hiro.

"Well we can figure it out when we get inside okay?" asked Inuyasha, as they crossed the street and walked down the street.

"Okay Uncle Inu!" said Hiro with a content smile. They walked down a block until they were finally in front of the ice cream parlor. They walked in and went to find a table to sit at. Hiro ran to a free booth and sat down.

"You do know we have to get your ice cream first, right?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at his nephew.

"Yes, but I wanted to save this spot. I know what Ice cream I want so I can wait here and you can get it!" said Hiro with a cheeky smile.

"Oh really and what did you want?" asked Inuyasha.

"I want that one!" said Hiro as he pointed to a picture on the wall. Inuyasha and Keira both followed where Hiro pointed and had to laugh. Hiro wanted the _"100 scoops ice cream sundae_" that sundae had all 100 flavors in the parlor.

"Hiro you cannot finish that, and if I get that for you, your Daddy and Mommy will both be very mad at me," said Inuyasha

"But Uncle Inu I _can_ finish it!" said Hiro.

"Sorry twerp but I can't get that for you it is just too big for you," said Inuyasha. Hiro looked sad but didn't say anything.

"Hey don't be sad now; okay how about if you get 10 flavors? You can pick which ever flavors you want," said Inuyasha.

"Really?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, but you can't tell Mommy or Daddy, okay? If they ask what you got just say a hot fudge sundae, okay both of you," said Inuyasha looking at Keira and Hiro.

"Thank you Uncle Inu!" said Hiro as he hugged his uncle. Inuyasha returned the hug and smiled as he took the kids to line up. There was a commotion at the front of the line. Inuyasha, Hiro and Keira looked at the front and seen two really familiar people. Keira and Hiro's faces lit with excitement when they realized who they were.

"Auntie Kyo!" said both kids as they ran to the front where Kikyo and Onigumo were. When Kikyo heard the pet name that was given to her and only said to her by two kids; she smiled as she turned around.

"Hiro! Kei! What are you two doing here? Oh Inu-chan you are here too! Well isn't this a surprise," said Kikyo, losing all the anger she had with the cashier. Onigumo sighed in relief as he paid for the hot fudge sundae with extra bananas. The pickles that Kikyo fought for was long forgotten from her mind as she hugged Keira and Hiro.

"Kiks I still can't get used to your short hair! It used to be so long now it's almost the same length as Hiro's hair!" said Inuyasha.

"Well in my state it was too hard to deal with and care for, and on top of that once the baby comes, he'll be grabbing at everything so at least now my hair will be out of reach," she said with a toothy grin.

"Well either way, it looks really good on you," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks, you know I think you should cut your hair too! You'd look good with short hair," said Kikyo.

"Uh no thanks, I like my hair the way it is. Thank you very much," said Inuyasha.

"Fine, it was just a suggestion," said Kikyo.

"Uh hey, baby your sundae is ready how about we go find a booth to sit in, we can save spots for Yash and the kids," said Onigumo as he handed Kikyo her sundae.

"Okay Inu-chan we'll save you three spots," said Kikyo.

"Okay thanks—" said Inuyasha as he turned to the two kids"—so let's get in the line up again."

"Okay Uncle Inu," said Keira. So Inuyasha, Hiro and Keira went back to the end of the line. Once they got to the front Inuyasha ordered Keira's strawberry sundae, Hiro's 10 flavor sundae and a milkshake for himself. Once they got their orders they went and found Kikyo and Onigumo. They sat together and ate their ice cream Hiro was unable to finish his sundae and so Inuyasha finished it for him. Once the kids finished everyone got up to leave. They hugged each other and then the two groups went on their separate way. Inuyasha took hold of each kid's hands as they walked back towards the park where Sesshomaru and Kara were. When they reached the couple, they saw that Kara was wrapped in Sesshomaru's arms.

"EW!!!" said both Inuyasha and Hiro as they covered their eyes. Inuyasha just did it to bug his brother. Keira on the other hand let go of Inuyasha's hand and ran straight to her parents. She jumped into her mom's arms and sat there comfortable. When Hiro opened his eyes and saw that his parents were holding Keira he got jealous and ran to them too. All the adults just laughed at his actions.

"What about me, don't I belong in the family hug?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the four sitting on the sheet.

"Nope this is the Takahashi family," said Sesshomaru as he challenged his brother.

"But I am a Takahashi!" whined Inuyasha, playing a long and enjoying it too.

"Well then the Takahashi-Asahara family," said Sesshomaru as he wrapped both his arms around his wife and the kids.

"Fine, I don't need a hug I can just hug myself!" said Inuyasha, with a goofy grin.

"But we want to hug you Uncle Inu!" said Keira and Hiro as they got up and launched at his legs. Inuyasha smiled as he picked both of them up.

"I knew I'd win you two over! See Fluffy I won over your kids!" said Inuyasha with a devious smile.

"Well you can take em, we'll just make more," said Sesshomaru as he looked at his wife you blushed.

"Oi what do I look like a baby factory, and those are my babies, don't go giving them away!" said Kara as she got up and went to hug her kids and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Ha! Now your wife as come to our side too!" said Inuyasha still with that devious smile.

"Well then I'm just gonna have to leave Inuyasha's 'side' here while I take my car home, and leave the enemy stranded," said Sesshomaru as he got up with a smirk on his face. Inuyasha paled, he knew he should have driven there. He submitted to his brother.

"Well looks like you win this round Fluffy, but watch your back I'll get you back," said Inuyasha as he handed the kids to Sesshomaru and snatched the keys from Sesshomaru's hands. He laughed as he ran to the car. Sesshomaru didn't even bother running after Inuyasha, because he knew that Inuyasha would not leave the kids or Kara, maybe him but not the kids.

"Well that was fun, but looks like we are going home now, just give me a second and I'll pack everything up," said Kara as she went to pick up everything. They didn't even eat the food. Sesshomaru put the kids on the floor.

"Okay you two help your Mommy clean up, and then we'll go find your lunatic of an Uncle," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay Daddy," said Hiro and Keira. So they all helped Kara pack everything and then they went back to where they parked the car. They found Inuyasha sitting on the hood of the car with the music blasting. Sesshomaru just shook his head as they approached the car. They placed the picnic basket in the trunk and then got the kids buckled in their car seats. Through the whole thing Inuyasha just sat on the hood, he was spinning the keys in his fingers.

"Oi give me the keys, and get in the car," said Sesshomaru as he stood beside the car.

"Why I wanted to drive," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"No this is my car, and I'd advise you to get off of it, before you scratch it and I have to inflict bodily damage to you," said Sesshomaru.

"Okay, okay don't get your panties in a bunch," said Inuyasha as he got up and tossed his brother the keys. He got in the back seat and sat down. He tweaked Keira's nose which caused her to giggle and ruffled Hiro's hair as he sat contently with his family. Sesshomaru just got in after Inuyasha and started the car. He reversed and headed back towards the mansion. It was dinner time and seeing as they didn't eat on their picnic they would go home and have dinner. Once they got back to the mansion Inuyasha went to his room. He would go down to have dinner once the cook had finished making everything. It had been a few hours since he left the Higurashi place and thought that maybe Kagome would be home to answer her phone. He didn't want to call her cell phone if she was still at her mother's house. So he called the house phone and after five rings he gave up, assuming that she was still at the birthday party. He sighed and then decided to go downstairs and see what was happening.

Inuyasha walked downstairs and seen his father sitting on the couch with a laptop in his lap. His mom was sitting beside him as she watched him work. Inuyasha decided that he would leave them be, so he went into the kitchen and seen that the cook was almost done with dinner. Mina was also there helping him with what ever she could. When Inuyasha entered the kitchen Mina was nervous as she smiled at him.

"So what are we having for dinner today, Minami-san?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the cook. Jun Minami was the cook who has been with the Takahashi's for a very long time. He looked at Inuyasha and smiled.

"Well young master, I am delighted to say that your father had asked me to make a special dish for you today," said Jun.

"Hmm would that by any chance be ramen?" asked Inuyasha.

"Why of course, it is your favourite dish is it not?" asked Jun.

"Well of course you would know that, now I am excited for dinner," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Yes just as you always are, now how about you scoot on out of here, we will be ready soon, and you in here is just a distraction, young master," said Jun.

"Oh right, sorry, Minami-san, I'll leave you to your kitchen," said Inuyasha with a smiled as he nodded to the other occupants in the kitchen.

"Mina would you pass me the pepper please?" asked Jun as he turned back to his food.

"H-hai, Minami-san," said Mina as she went and picked out the pepper shaker and handed it to Jun.

- x -

Inuyasha decided to go find the kids since he had nothing to do. He walked up the stairs and passed the play room. There he heard squeals of laughter coming from Hiro. Inuyasha peered into the room and seen Sesshomaru on the floor with Hiro and Keira on top of him and Kara sitting on a chair watching in amusement. Both kids were laughing and enjoying spending time with their dad. When the kids sensed Inuyasha at the door they both looked his way.

"Hurry Uncle Inu, come and help us! We are playing with Daddy!" said Hiro.

"I don't know I think I'd rather just watch," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Please Uncle Inu! Daddy never plays with us and we want to play with both of you!" said Keira.

"You know what I don't think we have time for that because Minami-san is probably almost done cooking dinner and so you two should get cleaned up," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, your uncle is right, how about I take you two and get you washed up for dinner?" asked Kara getting up from the chair she was sitting in.

"But we don't want t—"

"—Hiro no complaining, I think you two should go. You know you have to wash up before dinner," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Daddy," said Hiro as he got up and held on to his mother's hand. Keira took the other one and the three walked out of the play room. Inuyasha walked in and sat down beside his brother. Sesshomaru looked at his younger brother curiously.

"What?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh nothing," said Inuyasha. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes as he lay back down on the floor. He was tired; it had been a long day for him. He had to work from 5am up until 2pm. He couldn't take a day off like he promised, but was able to make it work. He would be home an hour before they had to go on the picnic and the kids would be happy. But when he came home, all he got was more to deal with, seeing as the kids were crying over his brother. Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

Inuyasha looked down at his brother who looked like he was really tired. Inuyasha realized that he hadn't talked to his brother just one-on-one in a long time. And here he was sitting beside him and just waiting for something. He thought back to when they were kids and how they couldn't stand each other, but soon they grew closer as siblings. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had both grown a lot over the years.

"Sessh," Inuyasha said as he fell to the floor too beside his older brother.

"What?" said Sesshomaru. Sure they had a deep understanding of each other, but they rarely showed it even if they were alone together.

"You need to stop," said Inuyasha.

"And what do I have to stop, seeing as I'm just lying here," said Sesshomaru opening his eyes.

"I mean working, you are working so hard, you don't have time for the kids, well you do, but you'll be too tired soon. And the kids miss you they want to spend a lot more time with you," said Inuyasha.

"Oh and you know what it's like to support a family, to make sure that your wife is happy and to make sure that your kids are safe and happy?" retorted Sesshomaru.

"I'm just saying, you are my older brother and I'm just saying it how I see it. The kids adore you but you don't have enough time for them to realize how much you mean to them. Hell you don't even know the smallest things about them because you're always too busy with work. I know that Kara won't say anything to you, but I guess that's why you have me, cause you can yell at me and tell me with no consequences," said Inuyasha.

"Well little brother, you seem to have grown up a lot. What is with this change in character? The Inuyasha I knew was always a kid who liked to run around and never really cared about anyone but himself," said Sesshomaru with a smirk. He sat up and looked down at his brother. Inuyasha just returned the smirk as he sat up too.

"I was a little jerk wasn't I. Ah the good times!" said Inuyasha as he laughed. Sesshomaru just shoved him. "Well I guess I changed for the better though. I've come to realize how much I missed this place when I got back. I missed knowing what people were up to and missed just being around my family. When I was in New York all I did was work, I didn't have anything else to do there, and I realize you are doing the same thing here and I don't want you to do that to your family," said Inuyasha.

"Well what about you, if you work constantly how are you any different from me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It was different for me Fluffy, I didn't have a wife or girlfriend, I didn't have a kid or partner to support, and it was just me. You on the other hand have a lot more people relying on you, and I woke up to what I was doing when I got back. My friend made me realize that to only work would not be a life worth living. Miroku told me this and at first I told him he was crazy but I soon realized that he was just telling me the truth," said Inuyasha with a half smile. Sesshomaru let out a sigh.

"Don't you think I know that Inuyasha? I've known that for quite some time now, but what the hell am I to do, I have to work. I don't want Kara working and this job is very demanding," said Sesshomaru.

"You should take a break, take the kids and wife somewhere else. Go on vacation. Maybe you should take the summer off and after Rin's wedding you four should go somewhere so you can relax," said Inuyasha as he smiled at his brother.

"After Rin's wedding. I think that sounds good. Can you believe that she's getting married though? I still don't think they should just yet," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I know, it makes me seem so sad, my little sister is getting married before me, but Kohaku is a good kid, though he is just that a kid," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, that is exactly what I think, but they all get mad at me when I say that they shouldn't get married now," said Sesshomaru.

"Have you gotten to know Kohaku? He is a good kid, and I know that Rin and he will be good together," said Inuyasha.

"Yes I know, but she is my baby sis," said Sesshomaru.

"Geez so much love for her, what am I to you?" asked Inuyasha as a joke.

"You know I am proud of you Yash. You have done so much on your own. You've gotten so high in your business, and I couldn't be more proud of my little brother. I just wished that you would find someone for yourself. I wish you could experience what I have with Kara with someone else. You deserve it a lot more than any of us," said Sesshomaru.

"Aw is Fluffy getting sentimental?" asked Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Well just so you know, I care about both my siblings. Even when they are imbeciles such as yourself," said Sesshomaru as he got up and knocked Inuyasha on the head before leaving. Inuyasha just laughed as he fell back down onto the floor. He loved pissing off his brother, but he knew if he ever needed anything Sesshomaru would be there for him. Inuyasha just relished the moment of quiet after his long day and just lay there.

"UNCLE INU!! COME AND EAT!!" said Hiro as he ran into the play room. Hiro seen his uncle lying on the floor and jumped on his stomach.

"Oof."

"Uncle Inu come on! Minami-san made Ramen!!! HE MADE RAMEN!!!" said Hiro with excitement.

"Oh well then let's get going, I don't want to miss the ramen!" said Inuyasha as he got up and walked towards the door with Hiro in his arms. Inuyasha went downstairs and seen that everyone was gathered around the table. The only person that was missing was Rin, himself and Hiro. Inuyasha place Hiro in a seat before taking the one beside him.

"So where is Rin?" asked Inuyasha.

"She was out with Kohaku but she said she'd be home for dinner," said Izayoi.

"Oh then shouldn't we wait?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think Rin knows when dinner is," said InuTaisho.

"But Fath—"

"—I'M SORRY!! The traffic was really bad, and so it took forever to get here. Poor Haku has to drive all the way home in that horrid traffic," said Rin.

"Rin dear, why didn't you invite him to dinner?" asked Izayoi.

"Really Mama? I can invite him?" asked Rin.

"Well of course, he is to be apart of the family soon," said Izayoi with a smile.

"Oh thank you Mama!" said Rin as she pulled out her cell phone and called Kohaku. Kohaku picked up on the first ring. "HAKU come back here! You want to have dinner with us?" asked Rin after ordering him to come back.

"Uh are you sure Rin?" asked Kohaku.

"Yeah Mama said yes," said Rin.

"Okay, it'll be a relief to come back there then to wait in this traffic by myself," said Kohaku.

"Aw well get here soon!" said Rin.

"Will do!" said Kohaku as he hung up the phone.

"So he's coming?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup he'll be here soon!" said Rin.

"Well I guess it would be rude to start eating since we have a guest," said InuTaisho. So everyone waited for Kohaku to come. He bowed countless times to everyone there as he took a seat beside Inuyasha and Rin; the only two who he was fully comfortable with. Once he sat down, he apologized for making them wait to have dinner, but both InuTaisho and Izayoi assured him that it was no problem. Dinner was then served and everyone dug in. Inuyasha savored his ramen; he had missed Minami-san's cooking. Once he had a second serving of it he was stuffed. They sat around the table for an hour just talking about their day. Inuyasha told everyone about Miroku's friends, about the kids and about the water fight. He didn't mention anything about Kagome because he didn't want his whole family getting into his personal life. Then after he ran upstairs thinking that maybe he could call Kagome's house. He went and lay on his bed. He thought it over and thought maybe he should go shower first and then he'd call her. So he grabbed his towel and went to the washroom. He stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. He let the water beat down his back, causing a rhythmic noise as he stood there. He only thought about one thing while in the shower and that was when he would get to see Kagome again. He smiled to himself when he thought that he was acting like a love-sick puppy. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Inuyasha walked back to his room. He looked at the alarm clock on the end table and seen that is was already 10:00pm. He was surprised; he had thought it was still quite early. Then he heard his phone beep indicating that there was a missed call and a voice mail. He looked at the number and seen that it was an unknown number. So he thought he'd check the voicemail. He dialed the voice mail number and punched in his password. Then after he waited as the voice mail came on.

"_Hey, uh I had a missed call and didn't know the number. I called back when I got home, but I didn't know whose number it was, well until I got your voice mail and it said "_Hi whoever you are, Uncle Inu is busy call back later!_' who was that by the way sounded really cute. I hope that I'm right to assume that this is Inuyasha's phone. Well I just thought that I'd call back and well call me back when you get this. Bye, oh wait if you don't know it's me Kagome! Okay now bye!!!!"_

Inuyasha had to smile when he heard her imitate Hiro on his voice mail. Inuyasha just ended the phone call and then dialed Kagome's cell phone number since it was safe to say that she was finally home. She picked up on the second ring.

"H-hello," said a breathless Kagome.

"Hey Kagome, are you alright?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh hey Inuyasha, ha-ha yeah I'm fine, it's just Daisuke. He woke up a while ago and I've been chasing him around the apartment," said Kagome.

"Oh, well then have you caught him yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"No, but I sent Banky to catch him. I honestly don't know how he get so much energy, but I'm happy he has it rather than not having it I guess," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Yeah I know what you mean, so what are you doing right now?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I just came in my room to grab my phone and so now I'm just lying on my bed," said Kagome.

"Oh I see," said Inuyasha as he lay down on his bed as well.

"So what are you up to?" asked Kagome. "You missed my call ten minutes ago."

"Oh yeah, I was in the shower, I just got out," said Inuyasha. Kagome heard that and a blush crept along her face as she thought of Inuyasha clad in a towel, he looked just like he did earlier that day in just the swimming trunks.

"Oh, well then maybe I should let you go since you should get changed," said Kagome.

"Nah I'm okay like this, so I was wondering if you are free on Tuesday," said Inuyasha.

"Why?" asked Kagome, getting bewildered.

"Well I kind of promised my niece and nephew that I'd introduce them to Daisuke on Tuesday," said Inuyasha.

"Well any day would have been fine, because I'm free all summer. So Tuesday would be fine," said Kagome.

"Oh well this is perfect then, oh and I was wondering would it be possible for Riya to come along too?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know maybe, but why?" asked Kagome.

"Well Keira doesn't want to play with any more boys so I said that I'd try to get another girl to come along," said Inuyasha.

"Well I'll see what I can do, I don't know if she'll be home, cause he mom is a model and she usually takes Riya with her to and photo shoots, but maybe she doesn't have anything to do on Tuesday," said Kagome.

"Well thanks," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, oh I can't wait to meet them! Oh and was the voice on your voicemail your nephew?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah it was, his name is Hiro," said Inuyasha.

"Aw that's a cute n—Daisuke what are you doing in here. No Daisuke get out from there, those are mommies thing! Daisuke!"

"Uh Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as he heard Kagome starting to yell at Daisuke.

"Oh Inuyasha I'm sorry, Daisuke is becoming a handful. I'll have to go now I can't just ignore him," said Kagome.

"Kagome, how about you give him the phone?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome looked confused.

"Okay just hold on. Daisuke do you want to talk to Mister Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. Daisuke just stopped what he was doing and went straight to Kagome. Bankotsu came and stood by the door panting as he seen Kagome hand her phone to her son. Daisuke looked really excited.

"HELLO MISTER INUYASHA!!" said Daisuke.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing at home? You seem to be causing a lot of trouble for your mom huh?" asked Inuyasha.

"No we were just playing," said Daisuke with a smile.

"Oh I'm sure, but I think you should save all your energy for Tuesday, because you and your mommy are going to meet my nice and nefoo!" said Inuyasha with a goofy grin.

"REALLY!? And Mister I know how to say it now. Listen! Nefew! And Neece!"

"Oh it sounded really close! Now maybe you should go to bed, huh I think it is past your bed time," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Mister Inuyasha!"

"Good boy, now could you give the phone to your mommy?" asked Inuyasha.

"Here Mommy!" said Daisuke as he handed the phone to Kagome and then went to Bankotsu took his hand and led him to his own room.

"WOW!" was all Kagome said.

"Yeah I know I'm great with kids, ne?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'd say, thanks so much for that," said Kagome.

"It was nothing, but maybe we should both go to sleep now, I have work in the morning and you have to take care of your son," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I guess, well I'll call you tomorrow and let you know if Riya can come," said Kagome.

"Okay thanks," said Inuyasha.

"Well good-night, and thanks again for calming down Dai," said Kagome.

"No problem, good-night gorgeous," said Inuyasha as he hung up the phone. Inuyasha just smiled as he went to put his boxers on. Once he was done that he went on his bed and just thought about Tuesday. He was making plans. First to take them all to the special spot and then after come back home and leave the kids with Mina and the other staff while he got to know Kagome better. Oh how he couldn't wait for the next day to go by so that he could spend a whole day with Kagome. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

- x -

**A/N: Well there you go! I hope you enjoyed, a little more insight into Inuyasha's life and his family. I can't wait for the next chapter, because we finally get to the play date, and that just means more fluff! Oh I can't wait! Well again I hope you enjoyed and please tell me what you think! **

**And on a side note, I have started going back to school now, UNIVERSITY! So I don't have much time, but I think I'll try to update every Thursday's because that is the one day I have nothing to do, which is how I was able to update today! XD I think I may be making the chapters a bit shorter, or I'll try, so then that way I'll update every week! Well I hope that's okay and please review! THANKS!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 11**The Play Date

**Disclaimer**: So again I do not own Inuyasha in any way, shape or form. I do on the other hand own the rights to this story and all its original characters! The rights to Inuyasha and all its characters are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi, because if it wasn't for her we would never know the awesomeness that is Inuyasha!

_X XX X_

_"Don't fight the temptation to submit to what you know you need." _

_Play Date situations XP_

_X XX X_

Kagome woke up early the next morning. The sunlight seeped into her room as she slowly got up from her bed. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that her hair was as messy as it usually was in the mornings. She ran her fingers through the knotted tresses, trying to make it look a little more presentable. Seeing as it didn't really work too much, she grabbed a hair tie and opted to tie it in a loose pony tail. After making herself somewhat more decent she left her room and went to check up on Daisuke. When she got in his room she saw that he was still passed asleep with a bear in his arms. Kagome smiled as she went and sat on his bed, and moved his bangs to the side as she kissed him on the forehead. She smiled at his peaceful face, for it was the only time he was so calm.

"He is so different when he's asleep, isn't he?" asked Bankotsu as he leaned on the door frame of the room. Kagome looked up at him with a smile.

"Yeah, but I love it when he's awake and running around," said Kagome with affection as she played with his hair.

"Yeah I know what you mean," said Bankotsu.

"So do you have to go to your internship today?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah everyday this week, I just wish I could stay home," said Bankotsu with a whined voice.

"It's okay, it'll be worth it in the end," said Kagome.

"Yeah but I wish the end would come soon. But enough about me Koneko, what about you, aren't you gonna go back to school this semester?" asked Bankotsu.

"No I've decided to stay home this summer, Roku's back and I want to spend more time with Daisuke, he'll be going to preschool in September so I thought that I'd spend as much time with him before then," said Kagome still playing with Daisuke's hair.

"That'll be good for both of you," said Bankotsu as he walked up to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes as she leaned into his touch as she nodded. After that comfortable silence she opened her eyes and looked over her shoulder at him. She was thinking about a week from today, when it would be Daisuke's birthday. He looked into her eyes too waiting for her to speak.

"Banky, Dai's birthday is next Thursday. What are we gonna do this year?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I know I don't know what we should do. Our apartment is too small to invite everyone here, where can we go?" asked Bankotsu.

"I don't know maybe we'll take all the kids somewhere, but I'll figure that out later. Do you think Tor of Kai is awake yet?" asked Kagome. The last part being totally irrelevant to what they were talking about before.

"Uh… well if Tor is doing a photo shoot today then probably, why though?" asked Bankotsu.

"Oh well I wanted to see if she's doing anything with Riya tomorrow," said Kagome.

"Oh well you should go call her then, it is 8:30 already. If she did have a shoot then she'd probably be on her way there right now," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah, okay well then I'll go call," said Kagome as she got up and went to the living room to call Kotori. After the third ring Kotori picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey To, it's Kagome."

"Oh hey Kaggie-chan! What's up?" asked Kotori.

"Well I was wondering are you taking Riya anywhere tomorrow?" asked Kagome.

"Well I'm not taking her anywhere but I have to drop her off at my mom's, why?" asked Kotori.

"Oh really? Well you remember Inuyasha right?"

"Yeah," said Kotori in a suggestive manner.

"Oi don't go getting a head of yourself there. As I was saying, he promised Daisuke that he'd introduce him to his niece and nephew, so he set play date but his niece wanted to play with a girl so he asked me to ask you if I could bring Riya along too," said Kagome.

"Oh, that would have been so much fun! Too bad Ri has to go to mum's house tomorrow," said Kotori.

"Yeah, but it's okay, but I should let you go. I think it's safe to say that you are running late for you photo shoot again!" said Kagome in a teasing voice.

"It's sad, because it's true, but you don't have to rub it in you know!" she said.

"Oh but that I do!" said Kagome.

"Well anyways I'm gonna go or I'll be in shit!" said Kotori.

"Okay see ya later," said Kagome as she hung up. After putting the phone away she got up and turned to go back into Daisuke's room, but as she turned she found Bankotsu standing in front of her with a sleepy looking Daisuke in his arms. Daisuke was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as Kagome smiled at him. "Oh is my baby up already?" asked Kagome as she looked at Daisuke. He smiled back at his mom.

"Yup I woke up early today!"

"Yes I see that now how about we all go get cleaned up?" asked Kagome.

"Okay Mommy!" said Daisuke as Bankotsu lead them to the washroom. There Kagome pulled out Daisuke's toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. Bankotsu sat him down on the counter as Daisuke started brushing his teeth. Kagome and Bankotsu did the same thing. After they finished brushing their teeth, Kagome went to wash Daisuke's face before putting him on the floor.

"Okay Suke-chan why don't you go pick out something to wear? We can go visit Tai and Mei," said Kagome.

"Really!? I don't have to have a bath today?" asked Daisuke. Just as he asked he wished he didn't.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, you have to have your bath," said Kagome as she went to grab her son. Daisuke ducked away from Kagome and squealed as he ran out of washroom towards his room. Both Kagome and Bankotsu just laughed. Then they got back to what they were doing. Bankotsu had gone to his room to get changed for his internship and Kagome went to her room to get changed so that they could go to Teki's café. About ten minutes later she came out wearing a white skirt that went up to mid-calf, it was loose and comfortable. She wore a plain sky blue shirt with a white cloud pattern in the right hand corner. Her hair was now combed out and looked as shiny as it always did. She went into Daisuke's room and it seemed like a tornado had hit. There were clothes everywhere.

"Uh Daisuke, what happened in here? It was clean fifteen minutes ago," said Kagome.

"Sorry Mommy, I don't know what to wear!" said Daisuke.

"Okay then how about I help you?" asked Kagome.

"Yes please, but only if you don't make me have a bath!" said Daisuke with a cute smile.

"Okay today you can pass without having a bath," said Kagome. Daisuke smiled as he sat down on his bed. Kagome then went around the room picking up his clothes and looked through them. She grabbed a big bunch in her hands and threw them on the bed right on top of Daisuke.

"HEY!" said Daisuke with a goofy smile as he emerged from the pile of clothes.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there," said Kagome trying to act innocent but Daisuke knew better.

"Sure mommy!" said Daisuke as he just rolled his eyes. Kagome just laughed and went back to look for something for him to wear.

"So Suke-chan do you want to match mommy today? You always match Uncle Banky, how about we match today?" asked Kagome.

"Okay!" said Daisuke with a smile.

"Okay then I know what you can wear today!" Kagome found a pair of denim shorts and a sky blue and white stripped polo shirt. "Okay how does this look?"

"Yes that looks good!" said Daisuke. Kagome smiled as she pulled off his pajamas and put on his clothes.

"There all done, now how about we get your hair fixed?" asked Kagome.

"Okay I'll go do it!" said Daisuke as he got off his bed and ran into the hallway. He went and knocked on Bankotsu's door and after hearing something fall in the room Bankotsu opened the door.

"What can I do for you squirt?" asked Bankotsu as he looked down at Daisuke.

"Can you do my hair Uncle Banky?" asked Daisuke.

"Why of course," said Bankotsu as he picked up the boy and took him in the room. He pulled out his gel and massaged a small blob of it through Daisuke's hair. "There how is that?" Daisuke looked at himself in the mirror and smiled.

"Thank you Uncle Banky! Tai-nii-chan will be so jealous that you did my hair!" said Daisuke with a grin.

"Well then, I hope he does!" said Bankotsu with a laugh.

"Now is that anything to be promoting?" asked Kagome with her arms crossed leaning against the door frame. She looked at him, challenging him and he just laughed.

"Of course not, but well look at the time I'll be late if I don't leave right now," said Bankotsu as he grabbed his things and ran out the door before Kagome could reprimand him.

"Okay Daisuke, why don't you grab whatever you want to take while I go call Mister Inuyasha and tell him that Riya won't be coming with us tomorrow," said Kagome.

"Okay Mommy!" And with that Daisuke went into his room to grab a toy. Kagome went into her room to grab her cell phone, purse, wallet and keys. She flipped open the cell and dialed Inuyasha's cell number. After a few rings he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Inuyasha? It's Kagome," said Kagome.

"Oh hey there gorgeous," said Inuyasha. It just seemed second nature to call her that. Kagome blushed even though he wasn't there.

_"Hey there gorgeous, could I buy you a drink?"_

Kagome had blanked out as a question popped through her mind. The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't place whose it was. The only thing that was really familiar was the one word: **Gorgeous**.

"Uh Kagome are you there?" asked Inuyasha after getting no response from her.

"Uh, oh yeah sorry. He-he I kinda blanked. Well the reason I called was because I have some bad news," said Kagome.

"Oh what's wrong, please don't tell me you're canceling the _date_?" asked Inuyasha.

"_Play_ date. And no I'm not canceling the playdate but Riya is going to be busy tomorrow so she can't come, I hope your niece won't be too disappointed," said Kagome.

"Oh that's too bad, I guess it's okay though, we'll have fun even if Keira is the only other girl there," said Inuyasha.

"Well then that's good. So what are you up to?" asked Kagome.

"Who me? I'm in my office spinning in my chair," said Inuyasha with a grin. Kagome let out a laugh.

"Well aren't you professional," said Kagome. "I should get Sai to come in there and bug you."

"Well that's actually a good idea, I'm bored as hell. I finished all my paper work an hour ago and have nothing to do now," said Inuyasha.

"How did you finish all your paper work when it's only 9 in the morning?" asked Kagome.

"Well my dear I am just that good at what I do, and that is why I am the CEO of this company," said Inuyasha.

"Wow! Then maybe you should take a break from work," said Kagome.

"Well that's not such a bad idea, what are you up to today? Maybe I can come see you," said Inuyasha. Kagome blushed again.

"Why would you want to see me?" asked Kagome.

"Well my dear, I don't know what it is about you, but I couldn't get you out of my mind all day yesterday. I just want to get to know you better than anyone else," said Inuyasha as he let out a sigh.

"Well I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but there is just too much for you to learn, so I don't think you'd be able to know me better than any of my other friends. Although I think it would be fun to see you, Roku and Banky go head to head!" said Kagome with a laugh.

"You just keep counting the days there gorgeous," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Oh I'll make sure to do just that," said Kagome.

"So _what_ _are_ you up to today? Taking the little tyke anywhere?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hmm I don't know if I'm allowed to tell you information like that," said Kagome.

"And why not? I thought we were friends," said Inuyasha in mock hurt.

"Oh I guess it won't hurt, I'm taking Daisuke to Teki's Café. It's just a few minutes from my place. A small corner café close by to Seiju High," said Kagome.

"Well that's good to know, you should keep a look out, maybe I'll pop by," said Inuyasha.

"Well then maybe I shouldn't have told you," said Kagome challenging him.

"Oh feisty are we?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's just the way I am," said Kagome.

"Mommy, I'm ready to go!" said Daisuke, with the same bear the he was sleeping with in his arms. Kagome turned to him and smiled before continuing with Inuyasha.

"Well then Inuyasha I'm going to have to go, Daisuke is ready to go and I can't keep him waiting," said Kagome.

"Oh let me talk to the little tyke!" said Inuyasha with excitement.

"Mommy is that Mister Inuyasha?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes it is," said Kagome.

"Oh can we go see him too?!" asked Daisuke.

"What have you done to my son, he is totally in love with you!" said Kagome.

"It's just my charm, just wait, it'll ensnare you too!" said Inuyasha.

"Ha as if, but anyways we gotta go," said Kagome.

"Mommy can we please?" asked Daisuke in a loud voice.

"It sounds like the little tyke wants to see me too! Let me talk to him please!" said Inuyasha.

"Oh fine," said Kagome. "Here you go Daisuke, just be quick we have to go."

"Okay mommy!" said Daisuke.

"Hey there kiddo, what are you doing today?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going to see Tai-nii-chan and Mei-chan! Can I come see you too?" asked Daisuke. Inuyasha was really tempted to say yes, cause then he knew that Kagome would listen to her son, but instead opted to say no. They would have a lot of time to get to know each other over the summer.

"I don't know, I'm really busy at work right now, but how about I'll call you later on this week and you can come to my office. Your Uncle Sai is here, he can show you around," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, Mister Inuyasha. I can't wait for tomorrow it is going to be so much fun!" said Daisuke.

"Okay well then Daisuke I'll let you guys go I know you want to go see your friends," said Inuyasha.

"Okay bye Mister Inuyasha!" said Daisuke as he hung up.

"So what did he say about going to see him?" asked Kagome.

"He said that he was really busy at work, but he would call me later this week, so we can go see his office! I can't wait mommy! I like Mister Inuyasha," said Daisuke.

"I know I can see that," said Kagome. _'Wow and here I thought Inuyasha would jump at the idea of getting Daisuke to con me into going to his office.'_ "Now how about we get going?"

"Okay Mommy! I can't wait until it is tomorrow!" said Daisuke with a smile. Kagome just smiled back as she took his hand and the two walked out of the apartment and down to the stairs towards the parking lot. They were going to spend some quality time together, before they had to go find Inuyasha tomorrow.

- x -

The next day rolled around quite quickly, it may have been that everyone was busy or because of the combined hopes of Inuyasha, Hiro and Daisuke for the next day to come, but when push came to shove Tuesday had finally come. Inuyasha was lying in his bleak room it was around seven in the morning and he was still sleeping.

Hiro had gotten up half an hour later and opened the adjoining door to his sister's room. He crept into Keira's room and went to wake her up. At first she didn't wake up but then after he told her that they were going to spend the whole day with Uncle Inu she woke up. Then the twins crept out of Keira's room. They tried to be as quiet as they could, but Sesshomaru, who was just leaving his room to go to work, spotted them.

"And what are you two up to?" asked Sesshomaru as she stood behind them, arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. Keira and Hiro turned around and they both laughed nervously.

"Oh hi daddy, we were just going to wake up Uncle Inu! We get to go meet his friend's kid today!" said Hiro.

"Oh, well if you are going to bug Inuyasha then keep up the good work," said Sesshomaru with a smile as he ruffled his kids' hair and went downstairs. Hiro and Keira let out the breath that they were keeping in. Then continued walking to Inuyasha's room. They opened the door and seen their Uncle passed on the bed. Hiro went to the bed and climbed on. He then stuck his hand out to pull his sister up too. Once they were both on the bed they crawled on either side of Inuyasha.

"Okay on the count of three, Kei-chan," said Hiro.

"One…" they said together.

"Two…" They got in a pouncing position.

"THREE!" yelled both toddlers as the jumped on Inuyasha. Inuyasha woke up with a start and was staring into two pairs of amber eyes. One a little more grey than the other. Once Inuyasha registered what was going on, he sat up in his bed.

"Okay so what are you two up to?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nothing Uncle Inu, we just wanted to wake you up!" said Keira.

"Yeah we get to meet your friend's kid! I want to meet him!" said Hiro.

"Oh yeah—" said Inuyasha realizing just what day it was "—well then I guess we should all go get ready. Is your mom up?" asked Inuyasha.

"We don't know, Daddy was up," said Hiro.

"Well then how about I take you two to the washroom and then you can get your selves clean up. I'm sure you can do that much now right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course we can!" said Hiro. So they all went to get cleaned up and ready for the big day ahead of them.

- x -

They got ready in record time, and then realized that it was only 8:30. They still had a few hours before their outing would commence. They just sat in Inuyasha's room not knowing what to do. Inuyasha was wearing a white wife beater and a navy blue buttoned t-shirt—which was unbuttoned—with beige khaki shorts. His feet were adorned with white ankle socks and he was wearing a white hat on his head—backwards. Hiro was in a red t-shirt with black short, he also had a hat but he wasn't wearing it; it was lying on the floor beside him. Keira was wearing the green dress that Inuyasha had brought for her. The matching sun hat was sitting on the on the bed beside her. They were just passing time, until it was 9:30 so that he could call Kagome and they could go pick her up.

"Uncle Inu?" asked Keira as she looked down at him from the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go pack some food from the pantry? I want to take some of the cookies!" said Keira.

"You know Kei, that's not a bad idea! How about we pack a picnic for Kagome and Daisuke?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the two kids. The kids looked eager and so he took them both downstairs. When they entered the kitchen, they seen that the cook—Jun Minami—was already cooking breakfast. Sesshomaru was already gone, but his coffee mug was still placed on the kitchen counter along with his daily newspaper.

"Hello there young masters, what can I do for you three this morning?" asked Jun as he looked at the three.

"Well Minami-san we would like to pack a picnic for our outing today," said Inuyasha.

"Well would you like my assistance?" asked Jun.

"No thank you, I think the three of us can manage on our own, but if we do need help we will be sure to call you," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, well then I'll continue with the breakfast Master InuTaisho will be coming down here soon and I will have to have breakfast ready for him," said Jun as he went back to the stove.

Inuyasha took the two kids into the pantry with a picnic basket in his hand. The kids walked into the pantry and started to grab things that they wanted to take with them on the outing. Hiro picked out all the candy and chocolate he could find. Keira pulled out her favorite pack of cookies and a bag full of apples. Inuyasha stood at the door of the pantry and had to smile. Keira, though had a bag of cookies, had opted for something healthy too. He took a look at the loot in Hiro's arms and seen that it was all junk food.

"Well then maybe we should ask Minami-san to pack that picnic seeing as _someone_ thinks candy and chocolate is a good picnic choice," said Inuyasha with a laugh. So Inuyasha went back out into the kitchen leaving the kids in the pantry, and asked Jun if he could spare a few minutes and pack a proper lunch for him and the kids. After a ten minute wait Jun had packed a wonderful picnic making sure to include all the things that the kids picked out, but only putting a little portion of each.

Then Inuyasha took the kids to the living room and got them to sit down. They waited around for a while and then they got restless. Inuyasha decided to call Kagome. He looked at the time and seen that it was almost 9. She picked up the phone after one ring.

"Hey there gorgeous," said Inuyasha with a smirk. The kids were keeping busy with the some snacks that Jun left out for them. Inuyasha made a note of telling Jun not to give the kids' breakfast, because of the early picnic they would be having soon. So they got a big plate of cookies and two big glasses of milk.

"Why hello there, and what may I ask do I get the pleasure of talking to you so early in the morning?" asked Kagome on the other line. She was flirting and she couldn't believe it.

"Oh you hurt me, don't tell me you forgot our _date_?" asked Inuyasha.

"Now Inuyasha tell me you are not stupid in the head, you know that this is strictly for the kids, and it is not a date, it is a _play_ date, so please stop calling it that," said Kagome, any gleam of flirtation gone. Inuyasha just laughed on the other line.

"Oh you'll be singing a different tune by the end of the day," said Inuyasha.

"Well we'll see," said Kagome.

"See we will, gorgeous," said Inuyasha still laughing.

"So what did you call for?" asked Kagome.

"Well my dear, I wanted to know if you and the little tyke are ready to go. If yes then I'll be coming to come pick you two up, and also I need the address to your place," said Inuyasha.

"Oh you want to go now? But its only 9, we have the whole day ahead of us," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know that but you see the kids here have made sure to get up early and they are getting restless and honestly so am I. And besides the place where I'm taking you today is on the outskirts of town, so the commute will take about an hour or so. Might as well get going now," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha last time I checked this was a play date and a play date usually meant that one parent would take their kid to the other parents house, I never heard of it becoming an outing," said Kagome.

"Well I was never informed of this, you should have told me. And besides I like to do thing differently, and the place that I'm taking you all is a place where I know you will fall in love with, now your address if you please," said Inuyasha.

"Oh okay," said Kagome with a sigh as she told him her address. Inuyasha smiled.

"Well my dear, we'll be there in half an hour so be ready and don't forget the little tyke in all your eagerness to see me!" said Inuyasha with a teasing voice. He hung up before Kagome could yell at him. She just let out another sigh as she went to get her son changed who was having breakfast by himself, insisting that he was a big boy now since his birthday was in a week.

"Okay sweetie, it's time to get ready, mister Inuyasha just called and he said that he'll be here in half an hour," said Kagome. Daisuke's face showed an exuberance that Kagome never seen her son show.

"REALLY MOMMY?!" asked Daisuke as he got up from the chair and ran up to her. He looked at her with big eyes.

"Yes sweetie now finish your breakfast so we can get ready, we only have half an hour and I need to get you ready as well as myself," said Kagome as she looked down at her son.

"But I'm done mommy," said Daisuke. Kagome was skeptical but when she looked at his plate she seen that he was telling the truth to the most part at least.

"Okay then let's go get ready," said Kagome. They both went into Daisuke's room and commenced getting the boy ready. After twenty dreadfully long minutes Kagome and Daisuke were finally ready. Daisuke was wearing a blue t-shirt with beige shorts. He wanted to wear his red shirt with the black dog on it, but it was dirty still and Kagome didn't want him to get in a habit of always wearing the same outfit. She was wearing a plain white summer dress with a black sash that was situated right under her bust. She had her hear in two braids with a white headband on as well. They gathered all their things and were now waiting around for Inuyasha to come. After another five minutes Kagome got a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hey there gorgeous," said Inuyasha with the same teasing tone.

"Where are you Inuyasha? We are waiting and ready to go," said Kagome.

"Well you see, we are here at your apartment building, but we do not have an entrance code so I thought I'd call you instead. Would you be so kind as to open the door for us?" asked Inuyasha. We are waiting and ready to go," said Kagome.

"Well you see, we are here at your apartment building, but we do not have an entrance code so I thought I'd call you instead. Would you be so kind as to open the door for us?" asked Inuyasha.

"How about…no. we'll be down there in a minute," said Kagome as she hung up, not even letting him respond to what she said. Kagome then told Daisuke to get his bag. He already had it and so they left, Kagome grabbed her keys, wallet, purse and cell phone—which was already in her hands. They went downstairs to the main lobby. There they found Inuyasha and two little kids. The boy was jumping up and down while the girl was standing quietly beside Inuyasha looking up at him as he talked to them both. Kagome pulled open the door and walked outside, Daisuke right behind her.

"Well we're here and we're ready to go," said Kagome. Inuyasha turned around and looked at her and all her beauty.

"Well didn't you clean up good," said Inuyasha as he looked her up and down.

"Why thank you and you are not too bad yourself. Well are you going to introduce me to the little cuties behind you?" asked Kagome as she looked at the kids who had went behind Inuyasha's legs. Inuyasha looked down at them and laughed.

"What happened to you two? I thought you wanted to meet them since Saturday?" asked Inuyasha.

"We do…" said Hiro as he blushed when Kagome smiled at him.

"Well them Kagome this is my nephew, Hiro and his twin sister Keira. Keira, Hiro meet Kagome and her son Daisuke," said Inuyasha as he stepped to the side leaving the kids utterly vulnerable. Daisuke who wasn't shy at all went straight up to the kids held out his hand.

"HI!" said Daisuke. Hiro stuck out his hand slowly and Daisuke took it in his own.

"H-hi," said Hiro as he just stood there. Keira on the other hand was hiding behind Inuyasha again. Kagome found her to be amazingly cute and bent down to be eye level with the little girl.

"Hi Keira, my name is Kagome, it's good to meet you. I really like your dress it's really pretty," said Kagome. Keira looked at Inuyasha and he nodded and so she walked up to Kagome.

"Thank you Miss Kagome, Uncle Inu got me the dress from New York. He gets me the prettiest things!" said Keira liking Kagome already.

"Well your Uncle Inu has really good taste," said Kagome as she went to pick up Keira who went willingly with her. Inuyasha just smiled as he seen the kids become comfortable with the Higurashi's.

"Why thank you gorgeous. Now how about we get going?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the three kids.

"Ya! Let's go Uncle Inu, I want to show Daisuke the tire swing!" said Hiro as he held onto Daisuke's hand.

"Okay then let's get going. Kagome do you have a car seat for Daisuke?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I don't have one for him," said Kagome.

"Oh well that's a relief I thought you'd scold me for not putting those two in car seats," said Inuyasha. Kagome just laughed as she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Okay let's just go already," said Kagome as she went towards the car with Keira in her arms. Daisuke and Hiro were already waiting there for them. Inuyasha just watched them all before he followed suit. Once all the kids were buckled in Inuyasha started the car and they were off.

The destination that they were heading to was a small summer house that his family owned. It was just on the outskirts of Tokyo and Inuyasha thought it would be the perfect place to take Kagome and the rest of the kids.

"So where are you taking us?" asked Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha from the passenger seat.

"Oh you'll see, it's this little place where I liked to spend a lot of my childhood," said Inuyasha with a smirk and then continued driving. Kagome just gave up because she knew that she would get nothing out of him. So after an hour of driving, they had finally arrived. When they entered the yard, it was like a place you only see in the fairytales. There was a fairly decent sized house, but it looked like cottage. The house itself was three stories but in comparison to the rest of the land it was fairly small. The fence that went around the yard stretched farther down, and almost blended into the distance. To the right there was a big field that stretched for at least a kilometer. Then a little further down Kagome thought she saw the gleam of water right at the edge of a fairly large oak tree. Kagome was amazed and so was Daisuke who just started in mute awe.

"So tell me what do you think? I just bought it from my parents, this was one of the smaller pieces of property that we own and since it was most dear to me I asked if I could buy it. My parents though were willing to give it to me, but I insisted to purchase it," said Inuyasha.

"This……is all yours?" asked Kagome seeming to be breathless.

"Yup, this is where I plan to live when I retire with my wife," said Inuyasha as he waggled his eyebrows. Kagome didn't even notice what he said as she looked at the surroundings.

"Come on Uncle Inu let's go show them around! I want to go play!!!!" said Hiro as he tugged on Inuyasha's shorts.

"Well then shall we?" asked Inuyasha as he held out his hand for Kagome. She looked at him and snorted before walking along with all the kids. Inuyasha chuckled as he followed them all towards the _Cottage_. It was the name that Inuyasha gave to the place when he got full custody of it. Once they got inside Inuyasha gave Kagome a tour. He showed her all the rooms, before taking her out into the vast yard. It was just as beautiful up close as it was from the distance. When they got closer to the oak tree Kagome realized that she did see a gleam of water, and it wasn't small either. It was a whole lake, with a tire swing right at the edge tied onto the tree. Kagome was amazed by the beauty of the place.

"This place is so beautiful. I wish I had a place like this growing up; you really are lucky Inuyasha," said Kagome as she looked at him with tenderness in her eyes.

"Um Uncle Inu can we have the picnic now?" asked Keira.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that," said Inuyasha. "Okay gorgeous you're going to have to watch the kids for a minute or two while I go get the picnic basket."

"That I can do," said Kagome as she took Keira's hand in her and walked along the lake with the little girl. Hiro and Daisuke—who were getting along really well—were trying out the tire swing. Inuyasha ran off and so Kagome continued to walk. After a few minutes Inuyasha returned with the picnic basket in his hands. He set everything out close to the lake and told them all to come eat. Kagome walked Keira back to where Inuyasha was and Hiro and Daisuke ran to them as well. They all sat down and began to eat. Jun had packed all sorts of sandwiches and other picnic food. They ate in comfortable silence until the kids were full. Keira and Hiro took Daisuke to the big oak tree where they started playing a game with the tire swing leaving the adults alone to do what they pleased.

"So tell me what you think of this place?" asked Inuyasha as he looked into her eyes.

"I already told you, I think it's beautiful. I've never seen any place like this before, whoever your wife is will be lucky to live the rest of her life in a place like this," said Kagome as she looked at all the surroundings.

"Yes, you will be," said Inuyasha as he smirked.

"What? Did you say something?" asked Kagome, she was so entranced by the place that she didn't even notice what he just implied.

"Oh nothing, so tell me more about you. I want to get to know you more, you remember what I told you?" asked Inuyasha as mischief gleamed in his eyes.

"Of course I remember, but I'll only tell you stuff about me if you tell me about you. It's only fair, since you've met my whole family and my friends," said Kagome.

"Yeah I guess you are right," said Inuyasha.

"Okay so what do you want to know," said Kagome.

"Well what do you like, your fears. The things that makes you laugh, stuff like that," said Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"Well let me see. I like to draw, it's always been something I was good at and enjoyed. I also love to teach and that is what I'm planning on doing when I finish school. I am only 22 but I'll be 23 in November. I love to laugh at anything that is funny or with anyone who is good humored—"

"—like me?" asked Inuyasha interrupting Kagome.

"Sure, my favorite color would have to be green and the most precious thing in the world to me is my son and the only fear I have is something a little too personal for me to tell a stranger," said Kagome as she went through her list.

"I thought we were friends?" asked Inuyasha with a pout.

"We are friends it's just that the only people who know about this would be people who I've known for years now," said Kagome.

"Okay I understand," said Inuyasha as he gazed down at the lake to see what the kids were up to. He saw Hiro on the tire swing. Inuyasha smirked, he knew what Hiro was about to do and just watched in amusement. Kagome turned too, and watched. Then as the swing went higher into the air Hiro jumped off and did a cannon ball into the lake. Kagome gasped as she went to get up and help Hiro out of the lake, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Just watch," said Inuyasha as Kagome sat back down.

"But he's too little to be in a lake by himself," said Kagome. She watched as she seen him surface and he splashed the other two kids. He was swimming perfectly for a three year old. "How can he swim so well?"

"He's a dog demon, we were born knowing how to swim, and I think it's safe to say that Daisuke is a dog demon too, so he'll be able to swim too," said Inuyasha as he looked at the kids.

"Really? I didn't know that, well I guess then it's okay, but you are sure? I've never let Daisuke in water like that before, what if something happens?" asked Kagome still not sure if it was okay.

"Kagome, it's fine, I promise if anything happened then I would be in the water in a heartbeat," said Inuyasha.

"Okay," said Kagome as she sat leaned into him unconsciously. Inuyasha noticed though and he just wrapped his arm around her. "So tell me about you," said Kagome as she continued to look at the kids.

"You want to know about me? Well let me see what can I say? Okay I'm Inuyasha…I'm a guy who works…I have parents…hmm what else? Oh I know I like girls and I work with some people in some office," said Inuyasha his eyes laughing as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome just laughed as she looked back into his vivid amber eyes.

"Nice description Captain Obvious," said Kagome.

"Oh that wasn't good enough for you?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do you think? I poured my soul out to you and you can't tell me anything?" asked Kagome. "I'm hurt."

"You do know I was just joking. Okay so I'm 25, I'm the CEO of the best marketing company in Tokyo, and I used to be the CEO of our international branch in New York. I consider Miroku as one of my closest friends, and I tell you this in earnest and hope that you don't tell him. My favorite color is red. At the moment I really don't have anyone that is precious to me besides my family and I honestly don't think I have any fears, well not yet at least, is that good enough?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at Kagome. Kagome just smiled as she nodded her head.

"That's a start, but I guess the only way we can know more about each other is by becoming better friends, right?" asked Kagome.

"Right and I promise you that I'll know you so well that I'll have a competition between Miroku, Bankotsu and I just to prove it. But be warned it won't be pretty, I beat them so bad that they'll never show their faces again!" said Inuyasha. Kagome just laughed as she pictured Inuyasha, Bankotsu and Miroku at some game show where Inuyasha becomes the raving lunatic who ends up winning.

"You know you have an amazing laugh," said Inuyasha as he looked down at her. Kagome, who had tears in her eyes from laughing, looked back at him again. Kagome just laughed even more thinking that he was just joking.

"I am serious, you know I've never thought I would say it but I really do think that you have an amazing laugh," said Inuyasha.

"Oh really?" asked Kagome as she raised an eyebrow. "And that's all that you like about me?"

"Well…I love your lips, they are so perfect and pouty, I just want to kiss them," said Inuyasha as his voice went husky.

"Really…" asked Kagome her voice getting breathless. Her surroundings were forgotten; the kids seemed like a million miles away.

"Yes and I think I should stop but I can't help but get drawn closer to you," said Inuyasha.

"Well then come a little closer," said Kagome as she turned in his hold and pulled him down by the shoulders. Her lips were wavering close to his, but she was teasing him.

"You are not going to be able to get away once I've caught you," said Inuyasha.

"Who said I want to get away?" asked Kagome as she licked her lips moistening her bottom ones. Inuyasha took that as the invitation and he went down all the way, closing any gaps between the two and placed his lips firmly on hers. He massaged her lips with his own with eager tenderness. His tongue emerged from his mouth and lightly traced it along her lips. She allowed him into her mouth as her tongue battled for dominance and a subtle moan emitted from her throat. They pulled back for air—both breathless. Kagome looked into Inuyasha's eyes, her face was flushed. Her cheeks were rosy and just added to her beauty. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a good kisser?"

"It may have come up before…" said Inuyasha with a smirk. Kagome just smiled back and they turned their attention back to the kids who were now all swimming in the lake. Everything seemed so perfect that was until a sudden gloom fell over the yard. The clouds grew and darkened showing signs of a storm.

"That's weird, it's the middle of summer," said Kagome.

"Yeah but it's happened before, maybe we should get the kids cleaned up and then we'll go to my place," said Inuyasha.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Kagome. They both got up and waved the kids over. They came running and were all soaked. The air was still humid to they weren't cold, but if they didn't get changed soon it could happen. Inuyasha told the kids of the plans and they were all excited that they ran into the house. Inuyasha and Kagome stayed back so that they could pack up the picnic. Inuyasha took the basket in his left hand and held Kagome's left hand in his right. He entwined his fingers with hers as they walked back to the cottage.

Once they all got in the house Kagome and Inuyasha went into the washroom where the kids were already getting changed. Inuyasha had brought a duffle bag full of clothes for the kids and so they had changes of clothing. Daisuke didn't have any spare clothes because Kagome didn't think he would need it.

"Uh I didn't bring any clothes for Daisuke," said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha.

"It's okay I brought extra clothes for Hiro I think they are about the same size. I think he'll be able to fit in it," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, well then let's get these kids changed. Keira how about I help you?" asked Kagome as she went up to the little girl and wrapped a towel around her. Kagome took her spare clothes and took her in the other washroom. Once the kids were all dried up Kagome and Inuyasha took them into the living room so that they could get ready to leave.

Once everyone was ready they all went to get buckled into the car. Once Kagome and Inuyasha got the kids settled in Inuyasha started the car and they were off. During the drive back the kids had dozed off. Daisuke was in the middle with Hiro and Keira on either side. They both had their heads leaning against Daisuke's shoulders. Kagome looked back at them and couldn't help but squeal.

"They are just so cute together! Look at them," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at them from the rear view mirror. He smiled when he seen how the kids were all sleeping.

"They must be tired from the swim they had," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I'm pretty tired myself," said Kagome as she let out a yawn.

"Well then take a nap, we still have forty minutes before we get to my house," said Inuyasha.

"Oh no, I can't go to sleep when you drove us all the way up here I'll stay up with you," said Kagome with a yawn.

"Kagome you are tired, just go to sleep, I promise I will drive you all back safely," said Inuyasha as he took her hand in his. His thumb rubbed circles on the top of her hand. Kagome looked at him as she let out a sigh.

"Are you sure?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Inuyasha.

"Okay," said Kagome as she rested her head against the window. Her hand was still in his. So Inuyasha kept on driving as the rest of the occupants in the car slept.

The car finally pulled up into the Takahashi mansion about thirty minutes later. Inuyasha parked the car in the garage and turned to wake up Kagome. Her hand was still in his and so he squeezed it. She didn't respond so Inuyasha leaned closer towards her. He blew on her neck, which was extended thanks to the angle in which she was leaning. It got some reaction from her but she didn't wake up. So then Inuyasha leaned all the way over and placed his lips on her lips. He meant to just peck her, but then she started to respond. Her eyes opened and they were looking into laughing amber eyes. She pushed back from him and looked around. The kids were still sleeping and she let out a sigh.

"Hey there gorgeous, you all rested?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well yes actually, it was a nice waking present," said Kagome as she smiled at him.

"Really? Well would you like another one?" asked Inuyasha as he leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. After a semi heated kiss she pulled apart.

"What are you doing to me, Mr. Takahashi?" asked Kagome, her arms still about him.

"I told you my charms will ensnare you," said Inuyasha showing her his fangs in a grin.

"Yes I guess it worked, now let's get these kids up and into your house," said Kagome.

"That sounds like a plan," said Inuyasha as he leaned back into his seat, and then opened his door so that he could get the kids out. They were so tired that when Inuyasha tried to wake them up they wouldn't even open their eyes. So Inuyasha took the boys in his arms and Kagome took Keira in hers. They walked towards the house and when they knocked on the door a young girl answered the door.

"Hey Mina, could you do me a favor and get Kara? Is she home?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hi Inuyasha-san, yes Kara-san is home, I'll go get her," said Mina as she bowed before running off into the house.

"Well my dear this is the Takahashi Mansion, and seeing as the kids' date has come to an end, then I guess this can be our unofficial date, where I show you around," said Inuyasha as he winked her way.

"Don't get ahead of yourself there. What are we going to do with the kids?" asked Kagome.

"We'll put the boys in Hiro's room and Keira in her own room, and then I can introduce you to my sister-in-law and anyone else who is home," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, I guess so," said Kagome as she followed Inuyasha who led her towards the rooms. Once they were in front of the rooms Inuyasha told Kagome to take Keira in the room on the left while he took the boys to the room on the right. They went in to their respective rooms and put the kids in their beds. Inuyasha put the boys on the bed and tucked them in before he went towards the connecting washroom that was connected straight to Keira's room. He walked in and seen Kagome brushing Keira's hair out of her face.

"Well my dear let's get going, I want you to meet everyone and see everything," said Inuyasha as he walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his touch before pulling back and turning to look at him.

"Well then show me the way," said Kagome. Inuyasha smiled as he led her towards the door. As he went to open the door is flew open and there stood Kara. Kagome looked at the woman before her and was amazed at the woman's beauty. She was tall and slender, with the same light brown hair as the kids.

"Yash, I thought you were going to be out all day, and what did you do to my babies, they never sleep in the middle of the day," said Kara as she looked at Keira. Then she noticed the other woman in the room. Kagome felt small under the eye of Kara. She looked down at her feet feeling insignificant. "Oh hi there, you must be Kagome; I've heard a few things about you, my name if Kara Takahashi and I am the mother of the twins. I really must say that I've never seen the kids this tired before," said Kara as she walked up to Kagome and took her into a hug. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah I know, my son—who is sleeping in Hiro's bed—never falls asleep in the middle of the day no matter how long he plays with the kids," said Kagome with a laugh as she hugged Kara back.

"Well I guess both our babies met their match today," said Kara as she laughed.

"Well then Kara how about you join me in showing Kagome around the house. It is supposed to be a tour but I think I could use your help," said Inuyasha.

"Oh that's alright I'd rather just go back downstairs. I left mama in the kitchen so I should get back. She was helping Minami-san. You know mama she loves to bake and she thought that she would make something for the kids when they got back," said Kara.

"Oh that sounds like fun," said Kagome.

"Yeah, Yash make the kitchen the last stop that way we can all sit and talk," said Kara.

"Okay well then my dear let's get this tour started," said Inuyasha as he linked his arms into Kagome's. Kara left them and went back towards the kitchen. Inuyasha took them along the floor showing her different rooms and then he was at his own room. "This is my room, but I warn you it's not really that great, seeing as I haven't had time to add the personal touches," said Inuyasha.

"Well I'll be the judge of that," said Kagome. They walked into the room and were blinded by the bright white walls. "Well Inuyasha I knew you were boring but this is just sad," said Kagome in a joking manner.

"Well you see my old room was taken by Hiro and I didn't have the heart to kick him out so I took this room. It is still good I just gotta paint the walls and add all my personal things to it," said Inuyasha.

"Well it's not that bad; you do have your own washroom. And well you do have to paint this room that's for sure," said Kagome.

"Yes I know, I just have to find the time and people to help," said Inuyasha.

"Well I'll help you, I don't really have much to do this summer besides looking after my son," said Kagome.

"Really well then I guess it'll be a date," said Inuyasha as he gave her his smirk.

"What is with you and dates? Are you that desperate to go on one?" asked Kagome.

"Well with you, yes I am, so would you go on a date with me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well how about I think about it, but Daisuke's birthday is next Thursday and I guess you could be my date there," said Kagome.

"Oh really, where is this party going to be?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well I don't know yet, our apartment is too small and that is the only option. I don't want to have it at my mother's but it seems like I'll have to ask her since there isn't any other place to have it," said Kagome.

"Well how about here? We have more than enough room, and the kids can all get to know each other, since we are all friends now. And besides if you are the sister of one of my closest friends then why not?" asked Inuyasha.

"Are you sure, I don't want to impose on you guys," said Kagome.

"Oh for sure, my mom would love to have more kids running around the house, and my dad though you may not realize it at first loves kids. Besides that just means that I get to spend a whole day with you here," said Inuyasha.

"Okay this is awesome! I think that this'll be Daisuke's most memorable birthday so far, oh thank you Inuyasha!" said Kagome as she took him in a hug. He just chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay now let's go see the rest of the house," said Inuyasha. They left the room and Inuyasha showed Kagome the rest of the house. After another half an hour he took her into the kitchen where Izayoi and Kara were sitting.

"Mama I want to introduce you to Kagome," said Inuyasha as the two ladies turned their attention towards them.

"Oh well, pardon my mess but I have been baking cookies and haven't had time to clean up," said Izayoi as she got up and went to hug Kagome.

"Oh it's okay, ma'am but it does smell quite good," said Kagome.

"Oh please just call me Izayoi, and it's a pleasure to meet you Kagome, Kara has been telling me how beautiful you are, my son must be really lucky to have met you," said Izayoi. This caused both Kagome and Inuyasha to blush.

"Well anyways, have the kids woken yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"No. but I think I'll go check on them," said Kara as she got up and went towards the stairs.

"Well Kagome, this'll have to be the end of the tour for today, I really would love to show you outside but the weather is just too bad," said Inuyasha.

"It's okay, but I don't think I'll be going home any time soon, I don't want you driving in this weather," said Kagome as she looked out the window and the torrential downpour.

"Well all the better for me, if it stays this bad then I suggest you just stay for dinner, right Mama?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Izayoi.

"Yes, I do insist that you should stay for dinner, and I would love to meet your son," said Izayoi.

"Are you sure I really do not wish to impose on your hospitality," said Kagome.

"Of course I'm sure, it's nice to have someone new at the dinner table. And then you can meet the rest of the family," said Izayoi.

"Well then maybe I should call Banky and tell him that I won't be coming home until later—"

"—or not at all," said Inuyasha with a wink.

"Well maybe," said Kagome as she went to call Bankotsu. He didn't pick up so she left him a message. After that she went back upstairs with Inuyasha and Izayoi to see if the kids were up yet. Kagome was surprised, usually she would be nervous to meet so many new people, but the people were so nice that it wasn't even uncomfortable. She was even kind of excited, now that Inuyasha had offered to host Daisuke's birthday here. Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was slowly falling for Inuyasha, and his charms were not helping her any. They continued walking up the stairs and both were unconscious to the fact that Inuyasha's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist. They continued on their way…

-x-

**A/N: Well I've finally updated, and sorry I'm a week late, but I've been busy. I'm sorry that that is my excuse but that's all I've got, with school and work time is very limited to me. But I hoped you liked it. How was the play date? There wasn't' much kids involvement but I hope you liked the fact that I focused on Kagome and Inuyasha. Well anyways I hope you enjoyed and I will try to get the next chapter up by next Thursday for sure! **

**Next chapter Chapter12: The Dinner**

_Kagome sat at the table beside her son and Inuyasha. She was surrounded by a warm and friendly family but she was still nervous. To her it seemed like she was being presented to the family and was waiting to see if she was being accepted. She noticed that her son had become best friends with Hiro and he was enjoying his time with the Takahashi's. _

_"__Don't__ worry they don't bite, even if we are dog demons," said Inuyasha. _

_"I'm not worried, where is your sister? I wanted to meet her," said __Kagome_

_"She'll probably be late, but she'll be here," said Inuyasha. _

_"__So__ Miss Kagome, how do you like our home, and hopefully one day your future home?" asked InuTaisho who had been watching his youngest son and his guest talk. Kagome blushed. _

_"It is a wonderful home sir, but I don't think it'll be my home," said __Kagome_

_"Oh but I think it just might be, let me tell you that I know when two people have a fondness for each other, and I know that you two have that fondness," said InuTaisho. Inuyasha just smirked. _

_"Okay Inu you can stop embarrassing the poor girl," said Izayoi. _

_"Mommy is this going to be our home?" asked Daisuke. _

_"I don't' know, sweetie," said Kagome she was in deep thought. _

_"Well I really hope it is, because I like Hiro-kun and Kei-chan__," said Daisuke._

_"Well then maybe we will have to see what we can do," said Kagome as she smiled at her son. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Living in the Moment****Chapter 12: **The Dinner

_X __XX X_

_"Unfamiliar surroundings may be the best thing you need to become closer to the people most __dearest__ to you"__The Takahashi dinner_

_"The innocence of a child can also be the wisest idea given."__The Children's Scheme_

_X __XX X_

"I'm going to beat you!!!!"

"Don't bet on it kiddo, I've mastered this game!" said Inuyasha as he pressed buttons on the controller.

"Mommy come on help!!!" said Daisuke as he pressed his buttons and looking intently into the TV screen.

"Come on Dai-kun! You can beat Uncle Inu!!!!" said Hiro as he cheered. Kara, who was sitting on the couch in the games room, was laughing as she watched Inuyasha verse both Daisuke and Kagome, and was still winning. Keira was in her arms clapping her hands as she watched the excitement.

It was only 4:30 but the water was still pouring like the heavens was crying. After another few minutes Inuyasha beat both competitors, he jumped up and started dancing.

"Not fair I had a horrible partner!" whined Daisuke.

"HEY!" said Kagome.

"Well kid I had _no_ partner so I think it's fair!" said Inuyasha as he laughed again.

"Well that was quite entertaining, Inuyasha you should have gone a little easier on them," said Kara.

"Why? Sessh never went easy on me, when I couldn't beat him," said Inuyasha.

"Who is Sessh?" asked Daisuke with a cute smile.

"He is my older brother, and Hiro and Keira's Daddy," said Inuyasha as he picked up Daisuke and put him on his lap.

"Oh really?" asked Daisuke as he looked at his friends' eyes. Both kids nodded their heads.

"Well when is he going to be here? I want to meet Mister Inuyasha's brother!" said Daisuke with enthusiasm.

"Well, Dai-chan, Sesshomaru will be home soon, he should be off already," said Kara.

"REALLY!?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes, but why are you so excited to meet him?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at the kid.

"Well Mister Inuyasha, if you are his brother then he must be as fun as you are!" said Daisuke, at that both Inuyasha and Kara started laughing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Sessh and I are not really the same, we may look alike but that is where all our similarities end," said Inuyasha as he ruffled Daisuke's hair. Daisuke looked sad but didn't say anything.

"Hey don't be sad, you still might like him, the kids sure do, and every now and then he acts more like Inuyasha," said Kara.

"Really Miss Kara?" asked Daisuke with even more excitement.

"Yes," said Kara. Kagome, who had been sitting quietly as her son conversed with the other inhabitants of the room, leaned closer to Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, where is your washroom?" asked Kagome.

"Oh it's just down the hall towards the stairs, third door on the right," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks, I'll be right back," said Kagome. She left the room and followed Inuyasha's direction. She went in and washed her face with water. She looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh. She felt just a little weird, but couldn't place why. So she thought that if she got away for a few minutes she could think more clearly. As she watched herself in the mirror her thoughts started to linger on Inuyasha, with his charming smile and flirty nature. She knew that she had started to fall for him, he was what every girl dreams of in their guy and here he was trying to win her affection. Kagome didn't know if she should feel giddy or nervous. She knew that she would be happy with him and Daisuke already loved the guy. At first she didn't think she would let Inuyasha's get too close but as the day progressed she had let him into her life, well for the most part. _'Maybe Inuyasha is just who I need to be happy. He doesn't look down on me because I have a kid at my age and he seems like the perfect ge__ntleman who will take care of me. I just don't know if I can open up to him just yet, __well I guess I should go back,' _thought Kagome as she wiped the water off of her face and went to open the door.

As she walked out into the hallway again she bumped into someone. She looked up and was startled by the gorgeous guy that was standing before her. He was about a head taller than Inuyasha and had the same silver hair as Inuyasha. Kagome stumbled but was held still by two very strong arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going," said Kagome.

"That's quite alright, but who are you and why do you have my brother's scent all over you?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Oh pardon me, my name is Kagome, and I am Inuyasha's friend. You must be Sesshomaru, my son is dying to meet you," said Kagome as she smiled up at him.

"Hmm your son, how does he know me?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well you see he has kind of fallen in love with Inuyasha, and when Inuyasha told Daisuke about you he was excited to meet Inuyasha's brother. His logic was that if you are Inuyasha's brother then you would be like him," said Kagome. Sesshomaru held a smile on his face before responding.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint your son miss but I am nothing like my younger brother, now shall we go see where the rest of my family is? I want to see my wife and kids," said Sesshomaru as he walked beside Kagome. Kagome just walked quietly alongside Sesshomaru until they were at the games room. When they entered the room Hiro and Keira ran to Sesshomaru.

"Daddy! You're home," said the kids as they each took one of his legs into a hug.

"Yes and how are you two? Keeping busy with your uncle I see?" asked Sesshomaru as he picked up both his kids and walked over to Kara. He sat down beside Kara and place Keira in her lap. He leaned over and kissed her quickly before nodding to his brother. Then he noticed the little boy sitting in Inuyasha's lap. He resembled Inuyasha quite a bit and when Sesshomaru sniffed the air he realized that the little boy's scent was very similar to Inuyasha. The boy looked at Sesshomaru and smiled. He got up from Inuyasha's lap and went towards the couch where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"Daddy I want you to meet my new friend," said Hiro.

"Hi Mister Sesshomaru! My name is Daisuke," said Daisuke as he smiled up at him again.

"Hi there Daisuke, how are you?" asked Sesshomaru as he picked him up and place him on his other leg.

"I am really good! Your games are really fun! I really like it here," said Daisuke.

"Well that is good, because it seems that Hiro likes you a lot," said Sesshomaru with a faint smile.

"Well look at that, fluffy was able to smile! It's a miracle!" said Inuyasha in a mock gasp. The kids giggled while Sesshomaru just glared at his brother.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Nope! I have nothing to do and nowhere to be. Sorry _dear_ brother you can't get rid of me that easily," said Inuyasha as he stuck out his tongue at Sesshomaru in a childish manner.

"Well I see you still haven't lost your childish ways," said Sesshomaru.

"Yup and that's why you love me, cause since you are _so_ boring whenever I'm around you have some fun, eh Fluffy," said Inuyasha.

"Think what you must," said Sesshomaru, not knowing what else to say. Kagome who was watching in amusement just couldn't help but break out in laughter because of Inuyasha's childish antics. Everyone looked at her, Sesshomaru's intense eyes bearing onto Kagome. She looked at everyone and suddenly quieted down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh, it's just Inuyasha's face—"

"—yes I know my brother was unfortunate to have such a dreadful face, but Miss Kagome it is rude to laugh at something so unfortunate," said Sesshomaru with a smirk on his face.

"Oi, there is nothing wrong with my face, if anyone's it would be yours!" said Inuyasha.

"Geez you two you know she didn't mean it like that! And you two are both crazy cause you both know that neither of you are ugly," said Kara.

"Yeah seriously," said Kagome.

"Okay fine, my dear I'll cut the childish act," said Inuyasha as he winked at her. Kagome just rolled her eyes.

_'Maybe this Kagome if the perfect girl for my idiot of a brother, he seems to be happier than I've seen him in a while,_' thought Sesshomaru as he looked at the two who were sitting on the floor beside each other. "Well who wants to verse me in a little race?" asked Sesshomaru as he picked up the controller for the video game. Hiro and Daisuke who were sitting on his lap jumped off and grabbed the other controllers.

"WE DO!"

"Well then let the games begin," said Sesshomaru as he started the game. He loosened his tie as he plopped himself in front of the TV and the two boys sat beside him. Keira was happy to see her dad playing like how her Uncle Inu usually plays so she got up off of her mom's lap and went and sat in Sesshomaru's lap. Sesshomaru just put his arms around his daughter before starting the game.

"Well gorgeous what would you like to do? Daisuke is going to be here for a while, and we have the rest of the house to _our_ disposal, where would you like to go?" asked Inuyasha as he leaned closer to her.

"I don't know, how about the place that you like the most?" asked Kagome as she looked into his eyes.

"Well then I know the perfect place," said Inuyasha as he got up and held his hand out to Kagome. He pulled her up and then the two left the room, not being noticed by any of them or so they thought. Sesshomaru looked over from the corner of his eye to see his brother and Kagome walk out of the room.

'_Well at least they'll have some time to themselves,'_ thought Sesshomaru as he turned back to the game and enjoyed the game with the two kids.

-x-

Inuyasha had Kagome's hand in his, he laced his fingers with hers as he led her down towards the stairs to the second floor, where his intended destination was. They walked in an amiable silence as they reached the room that Inuyasha led her to. When they entered Kagome's face turned into a frown.

"The gym? This is your favourite place in the house?" asked Kagome.

"Well it isn't my most favourite place, but it is my favourite place _inside_ the house. The place that I like most is outside, but again due to the weather I can't really take you outside," said Inuyasha.

"Well then I guess we'll go there some other time?" asked Kagome.

"Sure how about tomorrow morning after our long night in my room?" asked Inuyasha in a joking manner. Kagome gasped as she smacked him. "Oh come on you know you want it."

"Ha puh-lease, with you? You must be crazy," said Kagome as she turned away from Inuyasha.

"Don't deny yourself Kagome," said Inuyasha as he walked closer to her. She turned to retort something, but was cut short when she realized the close proximity they were of each other.

"I'm not denying myself anything, because I don't want anything," said Kagome in a whisper.

"Are you sure about that Gorgeous?" asked Inuyasha as he walked one step closer so that there was no space between them, he pulled her body against his and Kagome welcomed it. She was unable to respond with any words because Inuyasha's lips had been placed firmly on hers. Inuyasha placed his hand at the small of her back, and he was walking her towards the wall where he pushed Kagome up against it. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck as she pushed him back off of the wall. They searched each other's depths until the lack of oxygen made them pull away. Kagome eyes were heavy-lidded and she had a smile on her face. Inuyasha who was just as amused pecked her lips one last time; he did not pull away though. They stood there in that same spot until Inuyasha made the next move. His hands which were at the small of Kagome's back slowly made their way just a little lower. When it stopped where Inuyasha had intended it to go, he squeezed her. Kagome's eyes went wide as she looked at Inuyasha. He just laughed as he pecked her on the lips one final time before running out of the room. Kagome was steaming as she ran after him.

"INUYASHA YOU GET BACK HERE!" said Kagome as she ran out of the room. She saw him run towards the stairs and so she went after him. Kagome could hear him laughing, and that just fuelled her to go faster. Once she was at the bottom of the stairs she continued running and heard Inuyasha scream.

"Daddy save me!" said Inuyasha as he went and hid behind a tall man. Kagome came to an abrupt stop as she looked at the man before her. He was just like Sesshomaru all regal and tall with a sense of authority to him. But when the man looked between Kagome and Inuyasha he had laughter in his eyes.

"What did you do this time Inuyasha?" asked the man as he looked down at his son who was standing behind him.

"Oh nothing really, dad," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm not so sure of that Inuyasha. This pretty young miss seems thoroughly pissed by something you did, what did he do to you?" asked InuTaisho as he looked at Kagome, directing the last question to her.

"He-uh..he—" Kagome tried to use the right words but nothing came. Instead she started to blush. "—he hit me !" said Kagome. It was kind of true and she stuck with it.

"Did he now, Inuyasha I thought we raised you better than to hit anyone," said InuTaisho as he looked at his son.

"Oi I didn't hit you!" said Inuyasha as he yelled at Kagome.

"Miss...?" asked InuTaisho wanting to put a name to the end of that.

"Kagome," said Kagome as she responded to his question.

"Well Miss Kagome I really do apologize for my son's antics, and I think that punishment from you will suffice," said InuTaisho.

"You know sir I like the way that you think," said Kagome. InuTaisho laughed wholeheartedly as he stepped aside to leave his younger son vulnerable to the young girl's wrath. Inuyasha let out a yelp as he ran towards the living room. There he saw his mom sitting on the couch talking on the phone. Inuyasha ran to her and sat down beside her. Izayoi looked at her son with confusion, and then she saw Kagome run into the room, flushed and slightly angry.

"Rin dear, I am going to have to let you go, your imbecile of a brother has seem to have upset our guest," said Izayoi. "Yes just get here soon, you will love her."

With that Izayoi hung up the phone and gave her undivided attention to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome dear what has this idiot done to get you so mad?" asked Izayoi.

"Oh well you see Izayoi Inuyasha has hit me and your husband, pardon me I don't know his name, has given me permission to punish him," said Kagome.

"Well then you better punish him to your fullest," said Izayoi. "I shall even hold him down for you."

"Thank you!" said Kagome as she ran towards him and grabbed him by the arm. "I'll take him away and give him what he justly deserves," said Kagome.

Izayoi just laughed as Kagome dragged a reluctant Inuyasha along with her. Kagome dragged him towards the stairs and took him straight upstairs into his room. There she sat him down on the bed and then stared at him angrily. She didn't know how to punish him and then it clicked.

"Okay Inuyasha for doing what you did, your punishment will be that our date is cancelled," said Kagome. Inuyasha actually looked pained.

"No don't do that my dear, you know I just couldn't help myself. And besides you were enjoying yourself," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah you're right, I did enjoy it," said Kagome with a wicked grin.

"Oh, well then," said Inuyasha.

"Yes, but you still have to be punished, how about you get no kisses for the rest of the day," said Kagome.

"Okay I guess that date is cancelled then," said Inuyasha. Kagome just laughed out right at his childish decision. Under impulse Kagome went up to him and sat in his lap and then pushed him down on his bed. She leaned over him and smiled down at him. Inuyasha waited for a while but she didn't move and so he put his arms about her and pulled her body down to him but as she came down, in their position they ended up hitting each other in the head. Kagome reeled back and rubbed her forehead.

"Ow!" said Kagome as she looked at Inuyasha. He had the same pained expression and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Inuyasha sat back up and joined in the laughter.

"Mommy! Mommy!" said Daisuke as he entered the room. He looked so happy and that made Kagome's heart melt.

"What is it sweetie?" asked Kagome.

"Hiro-kun and I beat Mister Sesshomaru! We beat him!" said Daisuke as he went to his mom.

"Well that is some great news sweetie," said Kagome as she picked him and place him on her lap. She hugged him from behind and kissed the crown of his head.

"I know and Mister Sesshomaru said that because we beat him, he would take us out for ice cream," said Daisuke.

"I don't know in this weather, sweetie, but maybe some other day," said Kagome.

"Okay, can I go play with Hiro-kun and Kei-chan some more?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course sweetie," said Kagome.

"Okay, bye mommy, bye mister Inuyasha," said Daisuke as he ran out of the room, to go and find the twins. Kagome smiled as she looked back at Inuyasha. She was sitting beside him now and Kagome leaned against him.

"Daisuke is in love with this place, I've never seen him so happy," said Kagome in a wistful way.

"Yeah I know, us Takahashi's know how to reel someone into our charms when we want to," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah so I've noticed," said Kagome.

"Now about those kisses, I am still entitled to them right?" asked Inuyasha with a boyish grin.

"I don't know I thought I said that there were no more kisses until the end of the day," said Kagome.

"But I gave up that date!" whined Inuyasha.

"Oh fine," said Kagome as she rolled her eyes. She turned to him and pecked him lightly on the lips before getting back on her feet. "And now I am going to go find your family and get to know them more," said Kagome as she skipped out of the room. Inuyasha just watched her as she skipped away. He fell back on the bed.

_'What is this girl doing to __me;__ I haven't ever thought I'd ever meet a girl who would stir this much in me. I can't believe Miroku was right when he __said that Kagome might be the perfect one for me,'_ thought Inuyasha as he just lay there.

-x-

Kagome skipped away as she went back downstairs. She went into the living room and spotted Izayoi and her husband. When she entered the room, both occupants turned their attention towards Kagome. She smiled as she stood at the doorway.

"What are you doing there, come over here," said Izayoi as she held a hand out for Kagome. Kagome obliged as she went and sat down across from them. "Kagome dear let me introduce you to my husband, InuTaisho Takahashi," said Izayoi.

"Hi sir, it is nice to meet you," said Kagome.

"Oh please just call me InuTaisho, or just Inu for short," said InuTaisho as he smiled at the girl.

"So Kagome how did you and my son meet, he has after all just gotten back from New York so I didnt' think he would have made friends with someone so quickly," said Izayoi.

"Oh well you see, it was quite a funny little meeting, my son—who I have to bring downstairs to introduce you too, was playing soccer with my brother and kicked the ball out towards the front. When he went out to the front yard Inuyasha had stopped the ball before it went out onto the road and I went running after him, where I found Inuyasha standing there talking to Daisuke," said Kagome.

"Oh well what was Inuyasha doing there in the first place, at your house?" asked InuTaisho.

"Well it was my mom's house, and he was there because he had to go meet one of his friends. You may know of him, Miroku, they were friends in New York. Miroku happens to be my neighbour and one of my closest friends. So Miroku introduced us and we hit it off really well, but it feels like I've known him for a longer time than just these few days," said Kagome.

"Oh I see, so you don't live at home then with your mother?" asked InuTaisho.

"Of course she doesn't, she probably has her own house with her husband and son," said Izayoi.

"Well actually, I don't live in a house with a husband, I live in an apartment with my friend and Daisuke," said Kagome.

"Oh, well that is just fine," said Izayoi.

"Sorry I don't really feel comfortable talking about it much, and I'd really rather n—"

"—Gramps!" yelled Hiro as he launched himself into the arms of InuTaisho. InuTaisho just laughed as he wrapped his arms around his grandson.

"Hey there Hiroshi, how have you been?" asked InuTaisho.

"Gramps, call me Hiro!" whined Hiro as he looked up at his favourite grandpa.

"But I like the name Hiroshi it is after all your full name," said InuTaisho.

"But I like Hiro better," said Hiro. Kagome watched with amusement. She had thought that Hiro's name was Hiro but it was actually Hiroshi. She loved how InuTaisho joked around with his grandson. She was so thoroughly amused that she didn't even notice her son standing at the door. He actually looked shy and didn't know where to go; then he heard his mom laugh and knew that he should go sit in her lap. He walked quietly towards her and tapped her on the leg. Kagome looked down at her son and smiled.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" asked Kagome.

"Can I sit with you?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course," said Kagome as she placed him on her lap. Izayoi notice the boy in Kagome's lap and smiled at them.

"And who is this little sweetie?" she asked. Kagome looked at Izayoi, while InuTaisho and Hiro looked at Kagome.

"Izayoi, InuTaisho, allow me to introduce to you my son, Daisuke Higurashi," said Kagome as she looked down at him. He smiled shyly and a blush crept across his face.

"Aw he is just a little sweetie, Daisuke come here," said Izayoi as she held out her hands for him. He looked uncertain and looked up at his mom. Kagome nodded and he got up off of her lap and went to the older woman. Izayoi took him into a tight hug as she placed him on the seat beside her. Hiro looked at Daisuke and gave him a grin.

"These two seem to be best of friends," said InuTaisho as he ruffled Hiro's hair.

"Yup gramps we are going to be best friends. Right Dai-kun?" asked Hiro.

"Yup!" said Daisuke.

"Mom I'm home! Where are they?" asked a feminine voice. Everyone turned to look at the person who appeared at the doorway.

"Oh Rin you are home, that was rather quick," said Izayoi as she gave the girl a smile.

"Well how could I not come home when we had guests over? Hi my name is Rin," said Rin as she went up to Kagome and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," said Kagome as she smiled back and shook her hand.

"Oh and who is this cutie?" asked Rin as she looked at the little boy sitting beside her mom.

"This here is Daisuke, he is Kagome's son," said Izayoi.

"Well hello there Daisuke," said Rin. Rin took a good look at the little boy and seen some major resemblances of her older brother not to mention his scent. "You look a lot like my brother," said Rin.

"Really? Who is your brother?" asked Daisuke.

"Inuyasha of course," said Rin with a smile.

"Really, do you really think I look like Mister Inuyasha?!" asked Daisuke with excitement.

"Of course you do," said Inuyasha as he walked into the room.

"Really?" asked Daisuke again.

"Yup we're practically twins except that I have silver hair and you have black hair kiddo," said Inuyasha.

"Oh come on Inuyasha don't start with Daisuke now," said Kagome

"What I'm not lying we do look alike, look same eyes, same nose, same face," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Well then how about we get dinner started, this is after all the first time that everyone is here on time, and we have some guests to entertain," said InuTaisho.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Rin as she took hold of Kagome's arm and walked her towards the dining hall.

"Hiroshi, how about you go get your mommy and daddy, and Kei-chan?" asked InuTaisho.

"Gramps! Stop calling me Hiroshi!!!!" said Hiro.

"Okay, Hiro could you go get them?" asked InuTaisho as he laughed wholeheartedly and ruffled his hair.

"Fine," said Hiro as he ran off towards the stairs.

"Okay Kiddo how about you and I go find a good spot at the table?" asked Inuyasha. Daisuke just nodded and so Inuyasha grabbed him and put him on his shoulders. Izayoi and InuTaisho stayed back for a few minutes.

"I wonder what happened to Daisuke's father," said Izayoi as she looked at the retreating figure of her son.

"Well my dear it is not in our right to wonder, but I've noticed that Daisuke and Inuyasha have a very strong resemblance to each other, both by physical features and their scent," said InuTaisho.

"Really? How can that be, when they just met only a few days ago?" asked Izayoi.

"I don't know but I think we should talk to Inuyasha about it, and maybe even Kagome, since she doesn't know about it seeing as she is only human," said InuTaisho.

"Well we'll do that later, right now let's go enjoy dinner with our family and our guests," said Izayoi.

"Yes," said InuTaisho as he grabbed his wife's hand and led her towards the dining hall.

-x-

Kagome sat at the table beside her son and Inuyasha. She was surrounded by a warm and friendly family but she was still nervous. To her it seemed like she was being presented to the family and was waiting to see if she was being accepted. She noticed that her son had become best friends with Hiro and he was enjoying his time with the Takahashi's.

"Don't worry they don't bite, even if we are dog demons," said Inuyasha as he sensed her nervousness.

"I'm not worried, but just a little nervous, I've never had to impress anyone's parents," said Kagome with a grin.

"Well you don't have to worry about that, I think you got that under control," said Inuyasha matching her grin with his own.

"So Miss Kagome, how do you like our home? The home that will hopefully be yours too one day," asked InuTaisho who had been watching his youngest son and his guest talk. Kagome blushed.

"It's a wonderful home sir, but it won't be my home," said Kagome.

"Oh but I think it just might be, let me tell you that I know when two people have a fondness for each other, and I know that you two have that fondness," said InuTaisho. Inuyasha just smirked.

"Okay Inu you can stop embarrassing the poor girl," said Izayoi.

"Yeah Dad, can't she just enjoy her diner without you giving her cause to choke on her food?" asked Kara.

"Oh it was just an assumption and Inuyasha seems to agree with me," said InuTaisho. Inuyasha just smirked again.

"Mommy is this going to be our home?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know sweetie," said Kagome; she was in deep thought.

"Well I really hope it is, because I like Hiro-kun and Kei-chan," said Daisuke.

"Well then maybe we will have to see what we can do," said Kagome as she smiled at her son. Inuyasha, who was listening to what Kagome and Daisuke were talking about, felt rather happy at what Kagome said. He was happy that Daisuke wanted to stay here, and that they got along so well with his family. He couldn't help the smile on his face. He placed his hand on Kagome's under the table and laced his finger with hers. She looked down at them and then up at him and smiled back. She felt assurance that everything would be okay with just that small show of affection.

Kagome mused in her head as she continued to eat with her left hand which had become quite difficult, but she didn't want to let go of Inuyasha's hand so she managed. The group ate and conversed for what seemed like hours. Kagome was amazed at the hospitality that was shown to her and Daisuke. It was as if they had already taken her in as one of their own. Kagome did like the family emensly though, they were all so welcoming--even Sesshomaru, who on first impression seemed like a cold and austure man. Even after they finished eating the family stayed at the table discussing how their days went. Kagome felt so warm just being around them, it had been so long since she had this kind of family togetherness. Sure she had Bankotsu and Daisuke but she missed sitting at home with Souta and Kai making jokes across the table. She missed talking to her mom, who up until she turned 19 was like her best friend. She pushed the thought aside and continued talking with the rest of the family. 

"So you went up to the Cottage? And you didn't tell us?" asked InuTaisho, with merriment in his eyes.

"Sorry Dad it was a closed invitation today," said Inuyasha as he laughed.

"Oh I see, well it's no matter, I had fun at the office today," said InuTaisho.

"Yes Father, I've been meaning to talk to you about that," said Sesshomaru who looked at his father. Kara knew what he was about to say and was trying hard not to laugh or even smile.

"Oh what about?" asked InuTaisho.

"Well you do know you have retired, right? And when you retire you usually don't go back to your old job," said Sesshomaru.

"Well yes, but I have a right to go where ever I please, and it is still my company even if you took over," said InuTaisho.

"I know Father, but it can get quite bothersome when every where I look, you somehow manage to be there, it's like you are still breathing down my back so I do thing properly. So let me assure you that I do have everything under control, I have been working under you for many years now," said Sesshomaru.

"Well some advice every now and then can be nice you know," said InuTaisho, pouting like a child.

"I know, and I appreciate it, but I know that Mother would rather have you here at home with her, isn't that right?" asked Sesshomaru as he looked at Izayoi.

"Finally someone notices, see Inu, I told you that you were just being a pest back at the office," said Izayoi in a joking manner.

"Oh fine I won't come to the office anymore, but don't come crying to me when everything goes wrong," said InuTaisho.

"Father you put such little faith in me," said Sesshomaru.

"You know that is not true, not in the least bit," said InuTaisho.

"Well then I'm glad we got this settled," said Sesshomaru.

"Yes I suppose so, but what will I do at home?" asked InuTaisho, more to himself than to anyone else in the room.

"Ahem," Izayoi cleared her throat.

"You can play with us Gramps!" said Hiro with excitement. "And Dai-kun can come over and we can all play!"

"Well that isn't such a bad idea," said InuTaisho.

"Yeah, now can we leave the table, I have some things to do, not to mention cleaning up my room," said Rin.

"You still haven't done that, Rin how many times have I told you?" asked Izayoi as she looked at her daughter.

"I know, but I've been busy with everything, plus the wedding, which is in a month!" said Rin.

"Wedding?" asked Kagome.

"Oh I haven't told you about the wedding have I?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome.

"No, you haven't but you have no obligation to tell me," said Kagome.

"Oh don't be silly, you are a friend, and as being one you are entitled to know, that I am getting married next month! It is going to be so exciting," said Rin.

"Oh well congratulations! I'm happy for you," said Kagome.

"Thank you, oh I have to introduce you to Kohaku," said Rin.

"Yes well maybe some other time, today is all about Kagome and Daisuke hanging out with me!" said Inuyasha protectively.

"Aw but I wanna get to know her more!" said Rin in a childish voice.

"You'll like her Auntie Rin, she is really, really nice!" said Keira as she looked at her Aunt.

"Oh you guys are too kind, there is nothing special about me," said Kagome, a blush forming on her face.

"On the contrary my dear, you are really special, no one has ever made my knuckle-headed son look so happy," said Izayoi.

"Okay well, we are going to go now, you all can stay here and enjoy each other's company," said Inuyasha as he got up and took Kagome along with him. Daisuke just sat there, beside Hiro, not even noticing that his mom was gone. When they were out of the room, Rin bursted into laughter.

"Did any one else notice the blush on Yashie's face?" asked Rin.

"Yup I noticed it too," said Kara.

"And that he was holding Kagome's hand under the table for the majority of dinner?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Really? Oh I can't believe I missed that," said Izayoi.

"Well all I have to say is that Inuyasha finally fell in love!" said Rin in a dreamy voice.

"And with the most perfect person," said Izayoi.

"Yup! My mommy is perfect! And I really like Mister Inuyasha!" said Daisuke.

"Oh Daisuke, we like Kagome and you too!" said Kara as she smiled at the little boy.

thought Daisuke, a smile on his face. 

-x-

"Inuyasha where are you taking me?" asked Kagome as she was continued being dragged by him.

"Away from them, to preserve any dignity I have left," said Inuyasha.

"Oh come on it's not that bad," said Kagome

"No it was bad, and trust me when I say this, it would have gotten worse if we'd have stayed for me and you," said Inuyasha.

"Okay fine, but you can stop dragging me, I won't run away if you let go," said Kagome.

"Oh sorry, didn't even realize it," said Inuyasha as he let her go. They were walking down a hallway, with floor to ceiling windows all along the left side of the wall. Kagome took a glance outside and seen that the rain looked even worse than before.

"I can't believe that the rain is this bad, when it's the middle of summer," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know, it's never been this bad, but I'm not complaining, the rain is keeping you from leaving me," said Inuyasha. Kagome didn't know what to say, so she just stayed quiet. Inuyasha took this as a good sign and so he walked closer to her and linked his hand in hers. Then they continued walking, he did have a destination in mind, but he didn't tell Kagome. So she just assumed they were going for a walk indoors.

After a while they finally came upon a door, a place that Inuyasha thought Kagome might enjoy. It was a warm room, the walls were a pale yellow and the floor was carpeted. The farthest wall consisted of the same floor to ceiling windows, that opened up if need be. Inuyasha later explained that they were french doors, that his mother had loved so much that she had them shipped over. Close to the windows was a painting easle. There were paint supplies every where and Kagome instantly fell in love, she didn't even notice the rest of the room, which was just as lovely. Inuyasha smiled, he stood at the door frame as he watched Kagome run up to the painting supplies.

"You said you liked to draw, so I thought that maybe painting came to you just as well," said Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha this room is amazing, the scenery must be beautiful on sunny days," said Kagome as she looked out into the yard.

"Yeah, it is, this is my mother's favourite room, she had it remodeled when she got married to my dad, and I spent a lot of time playing in here when I was little while she painted, she is a really amazing artist," said Inuyasha.

"Really?" asked Kagome.

"Yup, have you ever heard of Matsumoto paintings? Those are my mothers'," said Inuyasha. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No way, your mother is the infamous painter, Matsumoto? How can that be?! I love her work, she was the reason why I started to draw, I can't believe it!" said Kagome.

"Yup, my mom painted and had been world renouned. Then when she met my dad she gave up her career to become a house wife, she still painted though, only for pleasure. My dad has an art gallery made just for her so that when ever she paints something new there would be somewhere to put it," said Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha I am truly in love with your family, and now I find out that your mother is my favourite artist," said Kagome. She was so dreamy eyed. Inuyasha just laughed as he walked into the room and sat down on the cream colored couch that was positioned parallel to the painting easle. Kagome walked over to him and she revelled in the rest of the room. There was a hearth placed on the right side of the room, where two cream colored couches were positioned and the wall on the right side of the door was covered by a book case filled with many books, both for kids and adults. When Kagome looked over the whole room she realized it was a place where someone went to relax, there wasn't any noisy activity, just the serene atmosphere that made whoever that was in it warm. Kagome went and sat down beside Inuyasha and just took in a deep breath.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha as he looked at her.

"Yes?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, I know that this is really ubrupt, but I really feel like I've known you for years. And I really want to get to know you better, but I don't want to lose you before I get a chanc eto know you, person, body and mind. And so I was wondering if you w--"

"--yes, I would love to be your girlfriend, but seriously for a businessman you ramble on way too much, next time just ask me straight up," said Kagome as she pulled him towards her and placed her lips on his. Inuyasha smiled sheepishly and kissed her back. He thought it would be harder than it turned out to be. He thought that Kagome wouldn't think he was good enough for her, for Daisuke. Then he pulled away and smiled down at her. She looked up at him with warm and thender eyes.

"How about we go find Daisuke, I want to play with him some more," said Inuyasha.

"What am I not good enough?" asked Kagome, with a laugh.

"No it's not that, it's just that I feel a strange bond between us. I feel like he's my own, and I just have an urge to see him," said Inuyasha with a faint smile. Kagome's eyes watered.

"Oh Inuyasha! You don't know how much that means to me, I never thought I'd ever find anyone who would want to take me and my son.You really are an amazing person," said Kagome as she pecked him on the lips before lacing her fingers with his.

"And you don't know how beautiful you are, my dear," said Inuyasha as he kissed the tip of her nose in a tender gesture. Kagome leaned against him as they walked back out of the room into the hallway. They went back into the dinning hall and they seen that the family had all cleared out. Inuyasha then took them into the kitchen and seen Jun cleaning up. Inuyasha asked where everyone went, and Jun was too busy cleaning to respond but instead he kicked them out of his domain. So Kagome and Inuyasha were on their own in finding the kids. Inuyasha took them to the theatre to see if maybe they were in there watching a movie, but they weren't. So he then took her upstairs towards the bedrooms, and he soon heard giggles and laughter. He followed the noise until he was in front of Keira's room. They walked in and seen the three kids jumping on the bed.

"What is this? There was slumber party and we weren't invited?" asked Inuyasha.

"You were invited Uncle Inu, you just disappeared so we couldn't tell you to come," said Keira.

"Well then you guys should just continue," said Inuyasha as he led Kagome to the beanbag chair in the corner of Keira's room. Kagome seen her cell phone and went and grabbed it. She looked at her screen and seen that she had six missed calls. She took a seat on Inuyasha's lap as she looked through her missed calls and seen that they were all from Bankotsu. "What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist.

"Oh nothing, Banky just called me six times, maybe I should call him back," said Kagome.

"Yeah it would be best, he must be worried if he called that many times," said Inuyasha. So Kagome called Bankotsu. He picked up in one ring.

"Kagome! Why didn't you pick up your phone?" asked Bankotsu.

"Sorry Banky, I'm at Inuyasha's house. Today was the kids' play date and so we were out all day, and then this sudden storm hit and we got stranded here at Inuyasha's place, I don't think that I'll be coming home tonight, it's not safe to drive in this kind of rain," said Kagome.

"I'm just glad you're safe," said Bankotsu.

"Banky, I left you a message, didn't you check it?" asked Kagome.

"Oh, well no," said Bankotsu with a sheepish smile even though Kagome couldn't see him.

"Oh god, then no wonder why you're so worried, but don't worry, we are fine and I'll probably be home some time tomorrow," said Kagome.

"Oh, okay. I'm gonna miss you guys, it'll be so quiet at the apartment with out you guys," said Bankotsu.

"Aw it's okaky Banky you'll survive," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know, but can I talk to the squirt?" asked Bankotsu.

"Of course," said Kagome as she covered the phone and looked at the kids on the bed all laughing and out of breath. "Daisuke come here, your Uncle Banky is on the phone, I think he wants to say good-night," said Kagome.

"Unlce Banky!?" asked Daisuke as he jumped off the bed and ran to his mom and grabbed the phone. "Hi Uncle Banky! Guess what I made two new friends today, they are so cool and they have a really, big house! And they have so many toys! Mister Inuyasha's brother is so cool too! Uncle Banky you have to come here and see everything," said Daisuke in one breath. Bankitsu just laughed at the kid's enthusiasm.

"Not today squirt but if I'm allowed then I'll come see it all," said Bankotsu.

"Okay Uncle Banky! I'm gonna go play some more before I have to go to sleep, so good-night," said Daisuke.

"Good-night Daisuke," said Bankotsu. Daisuke handed the phone back to Kagome and ran back onto the bed. Kagome said her good-nights and then hung up. She leaned back into her newly appointed boyfriend. She let out a loud yawn and stretched her arms raising them up over her head and arching her back into Inuyasha's chest. He just nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck.

"You tired gorgeous?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah just a little," said Kagome.

"Well then how about I show you to my room?" asked Inuyasha with a sly grin.

"No thanks, how about my own room?" asked Kagome.

"Okay, and I assume Daisuke will be sleeping in your room as well? It is almost ten these two should have been in bed a while ago," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah we should get these three in bed or they'll be cranky tomorrow," said Kagome. She got up and went to the bed where the kids were whispering. "Okay you guys your Uncle Inu says that it's way passed your bed time, so I think it's time you all went to bed," said Kagome.

"Aw really?" asked Hiro, not wanting to go to sleep.

"Yes really, now get into your room and put on your Pj's. I'll be in there in a sec to tuck you in okay," said Inuyasha. Hiro whined some more but did as he was told. Keira also did as she was told and went to get her Pj's she took it into the washroom and changed. She came back out and Kagome helped her get into bed. They tucked her in and turned on her night light. Daisuke said good-night too before he followed his mom and Inuyasha into Hiro's room. Hiro was sitting on the bed, in his pyjama's with a frown on his face and his arms crossed.

"What's with the long face Hiro?" asked Kagome as she went and sat on the bed beside him.

"I don't want to go to sleep, I want to play with Dai-kun some more," said Hiro.

"But it's passed your bed time and besides we'll be here tomorrow morning, so you two can play tomorrow okay?" asked Kagome.

"Okay!" said Hiro.

"Yeah you can show me all your toys tomorrow okay Hiro-kun," said Daisuke.

"Okay Dai-kun," said Hiro as he fell on his bed. Inuyasha tucked him in and turned on the nigh light as well before going to grab some pyjamas for Daisuke. Then Inuyasha took Kagome to a spare bedroom, which conveniently happened to be right across from his.

"Okay I'll go find some clothes for you to sleep in, don't go to sleep till I get back kiddo," said Inuyasha as he left the room. Kagome then smiled at Daisuke who was sitting on the bed.

"Mommy," said Daisuke as he watched Kagome who was walking over to the bed.

"Yes sweetie?" asked Kagome as she sat beside Daisuke and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Daisuke leaned into his mom.

"I like it here," he said.

"I know Dai, I know, and I like it here too," said Kagome.

"And you like Mister Inuyasha too, don't you?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course I do, just like how I like Inuyasha's mom, and dad, and Rin and the twins," said Kagome. She wasn't sure she was ready to tell her son about her going out with Inuyasha.

"No Mommy I mean like how Auntie Hitomi and Uncle Souta like each other," said Daisuke as he looked at her. Kagome looked down at him, with wonder.

"Why are you asking me that? Do you want me to like him?" asked Kagome.

"Yes I really like him Mommy. Is he like my daddy? I really hope he is, because I really, really like him," said Daisuke.

"Do you sweetie? Well I'm glad you like him," said Kagome.

"Mommy, if my daddy doesn't come, can Mister Inuyasha be my daddy?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh sweetie, I wish I could promise that to you, but you'll just have to wait and see,"said Kagome.

"Okay Mommy, but I really like it here. Can we come back again soon?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course we can, I promised Inuyasha that we will help him paint his room, and he promised that we can have your birthday party here, after all you are turning 4," said Kagome with a smile.

"Really?!" asked Daisuke with so much excitement that Kagome had to laugh.

"Yes really," said Kagome, and the next thing she knew Daisuke had launched himself into Kagome's arms. He hugged her and Kagome hugged him back.

Inuyasha, who came back from Kara's room, was leaning against the door frame as he watched the heartwarming show of affection.

"Hold on, can I get in on the action?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk. Daisuke looked at Inuyasha in the doorway and jumped off the bed. He ran upto Inuyasha and hugged him around the legs.

"Thank you Mister Inuyasha!!!!!" said Daisuke as he rubbed his face against his leg. Inuyasha bent down and hugged him back and then he picked up the little boy into his arms.

"You're welcome Daisuke, but why are you thanking me?" asked Inuyasha.

"I can have my birthday here! I'm really happy, Mister Inuyasha," said Daisuke as he smiled at Inuyasha, while still in his arms.

"Oh well then, for that I am happy I agreed. Will I be invited to your birthday?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course, Mister Inuyasha, it is your house," said Daisuke with that childish smile.

"Oh okay, I was scared that I'd be stuck in my room until your party was over," said Inuyasha as he let out a mock sigh.

"Well how about we get you changed sweetie?" asked Kagome. Both boys looked at her. To Kagome it seemed like they forgot that she was in the room with them.

"Oh right, you two should both get changed. The washroom is down the hall to the left. The second door. You'll want to go get changed too," said Inuyasha as he handed Kagome a pair of silk pyjamas.

"Oh thanks Inuyasha," said Kagome as she grabbed the pyjamas. Then Kagome took Daisuke and they went to get changed. Inuyasha left them and went back to his own room. Kagome got Daisuke changed and then went to the washroom so that she could get changed too. When she went back into the room, she seen that Daisuke was sitting on the bed, staring out into space. "Sweetie, why don't you get tucked in?"

"Huh? Oh okay Mommy, but I want my milk," said Daisuke as he let out a stiffled yawn.

"Oh of course, let me just ask Inuyasha to come sit with you, while I go get the milk," said Kagome. She went into Inuyasha's room and knocked on the door since it was shut. A moment later the door flung open to reveal a shirtless Inuyasha clad in a pair of red boxers.

"Well hello there gorgeous," said Inuyasha.

"Hey, can you do me a favour? Can you watch Daisuke while I get him a glass of milk?" asked Kagome.

"Of course, I'd want nothing more than to spend some quality time, but on one condition," said Inuyasha.

"Oh and what is that?" asked Kagome.

"I kiss," said Inuyasha.

"Well I think that can be arranged," said Kagome as she walked two steps closer to him. She snaked her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. After a breif kiss she pulled back and looked at him. "Now go watch my son," said Kagome.

"Our son, I hope," said Inuyasha as he pecked her once more before leaving her in his doorway as he went to keep Daisuke some company.

Kagome just smiled at what Inuyasha said and went down to the kitchen. She walked in to see that the kitchen was occupied by InuTaisho. Kagoem felt a little uncomfortable to go in alone but she had to get her son his milk. "Oh Kagome, my dear! I'm glad you're down here, I really wanted to talk to you," said InuTaisho.

"Oh about what sir?" asked Kagome.

"Well first just call me InuTaisho, and secondly, it has to do with your son, and my son," said InuTaisho. Kagome blushed thinking that he knew that they were together.

"W-what about them?" she asked.

"Well you see, they have the same scent and I was wondering who his father was," said InuTaisho. Kagome didn't know what to say, it wasn't something she talked about in a really long time. She was scared that if she told him

"I'm sorry, but Daisuke is waiting for me, I just came here to get him some milk if that's alright," said Kagome her head bowed down.

"Oh of course, this isn't anytime to be talking about this anyways, sorry I shouldn't have asked," said InuTaisho.

"It's okay, I just don't think I can speak about it right now," said Kagome as she grabbed a cup of milk and warmed it up. Then she went back upstairs, saying good-night to InuTaisho on the way back. When she got back to the room, she seen Inuyasha and Daisuke talking. He was telling him a story about his childhood. Kagome was still thinking about what InuTaisho said and so she wasn't really paying attention. Inuyasha and Daisuke both noticed her and smiled in her direction.

"Hi Mommy, Mister Inuyasha was telling me about when he was little!" said Daisuke.

"That's nice sweetie, now drink this," said Kagome as she handed Daisuke the milk. Daisuke took the milk and drank it. Then Inuyasha bent forward and tucked him in. After that Daisuke slowly dozed off. Kagome stood there, seeming to be in her own world. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and noticed the far off look she had. He grabbed her hand in his and rubbed little circles in her palm. She snapped back into reality and looked at her boyfriend. He smiled at her.

"Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled her into an embrace. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder as she curled her fingers in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm good but I just have a lot on my mind. I need to tell someone but I'm not sure how to tell anyone," said Kagome.

"Kagome I'm here, if you need to talk you can tell me, I'll listen," said Inuyasha.

"Thanks Inuyasha, but I think I should just go to sleep, it's been a long day," said Kagome. He nodded and pulled away from her. He kissed her on the forehead and went towards the door.

"Sleep tight, gorgeous," said Inuyasha as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Kagome just let out a sigh as she got into the bed and turned out the lights. The only comfort she had was knowing that she was with her son, and across the hall from a guy who she could possibly be falling for. She snuggled close to her son, before falling into a dreamless sleep.

-x-

A/N: Well here you go, can you believe how fast they got together? I wasn't planning on getting them together so soon but I'm trying to hurry the next few chapters to get to the exciting part. But did you guys like this chapter? Did you expect that he would ask, and that Kagome would say yes? Kagome will open up to Inuyasha soon, about Daisuke's father. I just hope you all like it! And please review! I live off of them!


	13. Chapter 13

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 12:** The Outsider

_X XX X_

_"When life finally seems to be falling into place, the world just has to throw us a curve ball!" _

_Bankotsu's thoughts_

_X XX X_

Inuyasha woke up early the next morning, he had to go to work but it didn't really matter that he had to wake up early because he couldn't really get to sleep the night before. He was too busy thinking about what had happened that day. The bond he shared with Daisuke and Kagome was something he'd never experienced before; he knew that it was nothing shorter than love. He just couldn't believe that after so long he felt this way again. He knew that he _had_ felt this way before, but it was so repressed that he couldn't really place who it was and when it was. He didn't care though, because now he was happy. He knew people would call him crazy, just because he took on a girl who must have a complicated past, but he didn't care, his family didn't care and he knew that they were made for each other no matter what other people would say. He just wished that she would tell him what it was that caused her to keep a distance. He kept telling himself at night while he lay in bed that she would tell him when the time was right. He just wished that the time was right now, so that he could help her.

When Inuyasha's alarm went off, he turned to see that it was 5 in the morning. He knew that his father and brother were probably up. Well maybe not Dad he mused thinking back to the conversation Sesshomaru and he had at the dinner table that night. So Inuyasha got himself ready and within thirty minutes he was dressed sleekly in a black suit and tie. He looked at himself in the mirror before leaving the room with his brief case and blazer in his hand. He closed the door and for a second was going to go straight down stairs but then he remembered that Kagome was sleeping soundly in the room right across from his. He took a step towards the door and turned the knob. When he looked at the bed his heart melted. Kagome was sleeping with Daisuke sprawled on her stomach. His head was resting just underneath her breasts. Kagome's arms seemed to have wrapped around Daisuke, holding him close to her. He smiled as he walked up to the bed. Kagome looked so peaceful. He looked down at Daisuke and had to smile at the way that he was clinging to his mom. Inuyasha closed his eyes as he bent down and placed a kiss on Kagome's temple before pulling back. When he opened his eyes he was staring straight into dreamy brown eyes.

Kagome blinked once before smiling. She didn't think that Inuyasha would actually be in her room this early but she could always dream. Inuyasha smiled down at her as he put a hand against her cheek.

"Good morning..." said Inuyasha in a whisper so as not to wake up Daisuke.

"Morning, you going to work?" asked Kagome as she leaned into his touch.

"Yeah I just came here to see you two before I left," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"I'm glad you did," said Kagome as she turned her head and kissed his palm.

"Will you stay here till I get back?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't think I can, I have to get him home and I have to start planning for his birthday," said Kagome.

"Stay here please, you can ask mom and Kara to help, they'd be more than willing, please," said Inuyasha as he sat down on the bed. He looked at Daisuke and smiled; he took his other hand and moved Daisuke's bangs out of his eyes. Kagome smiled as she watched the small show of affection.

"Inuyasha I'm not going anywhere I just have to get cleaned up. I'll be around, we can go do something when you get back, but I won't be here I'll be at home," said Kagome.

"Daisuke will want to stay, why don't you just stay here with him," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I still haven't told him that you and I are going out. What am I supposed to say to a four year old, I don't even think he knows what going out means. I don't know what to say to him," said Kagome.

"Just tell him, I know he loves me," said Inuyasha with a smirk. Kagome just smiled.

"I know, he loves you more than I think he loves me," said Kagome.

"Okay fine, just promise me that we'll see each other later today," said Inuyasha.

"I promise," said Kagome.

"Good," said Inuyasha as he leaned down and placed his lips on her briefly before placing another kiss on Daisuke's temple. "Well go back to sleep, and if you need anything just call me or ask mom. She runs this house."

"Thanks," said Kagome as she snuggled closer to Daisuke. Inuyasha smiled, pulled the covers over them and left the room. He went downstairs to find that his brother, Kara, dad and mom were all up sitting around in the kitchen. Sesshomaru was in his sleek grey business suit, while Kara, Izayoi and InuTaisho were wrapped in their robes with a mug of coffee in their hands.

"What is this, a party? Shouldn't you all be in bed right now?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at everyone. Kara and Izayoi were smiling, InuTaisho gave him a smirk and Sesshomaru looked indifferent. "What is there something you all aren't telling me?" asked Inuyasha.

"No--well yes, son I don't really know how to say this," said InuTaisho.

"Say what?" asked Inuyasha looking around the kitchen none of them said anything.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed or not, but we all have--"

"--noticed what?" asked Inuyasha he was starting to get impatient.

"Will you shut up and let Father speak?" said Sesshomaru as he looked at his brother.

"Thank you Sessh, now as I was saying, have you noticed any similarities between yourself and Daisuke?" asked InuTaisho.

"Well yeah, he's a dog demon, but what does that have anything to make all of you get up this early? He's similar to all of us, well except for you mom, no offense," asked Inuyasha.

"None taken son," said Izayoi.

"My god Yash, you can be such an idiot sometimes, don't you recognize Daisuke's smell? You two have a very similar scent," said Kara.

"So, Sessh and I have a similar scent too," said Inuyasha.

"Exactly," said Kara.

"Something I have to live with everyday," said Sesshomaru at the same time as Kara.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kara.

"Well you and Daisuke have a very similar scent, and we don't even have that and I'm married to your brother," said Kara.

"Yeah so, all dog demons have a similar scent," said Inuyasha.

"Son, you can never have such a close scent as you and Daisuke do, unless you are of kin. I don't think that Daisuke is just a child of an acquaintance of yours--"

"--he isn't a child of an acquaintance, Dad. He is a child of my girlfriend," said Inuyasha with a grin. Kara squealed when she heard.

"My, son you sure do work quick," said Izayoi.

"Well of course, but now I'm going to go to work, so we'll talk about this later. But Mom could you and Kara take care of Kagome and Daisuke, while I'm gone and if possible keep her here till I get back?" he asked as he looked at them.

"Of course we will, we adore Kagome and Daisuke," said Kara.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha as grabbed his mom's cup and took a sip from her coffee before leaving the room.

"Well he didn't listen to a word I said," said InuTaisho.

"I know, he managed to just ignore everything, but it doesn't matter, we'll talk to them later," said Izayoi.

"Yes, now how about we go back to bed dear?" asked InuTaisho with a grin.

"Please, save that talk until after we're gone," said Sesshomaru as he twisted his face. He left the kitchen with a laughing Kara. Izayoi and InuTaisho just laughed as they went towards their bedroom.

-x-

Daisuke who has now being crushed by his mothers body shifted off the bed. He had woken up and seen that the sun was out and there was no more rain. He looked at his mom and decided to wake her up so that they could go get up. He pushed his mom once, but she just swatted his hand away.

"Mommy, get up!!!! I want to go see Hiro-kun and Kei-chan!" said Daisuke. Kagome blinked once, then twice before she turned towards her son's voice. "Come on Mommy, it's already 10," said Daisuke as he looked at the alarm clock that was placed beside the bed.

"Oh, really Suke-chan why don't we sleep some more?" asked Kagome. She was tired because she was up all night thinking about the way Inuyasha made her feel. The smallest touch made her squirm. She was restless and it took her forever to fall asleep and then when she was finally dozing off Inuyasha decided to go into her room and wake her up. Kagome let out a big yawn when her son whined.

"Okay I'm getting up," said Kagome as she got off the bed and stretched. Kagome picked up her son and went towards the door. They walked to the bathroom where Kagome helped Daisuke get cleaned up. Once they were done she went back in the room and changed Daisuke. After he was dressed, in what he wore the day before, he ran out of the room. Kagome let him go as she got dressed herself. She put on her dress and then went downstairs. When she got into the kitchen she saw that Daisuke was sitting on InuTaisho's lap and eating a plate of pancakes. Hiro was eating his own pancakes and Keira was sitting on her mom's lap drinking a glass of orange juice. Izayoi was trying to hand feed her grand-son. Rin was no where to be found. When they noticed Kagome they all smiled.

"Come and eat, Kagome dear, Jun made blueberry pancakes. Daisuke seems to love them," said Izayoi with a laugh as she seen him scarf down another pancake off of InuTaisho's plate.

"Yeah, he's always loved pancakes," said Kagome as she took a seat beside Kara.

"So what would you like to do today? We have till 5:30, then Yash wants to go out with you," said Kara.

"Oh well, I was going to go home, I have some things to do and I wanted to talk to my friend Miroku," said Kagome.

"Oh but can't you stay here for a while? We would really like to get to know you more," said Kara.

"Oh no, I would love to but I really have to get all these things done," said Kagome.

"Just a few hours Kagome dear," pleaded Izayoi.

"I really must go Izayoi, but I will come back when Inuyasha's off work I promised him this morning that we'd do something," said Kagome with a smile. All the adults knew why, since Inuyasha had told them that he was going out with Kagome.

"Mommy can we please stay?" asked Daisuke as he drank a bit of the orange juice that was in front of him.

"Oh Suke-chan I told you I can't stay, but we'll come back," said Kagome.

"But I want to stay here and play with Hiro-kun and Kei-chan," said Daisuke.

"What about Tai-nii-chan and Riya-chan and Mei-chan? Don't you want to play with them too?" asked Kagome.

"Yes but they can come here and we can all play," said Daisuke,

"I'm not going to go anywhere with you am I?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"Nope I'm staying right her, on Jii-san's lap!" said Daisuke. Everyone looked at him when he said that, but he didn't notice. InuTaisho's face held such a proud smile that he just hugged the little boy.

"Yes and I'm not letting anyone take him from me," said InuTaisho. Kagome let out a sigh.

"Izayoi, is it okay if I take off for a bit and leave Daisuke here with you guys?" asked Kagome. She couldn't think of any other idea, and it would benefit her to be able to talk to Miroku with out Daisuke around.

"Of course, we'd love to entertain Dai-kun for another day," said Izayoi.

"Okay, thank you. Now I'll be taking off for a bit, I'll see you later," said Kagome as she waved to everyone and left the kitchen. She came back a few moments later with a blush on her face and a sheepish smile.

"What's wrong?" asked Kara as she looked at Kagome.

"Uh I need a ride home, Inuyasha picked us up yesterday so I don't have my car," said Kagome.

"Oh well then we'll just get Jaken to take you," said InuTaisho. He got Mina--who was helping Jun this morning--to go tell Jaken, their driver, to pull up the car so that Kagome could be taken home.

"Thank you," said Kagome. She walked back towards the table and stood behind InuTaisho and her son. She ruffled his hair and he just ignored her.

"Master InuTaisho, Jaken is ready and waiting for Miss Kagome," said Mina as she bowed at the door.

"Thank you Mina, well Kagome my dear, it seems it's time for you to go, but you'll have to come back if you ever want to see your son again," said InuTaisho with a laugh. Kagome just smiled and hugged everyone before leaving. She told Daisuke to behave and kissed him on the temple before going towards the front entrance.

"So Daisuke what would you like to do today?" asked InuTaisho as he looked down at the little boy on his lap.

"Can we play that video game again, Jii-san? Can we verse you?" asked Daisuke with a pleading voice.

"Sure," said InuTaisho as he ruffled the little boy's hair.

-x-

Kagome was back at her apartment, taking a shower. She had gotten home about 20 minutes ago, and need to get into some clean clothes. So after her shower Kagome went towards her room, and got into a nice white skirt and a purple shirt, tight at the bottom hem and lose going up to her shoulders. Her hair was tied up in a wet pony tail as she went into her living room. She pulled out her phone and called Miroku. She really needed to talk to someone, with out distractions. After the third ring Miroku picked up.

"Hello," said Miroku.

"Hey Roku," said Kagome with a sad sigh.

"Hey Kag's what's up? You seem kind of down," said Miroku.

"Well I uh don't know if I'm down but there's a lot on my mind, but hey are you busy today?" asked Kagome.

"Well nothing really, I was supposed to go downtown today, to meet Sango," said Miroku.

"Oh well then you won't be able to come out today?" asked Kagome.

"Kags, are you sure your okay? Where are you right now, I'll come get you, you really sound like you need to let out some things," said Miroku.

"Yeah I think I do, as long as you can come, then please, I'm at my apartment," said Kagome.

"Okay you go get the kid ready and we'll go somewhere to talk," said Miroku with a smile.

"It'll just be me and you today Roku," said Kagome.

"Oh where is he then, did Banky take him to the studio?" asked Miroku.

"No he's at Inuyasha's house," said Kagome.

"Oh...what is he doing there?" asked Miroku.

"I'll explain everything to you when I see you," said Kagome.

"Okay Kags, I'll be there in 15 minutes," said Miroku. Kagome hung up the phone and went back into her room. She untied her hair and dried it. Once she was done her hair was up in a loose pony tail she had some mascara and lip-gloss on. She grabbed her purse which was filled with her wallet, keys and phone. She then sat down on the couch and waited for Miroku to call. A minute later there was a ring. She went and picked up her house phone and seen that it was Miroku calling from his cell. Kagome answered.

"Hey Roku, are you here?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I'm downstairs, do you want me to come up, or should we go out somewhere?" asked Miroku.

"Can we go somewhere? Maybe downtown, I just need to get away from these neighborhoods," said Kagome.

"Okay then, come down here, I'm parked right in front of the building," said Miroku.

"Okay, bye," said Kagome as she hung up, grabbed her purse and left the apartment. When she got out to the front of the story she saw Miroku leaning against his car, in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. When he seen her he smiled, walked up to her and hugged her tightly. Kagome sighed and relaxed into his hold. She needed the familiarity of someone; she was surrounded by such new things in the past 24 hours that she didn't think she could last any longer.

"So how about we go out for lunch?" asked Miroku with a smile. He knew it was too early to start talking, it would be better for Kagome if she just sat and got comfortable. He was curious though, as to what Daisuke was doing at Inuyasha's house, without her or Bankotsu with him.

"Yeah, can we go to Dino's? I haven't been there in ages, and I know you love Italian food," said Kagome with a smile.

"Dino's still exists? I swear they were gonna go bankrupt, they only had us as their customers," said Miroku with a grin.

"Well they got a lot of customers I don't know if it was cause their competitors had a bad case in the news about food poisoning," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Oh well then Dino's it is, for the past what almost 9 years we've been there I don't think any of us ever had food poisoning," said Miroku.

"Yup and that's a good thing," said Kagome. After another twenty minutes of driving and another five minutes of finding parking Kagome and Miroku were finally sitting on a patio seat outside of Dino's restraunt. They ordered their food, which was their usual: spaghetti and meatballs. Then Miroku turned towards her with a serious look.

"Okay Kags, enough time, so tell me what's going on," said Miroku. He didn't ask, but commanded. Kagome let out a sigh, she knew she needed to just get it off her chest but it was so hard to put it all in words.

"Okay Roku, where should I start?" asked Kagome.

"How about you explain why Daisuke is at Inuyasha's house by himself while you are here with me," said Miroku.

"Okay, well the reason he's there is kind of a long story, but I'll cut it down. Yesterday we set a play date for Daisuke and his niece and nephew. We went to a cottage just on the outskirts of town and it started to rain so we came back to town, and then went to his house. It started raining so hard, I didn't want anyone risking driving through this weather, so we ended up staying there over night. Then this morning when I was trying to get Daisuke to come with me, he didn't want to, saying 'I'm staying here on _Jii-san's_ lap!' Can you believe it Roku, he called Inuyasha's dad his grand-pa!? But the thing was it felt so right, and if you were there you'd see that Daisuke seems to belong with them," said Kagome as she leaned back into her chair.

"Wow, looks like Daisuke's attached," said Miroku, whistling low.

"You don't know the half of it. He's practically in love with Inuyasha, the kids and the house. And everyone there loves him too," said Kagome.

"What about you then? How was the experience for you? Did you and Inuyasha get to know each other?" asked Miroku with a sly grin.

"Well, yeah actually we got to know each other pretty well, and he asked me to be his girlfriend," said Kagome with a grin.

"What?!" asked Miroku.

"Yeah well he was trying to get it out, he got really tongue tied, but I know that's what he was trying to say. I said yes, but it's just so weird, cause I haven't been in the dating field in so long," said Kagome.

"What are you talking about you and Bankotsu have been dating for so long," said Miroku.

"Yeah but I've never considered us dating, for me the last time I dated anyone was Nobunaga, and that was a bad experience in itself," said Kagome with a shudder

"Well what does Daisuke think about this?" asked Miroku.

"That's the thing I haven't told him yet. But there's also Banky, how am I supposed to tell him?" asked Kagome.

"Kags he's a big boy, I think he'll be fine, and Daisuke will be happy from what I'm hearing," said Miroku.

"You think so? I really do hope so, a mother should never have to tell their child that they are dating someone," said Kagome.

"I know Kags, but your story is different, and from what I hear, if Daisuke love Yash, then there isn't a problem in telling him is there?" asked Miroku.

"I guess you're right," said Kagome. Then the waiter came out to their table with their orders. They began to dig in when Kagome's phone rang. She pulled it out and seen Banky on the caller ID.

"Hey Banky," said Kagome.

"Hey Koneko, where are you? Have you left _there _yet?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah, I'm out with Roku right now, we're at Dino's," said Kagome.

"Oh, well I'm on my hour break right now, I'm just down the block can I drop by, I miss the twerp," said Bankotsu.

"Sure you can come by; we're at a table outside. But Dai-kun isn't with us," said Kagome.

"Oh okay, but where is he then?" asked Bankotsu.

"Just come here, I'll explain it to you then," said Kagome.

"Okay," said Bankotsu as he hung up. Kagome let out a sigh, and Miroku just laughed.

"Shut up it's not funny," said Kagome as she tossed one of her meatballs his way. He just ducked and continued laughing.

"Well look at it this way, you can get it over with. Tell him now and then you'll feel lighter," said Miroku.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Kagome as she twirled her fork in her pasta. Under five minutes Bankotsu walked up. His hair was gelled up and he was wearing a tight blue t-shirt and a black pairs of jeans.

"Hey Banky," said Miroku.

"Hey Roku, so Kagome where is my god child?" asked Bankotsu in a protective manner. Kagome let out a laugh.

"Don't worry Banky he's in good hands," said Kagome.

"Yeah sure, but where is he?" asked Bankotsu.

"Okay let me explain from the beginning," said Kagome and so she began the whole story, including the part that Inuyasha and her hooked up. When she was done Bankotsu was quiet. He didn't say anything at first.

"Are you happy Kagome?" he asked seriously. He had promised to let her go and that was what he was going to do.

"Yes, oh Banky you don't know how happy I am. You should have heard what he said after he asked me. He wanted to go see Daisuke, he didn't want to stay with me, but he wanted to go see my son. You don't know how scared I was after we talked that day at moms. I was so scared that no one would ever accept me or Daisuke," said Kagome. She had tears in her eyes.

"Koneko, why are you crying? If you're happy then smile," said Bankotsu as he wrapped his arms around her. Kagome leaned into him and cried a bit more.

"I am happy, it's just you don't know how scared I have been since we had that talk," said Kagome.

"I know, Kagome, I know. I think he's perfect for you, and you deserve nothing less than perfect," said Bankotsu.

"Hey what about me, don't I get to console my sis?" asked Miroku.

"Ah not really, she's all mine to console!" said Bankotsu as he turned his back to Miroku covering her from him. Kagome just laughed as she smacked Bankotsu on the chest.

"I love you guys, I swear without you two I'd have gone insane this past six years," said Kagome.

"Six years?" asked both men.

"Yeah the first three that you left--" said Kagome pointing to Bankotsu then turned to Miroku, "--and the last three years that you left," said Kagome with a cheeky smile as she ducked back into Bankotsu's chest.

-x-

A woman was walking briskly down a street in downtown Tokyo. Her stride seemed desperate, as if she needed to get somewhere fast or it was too late. Her brown hair was being swept back by the breeze that her fast stride was creating as her hazel eyes scanned the buildings looking for the one she was on her search for. In her black heals, crisp forest green blouse and grey skirt she walked quickly leaving her companion yelling after her.

"Mama slow down! I can't walk as fast as you!!!!" yelled the little boy who looked almost identical to his mother except for the crystal clear blue eyes that belonged to his father. He had a messy mop of brown hair that framed his face almost perfectly, you could tell that he would be a cutie when he was older. Like his mother he had a straight nose, and the same plump lips.

The woman looked back and let out a sigh. She walked back to her five year old son. "I'm sorry Jakey, I didn't mean to walk so fast, but we are so close," said the woman.

"I know but you are too fast for me! And why do we have to go meet him, I don't even want to met that jerk!" said Jake he crossed his arms in a pissed off manner.

"Jakey how many times do I have to tell you that he didn't leave me, it was your grand-pa. Please sweetie I really need to find him, I don't know what else to do," said the woman.

"Okay fine but I still don't have to like the jerk, who didn't even take the time to get to know his own kid," said Jake.

"Thank you Sweetie!" said the woman as she took her son in a hug. She then took his hand and they walked down the street towards the building. After a few minutes they finally came across the building that they were looking for. It was a large sky scraper. She walked in and seen that it was just as amazing as she imagined. It had taken her almost a year to find out what happened to her ex-boyfriend. Now that she was so close she couldn't just let him get away.

The lobby was sleek and elegant. The receptionist was sitting at the desk as she answered a phone call. The woman walked up to the receptionist and got her attention. When the receptionist looked up she smiled and asked her if she could help. The woman asked for the person she was looking for. The receptionist made a face and told her that she had just missed him. He had gone out and would be back within the hour. She let out a frustrated sigh as she thanked the receptionist and took her son's hand as she walked out of the building.

"See look he, skipped out again," said Jake.

"Jake stop it, I don't need to hear you say that right now!" said his mom in an agitated voice.

"Okay sorry, Mama. But can we just go back home now? I don't like it here, I want to go back home to Daniel and Michael!" said Jake.

"Jake, we can't go back home until I find him, now why don't I treat you to some food?" asked his mom.

"But I don't like the food here!" said Jake with a whine. Since they came here he barely ate because the food made him queasy.

"Okay well how about there?" she asked as she pointed to a more familiar looking restaurant. Jake followed her finger and a genuine smile spread across his face.

"Yes! Thank you Mama!" said Jake as he hugged her before running towards the restaurant that was just a few buildings away. As he ran he bumped into a man who was getting up from his chair on the outside tables. Jake looked up and was really flustered. The man looked down at him and noticed the foreign look he had. He didn't have the almond shaped eyes or the Japanese accent when he apologized. He didn't look Japanese at all.

"Sorry, mister, I didn't mean to hit you, I was just running," said Jake.

"It's okay kid, but why are you running. Are you lost?" asked the man as he bent down and picked up the kid.

"Good going Banky. You knocked down a kid, sorry sweetie, he's just a big block head," said Kagome as she ruffled his hair. "My, what a cutie you are."

"Daisuke would be jealous if he was here," said Miroku as he laughed.

"Jake, are you okay?!" said his mom as she came running up to her son. She bent down and put her hands on his shoulder as she looked at him making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Mama I'm fine," said Jake.

"Well next time you should watch where you're going--" said the mom as she got up and looked at the people who her son interrupted "--and I'm sorry about my son he was just so excite--" she stopped dead in her tracks when her eyes landed on the man in front her son. His eyes was so familiar and as he looked back at her she noticed he had that same flicker of recognition that she had.

"Jackie? Oh god is that you?" asked Bankotsu as he walked up to the woman standing in front of him. She had tears in her eyes. She had finally found him after almost a year of searching.

"Bankotsu! Oh Bankotsu I've been looking for you for so long! I missed you so much!" said Jackie as she launched herself into her old lover's arms. Bankotsu wrapped his arms around her instinctively as she cried in his shoulders. Jake was confused. He had bumped into a stranger and now his mom was hugging him like he was her friend. He didn't know what to think so he tugged on her skirt.

"Mama?" asked Jake as he looked up at the only person he ever felt anything for. Jackie looked down at her son and smiled as she wiped away her tears. Bankotsu's arms were still wrapped around Jackie's waist.

"Jakey this is him, he's the one we've been looking for," said Jackie as she bent down and picked him up. "Jake this is Bankotsu, Bankotsu I want you to meet my...our son," said Jackie. The look on their faces was something that no one will ever be able to describe.

-x-

**A/N: Well can you believe this? So how many of you remember her, she was only mentioned once, as a girlfriend, but she was mentioned, and I'm talking about Jackie! Well if you don't remember then it'll be explained in future chapters. But what did you think, another twist in the story, this change will help Kagome and Inuyasha in the best way possible just watch! So where do you think Jackie and Jake are from, I think it's pretty easy to guess! But still read and review! I hope you liked it, and I'm sorry it was shorter than the others!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 14:** The Explanation

_X XX X_

_"When you finally decide to listen, it can explain everything a lot better, than to stay ignorant."_

_The two situations that became one_

_X XX X_

"What!? Are you serious?"

"Yeah you should have been there Yash it was so cute, Daisuke called Dad Jii-chan! Dad looked so happy," said Kara.

"Where is the little tyke?" asked Inuyasha.

"He's here, he's playing that racing game against Dad, who by the way I must admit is pretty good for an old-timer," said Kara with a laugh as she watched as his body swerve the same way that his car did on the TV screen.

"Can I talk to him?" asked Inuyasha as he spun in his chair in his office.

"Yeah of course," said Kara as she took the phone to him. "Hey Dai-kun do you want to talk to Inuyasha?" asked Kara.

"Mister Inuyasha? Really? Yes can I talk to him?" asked Daisuke as he dropped the controller and turned to Kara. Kara smiled warmly at Daisuke as she sat back down on the couch beside Izayoi and watched Daisuke as he put the phone up to his ear. "Hi Mister Inuyasha!" said Daisuke.

"Hey there, Kiddo. So how are you holding up at home?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's really fun! I almost beat Jii-chan," said Daisuke. Inuyasha's heart warmed when he heard Daisuke call his dad grand-pa.

"Really?" said Inuyasha in mock gasp, "No one ever beat him before!"

"Really!?" asked Daisuke with amazement.

"Yup I came really close once, but then he beat me," said Inuyasha with laughter in his voice.

"Well then we can beat him together! When do you get home?" asked Daisuke. _Home_, Inuyasha thought, he really liked the sound of Daisuke calling it home.

"I will be home at 5:30," said Inuyasha.

"Aw but that's so long from now," said Daisuke with a whine.

"I know, it's only lunch time right now. Have you had lunch yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope, we've been playing all morning since Mommy left," said Daisuke.

"Yeah, where did she go?" asked Inuyasha.

"She went to meet Uncle Roku," said Daisuke.

"Oh okay, well Kiddo how about you get some lunch, I bet you're hungry. And can you give the phone back to Kara?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay Mister Inuyasha, come home soon!" said Daisuke as he handed the phone to Kara and then went to Izayoi and asked her if they could have lunch.

"Hey Kara, I want to ask you something," said Inuyasha.

"What is it Yash?" asked Kara.

"Well I haven't really asked yet, but Daisuke is turning 4 next Thursday and well I offered for Kagome to have his party at our house. I told her to ask you guys to help plan but I'm sure she didn't ask. Could you tell mom and try to plan it for her please? She'll be back tonight when I get home from work, and we can discuss it then," said Inuyasha.

"Oh really, well of course we will, I'll talk to her soon, but it looks like it's time for lunch. Now you go back to work stop trying to get time to go faster," said Kara with a laugh.

"Well for one thing I've already finished all my paper work, and secondly I only have time to pass so making it go faster isn't so bad, but I think I'll get some lunch too," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Yash, go enjoy your lunch while I go spend some time with my future nephew," said Kara with a laugh. When she hung up Inuyasha sat there thinking. _Her future nephew_. Inuyasha couldn't think of Daisuke as nothing less than his son after the past few days that he spent with him. He let out a sigh wishing he was home and playing with the kid rather than stuck at work in an office. He decided to put the thought aside as he got up to go down to the lunch room to see who was there. When he got down there he saw Sai, Kouga and Sango sitting down eating and chatting. Inuyasha watched how well Sai seemed to be with two of his closest friends. He went and sat down beside them and they turned their attention to him.

"Hey Yash," said Sango as she smiled at her friend.

"Hey guys," said Inuyasha.

"What's wrong boss-man? Your usually happy at work," said Kouga.

"Yeah well I'd rather be at home right now," said Inuyasha.

"Why?" asked Sango.

"Well Daisuke's there and I wanna go see him," said Inuyasha. Sango and Kouga were confused but Sai understood, well to some extent. Why Daisuke was at Inuyasha's house he wasn't so sure about.

"Uh Inuyasha why is he there?" asked Sai. At that Inuyasha smirked. "You haven't talked to Kagome at all today?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well no, yesterday she was out all day and then today I came to work, why, is something wrong?" asked Sai, the worry building up in him.

"Oh no nothings wrong, but we hooked up," said Inuyasha with a smirk. Sango was so excited that she got up from her seat and jumped into Inuyasha's arms.

"Oh Yash you finally hooked up with someone!" she squealed. Inuyasha twisted his face as he pulled her back a little.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" asked Inuyasha in a monotonous voice.

"Well think about it the last person you hooked up with was, hell I don't even remember," said Sango. "So who is Kagome?" asked Sango.

"Sango you've met Kagome, she's Miroku's sis. Remember her?" asked Sai.

"OH MY GOD! Yash you hooked up with her!? That's awesome, that girl is amazing and absolutely gorgeous. And Daisuke don't even get me started on him, that kid is just so cute!" said Sango.

"You've met Daisuke?" asked Inuyasha with a smirk. "Oh and yes Kagome is amazing why do you think I'm with her?"

"Oh shut up you should be lucky for a girl like her to say yes to a dumb-ass like you. And I met Daisuke last week, before you came back. Miroku took me to see all his friends and so I met Kagome and her son," said Sango.

"Well then I'm glad you accept her," said Inuyasha.

"Hey what about me I wanna meet her too!" whined Kouga.

"Well how about I cordially invite you three to my house next Thursday for the kids fourth birthday?" asked Inuyasha.

"What you're having his birthday at your house?" asked Sai.

"Yeah Kagome was stressing about what to do, cause she didn't want to have it at her mom's house so I offered to have it at my house," said Inuyasha.

"Aw Yash, that is so sweet. Kouga you're gonna love that kid, he is just so sweet," said Sango.

"Well I can't wait to meet him," said Kouga.

"This is a surprise, but I'll be there for sure," said Sai.

"Yeah well anyways I'm gonna go get some food for Aya, since she doesn't get a break," said Kouga as he glared at his boss-friend. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. Kouga then got up and left the lunch room. Sai and Sango busted into laughter at Kouga's childish ways.

"How does he think it's my fault that Jinsei doesn't let _his_ secretary go for her break?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well Kouga has always been an idiot, there no denying that," said Sango with a laugh.

"Yeah how he's able to do such a good job at his job is beyond me," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's Kouga for you, he'll surprise you when you least expect it, but anyways Yash I gotta get back to the layouts, before Jinsei comes yelling at me, after all I'm head creative director for nothing!" said Sango with a wink as she left the lunch room.

"Yeah I guess I have to go back to work too," said Sai and he got up and started towards the door.

"Why does everyone have to work," groaned Inuyasha as he sat there in the middle of the lunch room by himself. He could hear Sai laugh as he walked out of the lunch room. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes, then got up and went to buy some food for him.

-x-

"My s-son?" asked Bankotsu as he looked at the boy in Jackie's arms.

"This guys my dad?" asked Jake as he glared at Bankotsu.

"Yes, Bankotsu this is Jake, your son," said Jackie.

"I don't have a dad!" said Jake as she turned away from Bankotsu and looked into the restaurant.

"Jakey please don't start again," said Jackie.

"No Mama I just wanna go home now, you said we wouldn't go until we found him, but we did now can we go back to California?" said Jake in an angered tone. He didn't think that they would find the guy but they did.

"Jakey stop it, please sweetie," said Jackie as she put him on the ground.

"Jackie, he's really my son?" asked Bankotsu as he looked at the little boy beside him.

"Yes," said Jackie.

"W-why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Bankotsu in a whisper.

"Daddy didn't let me call you, after Mom died he wouldn't let me out of his sight, and we moved out of the city," said Jackie.

"Oh Jackie, how could he not have let you call me. You were pregnant by your self, and had him all by yourself? I would have come for you if I'd have known. You don't know how heartbroken I was when you just left campus and never called me," said Bankotsu.

"Bankotsu I missed you everyday I was away from you, I loved you, still love you now," said Jackie as she hugged him. She relished in his arms holding her, keeping her close and making her feel safe again. Then she felt a weird sensation on her waist she looked down and seen Bankotsu's phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Sorry Jackie I have to get this," said Bankotsu as he pulled out his phone. "Hello."

"Bankotsu you have to get back, we're going to start another take in five," said a young man on the other line.

"Damn is it time already? Hey Kenji could you try to hold up the take I'm just down the block I'll be there in a few minutes," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah I'll try but you know the boss he ain't as patient when he wants something done," said Kenji on the other line.

"Thanks man," said Bankotsu as he hung up. Then he looked at Jackie and the boy. "Jackie I'm sorry but I have to go back to work. Can you—damn it why now, why do I have to go to work this is more important than work," he mumbled to himself.

"Banky how about you go to work and we'll entertain Jackie and Jake," said Kagome still sitting in her seat.

"Really Kags would you do that?" asked Bankotsu.

"Of course, if she's important to you then she's important to me," said Kagome with a smile as she looked at Bankotsu and the Jackie.

"Yeah man, now go get to work before you get in trouble," said Miroku.

"Okay thanks guys, and you we'll talk when I get off work," said Bankotsu as he dipped down and pecked her quickly on the lips before running down the street.

"So Jackie, how about we get you and Jake something to eat?" asked Kagome.

"S-sure," said Jackie.

"Of course, and by the way my name's Kagome and this here is Miroku," said Kagome as she introduced them to her.

"So you're Kagome?" asked Jackie as she looked at the woman before her.

"Yeah I guess you've heard of me," said Kagome with a laugh.

"Yeah when I first met him you were all he could talk about. His best friend who he left behind," said Jackie.

"Well I guess it's good to know that he didn't forget about me when he left," said Kagome.

"Mama! I wanna go home!" said Jake, his eyes were tearing up. He didn't want to stay there anymore and he just wanted to go home, back to the house that he grew up in, to play with his two best friends. He just wanted to go back to California, back to the place that he belonged to.

"Oh sweetie why are you crying? I bet you like spaghetti? You must be tired of all the Japanese food, but I bet some _normal_ Italian food must be yummy right?" asked Kagome as she looked at Jake. Jake sniffled as he looked at Kagome. She seemed so nice and so Jake walked around the table towards Kagome. Kagome just looked at him and when she saw his eyes she knew that this was Bankotsu's son. "Oh come here sweetie, I'm your Auntie Kagome," said Kagome as she took him into a hug. Jake just stood there as Kagome hugged him.

"Hey there kid would you like me to get you some food?" asked Miroku with a warm smile. Jackie took a seat, she couldn't stand anymore.

"Please? Spaghetti and meatballs," said Jake.

"Of course," said Miroku as he got up and went in the restaurant to order some food.

"So Jake how old are you?" asked Kagome as she picked him up and put him on her lap.

"I'm five years old," said Jake.

"Wow, five years old, your a year older than my son, he's gonna be four next Thursday. So do you go to school?" asked Kagome.

"I went to preschool and Mama said that I get to go to Kindeygarden in September," said Jake, in a childish voice.

"You mean Kindergarten?" asked Kagome.

"Yes," said Jake.

"Well you'll like it, Kindergarten is a lot of fun," said Kagome.

"Yeah, Mama told me about it," said Jake. Jackie just sat quietly as she watched Jake talk to Kagome. She was amazed that Kagome was able to calm him down so quickly. Then she realized that Kagome said that she had a son. They were the same age from what she remembered Bankotsu telling her. She had a son who was only a year younger than her own son. It amazed her to know that she wasn't the only one who had a child at such a young age. As she sat there dazed Miroku came back out with a hot plate of Spaghetti and meatballs. He put it in front of Kagome and Jake and then took his seat.

"So Jackie, I don't mean to pry but how is it that Banky had a son but he didn't know about it?" asked Kagome as she looked at Jackie.

"It's a long story," said Jackie.

"It's okay Jackie we've got all the time today, well I do, Kags has to be gone around quarter after five but still I think that's enough time for you," said Miroku with a lazy look in his eyes.

"Okay well we met back when we were in our first year at UCLA we were in the same Acting class. I don't know what it was about him but he was the first person I noticed in that class. When he told me that he was an international student I was shocked cause he had amazing English and honestly he didn't look like he was from Japan—"

"—well let me just tell you that, we learn English in school just how you guys do, that's why we all speak it so well, and I've noticed that Banky isn't the most Japanese looking person but I know his dad and he was Japanese, I never really met his mom so I wouldn't know if she was or not, but anyways do continue," said Kagome.

"Well that's reasonable, I didn't know that though, but anyways we started talking and we became friends. Over the first few weeks we would go for coffee during our breaks and just hang out. He was like the friends I've never had," said Jackie.

"What do you mean never had?" asked Kagome as she wrapped an arm around Jake's stomach as he continued eating.

"Well my parents were both from really wealthy families, and so I don't think any of the people I grew up with were actually my friends because they liked me but because of my parents who were famous in their own rights. So when I met Bankotsu I finally felt like myself. Then after a few more weeks he asked me out. I said yes of course, cause I had fallen for him. So we went out for a year. My first year at UCLA was my most memorable part of my life other than when Jake came into my life. That summer we spent a lot of time together, and I brought him to stay at my parent's house since he had no where else to go. My mom fell in love with his charm and his looks. My dad on the other hand was really reserved and didn't really say much. I was happy and that was all that mattered to me. Then the next year my mom died. She was coming home from a function with my dad and the car they were in up turned and they skidded off the road. It flipped over and my dad had three fractured ribs and a concussion, but my mom had it the worst. She had bad internal bleeding and the impact of the accident, all the broken bones and damage to her organs led her to her death. My dad and I were devastated. My dad and mom were clearly in love and he lost her. He blamed himself, because he was the one who wanted to go to the stupid party. He was unresponsive to anything anyone tried and so I would cry myself to sleep without the comfort of my dad, but I was happy that I had Bankotsu by my side. Then the next thing I knew, my dad tells me we're moving and that I couldn't see Bankotsu anymore. I got angry and yelled but he didn't care. We moved and I never seen him again. A few weeks later I realized that I was pregnant with Bankotsu's kid. He was my first and I was terrified to tell my dad that I was pregnant. I resigned to my fathers wishes and so the baby was my only tie to Bankotsu. I didn't tell my dad anything until I started showing. When he found out he shut me out, literally for months. He wouldn't talk to me, he wouldn't look at me. I wasn't allowed to go to school, he told me that I was an embarrassment to the Taylor family name and that I would not go out in public and let people know what a slut I was. Those were the last words he spoke to me until Jake was born," said Jackie. There were tears in her eyes as she looked at them. Kagome looked so sad, as she reached out and touched Jackie's arms.

"Jackie, you should have tried to call Banky he would have dropped everything to help you, he did for me," said Kagome with a smile. "But that's another story for another time."

"Thanks, and I wish I did, but in a way thanks to Jake I was able to talk to Daddy again. When Jake was born he had come to the hospital and when he held him in his arms he started to cry, he kept saying how much he looked like my mom. It made me cry too, and he hugged me. He never apologized for what he called me but he was acting more like himself again so I was happy. I wanted to find Bankotsu again, I knew he was still and UCLA but when I brought it up to him he just got mad again and told me that I wasn't allowed to see him. I started crying but he didn't care he just locked him up in the house. So I just listened to him and raised Jake on my own. Daddy helped every now and then but I was on my own. So for four years I raised Jake at the house that my dad and I moved to. Then just a year ago he passed away. He was a heavy smoker and his lungs collapsed. He didn't leave me much, I thought he would leave it all to me because I was his only child but his lawyer told me that most of his money was spent away on gambling. All that was left to my name was $50,000 which I know is still quite a lot, but well my dad was a doctor who had millions and my mother was a model in her younger years and had saved up just as much as my dad. So then I moved back to LA. I knew I might have been too late but I had to find Bankotsu. When I tried tracking him down I couldn't find him. For a whole year I've been searching for him, and then I finally got a lead about a Bankotsu Fujimoto who landed an internship with a really famous producer here in Japan. It was in the Alumni newsletter, and so I booked tickets and came here. Where I finally found Bankotsu," said Jackie.

"Wow Jackie that is a lot to go through in under six years," said Miroku.

"Yeah tell me about it, I was so happy when I seen him I just wanted to cry, I did cry didn't I?" said Jackie with a laugh.

"It's okay Jackie, he'll take care of you. I'm sorry that he never told me about you, but I guess it might have been hard for him since you just disappeared from his life one day without a word."

"Yeah I know, and I don't want to seem like some clingy person but I didn't know what else to do, I didn't have any other family and Bankotsu was my only friend," said Jackie.

"You did the right thing, but I still can't believe that Banky has a kid. Daisuke is gonna be so excited to know this," said Kagome.

"Whose Daisuke Auntie?" asked Jake as he looked up at Kagome.

"Daisuke is my son, would you like to meet him?" asked Kagome with a warm smile hugging closer to her.

"Can we?" asked Jake.

"Sure, would you like to meet my son Jackie, we could go right now," said Kagome.

"Yeah that would be nice," said Jackie.

"Well then how about we get going then, I would love to see my nephew slash god child too. Plus I finally get to see Inuyasha's house," said Miroku.

"Oh yeah Jake you'll love the house, it's like a castle, and there is also a little boy and girl there along with my son, you'll like it there," said Kagome.

"Really, Mama can we go there please?" asked Jake.

"Of course sweetie," said Jackie as she got up and took her son from Kagome. Kagome got up too they all walked towards Miroku's car with was parked further down the street.

-x-

Bankotsu was sitting beside Kenji--his fellow intern--and Rintaro Hamasaki, his boss. They were filming a scene for Hamasaki's next big movie. Bankotsu, on any other circumstances, would be happy to be there, but he couldn't think of anyone at the moment besides Jackie. The shock of seeing her again was just to surreal, he thought that he would never see her again, and then there she was standing in front of him, just as beautiful and delicate as he remembered her to be. His mind was too confused, he had a son. For five years of his life he had a son that he didn't know about, it was just too unreal. He thought of Daisuke and how his biological father doesn't know about him. Bankotsu flinched when he thought about the way Jake had yelled that he didn't have a dad. He knew what it must have been like for Jake to grow up without a father; he had seen it with Daisuke.

"Fujimoto! Stop day dreaming and listen," said Rintaro. Bankotsu snapped back to reality.

"Sorry sir," said Bankotsu as he sat straight in his chair.

"What is wrong with you. You are always so alert and ready?" asked Rintaro.

"Well sir, something really unexpected just happened to me in all of ten minutes ago, and I'm still trying to grasp the concept," said Bankotsu as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well what would you like me to do, we have a movie to film here and as my intern you are to help with the filming," said Rintaro.

"Sir maybe a short break will get him back into order," said Kenji.

"Oh alright, everyone take five!" said Rintaro as he got off his chair and went to talk to the actors.

"Thanks Ken," said Bankotsu as he looked down at his hands.

"Yeah no problem, but shit what's got you so jumpy it's like you just seen a ghost," said Kenji.

"Well in a way I guess I have. I just bumped into my ex-girlfriend," said Bankotsu.

"So what's so bad about that, I've bumped into mine many times," said Kenji with a laugh.

"No Ken, this girl was someone really special she just up and left me all alone I didn't even get a reason why she left, and then she comes back and has a kid with her. My son, shit I have a son Ken, a five year old who I've never seen until today," said Bankotsu.

"Well damn, that's a lot to process. You have a kid, and you didn't even know it, shit maybe you should ask to leave early," said Kenji.

"Yeah right you think that he'll actually let me go?" asked Bankotsu.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to try, and I'll cover for you if you need," said Kenji.

"Thanks man, I'll go ask him," said Bankotsu. He went to the set where Rintaro was standing with the leading lady of the movie. "Uh sir, could I speak to you for a minute?" asked Bankotsu.

"Sure, Fujimoto," said Rintaro as he bowed to the girl and walked to a more private place.

"Well sir, I was wondering would it be possible for me to leave early?" asked Bankotsu.

"Why do you have to go early?" asked Rintaro as he zeroed in on Bankotsu.

"Well sir, I just found out that I have a son, and I would really like to go set things straight with his mother," said Bankotsu.

"You never told me you were expecting and that you have a wife," said Rintaro.

"Well it's kind of complicated, but sir would it be possible to go, Kenji said he's be willing to cover for me, sir," said Bankotsu.

"Well of course you can go, I'm not heartless, you need to be with your family," said Rintaro.

"Thank you sir!" said Bankotsu as he went to get his stuff and told Kenji what was going on and left. He all but ran to his car and jumped in. He was gonna go find Jackie and sort everything out.

-x-

"No Roku turn left!!!" yelled Kagome as she sat in the passenger seat.

"Okay, okay sorry, I'm still not used to this whole driving back on this side of the road," said Miroku with a sheepish laugh.

"Well just go that way," said Kagome with a sigh. Jackie and Jake just giggled in the back as they watched them bicker.

"Okay, just stop yelling at me!" whined Miroku.

"Okay, no turn here, yes left again," said Kagome. Miroku turned into a large gated drive-way. Jake, Jackie and Miroku looked in amazement.

"Wow, it is a castle," said Jake as he pressed his face up against the window.

"Yeah..." said Jackie in a whisper.

"Wow, Yash never told me about how huge his house was," said Miroku.

"Yeah just wait till you see the inside," said Kagome.

"Let's go!" said Jake. Miroku pulled up to the gate and there was a video screen. The screen went on and the person on the other side looked at Miroku with a confused look.

"Hi Mina, it's Kagome, could we come in I'm here to pick up Daisuke," said Kagome.

"Oh Kagome-san, of course sorry I didn't know you were there," said Mina. The gates opened and Miroku drove in. Once they parked Kagome led the way. They walked up to the door when she knocked InuTaisho opened it. He was flushed and all smiled. Kagome smiled warmly, she could hear the laughter of the ladies and the kids somewhere in the house.

"Kagome dear, you've finally come back to me!" said InuTaisho as he hugged her tightly in a bear hug.

"Thank you InuTaisho, but your crushing me," said Kagome.

"Oh sorry, your son is quite a little ball of energy," said InuTaisho as he let her go.

"Yes I know, but I would like to introduce you to a few of my friends," said Kagome.

"Oh well then let the introductions begin," said InuTaisho.

"This here is Miroku, he's Inuyasha's friend from New York and my friend as well, and this here is Jackie, a friend of mine and her son, Jake," said Kagome as she pointed to them. Jake hid behind Jackie's legs.

"Hello, my name is InuTaisho, I'm Inuyasha's father, welcome to my home," said InuTaisho. Then the next thing everyone heard was a bunch of squeals and laughter and three kids ran into the entrance lobby. Daisuke seen Kagome and ran straight to her.

"Mommy! You're back! I talked to Mister Inuyasha and he said that when we get back we can play that game and beat Jii-chan!" said Daisuke as he jumped into her arms. Kagome laughed as she took him into a hug.

"Really well looks like you've been having fun," said Kagome.

"Yes I love it here," said Daisuke.

"So you've said, but sweetie I want you to meet someone," said Kagome as she crouched down with Daisuke her arms. Jake pushed himself closer to his mom. Daisuke leaned over and smiled when he seen the boy.

"Mommy he smells like Uncle Banky," he said with a smile.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he? Well Daisuke this is Jake, Jake's from America," said Kagome. Daisuke eyes lit up.

"You mean like where Uncle Roku came from?" asked Daisuke.

"Yes," said Kagome with a smile. "Jake I want you to meet my son, Daisuke."

"H-hi," said Jake as he moved away from Jackie. Daisuke beamed at him as he took him into a hug.

"You really came from America? I want to go there, where Uncle Roku lived," said Daisuke.

"Yeah Mama and me lived in California but we've been here for a week now," said Jake.

"That's cool! Uncle Banky went there, right Mommy?" asked Daisuke as he looked up at Kagome.

"...yup," said Kagome, just a little unsure if Bankotsu was a good subject to talk about in front of the little boy, Jake tensed but didn't say anything.

"Come Jake, we'll go play with Hiro-kun and Kei-chan, come you'll like them," said Daisuke as he grabbed Jake's hand and led him away. Jake didn't have time to respond as he was dragged away. Kagome and Jackie just smiled as they watched the kids run off. Kagome knew Daisuke would help Jake become more open and friendly when Bankotsu comes around.

"Kagome, you are here, and here I thought Daisuke was just lying," said Kara as she took her into a hug.

"Well I told you I'd be back didn't I?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I guess, so I've talked to Yash and he told me that a little boy is turning four next week, and he asked me to talk to you about a party here," said Kara.

"Oh so he talked to you about it already? I hope it's okay for us to have the party here," said Kagome.

"Well of course it is, but why haven't I been informed that Daisuke's birthday is coming up next week," said InuTaisho.

"Well Dad we did just meet them a day ago so we didn't know, it's only cause Yash called that I was able to find out. But it'll be so much fun to plan a kids party, it's been months since the twins turned three," said Kara.

"Well then how about we go plan my god-child's birthday?" asked Miroku as he linked his arms with Kagome and Jackie.

"Yes lets," said Kara as she took InuTaisho's arm in hers and followed the three in front of them. When they walked into the living room they saw Izayoi sitting on the couch with Rin. Keira was sitting in between them, as they all looked at bridal magazines. Rin and Keira looked up and both had smiled on their faces.

"Kagome you're here!" said Rin.

"Miss Kagome! I thought Daisuke was lying," said Keira as she ran up to Kagome and took her into a hug. Miroku watched in amusement, Kagome sure settled well in with this family, he thought.

"Well I'm here, so what were you guys doing?" asked Kagome as she picked up Keira and looked at Rin and Izayoi.

"We were looking at dresses for Auntie Rin," said Keira.

"Oh yeah the wedding, did you find anything?" asked Kagome.

"Not yet, I'm still keeping my options open, I know the second I find something I'll find the _one_," said Rin in a dramatic manner.

"Yeah I know exactly what you mean," said Kagome as she went and sat down beside the ladies with Keira still in her arms. Jackie and Miroku just stood there awkwardly as they watched.

"Come on you two lets grab some seats, Mina could you bring us some tea?" asked InuTaisho.

"Yes Master Inu, I'll be right back," said Mina as she went off towards the kitchen. Miroku and Jackie took seats beside each other and just watched them.

"Uh Miss Kagome?" asked Keira as she looked up at the pretty lady.

"Yes Keira?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"Your lap is moving," said Keira with a goofy look in her face. She shifted to one side and Kagome laughed.

"Oh sorry that's my phone, hold on Keira could you get up for a second?" asked Kagome.

"Okay," said Keira as she moved off of Kagome's lap. Kagome took her purse from her lap and pulled out her phone. She looked at the caller display and twisted her face. It had only been half an hour.

"Banky, aren't you supposed to be at work still?" asked Kagome.

"Shit Kags I'll explain later, but where the hell are you guys? I need to talk to Jackie," he said in a panicked voice.

"Hey calm down, we're at Inuyasha's place, should we come find you?" asked Kagome.

"No just tell me the address," said Bankotsu.

"Okay," said Kagome and she gave the address.

"Thanks I'll be there as soon as I can," said Bankotsu as he hung up the phone.

"Was that Bankotsu?" asked Jackie.

"Yeah...he seemed really nervous," said Kagome.

"Oh," said Jackie.

"Yeah I gave him the address I hope you don't mind, if he comes here," said Kagome as she looked at Izayoi and InuTaisho.

"The more the better, will he be here soon?" asked InuTaisho.

"I think so, Jackie he wants to talk to you," said Kagome.

"Yeah I figured as much, do you mind if we go outside to talk?" asked Jackie as she looked at InuTaisho and Izayoi.

"Of course, it seems important," said Izayoi.

"Yeah I guess it kinda is, Kagome could you keep an eye on Jake while we're out there? He's comfortable around you," said Jackie.

"Of course but I don't think I'll need to, Daisuke seems to have him occupied," said Kagome with a smile. They went back to talking about the wedding, and also ideas for Daisuke's birthday party. Ten minutes into their conversation there was a commotion as the front door. Mina looked worried, as she let the man into the house. Kagome looked at him and was just a little worried.

"Is Jackie here?" he asked Mina. Mina just nodded as she led him into the room. Jackie looked at him with a longing. Bankotsu walked straight to her and took her into a much needed hug to show him that it was real. That she came back and was really there in his arms.

"Jackie, we really need to talk," said Bankotsu.

"I know how about we take a walk outside?" asked Jackie.

"Sounds good," said Bankotsu as he kept his arms around her waist.

"Mina would you be a dear and show them the way to the back?" asked Izayoi.

"Yes Ma'am," said Mina as she walked towards the door. Bankotsu and Jackie followed quietly.

"So what is wrong with them?" asked InuTaisho.

"Long lost lovers," said Miroku with a grin.

"Well isn't that interesting," said Rin as she leaned back and flipped through her magazine again.

-x-

"Jackie, please tell me you didn't want to leave, tell me you had to," said Bankotsu as he pulled her into a tight hug in the middle of the flower garden pathway.

"Oh Banky I've missed you so much, you don't know how much I thought of you these past five years," said Jackie.

"So then what happened?" asked Bankotsu.

"Daddy died," said Jackie with a sob, as much as she began to hate him over the years, she still cried at the loss. He was her last string to her family, when he left she had barely nothing and had to support her son. She had no degree and so she couldn't get a good job. Instead she was stuck busting tables at a pub and was a cashier during the day. It was hard for her and when he left the only thing she could think of was Bankotsu and that she was free to look for him.

"Jackie," was all he said as he kissed her temple and placed his head on top of hers.

"I miss him still, but at least now I was able to find you," said Jackie.

"What happened to him? Mr. Taylor seemed to be pretty healthy," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah he was until Mom died, then he started smoking a lot more and soon his lungs collapsed. Jake was devastated and I didn't know what to do. After Dad died Jake decided men were unreliable because he thinks that you left me and then Dad left us too," said Jackie.

"Yeah I can tell, but how did you find me?" asked Bankotsu.

"Well he died just last year, so then I tried looking for you everywhere, at your old job, you friends and all they said was that you moved a while ago and had transferred to another school. Then one day I seen your name on the alumni section of the paper, saying that you got an internship with a famous producer here in Japan, it was all I had to lead by but I bought two tickets and we flew here. We've been here a week, it was kind of hard to track down the office building but I finally did," said Jackie.

"Well I'm glad they put my name there even though technically I didn't graduate from UCLA, but I'm not complaining I have you back in my life and a son now," said Bankotsu.

"Banky are you really willing to take us into your life?" asked Jackie.

"Of course I am, you mean a lot to me, I loved you then and I'll love you know. When you left me you don't know how hard it was for me to move on, so I just stuck to my studies, and then my best friend turned 19 and I thought I'd come visit for the weekend, but then things happened and she needed me so I moved back to Japan, she helped me move on," said Bankotsu.

"But, are you involved with anyone?" asked Jackie, really wary that he would say yes.

"Nope, as a matter of fact I kind of recently became single with no strings attached," said Bankotsu with a smile.

"Good because I need you and Jake needs you. He needs to see that you are good, and you didn't leave me, please don't be mad at him, I know he'll be difficult at first but he'll warm up to you soon enough," said Jackie.

"I know, you two have me I promise you that much, now where are you staying at?" asked Bankotsu.

"We have a room at the Holiday Inn," said Jackie.

"Oh well you're checking out today, and you're gonna come live with me, okay?" asked Bankotsu.

"Really? Are you sure it's okay?" asked Jackie.

"Of course, and this way I can spend more time with Jake and he can get to know Daisuke and my other friends," said Bankotsu.

"As long at its okay, oh Bankotsu I've missed you so much," said Jackie as she went on her tip-toes and captured his lips. Bankotsu just smiled into the kiss as he deepened it, searching her depths with his tongue. He nibbled on her bottom lip as he pulled back and smiled.

"God I forgot how good you were at that," said Jackie with a dreamy sigh.

"As I recall you said that when we first went at it in the sheets," said Bankotsu with a grin as he placed a kiss on her nose just for good measure.

"Yes, because it was true, god I've missed it all so much," said Jackie as she roamed her hands around his body, trying to remember the feel of him. Bankotsu just laughed.

"You like it?" asked Bankotsu as he looked down at her.

"Just as I remember it," said Jackie as she put her head against his chest and placed a kissed there.

"Yeah now how about we go get your stuff and take them to my place then after we can go out me you and Jake?" asked Bankotsu.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yup, I want to get to know my son," said Bankotsu.

"Okay well then let's go inside," said Jackie as she laced her fingers with his as they made their way back to the house.

-x-

"Mister Inuyasha! You're home!!!!" said Daisuke as he ran down the stairs and all but flew into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha laughed as he hugged the little boy and then placed him on the ground before ruffling his hair.

"Hey there Daisuke, have you beaten Jii-chan yet?" asked Inuyasha.

"Nope I was waiting for you, oh and I made a new friend today! He's right there, come down here Jake! I want you to meet Mister Inuyasha," said Daisuke. Jake was at the top of the stairs and wasn't really in the mood to meet anyone. Inuyasha looked at the kid with curiosity. He had never seen him before and the scent wasn't familiar at all. The boy just watched him, challenging him in a way.

"Hi there, my names Inuyasha, what's yours?" asked Inuyasha as he walked to the stairs.

"Jake."

"Hmm that's an American name," said Inuyasha more to himself than to the boy.

"Yeah so, I am American you have a problem?" asked Jake as he glared at Inuyasha with his intense blue oceans.

"Nope no problem at all, actually I lived in New York for almost four years, so I guess it's just nice to hear a name like that again," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Really?" asked Jake.

"Yeah Mister Inuyasha lived there!" said Daisuke.

"Yup now how about you come down here and we'll go find everyone else?" asked Inuyasha. Jake just shrugged his shoulders and came down the stairs.

"Come on Jake let's go find Mommy and tell her that Mister Inuyasha is home! And we still have to find and Hiro-kun," said Daisuke as he took Jake's hand and led them towards the living room.

Inuyasha just smiled as he watched the kids run off. He wondered where the other kid came from but he knew that he would find out once he found everyone else. He was even more excited since Daisuke said that Kagome was back. So he went as quickly as he could to go find Kagome and take her into an embrace.

When he got to the living room he was surprised to see so many faces at once. Then he heard the complaints of the little boy that was standing at the top of the stairs not too long ago. Inuyasha just stood and watched.

"Mama, why do we have to go there? Why do we have to live with him!? I don't want to!!!!" he cried, tears in his eyes as he yelled at a pretty woman with light brown hair.

"Jake why are you being so difficult? Bankotsu wants to help us, and you get to spend more time with Daisuke," said Jackie.

"But I don't want to stay here! I want to go home! I just want to go play with Daniel and Michael," said Jake.

"I'm sorry sweetie we have no where to go to, back home," said Jackie as she bent down beside him.

"Yes we do! Grandpa's house is still there," said Jake.

"But we don't have it anymore, Jakey I can't explain it to you but we don't have that house anymore," said Jackie.

"Mama, I hate it here! I don't want to go anywhere else but home!" he cried tears were pouring down his face and when Jackie went to hug him he flinched back. He looked around the room and seen everyone's worried looks. The only face that he looked at was Kagome's. He ran to her and looked into her eyes. "Please tell Mama to take me back there, please Kagome," said Jake.

"Oh Jake," said Kagome as she held onto Jake tightly. Jake just cried in her arms and Jackie was also crying at the reaction of her son.

"I don't want to stay any more Kagome," said Jake.

"Jake don't cry, your mama is just trying to fix everything, and Bankotsu isn't such a bad guy," said Kagome.

"I don't like him!" he said defiantly.

"Now Jake that's not very nice," said InuTaisho who was sitting beside Kagome.

"But I don't! He left me and Mama all alone! I want him to just go away and leave me alone!" said Jake.

"Jakey, please just calm down Bankotsu didn't leave you or your mom, but I can't explain that to you, just calm down sweetie," said Kagome as she rubbed his back.

"But--"

"No but's mister now can you go with them?" asked Kagome.

"Fine but I don't want to go," said Jake.

"But you will?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I guess," said Jake as he wiped the tears away. Kagome looked at Jackie and she was doing the same thing as her son. Kagome gave her a supporting smile as Jackie smiled back. Then Kagome's eyes shifted over to the door where Inuyasha was standing with a smile. Kagome's face lit up as she looked at him. She wanted to badly to go to him and hug him, but the boy in her arms was more important at the moment, and he needed the support.

Bankotsu seen Inuyasha at the door and knew that Kagome probably wanted to go to him but the boy was in her arms, so he thought he'd try to talk to Jake.

"Jake how about we get going?" asked Bankotsu.

"Okay, bye Kagome," he said with a sigh as he looked up at the man who was supposed to be his dad. Jake just looked at him and decided if Kagome said he was okay and had a reason why he wasn't there then he could give him a chance. So Jake went to Bankotsu and took his hand in his as he walked over to his mom.

Bankotsu felt a tug in his chest at the feel of his own son holding his hand. He wanted to just pick him up and hug him until they both were satisfied. Jackie had fresh tears in her eyes as she seen what her son just did.

"Let's go Mama," said Jake as he took her hand in his and they all looked at the little boy.

"Okay sweetie let's go," said Jackie as she kissed the top of his head and they all waved bye before going towards the entrance hall.

Inuyasha just nodded to Bankotsu as he walked past and then went to his girlfriend. Kagome smiled warmly at him and he walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her soundly on the lips. Daisuke who didn't know that Kagome and Inuyasha were together was so excited to see what just happened between his mom and Inuyasha that he squealed with delight.

Kagome realized after the kiss was over that her son didn't know that they were going out and she froze. Then she heard the excited laughter coming from her son and the sly grins from everyone else.

"Mommy and Mister Inuyasha kissed!!!!!!! Do it again!" he said with excitement. Inuyasha just laughed as he obliged the command.

"Happy kiddo?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup now come on Jii-chan, Mister Inuyasha let's go play the racing game!" said Daisuke as he went and grabbed Inuyasha's hand and InuTaisho's and started pulling them up towards the exit of the room. Inuyasha laughed as he scooped up the little boy and put him on his shoulders.

"Okay Jii-chan! Let's go play, we will beat you," said Daisuke.

"You just keep on dreaming kid," said InuTaisho with a laugh as they walked away from the ladies and Miroku.

"So, how about we get on to plan that birthday party?" asked Miroku.

"Yeah that's sounds like a great idea," said Rin.

"Kei sweetie why don't you go get your brother from the kitchen and go play with your uncle?" asked Kara.

"Okay Mommy," said Keira as she left the room to let the adults plan a party for her new friend Daisuke.

-x-

After a few matches Inuyasha and Daisuke were able to beat InuTaisho. It was quite a victory and the team mates laughed as they did their little victory dance. Keira and Hiro cheered like crazy and InuTaisho just watched in amusement.

"Well then I guess I've finally been beaten!" exclaimed InuTaisho.

"Yeah! We beat Jii-chan!!!!" said Daisuke with excitement.

"Yup!" said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Well then since I've been beat how about I just leave you two here, Keira, Hiroshi want to come get ice cream with me?" asked InuTaisho.

"Grandpa stop calling me Hiroshi!!!!" said Hiro.

"Okay let's go get some ice cream!" said Keira with a smile and she held her arms up to be picked up by InuTaisho. He laughed and ruffled his grandson's hair as they left the room, leaving Inuyasha and Daisuke alone.

"Uh Mister Inuyasha, can I ask you something?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure kiddo," said Inuyasha as he picked up the boy and put him in he lap.

"How come you kissed Mommy?" he asked.

"Oh...well you see Dai your mommy and I like each other," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know I can see it. Just like how Uncle Souta and Aunt Hitomi like each other. That's why they kissed each other at Gramma's birthday," said Daisuke. Inuyasha laughed at that, because he remembered the reaction that the kids gave when they seen the kiss.

"Yea like that. Daisuke do you know what it means when two people are going out?" asked Inuyasha.

"No what does that mean?" asked Daisuke as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Well when two people like each other, they go out together just the two of them. They go watch movies or go have dinner together, and get to know each other," said Inuyasha.

"Oh well Mommy and Uncle Banky go out all the time," said Daisuke with a smile.

"Not like that kid but close enough. What would you say if your mommy and I went out?" asked Inuyasha.

"Uh can I tell you a secret first?" he asked.

"Sure," said Inuyasha as he smiled down at the little boy.

"I want you to be my Daddy, my real daddy doesn't want to come see me, but mommy said he's busy working. Can you be my Daddy Inuyasha? I really like you," said Daisuke as he rested his head against Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha's heart started to beat twice as fast as he looked down at the boy.

"You want me to be your Dad? Really Daisuke? So does that mean you don't mind me going out with your mom?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at the boy.

"Yes I really like you Mister Inuyasha! I want you to be my daddy," said Daisuke as he turned around and hugged Inuyasha around the neck, burying his head into the crook of his neck. Inuyasha held onto Daisuke tighter. He was so happy at the moment but one thing was bothering him, who was the jerk who left such a beautiful and smart girl like Kagome and such an amazingly cute kid like Daisuke. He would have to ask Kagome about it soon, but for now he just relished in the embrace with the kid in his arms.

-x-

**A/N: Well there you have it another chapter. So Jake has accepted Banky, and Jackie and him are together again. But what's gonna happen with the living arrangements? And what's gonna happen between Kagome, Inuyasha and Daisuke. I'm gonna say about two more chapter's until the birthday, which I'm excited for, but I'm not so sure what'll happen, I guess Kagome will be introduced to all of Inuyasha's friends, and Inuyasha'll get to meet the other friends, but tell me what you thought of this chapter, and do you all like Jake and the fact that Banky has a kid?**

**Just because I feel giving you all some more, here is a little sneak peak!**

**Next chappie ** _Chapter 15: The Talk_

_Kagome and Inuyasha were in his room, they were just about finished painting his room. It had been three days since Inuyasha had talked to Daisuke, about him going out with Kagome. It has been three days since Inuyasha wondered, who was Daisuke's father, and he wondered what Kagome would say when he asked. He looked over at Kagome, in her shorts overalls and his oversized shirt tied at the waist. She had the maroon paint on her clothes and her two braids were messy but it suited her. Her long limbs were extended and he had to admire her. _

_When she turned around she seen him staring at her and she had to smile. She looked him over and couldn't help but feel her heart beat just a little faster. Some time during their painting session he had tied his hair up in a pony tail and took off his shirt. His faded jeans were low and left nothing to the imagination. She just wanted to go over to him and devour him in a kiss. Inuyasha smirked as he walked over to her. _

_"Like what you see?" he asked as he brought up his hand that was holding the paintbrush and put paint on her nose. Kagome looked down at her nose going cross-eyed and Inuyasha just laughed as he closed his arms around her, pulling her closer. _

_"I love what I see but you are gonna pay for that!" said Kagome as she brought her paintbrush up and slapped it right against his chest. Inuyasha looked down and then looked back at her, there was a smile on his face but it wasn't laughter, it was evil. Kagome shrieked as she ran out of the room. Inuyasha only laughed as he chased after her. _

_"You better run Higurashi!" _(Doesn't that sound familiar? XP How many of you remember where that was from?)


	15. Chapter 15

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 15: ** The Talk

_X XX X_

_"Let the people you love into your life, and thing just might turn around."_

_-Inuyasha-_

_X XX X_

"Hurry Mommy, hurry!" yelled an impatient Daisuke in the backseat of the car. He was dressed in his best clothes and was very impatient into getting to their destination.

"Sweetie, it's not going anywhere, so just calm down," said Kagome.

"But I want to go there now!!!! I want to see it!" said Daisuke with a smile.

"Okay well we are almost there," said Kagome.

"Really! YAY I can't wait to surprise them!" said Daisuke. Kagome just laughed as she looked at her son. Three days ago, Kagome thought as she looked at her son, since he was told about Inuyasha and her going out. Kagome was happy and relieved when Inuyasha told her about it. The fact that he told him and the response was a good one made her smile. Daisuke had run up to her and hugged her tightly, but then he whispered into her ear _"Mommy can he be my new daddy?"_ Kagome's smile faltered then but she still didn't think she could ask him for so much especially since they just started going out. But she promised herself that she would try. She promised herself that if they kept at a good relationship and tying the knot could be done then she would, but only time could tell if that would happen.

"Here sweetie we're here," said Kagome as she looked back at her son.

"Finally!" said Daisuke as he looked out the window up at the tall sky scraper. "Wow it's so big!"

"Yeah I know huh, so you ready to go up?" asked Kagome as she parked her car. Daisuke just nodded enthusiastically. Kagome laughed as she got out of the car and took Daisuke out of his seatbelt. He bounded out of the car and was ready to run to the entrance. "Hold it! You have to hold my hand or we're gonna go back home," said Kagome.

"Aw but Mommy I don't want to look like a kid when we go in," said Daisuke with a whine. Kagome just laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but if you want to go in then you have to hold my hand and besides you are a kid," said Kagome as she held out her hand. Daisuke groaned but took it anyways. "Now let's go find him!" said Kagome with a smile as she took his hand and they went into the building. Once they were in the lobby Kagome looked at the directory and found Inuyasha's name and saw his office was on the top floor. She took Daisuke to the elevator and they pressed the button to go to the top floor. Daisuke was still giddy with excitement as he watched the numbers change. As they were going up it opened to a floor and Kagome and Daisuke both smiled when they seen who it was.

"Kags! Dai-kun!" said Sai as he smiled at them and took Kagome into a hug.

"Sai, who would have thought that you'd be the first person we run into here," said Kagome with a grin.

"So what may I ask are you two doing here?" asked Sai.

"We came to see Inuyasha!" said Daisuke with a smile.

"Oh really? And here I thought you came to visit me," said Sai.

"We came to see both of you!" said Daisuke to make up for Sai feeling sad.

"Really well then do you want to come see the office I work in?" asked Sai as he picked up Daisuke in his arms. Daisuke scrunched his face as he contemplated on what to say. "Oh I get it you want to go see Inuyasha," said Sai with a laugh. Kagome tried to hold in her chuckle but it proved too hard.

"Uh Uncle Sai I want to go--"

"--well this is my stop, shall we Dai-kun?" asked Sai as he was about to step out of the elevator with the boy still in his arms.

"Okay Sai hand over my son," said Kagome with a laugh as she seen her son's eyes. He reached for Kagome and they both laughed.

"Okay then I'll see you guys later," said Sai with another laugh.

"Sweetie he wasn't going to take you, so just calm down," said Kagome.

"But he was going to take me when I want to go see Inuyasha," said Daisuke. Kagome smiled at him.

"He was just joking, you know your uncle wouldn't take you somewhere you don't want to go," said Kagome.

"Okay, when do we get to his floor?" he asked.

"We're here," said Kagome.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yup now let's go," said Kagome as she took him out of the elevator and they walked up to the common area where Inuyasha's secretary was sitting. She was reasonably young probably around nineteen years-old. Kagome quirked her eyebrow as she noticed the stereotypical secretary, not just that but she was Inuyasha's secretary. The girl looked up and became defensive. Kagome just walked past the girl and was about to go into the office.

"Uhh excuse me but you can't go in there without an appointment," said the girl.

"Could you just let me through please he will want to see us," said Kagome.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to wait until I tell Mr. Takahashi that he has visitors," said the girl.

"I don't think I need to wait for an approval to see Inuyasha, so please could you just move aside so my son and I can go see him?" asked Kagome.

"Who are you anyways?" asked the girl, she was not being professional at all.

"Mommy is going out with Inuyasha! And he's my new Daddy!" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

"WHAT?! Mr. Takahashi can't be going out with anyone he's been single this whole time," said the girl.

"Oh I see, you are one of _those_ girls," said Kagome as she rolled her eyes.

"What are you implying? I do not like you accusing me of something I haven't done," said the girl.

"Well I tell it how I see it, NOW COULD YOU MOVE?" asked Kagome as she raised her voice.

"What the hell is going on out here?" a very male and irritated voice asked. All three looked over to the door of the office. Kagome and Daisuke beamed while the secretary paled.

"INUYASHA!" squealed Daisuke as he held his arms out for Inuyasha to take him. Inuyasha smiled when he seen Kagome and Daisuke.

"Hey there kiddo, Kagome," said Inuyasha as he took Daisuke and wrapped an arm around Kagome and placed a soft kiss on her lips. The secretary paled as she seen that happen, while Daisuke smiled cheering for them to do it again.

"Sorry Mr. Takahashi I didn't know that she was y-your..." she couldn't continue.

"It's okay Riku, but next time these two are here please just let them in, they don't need an appointment," said Inuyasha as he took Kagome and Daisuke into his office. Inuyasha put Daisuke on the ground and he ran towards Inuyasha's desk. Kagome and Inuyasha just watched with amusement as Daisuke got up into Inuyasha's chair. He started twirling in his chair.

"So this is the office?" asked Kagome.

"Yup, this is my office," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, I don't like your secretary, she was so rude and it's clear that she has a crush on you," said Kagome with a serious look on her face. Inuyasha just laughed as he kissed her again with a quick soft peck. When he pulled back he looked at Kagome.

"You are just so cute when you make that face," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I'm serious. She got all mad when Daisuke told her that we were going out. She was like '_Mr. Takahashi can't be going out with anyone he's been single this whole time'_," said Kagome.

"That girl is not important at all, and she gets her work done so I can't complain, and nothing happened nor will anything happen," said Inuyasha as he pulled her closer to him.

"You promise? She's younger and prettier," said Kagome.

"Oh god Kagome, that's not something I would even think about, she is just my secretary," said Inuyasha and to prove a point Inuyasha kissed her again but with more passion to show her that he only thought about her. When they pulled apart Kagome was just a little breathless with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Inuyasha! Leave Mommy and come here! I want to play a game!" said Daisuke as he moved the mouse around on the desk.

"Oh Daisuke get away from the computer, Inuyasha has important thing on there," said Kagome.

"It's okay just don't open anything okay kid?" asked Inuyasha as he walked over to the desk.

"Okay," said Daisuke as he stopped moving the mouse. Inuyasha went and picked up Daisuke and put him on his lap. Then he started to show Daisuke stuff on the computer.

"Inuyasha are you sure you can do this? Don't you have work to do?" asked Kagome.

"I'm done all my paper work, so technically I'm done," said Inuyasha.

"How do you finish so early? Last time the same thing happened," said Kagome.

"Well that's just how good I am," said Inuyasha.

"Well then, we should get going anyways, I was going to take Daisuke to the cafe get him a bite to eat. Supposed to pick up Jake too, since Jackie's going job hunting today," said Kagome.

"Oh yeah how is that going? Is Jake okay with them living here?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well he still isn't talking to Banky at home, I can understand though, if I were to be moved to a foreign country to live there leaving all my friends behind then I'd be mad too, but I'm sure he'll come around," said Kagome.

"Well I haven't had lunch yet how about I treat you guys?" asked Inuyasha. Daisuke looked up at Inuyasha and beamed.

"Yeah!" said Daisuke and that caused Inuyasha to laugh and Kagome to let out a sigh.

"Well I guess we're off to lunch then," said Inuyasha as he put the computer on sleep mode and got up with Daisuke still in his arms. He wrapped his free arm around Kagome's waist and led her out of the office. When they got outside Riku glared at Kagome and then put a smile on for Inuyasha.

"Riku I'm going out for lunch today so if I get any calls just forward them to my cell phone okay," said Inuyasha.

"Hai Mr. Takahashi," said Riku and she bowed her head and went back to work.

"I'm telling you Inuyasha she doesn't like me cause of you," said Kagome.

"Probably, I've always had that affect on women," said Inuyasha with a laugh, and that caused Kagome to snort.

"Ha! Woman she's just a girl," said Kagome.

"True enough, but let's not ruin our lunch talking about menial things like that," said Inuyasha as the got into the elevator and headed off to have lunch together, as their first "family" outing.

-x-

Inuyasha decided that he would drive and so they all got into his car. Daisuke was just as excited because he was in Inuyasha's car. Kagome gave him directions and they were at the apartment soon enough. Kagome took then up to her apartment that for the past three days she's been sharing not only with Bankotsu but with Jackie and Jake. When they got into the apartment Kagome saw Jackie darting from her room that she's sharing with Bankotsu to the washroom. She was in a dark grey skirt suit. With a crisp white buttoned up shirt inside. Her hair was down and falling over her shoulders. She was in the middle of putting on her make-up when she saw the three in the doorway. She stopped and just stared.

"Hi, sorry I'm in a hurry, but Jake should be ready he's in the room," said Jackie as she sneaked back into the washroom. So Inuyasha and Kagome stood in the hallway as Daisuke ran to his room where Jake was to get him to go.

"Jake! Are you ready? We get to go have lunch at Uncle Teki's cafe, so hurry up!" said Daisuke.

"I don't want to go there," said Jake as he pulled his cap over his eyes and lay back down on the bed he shared with Daisuke.

"Why not? You finally get to meet Tai-nii-chan and Mei-chan," said Daisuke.

"I don't want to meet them," said Jake.

"Come on they are my friends, I want to meet your friends in America when we go there, can't you meet my friends?" asked Daisuke.

"You really want to meet my friends?" asked Jake as he pulled the cap up a little to look at the boy.

"Yeah! I always wanted to go to America, maybe when Inuyasha becomes my Daddy we can all go there for a vacation! Then I can meet your friends," said Daisuke.

"Your Daddy?" he said.

"Yeah, my Mommy and Inuyasha are going out and I asked Mommy if Inuyasha could be my Daddy, she didn't say anything but I know he will be, and your Daddy and Mommy can come with us when we go to Cawifornia," said Daisuke.

"I don't have a Daddy though," said Jake getting mad all over again.

"Yes you do, Uncle Banky is your daddy, you smell just like him, and he smells like you," said Daisuke.

"How do you know that, no one can smell like someone else," said Jake.

"I'm a demon, well that's what Mommy told me, and demons have "higher senses" whatever that means, but Mommy said that I can smell better than other people, and that means I can smell your scent and Uncle Banky's scent," said Daisuke. Jake was stunned, he heard about demons but he never thought he'd meet one in person.

"You're a demon?" he asked.

"Yup! And so is Inuyasha, and Hiro-kun and Kei-chan and everyone at the other home, besides Obaa-chan," said Daisuke.

"Who?" asked Jake not really sure what Daisuke just said.

"Oh sorry I forget you don't know Japanese, I was talking about Inuyasha's Mommy, she's human like my mommy," said Daisuke.

"Oh well that's...cool, I've never met a demon before," said Jake with a smirk.

"Well now you have, and you also have a demon friend right?" asked Daisuke as he held out his hand for Jake to take. Jake took it and smirked.

"Yeah," he said. Daisuke smiled back.

"Okay well then let's go!" said Daisuke as he dragged Jake out of the room. When they got out into the living room, Kagome smiled.

"Hey Jake are you ready to go?" asked Kagome. Jake just nodded as he stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at the kid and smiled, but Jake didn't stop staring.

"Uh is something wrong?" he asked. Jake blinked and shook his head.

"Uh are you a demon?" he asked. Inuyasha smirked showing his fang.

"Yup," said Inuyasha.

"Cool," said Jake as he smiled up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha took of the kids' hat and ruffled his hair. Jake's smile just widened and Daisuke beamed at the fact that Inuyasha made Jake smile. Because to Daisuke, Inuyasha was his idol.

"Well then let's get going," said Kagome as she took Inuyasha's hand in hers. "Bye Jackie, good luck on the interviews!"

"Thanks Kagome, have fun you guys," said Jackie as she stuck her head out from eh washroom to wave to them.

"Well is the food any good at Teki's cafe?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, they have the yummiest Sundae's there!" said Daisuke with a sly smile.

"Oh well then I guess it's the place to go!" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah but no sundaes unless you three have something healthier to eat," said Kagome.

"Aw! Mommy can be so boring sometimes!" Daisuke whispered into Jake's ear and they both chuckled.

"Hey I heard that!" said Kagome as she watched the kids run laughing towards the elevator. _'At least Jake is open with Daisuke,'_ she thought as she laced her fingers with Inuyasha's and they followed the kids to the elevator.

-x-

"Hold on I'll be there in a minute, just give me a sec!"

"Muteki, I've told you before not to leave the cafe without telling me," said Nazuna in an angered tone.

"Shit Naz I had to go out for five minutes, I don't get what the big deal was, it's not like it's busy today," said Muteki.

"Yeah but I'm dealing with all the paper work, who is supposed to look after the kids, when you're not here?" asked Nazuna.

"Mom we don't need to be taken care of, I can take care of Mei I am almost seven!" said Taiyou while he sat in a booth with his sister. They were both coloring, Taiyou seemed bored but he humored his little sister.

"I know sweetie, but your dad doesn't tell me anything so he should be punished," said Nazuna.

"Okay Naz I'm sorry," said Muteki. Nazuna let out a sigh. Muteki walked to her and put his arms around his wife.

"Where did you go?" she asked in a bare whisper.

"Nowhere I just needed some fresh air," he said. Nazuna looked up at him, she knew he started smoking again, but she wanted to believe that it was just her imagination.

"Teki, I don't want to lose you, please just stop," she said as she buried her face into his shoulder. He looked down at her confused.

"What are you talking about Naz?" he asked.

"Teki I know you've started smoking again, I don't know why you started again but please could you stop, if not for me then for them?" asked Nazuna as she looked at her kids.

"Oh god Naz I'm sorry, I've just felt so stressed lately, I'm sorry," he said as he looked down at her. Her eyes were tearing and it tugged at his chest to see her like that and to know that it was his fault.

"It's okay but please just stop, Kags was telling me about Banky's girlfriend and how she lost her dad because he was a smoker and his lungs collapsed, I don't want that to happen to us," said Nazuna.

"God I don't even know why I started I promise to stop, shit I'm sorry Nazuna," said Muteki as he placed a tender kiss on her head, and tightened his hold on her.

"Thanks," she said as she placed a kiss on his neck. "I love you too much, Teki to let you do this to your self."

"I love you too, more than you know," he said. Everyone in the cafe just minded their own business, knowing that they needed time to themselves. As they reconciled the door to the cafe opened revealing Kagome, Inuyasha, Daisuke and Jake. Nazuna looked up at them and sniffled as she wiped away her tears and smiled towards her friends. Kagome seen it and was worried in an instant.

"Teki what did you do to my Nazu!?" she asked.

"It's okay Kags, just me being sentimental that's all," said Nazuna.

"I'm so sure, Teki I love you and all but if you hurt her you'll be sorry," said Kagome as she eyed Muteki. He just raised his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry about it Kags," said Nazuna.

"Okay Nazu but you know you can tell me if something is wrong," said Kagome.

"I know."

"Hi Tai-nii-chan! Mei-chan!" said Daisuke as he pulled Jake with him, totally ignoring the adults.

"Dai-kun! Who is that?" asked Megumi.

"This is Jake, he's my new friend and Uncle Banky is his Daddy," said Daisuke with a smile as he sat down beside Taiyou. Jake stood beside the booth not really sure what to do. Megumi smiled and patted the seat beside her.

"Come sit, my name is Megumi, and that's my brother Taiyou," said Megumi with her warm smile. Jake shifted on his feet, and timidly sat down beside Megumi.

"So are you really Uncle Banky's kid?" asked Taiyou.

"That's what my mom says," said Jake.

"Cool, do you want to color?" asked Megumi as she pushed the coloring book in front of Jake. He looked at it and didn't really want to but he knew that she would be sad so he gave her a brief smile and took a crayon and flipped through the book. Taiyou just looked at his sister and shook his head.

"What's wrong nii-chan?" asked Megumi.

"Nothing Mei, it's just that Jake doesn't want to color and you made him," said Taiyou.

"I didn't make him! He took the crayon by himself!" said Megumi, just a little mad. Her short black hair framing her face and she leaned over the table with her hands bracing her and yelled at her brother.

"Whoa calm down, I'm just telling you," said Taiyou.

"Dai-kun I didn't make him did I? Jake you wanted to color right?" she asked, turning towards Jake with tears in her eyes. Jake became flustered, he never dealt with girls before, and all his friends were guys.

"It's okay, I wanted to color," he said giving her a smile, hoping that it would stop her from crying. She smiled back and lunged at him for a hug. Jake just stared at her. Taiyou and Daisuke laughed when they seen his expression.

"What's so funny?" asked Megumi as she looked across the table at her brother and friend.

"Nothing Mei-chan," said Daisuke.

"Fine don't tell me; Jake can I help you color?" asked Megumi. Her arms were still around Jake and all he could do was numbly nod. So Megumi nudged closer to Jake and started to color the random page that he opened. Taiyou and Daisuke were whispering to each other and Jake just wished that he was back at the apartment in the room alone.

"Hey guys, can I join you. The adults are being really boring over there." The kids all looked up at the tall figure. Daisuke and Taiyou started laughing, Jake cracked a smile and Megumi twisted her face.

"But aren't you an adult Mister?" asked Megumi.

"No I thought I was a kid last I checked."

"Inuyasha you just wish you were a kid like us!" said Daisuke.

"Yeah I guess you're right kiddo," said Inuyasha as he ruffled his hair. "So what are you coloring?" he asked as he looked over to what Jake was doing. Jake blushed, because he was spotted coloring.

"We are coloring! You want to help us?" asked Megumi with a smile.

"Sure what are you coloring? Oh is that a dog?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I want a dog but Mama and Papa say we can't have one," said Megumi with a pout.

"Oh really?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, but she's fine with it because we have a fish tank at home, and she basically sits in front of it to make sure all the fish are okay," said Taiyou with a grin.

"Well that's nice I'd love to see them some day," said Inuyasha as he absently picked up a random color and started coloring in the lines.

"Mister, you can't color a dog green, he'll look sick!" said Megumi with a giggle.

"Oh I was coloring him green? Maybe I'm not cut out for coloring, I should leave it to the professionals, Jake would you do the honors of finishing it for me, you seem to be better at it than I am," said Inuyasha as he handed the crayon to him. Jake just smiled. He was starting to feel more at home with Inuyasha there.

"I'm not that good though," said Jake.

"You're probably better than I am, just give it a try I'm sure Megumi would love to help, right?" he asked.

"Yes, Jake let's finish the picture! Then you can take it home with you," she said as she started coloring again. Jake complied and got to work. He grabbed a brown crayon and started to color the picture.

"So have you guys eaten lunch yet?"

"No but I am getting hungry, Dai-kun you wanna go steal some food from the kitchen?" asked Taiyou.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Hold on!" said Inuyasha. Both boys cringed knowing that they were in trouble.

"What?" they asked quietly.

"You two better bring me back something too!" said Inuyasha with a grin. Both boys laughed as they ran off into the kitchen.

"Inuyasha, let's get these kids fed, I don't want to get you in trouble by being late," said Kagome as she walked up behind him.

"Kagome they can't do anything to me, so I'm in no rush, I have no more paper work and no meetings today so I think I'll be fine," said Inuyasha.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course there isn't any where else I'd rather be than with you and everyone here, and Taiyou and Daisuke got the food covered," he said with a smirk. Kagome just looked at him, not really sure what he meant by it, then he heard two voices full of laughter. She turned towards the noise and saw her son being chased out of the kitchen with a bunch of subs in his hands.

"Daisuke, what were you doing back there?" asked Kagome.

"Oh hi Mommy, we were just getting some food," said Daisuke as he held out the plate full of subs for his mom.

"Daisuke you know better than to do that," said Kagome.

"It's okay Auntie Kago, Mom knows she doesn't mind," said Taiyou.

"I know Tai but you two shouldn't be taking food like that it's not good," said Kagome.

"Sorry Auntie Kago, but we were hungry," said Taiyou giving Kagome the best puppy dog face he could muster. Kagome just laughed.

"How can I stay mad at such a cute face like that?" asked Kagome as she ruffled Taiyou's brown hair, making the little boy smile.

"Well since the food is here why don't we dig in?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah sure let's eat!" said Daisuke as he picked up one of the subs and took a big bit out of it. Taiyou and Inuyasha followed suit as they grabbed a sub and began to chow down. Kagome watched and seen that Jake didn't grab any food, nor did Megumi.

"Aren't you two going to eat?" asked Kagome.

"I'm not hungry I had a snack already," said Megumi with a smile and continued eating.

"What about you Jake don't you want to eat?" asked Kagome.

"Uh, okay." Jake grabbed a sub and started to eat. Kagome just pulled up a chair and sat down to watch the boys eat. Once they all finished eating Inuyasha went up to the counter to pay for the lunch. Nazuna refused to take it, but Inuyasha just left his money on the counter.

"I promised to treat them so I can't back out now," said Inuyasha. Nazuna sighed and counted the money that he left; he left her a twenty for a fifteen dollar meal. She just stared blankly at it before realizing it and ran out after them to give him his change back.

"Inuyasha you forgot this!" she yelled. He turned around, with Kagome in his arms and the boys up in front and smiled.

"You can keep the change Nazuna, and if you say no then you'll have to give it to Taiyou and Megumi cause I don't want it," said Inuyasha.

"But this is too much, Inuyasha we can't take this much for a tip," said Nazuna.

"Well it looks like you already have, now have a good day," said Inuyasha as he continued walking to his car.

"Inuyasha how much money did you give her?" asked Kagome as she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder to look at Nazuna.

"Don't worry about it gorgeous, now how about we show Daisuke and Jake the whole of my building? That is if you haven't made any plans yet," said Inuyasha.

"Well I was planning to go to the moon but I think I can put that off for today," said Kagome with a childish grin.

"Oh well maybe you should go the moon doesn't wait around you," said Inuyasha.

"No the moon can wait, your office must be a lot more interesting than the moon," said Kagome. They both laughed as they reached the car.

"Mommy can be so weird sometimes, how is she supposed to go to the moon, she doesn't have a rocket ship," said Daisuke as he shook his head. Inuyasha heard him and just laughed even more.

"Well guys are you ready for a tour of my building?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah! Can we go see Uncle Sai?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure we can, if you like I can try to get Sai to take you on the tour too," said Inuyasha.

"Really? Okay!" said Daisuke as he buckled himself into the seat. Jake got in after him and buckled himself in too.

"Jake do you mind going there or would you rather go somewhere else?" asked Kagome as she looked at him after she got in the front seat.

"No can we go there I want to see where Inuyasha works," said Jake with sincere enthusiasm.

"Okay it's settled then, we'll go to my office and you'll get a tour," said Inuyasha.

"YAY!"

"Okay but just calm down sweetie you were just there an hour ago," said Kagome.

"Sorry Mommy," said Daisuke. Inuyasha drove quietly, he was thinking of a way to talk to Kagome, about Daisuke and his biological father. He had tried for three days now but nothing seemed to work. Then he realized an offer that Kagome had made, and a smile came across his face.

"Hey Kagome you remember how you offered to help me paint my room?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah," she said absentmindedly.

"Well I was thinking of doing it today, are you still willing to help me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Sure, but the kid's'll have to come, cause I have them all day," said Kagome.

"That's even better, the more painters the quicker, I'll get off work at 5 and I should be home by 5:30 so you guys can come by earlier if you'd like, Kara should be home," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, what do you think guys? Do you want to go to Inuyasha's house? And help paint his room today?" asked Kagome.

"Really can we?" asked Daisuke.

"You want us to help?" asked Jake.

"Yeah of course, so I guess that that's a yes?" asked Inuyasha.

"YES!" said both boys.

"Well then that's settled," said Inuyasha as he turned into his building parking lot and parked his car. "We are gonna paint that room today, till there is no white left on those walls."

"YAY!"

-x-

Kagome pulled up her car in Inuyasha's driveway. The gate was opened by Kara, and so she just drove up. Daisuke and Jake were dressed in old shorts and plain white t-shirts. Kagome was in still in her clothes from the morning, because she was running late and didn't have time to change. It was almost six and she knew Inuyasha was waiting. She did pack a spare set of clothes to paint in, just as she packed a pair of clothes for the boys once they finished painting. When they got out of the car and went to knock on the door, it flung open to reveal a boy with short red hair and turquoise colored eyes, who looked to be in his pre-teens. Kagome didn't know who he was but assumed was a relative since there was no one his age.

"Hi," said the boy.

"Hi, uh is Inuyasha at home yet?" asked Kagome.

"No Inu-nii-chan isn't home yet, are you Kagome?" asked the boy.

"Yes," said Kagome.

"Oh okay, come inside then! My name is Shippo, I'm Inu-nii-chan's cousin!" said Shippo.

"It's nice to meet you Shippo, this is my son Daisuke and my nephew Jake," said Kagome as she moved to the side so that Shippo could see the kids. When Kagome called him her nephew Jake looked up at her. Kagome just looked down and smiled at him.

"Hi it's nice to meet you, are you guys gonna paint too?" asked Shippo.

"Yeah we are, are you too?" asked Daisuke.

"Yup Inu-nii-chan called my a bit after lunch and asked me to come over, someone he wanted me to meet and help him with some painting," said Shippo.

"Oh well this will be fun then, and I'm glad he's not here yet, cause I don't think he would have been happy to wait for me," said Kagome.

"What are you talking about, I'd wait for the end of days just to see you," said Inuyasha as he appeared behind Kagome and the kids, with two pails of paint in his hands. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and hugged her from behind.

"Inuyasha..."

"That's not something you want to paint in though Gorgeous, don't want to ruin a perfectly good outfit," said Inuyasha in a husky voice.

"I did bring a changed of clothes I just haven't had time to change into them yet," said Kagome

"Oh well let's go get changed then so that we can tackle the room. You guys ready?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at Jake, Daisuke and Shippo.

"Yes," said all three.

"Well where can I get changed?" asked Kagome.

"Just come with me," said Inuyasha as he took her upstairs towards his room. They left the kids alone with Shippo to their own devices until.

Kagome dropped her bag on top of Inuyasha's bed, opened it up and started to rummage through it. She pulled out her shorts overalls, which already had dried green paint on it. Then she tried to find her shirt. She pulled out all the clothes in the bag but came up short.

"Where's my shirt. I know I packed it" she said to herself.

"Did you lose something?" asked Inuyasha as he came out of his washroom wearing a pair of old faded jeans and an old t-shirt.

"Yeah I swear I packed a shirt to paint in but it's not in my bag...oh shit I think I left it at home on my bed," said Kagome.

"Well it's okay, you can just wear something of mine," said Inuyasha. He walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white shirt. It was pretty big but she took it anyway.

"Thanks, but are you sure I can get this dirty?" she asked as she looked at it. It didn't look old.

"Of course, why else would I give it to you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, maybe cause you wanted to see me in your shirt, but thanks I'll just go change," said Kagome as she walked towards the washroom. As she passed him he grabbed a hold oh her wrist.

"Wait."

"Huh?"

"Wait, I want to dress you," said Inuyasha as he reached for the hem of her shirt.

"Inu-yasha..." she let out as a whisper.

"Just stand still," he said with a whisper just as quiet. His once amber eyes became a dark gold as he glanced over her. He pulled her shirt up over her head and just watched her. Kagome could feel the intensity of his gaze and it caused a blush to form on her face. He gave her a smile and pulled the shirt up over her head and down her body. Then he pulled down her bottoms leaving her legs bare and exposed. He let his hands linger on her skin before pulling the overalls on her. When he was done he pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

"No ones ever done that to me before," said Kagome when she pulled back from the kiss. Her hands holding onto his arms for support, since he made her weak in the knees.

"Yeah well get used to it sweetheart," he said as he nipped at her earlobe.

"Okay well we should go get the kids and start rearranging the room in order to start," said Kagome.

"No that can wait. Kagome I've been wanting to talk to you for a while now but just didn't know how to approach it," said Inuyasha, his eyes becoming serious.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well I wanted to kno--"

"--Mommy! Can we paint now?!" asked Daisuke as he burst into the room with Jake, Shippo and Hiro behind him. Kagome blinked once then twice before realizing that the kids were there.

"Oh hi sweetie, are you guys ready?" asked Kagome as she turned around to look at them. Inuyasha let out a sigh and just smiled.

"Yes!"

"Well then come on you strong little boys let's move all the furniture," said Inuyasha as he rolled up the sleeves on the shirt to show off his muscles. Shippo and Hiro just laughed as they rolled up their sleeves.

"Oh yeah Uncle Inu we will beat you on that won't we Nii-chan!" said Hiro as they flexed their 'muscles'

"Oh my look at all these strong men, all in one room, with me. I must have died and gone to heaven," said Kagome. This time Jake and Daisuke giggled.

"Well then let's get to work," said Inuyasha. Kagome nodded but her eyes lingered on him. She wondered what Inuyasha wanted to talk to her about. She pushed it aside when she heard the giggles of her son. She looked at Daisuke and seen that Jake was giving him a piggy-back ride, while Inuyasha and Shippo started to push the bed. Kagome laughed before helping the men.

After a good hour they were able to move all the furniture to the middle of the room, and cover them all with old sheets. After that they--they being Kagome and Inuyasha--taped all the borders so that they wouldn't paint over the moldings. So after an hour of moving the room around, Kagome and Inuyasha handed the three little boys a paint brush each and Shippo a roller. After that they all got down to work. Kagome and Inuyasha both took a wall each leaving the other two for the kids to paint. Of course the kids didn't actually paint the wall in order to cover it but to paint pictures on it. Daisuke tried to paint Inuyasha, which was a really bad outcome. Hiro tried to paint Daisuke which turned out to be just as bad as the painting of Inuyasha.

Jake took his own wall and painted something that he didn't let anyone else see. Shippo took the roller and started to paint the first part of the wall that both Hiro and Daisuke were working on. After about half an hour in, Inuyasha was just about finished his first coat on his wall. He looked over and seen that Kagome was just about done her first coat too. Shippo who was supposed to do the third wall had given up half way and just started painting like the kids. His picture was distinguishable, but not that great. Inuyasha then looked over and seen Jake painting something, Inuyasha was intrigued so he went over to see what it was. He saw a tree with a tire swing and a tree house. It was really good for a five year old. He was impressed.

"That's a nice picture there Jake," said Inuyasha. He startled him but Jake turned around and put up an aloof face.

"Thanks," said Jake.

"It looks like a real place, is that where you lived?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah it's my home in America. The house that Grandpa had. Me and my friends would play there all day, but I don't I'll ever see them again," said Jake with tears in his eyes.

"Oh I'm sure you'll go back there soon," said Inuyasha.

"But Mama wants to live here with that jerk, and I know I'm gonna live here until I'm old enough to leave," said Jake.

"Jake I know you feel like the whole world is against you but Bankotsu isn't a bad guy. He is really nice, and when you're older you'll understand, and besides you could always go there on vacation, I'm sure that you mom and Bankotsu would love to take you there if you want to go there," said Inuyasha.

"You really think so?" asked Jake.

"I know so, how about I leave this part of the wall the way it is? Would you like that, you could paint the whole backyard on it, then when you feel like going back home you can come here and feel like your at home again," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Really?"

"Sure but you're gonna have to do a better job, cause I will have to see it everyday before I go to sleep," said Inuyasha. Jake laughed.

"But I can't paint that well," said Jake.

"Yes you can, but you know what the maroon doesn't help the picture, how about we get you some different colors?" asked Inuyasha.

"Do you have more colors?" asked Jake.

"I don't but my mom does, do you want to come get it with me?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah!" said Jake. So Inuyasha took Jake towards his mothers painting room. When Jake got in there he was amazed as all the painting supplies.

"Wow this is all your mom's?" asked Jake.

"Yeah my Mom used to be a painter when she was younger but then she got married and have me and my sister, so she retired," said Inuyasha.

"That's so cool, Mama never had a job, Grandpa would always pay for us, I remember they would always fight at night time, and Mama would come to my room and cry," said Jake as he thought about it.

"Oh?"

"Yeah she always thought I was asleep but I could never sleep until she was there," said Jake.

"Well I'm glad you came here Jake, I know you miss America, I know exactly how you feel when I had to move to New York and leave all my friends and family I was sad, but it turned out that I made new friends and everything turned out okay," said Inuyasha.

"Really? So do you think I will be okay here too?" asked Jake.

"Yes, you've already made a new friend haven't you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, Daisuke and everyone else," said Jake with a smile.

"See everything will be okay I promise," said Inuyasha with a smile. Jake looked at Inuyasha and wished that he was his real dad not Bankotsu, he was just so much better than Bankotsu in his eyes. Jake lunged and Inuyasha's legs and wrapped his arms around him.

"Thank you Inuyasha," he said in a whisper and if Inuyasha wasn't a demon he probably wouldn't have heard it. Inuyasha just looked down at Jake and smiled. This boy has been through so much, he thought as he kept his hand on Jakes head rubbing it in affection.

"Inuyasha are you in here?" came a female voice.

"Oh now my moms coming!" said Inuyasha like he was a little kid getting caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Why is that bad?" asked Jake as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, my mom doesn't like it when other people touch her stuff," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing in here?" asked Izayoi as she looked at her son.

"Oh hi Mom, we were just wondering if we could borrow some of your paints," said Inuyasha.

"Oh and how come?" asked Izayoi.

"Well Jake was helping me paint in my room and he made this really nice picture of his old home, so I thought why not do a whole mural in my wall but it didn't look nice in all maroon so I thought maybe we could use some of your paints," said Inuyasha.

"Oh of course you can, can I come see it?" asked Izayoi, with a warm smile looking at Jake.

"Yeah I know why don't you help him paint it?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh that's a splendid idea, why don't you two take up what you need and I'll go get changed into something a bit more practical?" said Izayoi as she left the room and went to get changed.

"Well that was the first time I've seen her like that in a long time," said Inuyasha.

"She will help me paint?"

"Yup so now it will be even more real," said Inuyasha. "Now let's get these things upstairs so you can get started and we can finish the other three walls."

So they went back upstairs with paints in their hands. Jake had a huge smile on his face and happily walked beside Inuyasha, who he decided would be his idol.

-x-

After about another hour, the groups were close to finishing off the three walls, and with the added help of Izayoi, Kagome and Jake they were able to make a very picturesque version of Jake's old backyard. Inuyasha was impressed at how real it was and how vivid the kids mind was to be able to point out little details that the ladies would have missed.

"Wow Jake that was your backyard back in America?" asked Daisuke as he looked at the mural on the wall.

"Yeah my friends Daniel and Michael would play there all the time," said Jake.

"Well I'm sure it must have been fun," said Kagome with a warm smile.

"Yeah it was," said Jake thinking back to the countless times they played on the tree house.

"Well all this painting sure made me work up an appetite how would you guys like to come find some food with me?" asked Izayoi.

"Yeah, can we have some cookie obaa-chan?" asked Daisuke. Izayoi just looked at him when he called her obaa-chan. "Obaa-chan? Can we?"

"Oh yes of course you can, as long as your mom says it's okay," said Izayoi.

"Yeah it's fine, just don't cause too much of a mess okay," said Kagome as she looked at Daisuke and then over at Jake.

"Okay Mommy," said Daisuke and he grabbed Hiro's hand and Jake's hand and walked towards the door. Izayoi gave Inuyasha a knowing look before walking out of the room with Shippo. Kagome didn't notice and so she got back to work, but after they all left Inuyasha kept thinking about everything that he wanted to ask her.

Kagome and Inuyasha were alone in his room, they were just about finished the last three walls. It had been three days since Inuyasha had talked to Daisuke, about him going out with Kagome. It has been three days since Inuyasha wondered, who was Daisuke's father, and he wondered what Kagome would say when he asked. He looked over at Kagome, in her shorts overalls and his oversized shirt tied at the waist. She had the maroon paint on her clothes and her two braids were messy but it suited her. Her long limbs were extended and he had to admire her.

When she turned around she seen him staring at her and she had to smile. She looked him over and couldn't help but feel her heart beat just a little faster. Some time during their painting session he had tied his hair up in a pony tail and took off his shirt. His faded jeans were low and left nothing to the imagination. She just wanted to go over to him and devour him in a kiss. Inuyasha smirked as he walked over to her.

"Like what you see?" he asked as he brought up his hand that was holding the paintbrush and put paint on her nose. Kagome looked down at her nose going cross-eyed and Inuyasha just laughed as he closed his arms around her, pulling her closer.

"I love what I see but you are gonna pay for that!" said Kagome as she brought her paintbrush up and slapped it right against his chest. Inuyasha looked down and then looked back at her, there was a smile on his face but it wasn't laughter, it was evil. Kagome shrieked as she ran out of the room. Inuyasha only laughed as he chased after her.

"You better run Higurashi!"

"I love ya too!" she said with a laugh and stuck out her tongue as him. Then she ran like her life depended on it. Inuyasha laughed as he ran after her. He caught up to her just as she was closing in on the stairs and grabbed her around the waist.

"You're gonna pay for _that_ my dear, now if you'd just come with me," said Inuyasha as he walked back towards his room with Kagome still in his arms. Kagome just laughed as he took her back into his room. Kagome turned in his arms and gave him a innocent look, as she placed her lips just short of his lips. He smirked at her. "That's not gonna work on me."

"It was worth a shot," said Kagome as she shrugged. This time Inuyasha laughed. He placed her on the bed that was covered in plastic. Once she was comfortable Inuyasha took the seat beside her. "So what's my punishment?"

"Well I thought that you'd have to talk," said Inuyasha as he leaned onto Kagome. Kagome realized that he was starting the conversation that he tried to start back when it was just the two of them before they started to paint.

"Inuyasha what's on your mind?" asked Kagome as she placed her head on his shoulder and a hand over his.

"Kagome I don't know how to approach this, but you know how I told Daisuke about us a few days ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well he told me that his real dad doesn't want to go and see him that he's busy working, he asked me to be his dad. Kagome I just want to know what happened," said Inuyasha as he turned his hand around to take her hand in his. Kagome didn't know what to say how to start, but she knew he had a right to know, especially since he was apart of their lives now.

"Inuyasha it's complicated," she said in a whisper.

"What does that mean?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay let me start from the beginning but...I'm scared," she said as she leaned over her knees and covered her face with her hands. Inuyasha looked concerned as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay, you can tell me, sweetheart," said Inuyasha as he kissed her lightly on the crown of her head.

"Okay," she let out a sigh," well I guess it all started back when I turned 19, Roku and a bunch of my other friends wanted me to go clubbing, because before I turned 19 I never drank or went clubbing, unlike all the other people in that age group. The only reason I agreed to go was because Roku decided to tell us that he was moving to New York and so I went. I don't really know what happened after that. Apparently Roku had slipped me drinks that were alcoholic, but being the good child that I was I didn't know they were alcoholic. Once I got drunk, I don't remember what happened but apparently I met some really hot guy, and...we started making out. And well one thing led to another and we had sex," said Kagome, tears falling down her face as she sobbed quietly. Inuyasha was stunned by it, but then things started to make sense, why she was so self conscious and why Daisuke's dad didn't want to meet him.

"Kagome..."

"I woke up the next morning and was sleeping in a little room, naked. I cried so much that morning, and when I left the place I seen that I was still at the club, the Black Widow was the club we went to. I felt like a whore, I felt so disgusted, and to top it all of it was my first time, didn't remember it, nor did we use protection. I know I can't hate myself because I did Daisuke out of it, but the guy just left me, I was a goddamn one night stand," said Kagome as she cried.

"Fucking jerk..." Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome, he shouldn't have done that to you, and I'm gonna kick Miroku's ass for giving you drinks when you didn't want to drink it," he said.

"No Inuyasha please don't I love Roku and if it wasn't for all that happened that night then I wouldn't have had Daisuke...Inuyasha do you still want to be with me?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, of course I do, this guy was a jerk for not staying with you, for doing something like this to you," said Inuyasha.

"Really? Oh Inuyasha, I love you," Kagome blurted out and kissed him. He was shocked at the words but kissed her back. When he pulled away he looked her straight in her eyes.

"Kagome, I've never said this to anyone else but I love you too, and I don't care about your past, as long as you're with me now then I'm happy," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha," she said as she hugged him.

"So how long ago has it been now, almost four years right?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah just about four years," said Kagome.

"How the hell did you support yourself? And why did you move out?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh well, you see when I got back the next morning with Kotori, I found Banky at my house, he was gone for like three years so when I seen him I couldn't help but cry. I eventually told him what happened and somehow my Mom found out. I heard her talking to my Jii-chan and she told him that I was a whore. My own mother called me a whore, I was so heartbroken and scared cause I found out I was pregnant that I didn't want to stay in the same house anymore, and Banky, who is my best friend decided that if I wanted to we could move in together since he decided to move back to Tokyo. So since then I haven't really talked to her, well not like I used to," said Kagome. Inuyasha just nodded as his hold on her tightened.

"Do you miss her?" asked Inuyasha.

"...yeah I do, but I can't forgive her for what she said, she called me names because I was pregnant before I got married and then when Daisuke was born she tried to suck up to me god if it weren't for Kai and Souta I wouldn't have even taken Daisuke there," said Kagome.

"Kagome, you'll work it out, I just know you will. But what about the guy? Do you feel anything towards him?" asked Inuyasha.

"I don't know, I don't remember him, if he was sweet or rough, I know it wasn't rape, cause apparently I was making out with him, which I don't like telling you, but I wish I knew him at least. Actually I think I do hate him, he had sex with me and then just left, just like that. I wasn't a fucking slut I was a decent girl, I had morals and knew my place. Shit Inuyasha I hate him for leaving me like that, I hate him for letting me take care of him by myself, but if he was that much of a coward then I think I'd rather him not be here with me," said Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and wiped away the tears.

"It's okay Kagome, everything will turn out okay I'll be here with you I promise," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha," said Kagome as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep in his arms. So Inuyasha sat there and thought, but one thing kept playing in his head, he was at the Black Widow around that time too, he remembered talking to Miroku about it on the plane, about that night how he was there to have his farewell party. Then he remembered he had sex with a girl then, someone who he really was attracted to, someone who he wanted to get to know, and someone who was clearly drunk just as he was. He wondered was Kagome that girl and if so how did she not get his note? But he couldn't remember the girl that he spent that night with so he knew that he had some research to do, if he ever wanted to know the truth behind this whole fiasco. Things started to play over in his head and he couldn't stop them.

_"Oh well you see it's kinda my birthday today and that's why I'm here, to celebrate!"_

_"My god Yash, you can be such an idiot sometimes, don't you recognize Daisuke's smell? You two have a very similar scent."_

_"Son, you can never have such a close scent as you and Daisuke so, unless you are of kin."_

"I really need to talk to Miroku, cause this is too confusing," said Inuyasha as he shook his head and took a nap beside Kagome.

-x-

**A/N: well here you go the next chapter! They finally talked it out! And the seeds have been planted into Inuyasha's mind! Wonder how long it'll take him to remember, and how he'll tell Kagome and what will be Kagome's reaction, since she told Inuyasha she loved him but hated the father of her son. How ironic is that? Well next chapter is the Birthday Party. Do you want a sneak peak? Yes? Okay!**

**Next Chapter, **_Chapter 16: The Birthday:_

_Inuyasha was standing with Kouga and Kikyo. The cake had been cut and Daisuke was the mediator between all the kids, introducing them to each other and starting up a game. He smiled as he watched the kids playing and noticed that all the kids seemed to be having fun. Then he realized he had to ask Kouga and Kikyo about that night about four years ago. _

_"Hey Kouga, do you remember that night that we went to the Black Widow? The night before I had to leave?" asked Inuyasha. _

_"Yeah man, that night when I finally hooked up with my Aya," said Kouga with a smile as he looked at his girlfriend. _

_"Yeah that night, do you guys remember the girl I was with?" he asked. _

_"Yeah that gorgeous girl--"_

_"---with the amazing legs," finished Kouga. Kikyo smacked him. _

_"Yeah her, do you remember how she looked?" asked Inuyasha. _

_"Shit that's asking a lot Yash that was like four years ago" said Kouga. _

_"Yeah but come to think of it she did kind of look like Kagome, but I can't be so sure since I never really looked at her that well," said Kikyo. _

_"Okay, well that does help somewhat, thanks Kiks'," said Inuyasha._

_"Why do you want to know?" asked Kikyo. _

_"It's complicated but once I figure it out you'll be the first to know," said Inuyasha as he walked over to Kagome. Giving her a kiss before picking up Daisuke and whispering something into his ear. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 16:**The Birthday

_X XX X_

_"Beneath every happy moment there is always something stirring, trying to come out and destroy."_

_-Possible Birthday Disaster-_

_X XX X_

Inuyasha had been thinking about Kagome's situation for the past week. He didn't know where to start, who to contact first and with Daisuke's birthday being planned at his house he didn't have much time for anything else. He had the duty of keeping the kids busy as the ladies worked. Kara and Izayoi had basically kept Kagome and Daisuke hostage at their house for last half of the week. He knew it was a good thing because she was starting to complain about sharing such a small place so many people.

He knew it wasn't that she didn't like them it was just that there were two extra people and that caused an awkwardness in the apartment. So he told Kara and they made excuses to make Kagome stay with them for the week following Daisuke's birthday. It was Wednesday night and Inuyasha was in his room wide awake. He had a lot on his mind and couldn't get to sleep. He glanced over at his alarm clock and saw that it was already midnight.

"Shit I can't go to sleep, there's just too much to think about. I'll finally get to talk to Miroku and the others about that night, I really hope...do I want that though?" he asked himself. "Do I want to be the guy who was with her that night? If I was then Daisuke is mine, but then again I might just loose Kagome. Well then again it's not like I left her, I left her a note with every intention of staying with her."

After that flow of questions his mind went back to work, the silence of his room didn't help him calm down one bit. "God this is so god damn confusing," said Inuyasha as he let out a sigh and got up from his bed. He needed a drink, maybe it'll help get me to sleep, he thought as he walked towards his door. Before he went towards the stairs he peaked into Kagome's room. He saw Daisuke sleeping cuddled into Kagome, a smiled spread across his face. He closed the door and went down to the kitchen. He pulled open a cupboard and there was a bottle of whiskey. He took out a small glass and filled a quarter of it. He drank it quick and felt it burn all the way down. Once he finished the drink he put the cup in the sink and the whiskey back in the cupboard. He walked back up, hoping it would help him fall asleep.

As Inuyasha opened his door the door behind him creaked open. He thought that it was Kagome so he put a smile on his face but then he saw that it was Daisuke. Worry plastered his face when he seen the scared eyes.

"What's wrong Daisuke?" asked Inuyasha as he walked over to him and squatted on his hunches.

"Inuyasha, can I sleep with you?" he asked.

"Sure thing, but why do you look so scared?" asked Inuyasha.

"I had a nightmare and I don't want to wake up Mommy, because she was so tired, and I heard you come back upstairs," said Daisuke.

"Oh come here squirt," said Inuyasha as he picked up the sleepy boy and carried him into his own room. Daisuke wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's neck and buried his face there, as he held onto his teddy bear. Inuyasha felt Daisuke's breathing even out and knew the kid was already asleep. Inuyasha smiled as he placed the boy in the middle of his bed. Inuyasha didn't even bother to turn on the light as he crawled into the bed as well. Daisuke opened his eyes just a little to see Inuyasha as he moved closer to him.

"Good night Daddy," he said as he wrapped his arm around Inuyasha's neck again and went to sleep. Inuyasha was shocked, sure Daisuke had asked more than once for Inuyasha to be his Dad but not once had he called him Daddy. At first Inuyasha didn't know what to say or how to react, but then he just smiled, placed his arm over the little boy and said good night.

All he needed to go to sleep was Daisuke by his side and he was happy at the thought as his eyes slowly dropped and then closed altogether. He slept like a log that night.

-x-

"Get up! Get up!"

"Five more minutes, please."

"Come on Daddy, get up!" said Daisuke as he pushed Inuyasha.

"Alright, alright I'm up, where's the fire?" asked Inuyasha as he sat up and slowly opened his eyes.

"There's no fire Daddy, but get up!" said Daisuke with a smile.

"Okay, so why do I have to get up?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well don't you know what day it is?" asked Daisuke.

"Uh I thought today was Thursday, right?" asked Inuyasha as he smirked inwardly.

"Yeah but what else?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't know...oh that's right today's YOUR BIRTHDAY!" said Inuyasha as he tackled the kid on his bed. Daisuke let out a squeal as he tried to squirm away but to no such luck.

As the two boys were rolling around on the bed Kagome walked into his room, worry clear on her face. "Inuyasha have you seen Dai--oh there you are," she said letting out a sigh of relief. Then she smiled warmly at the show of affection between Inuyasha and Daisuke.

"Mommy's here too!" said Daisuke as he sat on Inuyasha's stomach pinning him to the bed.

"Hey there birthday boy," said Kagome as she went and picked up her son.

"Hi Mommy," said Daisuke as he wrapped his arms around Kagome.

"So are you ready for today?" asked Kagome.

"Yup! Daddy you're gonna be there with me right?" asked Daisuke as he turned towards Inuyasha .Kagome's eyes went wide, as she looked at Inuyasha and mouthed 'Daddy' to him as a question. He just shrugged his shoulders and said yes to Daisuke.

"Well I guess I should go see to breakfast before the planning starts," said Kagome.

"No don't Minami-san is being paid to make breakfast so why don't you come here, so that I can give Daisuke the first part of my present?" asked Inuyasha as he pulled open the drawer on it night stand. Kagome got curious and went and sat down beside Inuyasha with Daisuke in her arms. He got comfy on her lap as Inuyasha handed the card to Daisuke. Daisuke pulled open the card and gave it to Kagome to read. So she read it out loud...

"'_Happy birthday kiddo, this is a present for you and your mom so I hope you like it. I've talked to my own mom and dad and asked them a question. They agreed and so I'm going to ask you if you two want to move in with me, and live here at the house',"_ Kagome finished off. There was a silence in the room, before Daisuke looked at Inuyasha.

"Really Daddy? We can live here with you?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah if your mom say's yes,"' said Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome. She had tears in her eyes.

"Inuyasha...are you sure you want to do this? It's only been a week," said Kagome.

"Kagome if I wasn't sure I wouldn't be asking you, so is that a yes?" asked Inuyasha.

"Please Mommy say yes!" said Daisuke.

"Well you can't fight that logic," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"Of course I want to stay here with you...yes I do," said Kagome as she hugged Inuyasha, sandwiching Daisuke in the middle. He let out a muffled squeal and tried to push out of them. Laugh let out a soft laugh as she pulled back and hugged her son tightly. "I love you two so much," she said.

"Same goes for me," said Inuyasha as he pecked her on the lips and ruffled Daisuke's hair.

"Okay now let's go get my birthday party started! I can't wait for Hiro-kun and Kei-chan to meet, Riya and Tai-nii-chan and Mei and Ami!" said Daisuke.

"I guess he's right I gotta get up and shower, how about you go get ready while I take Daisuke and give him a bath?" asked Inuyasha.

"Really you'd do that?" asked Kagome.

"Of course, just give me his swimming trunks and we'll be set, right Dai-kun?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup! Me and Daddy are going to go shower!" said Daisuke with a smile as he walked into Inuyasha's bathroom. Both of the adults laughed as they watched Daisuke all but skip into the bathroom.

-x-

Kagome went downstairs after having a quick shower and found her son in the center of attention at the kitchen. Everyone was wishing him well giving him hugs. She spotted Inuyasha standing against the counter watching Daisuke in the same way that she was watching him.

Inuyasha knew Kagome was watching him and so he turned to her and she smiled as she walked over to him. "Hey there Gorgeous," said Inuyasha as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly.

"Hey there handsome, how was the bath with Daisuke?" she asked with a laugh. Inuyasha let out a laugh.

"It was fun, could have warned me though that he likes to splash," said Inuyasha.

"Well where would the fun be in that?" asked Kagome.

"Daddy! Mommy come here! Look what Auntie Kara and Oba-chan got!" said Daisuke with excitement. Kagome already knew it was the piñata full of candy, but didn't say anything to Inuyasha. So they two walked over to the group and Inuyasha grinned when he saw the piñata.

"Is this for the birthday?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yup! Are you going to hit it with me, Daddy?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure, but if you make me hit first you guys won't get to hit it," said Inuyasha.

"That's okay Uncle Inu, you can hit it and then we can take all the candy!" said Hiro with a smirk.

"Well aren't you clever there Hiro," said Kagome with a grin.

"Yup!" said Hiro.

"Okay well Inuyasha, Sesshomaru why don't you take the kids. Play some video games go out side, just stay out of our hair for an hour or two, so that we can get everything ready," said Kara.

"Sure thing, but when is everyone coming?" asked Inuyasha.

"Around two, so that gives us about three hours," said Izayoi.

"Okay go have fun, and leave us ladies to our work," said Kagome as she kissed him on the cheek and then shoved him towards the kitchen door. Izayoi and Kara smirked as Sesshomaru walked out of the room with Keira in his arms and the two boys running after him.

"Well ladies would you like my help or should I just go find something to do?" asked InuTaisho.

"Well now that you mention it we do need some muscle for the moving," said Kara.

"Yes honey, how about you be our muscle?" asked Izayoi.

"Sure thing dear," said InuTaisho as he got up and they all got to work.

-x-

"Are you almost ready?"

"I just got out of the shower, how am I supposed to be ready?"

"Yeah sorry, it's just that I miss Daisuke and Kagome, they've been so busy all week and they've been staying at Inuyasha's so I haven't seen them for so long," said Bankotsu as he sat on the couch. He was already wearing a pair of jeans with a graphic buttoned up shirt in beige.

"Sweetie could you go check on Jake and see if he's ready? He's been so quiet since Daisuke was over at Inuyasha's," said Jackie as she walked into their room wrapped in a towel. Bankotsu sighed as he got up and went to towards the room that Jake and Daisuke shared. Jake was still giving him the cold shoulder. He would say the basic things but Bankotsu knew that Jake didn't really like it in Tokyo, and since Daisuke wasn't at home for him to hang out with he was even more reserved.

Bankotsu walked over to the door and knocked on it. There was no response but he creaked open the door anyways, knowing that Jake was probably lying on the bed.

"Hey there, do you mind if I sit?" asked Bankotsu as he stood by the door. Jake just shrugged his shoulders and lay there quietly. So Bankotsu took a seat beside him and looked around the room. "So are you excited to see Daisuke?" asked Bankotsu.

"Yeah."

"Well that's good..." said Bankotsu as he sat there. He just couldn't believe that he had a son who didn't want anything to do with him. And he who couldn't even hold a conversation with Jake. It was so awkward sitting in the room with Jake and he felt bad feeling that way but there wasn't much he could do about it.

"Uh when are we going?" asked Jake.

"Once your mom gets ready. Jake I know you're mad at me and everything but can you talk to me?" asked Bankotsu as he turned to him.

"I'm not mad," he said with a shrug.

"Do you want to know what happened? I never left your Mom," said Bankotsu.

"Then why weren't you there?" he asked in a whisper then the rage engulfed him, "why didn't you come and see me or be there for my birthday's!? I never had a dad, and I don't have one now!" said Jake with bitterness to his voice.

"Jake, you're mom and I were not approved by your grandpa. He didn't want us to be together, but he never pushed us apart, but when your grandma died they moved away. I didn't know what happened to your mom, I didn't get a chance to talk to her or even say good-bye. She never told me she was pregnant with you Jake. Please believe me when I tell you that I love your mom and if she only called me I would have come and found both of you. Jake you are my son and I want to set things right between the three of us," said Bankotsu.

"Why didn't Mom call you?" he asked in a whisper.

"I don't know, but I'm glad you two found me," said Bankotsu.

"So you really are my Dad?" asked Jake.

"I sure hope so, am I forgiven?" asked Bankotsu.

"...okay," said Jake as he looked at Bankotsu.

"So does this mean I can call you Dad?" asked Jake.

"Of course it does, Jake can I give you a hug?" asked Bankotsu still nervous. Jake crawled over to Bankotsu and wrapped his arms around Bankotsu.

"I'm sorry; I just hated how everyone made fun of me, because I didn't have a dad. Those mean ladies would call Mama names and laugh at her. I hated you for it because you weren't there," said Jake.

"Oh Jake people made fun of you? And called Jackie names?!" he asked in rage.

"Yeah but Mama doesn't know and you can't tell her," he said as he looked Bankotsu.

"Jake you held all of that in to yourself? Oh I wish I was there to keep you from such horrible talk at your age," said Bankotsu as he hugged Jake tightly, and Jake just let out a content sigh finally feeling like he belonged. And Jackie chose that moment to walk into the room.

"Oh what have you two finally made up?" asked Jackie with a smile.

"Mama can we go now? Dad and me are ready," said Jake. Jackie looked at him and her eyes teared.

"Oh Jake you called him Dad! Oh sweetie come here," said Jackie as she walked over to him and took him into a tight hug.

"Okay Mama I get it, now can we go? I wanna go see Daisuke!" said Jake with an enthusiasm that neither adult had ever seen from the little boy.

"Okay Jakey let's go then," said Jackie as she kissed his temple.

"Geez Ma that's not needed," said Jake as he got up and ran out of the room. Jackie laughed and then turned towards Bankotsu. Bankotsu had such a tender look in his eyes when their eyes met. Jackie just walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You did good Banky," she said as she went on her tip-toes and placed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. There was a need to have her, all of her as he deepened the kiss. When they pulled back, the tenderness never left his eyes. "Is something wrong Bankotsu?"

"I'm sorry, baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. I promise to be here for you for the rest of our lives. Jackie you and Jake had to spend so much time by yourselves, and because I wasn't there Jake had so much hatred in his heart. Jackie I love you and I'm sorry I let you hurt for so long--"

"--Bankotsu what are you talking about?"

"Marry me?" he asked as he looked into her green eyes. Her eyes widened.

"Bankotsu--"

"--don't think it's because I feel bad about leaving you and Jake behind. Jackie you don't know this but I was going to propose to you back then. I guess I always knew you'd be the one for me, but you left before I could ask you. Please just tell me you want to too. I love you and I know I'll love Jake too. He's a good kid and deserves the best, and so do you," he said.

"Yes! Oh Banky yes!" she said as she kissed him again and smiled into the kiss.

"Ma! Dad! Let's go! We'll be the last ones there!" said Jake from the other room. He was holding the gift for Daisuke in his hands.

"We're coming sweetie," said Jackie as she pulled Bankotsu with her. "So do we tell anyone about this?" she asked as they walked.

"No first we tell him and that'll be for another day. Let's just go enjoy today," said Bankotsu.

"Okay sweetie let's get going," said Jackie as they grabbed the keys and left the apartment.

-x-

"Inuyasha why isn't Daisuke ready yet? Everyone is gonna be here in ten minutes!" screeched Kagome as she came into Inuyasha's room.

"We're getting ready just give me a sec, gotta make the kid look good," said Inuyasha as he worked on Daisuke's hair. Daisuke was enjoying his treatment; Inuyasha had him sitting on the bed while he worked on his look. Daisuke was more than pleased with the outcome of his outfit. He was matching with both Inuyasha and Kagome. They were wearing his favourite color, red. He was in a red polo shirt and beige khaki shorts, sitting on the bed as Inuyasha was gelling up his hair.

"Mommy I want to grow my hair like Daddy's! Mine is too short," said Daisuke with a frown. That caused Inuyasha and Kagome to laugh out loud.

"This master piece took years kiddo, give yourself a few and you'll have the same outcome," said Inuyasha with a smirk as he ran his free hand through his own hair.

"Really? Well then I'm not cutting my hair anymore," said Daisuke.

"Great. Good job Inuyasha now he won't cut his hair," said Kagome, emphasizing the ay sound in great.

"Don't worry about it why not enjoy the day instead?" asked Inuyasha. "Okay kiddo you're ready to go," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Daddy, I'm going to go find Hiro-kun and Kei-chan! Oh and is Shippo-nii-chan here yet?" asked Daisuke.

"Why don't you go check?" asked Inuyasha. Daisuke just nodded as he ran off. Kagome walked up to him, he was wearing a red graphic buttoned up shirt. It was unbuttoned and he was wearing a black beater underneath. He was also wearing a pair of black shorts with a silver chain hanging out of the pocket. He then turned towards her and smiled, she was in a short red dress that flared nicely around her knees. It showed just enough leg but not too much to make it vulgar for a child's birthday party. It was patterned with white and there was a wide white belt going around her torso which emphasized her assets. She had on a plain white necklace.

"First off I want to know where you got gel from, last time I checked almost everyone in your family has long hair, and second of all thanks," said Kagome as she hugged him.

"What's that for?" he asked.

"Thanks for the gift, and thanks for not leaving me, Inuyasha I never thought I'd love someone this much," said Kagome.

"Oh Kagome stop getting all sentimental on your son's big day, you know I love you and I told I'd never leave you. It isn't your fault in any way so stop thinking it is. And by the way you look gorgeous, you should tie you hair like that day you did when we went on our date," he said with a smirk.

"When are you gonna get it through your head? That wasn't a date it was a play date for the kids," said Kagome as she bonked him on the head lightly.

"Kagome that was a date so just deal with it," said Inuyasha as he pulled her into a kiss before she could argue. Kagome just rolled her eyes, gave into the kiss and then pushed him away.

"Okay now let's go downstairs I want to be there when everyone comes," said Kagome. She walked away swaying her hips. Inuyasha smirked as he watched her go then ran after her.

Once they were downstairs Inuyasha was awed by the transformation of the living room. The couches were all moved to the far corner acting like a lounge area for the parents that would be there and all the open space was littered with different activities for kids to play with. He followed Kagome past the living room and when they entered into the kitchen he saw all the snacks laid out on the counter; ready to be served. Then as he walked out into the back yard he was floored. The closer half of the yard was decorated with balloons and Kara had organized a bouncing castle. That was when he noticed that Daisuke, Hiro and Keira were in the bouncing castle enjoying the thrill of being able to bounce around. He smiled at the fact that kids could find the most simple of things enjoyable.

Then he turned to Kagome who was also watching the kids. "Don't you think this is a little much for a four-year-olds birthday?" asked Inuyasha.

"That's what I said, but your mom and Kara insisted and I got out voted. I just wanted family and friends over and to cut a cake but they took it overboard," said Kagome.

"Yeah but at least he's having fun," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Kagome. They were just enjoying their time watching the kids laugh and play when they heard a high pitched squeal and a gasp. They turned around and saw Jake and Riya standing at the door way.

"Happy birthday Daisuke!" said Riya as she ran to the kids. She jumped onto the bouncing castle and pounced on him.

"Hi Riya! Did Auntie Kotori and Uncle Kai come too?" he asked.

"Yeah Mommy and Daddy are talking to some lady in the big room with all those toys!" said Riya.

"I know it's so cool right!? Oh yeah I want you to meet my friends! This is Hiro-kun and Kei-chan," said Daisuke as he motioned for them.

"Hi! I'm so glad there's another girl! I've been stuck playing with the boys for so long," said Keira.

"Yeah I know what you mean, so are you that Inuyasha guy's kids?" she asked.

"No he's our Uncle," said Keira with a giggle.

"Hey Riya is Jake with you?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah he was," said Riya as she looked back behind her and saw Jake standing there. "Come on Jake, why are you down there?"

"I was just thinking about something, hold on I'm coming!" said Jake as he took off his shoes and scrambled onto the bouncing castle. "Oh and happy birthday, it's pretty awesome," he said with a grin.

"Thanks!" said Daisuke with a toothy grin and continued bouncing.

-x-

"Hey Tor, Jackie!" said Kagome as she walked into the living room.

"Kagome! Damn girl you're looking good. Where have you been? Inuyasha you basically stole her away from us!" whined Kotori as she latched onto Kagome's side.

"Guilty as charged, but I can't help it if I want her all to myself, not that it happens at this house with people taking her away from me whenever they can," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah now that I think about it I barely saw you this whole week, only when I had Daisuke with me would I see you," said Kagome.

"Hey it's not my fault that you didn't let me help with anything," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah well this isn't too bad for a four year-olds birthday, you guys cleaned up good," said Kai who was standing beside a very quiet Bankotsu.

"I honestly didn't want all this, but someone insisted," said Kagome as she looked at Kara. Kara just laughed and waved it off.

"Well I think all the kids will love it," said Kotori.

"Yeah you should go see out back," said Kagome.

"Oh is that where the birthday boy is hiding?" asked Kotori.

"Yeah, Riya and Jake are already there," said Kagome.

"Okay, Inuyasha would you mind showing me the way?" asked Kotori.

"Sure," said Inuyasha. Kotori beamed and hooked her arm with his.

"How about I join you? Jackie would you like to come?" asked Kara.

"Uh sure, we'll be out back, just come when you're done here," said Jackie as she placed a kiss on Bankotsu's cheek and walked away with Kara. She knew Bankotsu wanted to talk to Kagome and so she left him there because she knew he needed to be there with her alone. So when she saw Kai standing there she was just a little confused why didn't he come with them? She just shrugged it off and continued with Kara who was rambling about the things they had planned for the kids.

"So what's up?" asked Kagome as she looked at her brother and best friends.

"Nothing really," said Kai with an innocent face.

"Yeah Nii-chan the day you don't have something going on will be the day that hell freezes over," said Kagome.

"Oh didn't you hear it froze over just two seconds ago," said Kai in a mock shocked voice. Kagome rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head.

"Just tell me what you're thinking about," said Kagome.

"Okay well I was wondering did you invite Mom today?" asked Kai.

"What? Oh yeah of course I did, I can be mean but I'm not heartless, and besides Daisuke would be all sad if she wasn't here," said Kagome.

"Oh okay, I was just curious, so how are you guys doing, you and Mom I mean," asked Kai as he looked at his sister seriously.

"Kai if you want to ruin my day by talking about this then just stop, I just want to enjoy my son's birthday, now why don't you go do the same thing," said Kagome in a heated voice.

"Calm down Koneko," said Bankotsu in a whisper. Both of them looked over at him.

"Banky…?"

"Well I guess I've said my two cents, now I'll leave you two to talk while I go see the birthday boy," said Kai as he took his leave. Kagome then walked over to Bankotsu totally ignoring her brother.

"Kagome can you come here?" asked Bankotsu with his arms opened for her. She walked into his arms and looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, it's just that I missed you and Daisuke so much. It's so weird now that it's not just the three of us anymore. I'm glad that the party'll be over tonight and you guys can finally come home," said Bankotsu.

Kagome's warmth inside her vanished when he said that. She wasn't going to tell any one about the move but now it seemed like she should tell him instead of leaving him in the dark. She knew it was going to be difficult just because she spent the last four years with him. "Banky there's something I need to tell you," she said looking up at him.

"What?" he asked with a smile.

"Banky, I don't want to hurt you or anything but I'm moving out," said Kagome.

"What…when did you start looking for another place?" he asked, the shock so clear that Kagome's stomach tightened from the guilt.

"I haven't been looking, but seriously Banky we can't live together any more, you have a new family and I know you love them both, I don't want to keep going on this way, and Inuyasha asked us to move in with him, he made it apart of Daisuke's birthday gift. Oh Banky Daisuke is so excited," said Kagome.

"So you're moving out, you guys'll be here then?" he asked.

"Yeah I should have talked to you about it first but the thing was, I didn't even consider moving out," said Kagome.

"Well are you happy?" asked Bankotsu as he sat down on the couch and pulled Kagome with him.

"Yeah. Oh Banky I didn't think I'd ever find someone like him. The closest guy was you and if you never left we could have become something, but I know now that we were meant to be friends only. I love you but you are my brother, my best friend. With Inuyasha I can't get enough of him, he's just like the light of my life, and he doesn't care about my past. He loves me and Daisuke—oh Daisuke is in love with his whole family. Banky he called Inuyasha his Dad and it just seemed to fit. I just can't handle how fast everything is moving but I don't think I'd want it any other way, oh god sorry I'm rambling," she said as she laughed.

"No you're not, and I'm really happy that you found some one like him to keep you happy, and actually Jackie and I will be getting married soon," said Bankotsu.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, we weren't gonna tell anyone yet cause we haven't told Jake yet, but it just seemed to fit. Oh Jake and I made up, he called me Dad. I never knew I could love someone this much. Knowing that I have a son just brings a smile to my face," said Bankotsu with a genuine smile.

"Oh Banky that's great!" said Kagome as she hugged him.

"Yeah, but please don't tell anyone yet, we wanted Jake to enjoy today and then we were gonna tell him tomorrow or something," said Bankotsu.

"My lips are sealed," said Kagome.

"Thanks Koneko, now how about we go see my godson? I really did miss him," said Bankotsu.

"Of course, let's go," said Kagome as she got up and pulled him with her, and then the two walked out to the back yard. When Daisuke saw Bankotsu he jumped off the bouncing castle and ran to him with arms wide open. Bankotsu was so thrilled to see Daisuke that he all but ran to the kid and took him in his arms.

"Uncle Banky! I missed you! Jake was telling me you two made up, he is so happy," said Daisuke.

"That's good to here squirt, oh and Happy Birthday," said Bankotsu as he ruffled Daisuke's hair.

"Thanks! I'm finally four!" said Daisuke with a toothy grin.

"Yeah you're getting old, pretty soon you'll be older than me," said Bankotsu.

"Hey! No I'm not, you're already really old!" said Daisuke as he scrunched his face with a laugh.

"Yeah, yeah why don't to go play with all the little kids, while I go talk with the really old people?" asked Bankotsu as he put Daisuke back on the floor.

"Okay Uncle Banky, but you have to come play with us later," said Daisuke.

"Okay I'll be there," said Bankotsu as he laughed and walked back towards all the other adults. When Bankotsu sat down beside Jackie she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly before turning back to the others. They were all sitting in the patio in the back yard. Izayoi was sitting beside InuTaisho. Kagome was sitting on Inuyasha lap as she played with his hair that he tied up when he sat down with Kagome. Kara was sitting beside Kai who was sitting beside Kotori, as she played with her husband's fingers.

"Oh I missed seeing such love among young people," said Izayoi as she smiled at the three couples.

"Oh just looking at you guys makes me want Sessh to come home right now," said Kara letting out a frustrated sigh which caused Kagome to laugh.

"It's okay Kara he'll be home soon he just went to a meeting that should be over soon and when he gets back you can tackle him to the ground," said Kagome giggling like a little school girl.

"Please don't put those things in my head, it'll scar me for life," said Inuyasha.

"Hey if you can love your girl then I sure as hell love my man," said Kara as she glared at him.

"Oh what ever just at least do it somewhere that isn't around me," said Inuyasha with a huff.

"Well anyways who else is supposed to be coming?" asked Kotori.

"Well let's see my little brother Souta is coming with my mom, Jii-chan and his girlfriend so he should be coming soon. Then there's Roku who's supposed to be coming with Sango and his mom and granddad, then there's Hojo, Yuka and Ami, Teki, Nazuna, Taiyou and Megumi. And Sai, Eri, and Ayumi and I think you invited some people too right Inuyasha?" asked Kagome as she looked down at her boyfriend.

"Yeah I thought it would be the best time for you to meet all my friends. So that leaves Kouga, Ayame, Kikyo and Onigumo. You'll love them and I know Kiks will love you," said Inuyasha.

"Well I can't wait to meet them," said Kagome with a smile.

"Oh yeah mom where's Rin?" asked Inuyasha as he looked over at his mom.

"Oh she went over to Kohaku's early this morning, I think she'll be coming with Sango and Miroku I think, she wanted to talk to him about something with the wedding. Oh it's just too much my eldest is married, my youngest will be married within the month and my middle is almost as good as married, and to someone who is just perfect for him," said Izayoi in a dreamy state.

"Yeah I couldn't agree more, Kagome I'm so glad that you'll be apart of this family," said Kara, assuming that Kagome is going to marry Inuyasha.

"Kara we just started to go out, why are you acting like we're married already," said Inuyasha. Kagome just laughed amused by their assumptions.

"Oh don't worry Inuyasha I'll make sure that you marry her," said Kara.

"oh god, I seriously can never get a break with her around," said Inuyasha.

"Oh be quiet," said Kara with a huff, and turned her head away from Inuyasha. She looked at the door to the back yard and saw Sesshomaru standing at the door. He was still wearing his suit all nice and neat. She squealed and jumped up from her seat and ran into his arms. Sesshomaru looked confused but wrapped his arms around her anyways. Kara fisted his jacket in her hands and yanked him down to her, covering his lips with her own. All the girls awed at her and Sesshomaru just ignored everyone and returned his wife's needy kiss.

"What was that for?" asked Sesshomaru as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I just missed you," said Kara, "now go get changed and come join the birthday party."

"Sure I'll be right back," said Sesshomaru. "Oh and everyone else is here, Yash you should go say hi."

"**INU-CHAN**!!" Inuyasha winced at the loud voice coming from inside the house.

"Well looks like Kikyo is here, I'll be right back," said Inuyasha as he picked Kagome up off his lap so that he could get up. Inuyasha walked into the house and they could all hear another high pitched squeal and then they heard footsteps making its way over to the back yard. What Kagome saw was not something she expected.

"So you're Kagome huh? Well let me see, if you're good enough for my Inu-chan," said Kikyo. Kagome didn't know what to do so she stood up and looked back at the very pregnant women who was glowing a way that only a pregnant woman would.

"Uh okay…" said Kagome as she got up. Kikyo motioned for her to do a quick 360, and Kagome complied, still just a little confused.

"Hmm, well I think that you're perfect," said Kikyo with a smile as she went and hugged Kagome.

"Thanks," said Kagome with a laugh as she returned the hug.

"You're welcome, if I didn't approve of you then you would have had to break up," said Kikyo in a serious tone.

"Uh well that would have been impossible cause I am not going to let go of Inuyasha that easily, especially for my son's sake," said Kagome with a defiant tone.

"That's my girl, you stick up for your man," said Kara.

"I'm glad you said that cause if you were to give him up that easily then I would have proved my point that you aren't good enough for him, well welcome to the group then," said Kikyo as she attempted to hug Kagome but her belly got in the way.

Both ladies laughed, and Kagome just placed a hand on Kikyo's belly. "So how long till he comes out?" asked Kagome.

"Just a little over a month to go, I'm so excited but so nervous," said Kikyo.

"Don't worry, it is all worth it, trust me, I have all the proof playing right over there," said Kagome as she looked over at her son.

"Oh yeah I wanted to meet the boy who captured my Inu-chan's heart," said Kikyo as she waddled over to the bouncing castle.

"Where's Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"He's bringing the bags and other stuff that I brought, you can go see him if you'd like. My husband is there too, and our other friends," said Kikyo.

"Kiki you should be sitting down no running around with little kids," said InuTaisho.

"Sorry Uncle Inu, but unless you don't know what it's like to be a pregnant women in her eighth month you cannot tell me to sit down and be a boring old woman," said Kikyo with a smile and walked away towards the kids.

Kagome went back into the house and wandered into the living room where she saw a gorgeous red head holding a big blue bag, and two handsome men with long dark hair standing and talking animatedly with Inuyasha. She walked towards him timidly. They all turned towards Kagome and the redhead beamed with a grin. She shoved the big blue bag towards the man who had his long black hair tied up and wandered towards Kagome.

"You must be the Kagome I've heard so much about. Damn aren't you a hottie," she said as she placed her hands on Kagome's shoulder to get a good look at her.

"Uh thanks?" said Kagome.

"Sure, no problem, my name's Ayame by the way, and that there is my boyfriend Kouga, going strong for almost four years now," said Ayame with a smile.

"Oh well congrats on that, it's a pretty big feat with all the lowlife's that we live with nowadays," said Kagome.

"Yeah tell me about it, we're lucky that we were able to snag the good guys," said Ayame.

"Okay Aya enough with the stupid talk, even if it's flattering I want to meet the little birthday boy, who I've heard so much about," said Kouga.

"Yeah Kiki always talks about him whenever Yash talks to her about what he did, seriously I can't wait to meet him," said the other man.

"Oh Kagome this is Kikyo's husband, Onigumo," said Inuyasha.

"It's nice to meet you," said Kagome. "I just can't believe so many people here want to meet my son," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know, Inuyasha did a pretty good job in pumping him up for us," said Ayame. "Now why don't we go find him?"

"Uh okay, your friend Kikyo went to meet him already, as I was coming here," said Kagome. Ayame just nodded and linked her arms with Kagome's before walking off towards the kitchen and then out into the backyard.

"Yash there's something really familiar about her, but damn she sure is hot," said Kouga as he whistled low; watching his girlfriend and Inuyasha's walk out the door.

"Yeah I know, I can't remember where but I'm sure I've seen her somewhere," said Onigumo.

"Yeah well that's what I thought too, but that's for another time today we party and celebrate the kid's birthday," said Inuyasha as he slung his arms over Kouga's and Onigumo's shoulders and lead them out into the back.

-x-

After everyone got comfortable with everyone else, and all the other guests arrived, Kara and Izayoi gathered everyone into the living room where they had the cake set up.

All the kids had hit it off; Hiro, Keira and Shippo became friends with all the other kids. Keira was so happy that there were three other girls that she could play with, and one was her age too. Taiyou was happy because Shippo was older too, he may be nine years old but to Taiyou that was cool because no he had an older person to hang out with. Kagome was so happy, as she watched them all stand in front of the mountain that was the birthday cake.

"Oh Oni look at all the little kiddies, my baby is going to have so many friends to play with when he comes out," said Kikyo with a warm smile.

"Yeah," said Onigumo as he wrapped one arm around her so that he could rub her stomach affectionately.

"Okay everyone time to sing for the birthday boy," said Kara.

"Okay! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you, happy birthday day dear Dai-kun!" said Riya as she started the song and everyone joined her.

Once the song was over Daisuke beamed at everyone watching him and blew out the candles. One candle remained and Inuyasha couldn't help but point it out.

"Oh look at that one candle left means Daisuke has a girlfriend," said Inuyasha. That caused Daisuke to blush.

"I do not!" said Daisuke with an embarrassed look on his face.

"Aw don't have to hide it Kiddo, who is it? Is it Ami?" asked Kai with a grin.

"NO!" he blubbered out.

"Oh then maybe it's Mei?" asked Souta this time.

"No it's not! Uncle Souta I don't have a girlfriend," said Daisuke.

"Aw it's okay sweetie they were just kidding," said Kagome as she picked him up and ruffled his hair.

"Oh okay, but don't mess up my hair Daddy took forever to fix it this morning," said Daisuke as he made a serious face. Unto his knowledge, everyone went silent when he said that and were all looking at him.

Inuyasha just laughed and took Daisuke into his arms and hugged him tight before leaning towards Kagome and giving her a nice sound kiss. All the kids that were gathered around the cake all covered their eyes and groaned. Daisuke on the other hand laughed and made them do it again. Kagome laughed and kissed Daisuke soundly on the lips.

"Happy birthday baby, I love you," said Kagome as she wrapped her arms around the two men.

"Well enough of the mushy stuff how about we get all that food served so that the kids could enjoy themselves?" asked Kara.

"Yeah let's get this party started, Daisuke still has to open all those presents," said InuTaisho.

"Yeah okay," said Kagome as she put Daisuke down and went to help the ladies. Daisuke took the kids outside while the men went to keep an eye on them.

Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sai, Kai, Onigumo, Bankotsu, Kouga, Souta, InuTaisho, Hojo, Muteki, Kohaku, Mushin and Hitoshi all went outside. They took over the patio chairs and then some. InuTaisho had to ask Mina and Mayu to bring in more chairs from the storage.

Then once they were all settled the guys all zeroed in on Inuyasha.

"So Daddy, eh? When did this happen?" asked Miroku with a nudge.

"I dunno he just called me that last night and then it kind of stuck. But I don't care what you guys think, I like it and it just feels right when he calls me that," said Inuyasha.

"Well I'm just glad that Daisuke actually likes you, honestly, when Kagome and I lived together, and when we went out he never called me Dad, which I don't think would have been right," said Bankotsu.

"Wait up, you and Kagome went out?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah didn't she tell you? We went out when we were in high school and then when I moved back we started to go out, but we ended it cause there was just too much going on in our lives, and I've realized that we never really loved each other, well not in the way that you and her seem to be in love. We just had a really good friendship," said Bankotsu.

"Oh well then, at least I know, do I have to worry about you and Kagome in the same room?" asked Inuyasha with a grin.

"You never know, you should keep an eye out every now and then," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah well enough about that, how about we go enjoy playing with the kids? Maybe a game of tag or something, the yards big enough," said Hojo.

"Big enough doesn't do it justice; it's like a massive field right in the middle of no where, with trees and other things every where, perfect for a nice game of tag. Let's go see if they want to join," said Sai as the rest of the men go up to start a fun game of tag with the kids.

-x-

In the kitchen the ladies were pulling out all the food that was already prepared. Jun who was trying to get the ladies to leave the food alone was ordered out of the kitchen by Izayoi.

"So ladies what do you think about the day so far?" asked Izayoi.

"It's been good, and getting to know all of you has been fun," said Kikyo.

"You're talking like we're all gonna leave now, come on Kiki we still have the rest of the day ahead of us," said Ayame as she picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that at all. I can't wait for the rest of the night. I just can't wait for when Daisuke opens up his presents, I just know he'll love it," said Kikyo.

"Oh you guys really didn't have to get him anything, all these presents really will spoil him," said Kagome.

"Oh he's aloud to be spoiled on his birthday," said Eri.

"Yeah, the kid is such a good boy I think he deserves to be happy today," said Ayumi.

"Yeah I guess but still I don't want it to go to his head," said Kagome.

"Kagome, seriously Daisuke is the sweetest kid ever, he is so good and well mannered, I don't think it could go to his head," said Rin.

"Yeah I guess, he is a good kid," said Kagome as she looked outside and seen her son on Inuyasha's back as they ran away from Shippo.

"Kagome you're a good mother, and everything you've done for him has been good and you've made him what he is today, and because of that you deserve to have something good for yourself," said Kotori as she came up beside Kagome and looked over to Inuyasha.

"Yeah I guess, what about you though? I know you have something to say too. Inuyasha told me," said Kagome as she looked at her sister-in-law. Kotori flushed.

"He told you?" she asked.

"Yeah, he noticed when you took him outside with you but didn't tell me until just before we cut the cake," said Kagome.

"Oh, well then…"

"What are you two talking about?" asked Nazuna.

"Yeah stop keeping us in the dark," said Yuka. Kotori let out a sigh and looked at all the ladies standing in the kitchen. She was shocked at how many people there were actually standing in the room.

She looked at Kagome who nodded, then over at Kimiko. Then she just glanced over at everyone else. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi were watching her curiously. Ayame, Rin and Kara were smirking in a way that made Kotori just a little nervous. Jackie was just standing with Sango and Kikyo looking confused. And Hitomi just waited with anticipation to hear what she had to say. Izayoi, Midoriko and Nazuna placed the dishes that were in their hands, down and turned their full attention towards Kotori.

"Come on Tor what is it?" asked Hitomi.

"Well I'm pregnant," said Kotori in one quick breath.

"What! Oh my god really!?" asked Hitomi as she ran to her and hugged her.

"Yeah I just got the call from the doctor this morning," said Kotori with a smile.

"Oh Kotori! Come here," said Kimiko with open arms. Kotori walked to her mother-in-law and hugged her.

"I really hope it's a boy this time around, I know Kai wants a boy," said Kotori.

"Okay now come here, I want a hug too," said Kagome. Kotori just laughed as she turned towards the girl who she took to as her sister.

"Wow this is quite a day huh?" asked Izayoi as she smiled at the young mother.

"Yeah this is quite a day, my grandson's birthday, and then I get to hear that I have another grandchild coming," said Kimiko.

"Yeah you must be proud of your kids," said Izayoi as she leaned against the counter and looked at all the ladies all hugging Kagome.

"Yeah Kai and Kotori are settled in so well, and now they have another kid on the way. Kai has a good job with a really good publishing company. And Kotori is a top model at some modeling agency. Then there's Souta he'll be finishing college soon and he'll have his degree, and I know that Hitomi and him will get married sooner or later," said Kimiko as she looked passed all the ladies towards the backyard watching all the men.

"Yeah and then there's Kagome, she is quite the girl," said Izayoi.

"Yeah, Kagome was always different, but I just wish she never had been so loose with herself," said Kimiko.

"What do you mean?" asked Izayoi.

"Well I love Daisuke but I wonder what he'll be like as he grows up. Kagome doesn't know who his father is and who know what kind of jerk fathered her child," said Kimiko.

"Yeah but that shouldn't matter, Kagome will raise Daisuke to be a wonderful and respectable man," said Izayoi.

"Yes I know that, but still my family has been talking about her for so long now. She has caused so much embarrassment for our family I just wish she didn't do what she did that night," said Kimiko. There was bitterness in her voice as if she hated her daughter.

Izayoi was stunned she didn't know what to say. The fact that a mother was saying things about her daughter that way, even if it was a mistake; mothers were supposed to be there to forgive their child, not to make things worse. And what was even more troubling was the fact that that mistake created such a wonderful child so how could she say things like '_I just wish she didn't do what she did that night_' knowing that she was able to get such a precious gem out of that mistake.

Izayoi didn't realize how quiet the kitchen had gotten. All the cheer and celebration stopped and they were all looking at the two of them. Izayoi was stunned by what Kimiko had said that she didn't know what to say when she saw the look in Kagome's eyes. The blind fury and sadness all mixed in one.

"How dare you… how dare you say that about my son," said Kagome with rage as she walked over to her so called _mother_.

"Kagome... I—"

"No don't even try to justify what you said. You may have the right to talk about what a disgrace your daughter had been but you have no right to even think about talking about my son like that," she seethed.

"No Kagome I didn't mean to say it like that," said Kimiko.

"No just like how you never meant to call me those names when you first found out I was pregnant, huh _mother_? I know I made a mistake, and I'm willing to admit it. But I'm not sorry about it at all and I have all the reason I need standing out there playing with my boyfriend," said Kagome.

"I know, but—"

"No I don't care, you're just lucky that it's my son's birthday but I don't want you here, and I don't want you apart of my life anymore. I missed you mom, I honestly did but now I just don't care about you being in my life anymore. I really did want to mend things between us but I don't think that'll ever happen because from what you've said I don't think I can ever let him near you anymore," said Kagome, tears were falling down her face. Kimiko looked sad but Kagome looked beaten and hurt more than words could describe.

"Kimiko I think it would be best if you just left her alone, maybe you should go home," said Izayoi as she turned towards her. Izayoi was mad, she had thought of Kagome as her own daughter and she was mad to see how she was treating Kagome her own flesh and blood. Kimiko just nodded as she went outside to get her father.

"Oh Kagome come here," said Kotori as she took her sister into a tight hug. Kagome just sniffled as she stood in the embrace that she so desperately needed.

"Kagome I'm so sorry, that you had to hear it," said Izayoi as she rubbed her back.

"No I'm glad I heard it. No matter how much it hurt I'm glad cause now I was able to finally tell her off the way I wanted to. She just doesn't understand and because of that she has no right to even think about my son. I don't know who his father is but I love him just the same and he will be a good kid, he'll grow up and be something great, she doesn't know what she's talking about," said Kagome as she started sobbing again.

"Sweetheart It's okay, what your mother said is not even true, I know when a boy will turn out great, trust me I had two boys running around my house and look at what they became. You will make something out of him and no matter what happened in the past and who his father is will change who he will become," said Izayoi

"I know he will, but I shouldn't let her ruin today, let's get the food served," said Kagome with a sniffle as she wiped away her tears.

"Kagome why don't you go up and freshen up? I don't mean to be rude but you've become a mess. Rin dear could you take her?" asked Izayoi.

"Yes Mama," said Rin as she hooked her arm with Kagome's and took her upstairs.

"Can you believe that?" asked Nazuna.

"No I never thought Mrs. H would ever say that about Kagome," said Yuka.

"Poor Kagome she looked so hurt," said Kikyo.

"Yeah, Inuyasha will be really pissed if he finds out about this," said Sango.

"Well that's why he won't find out unless Kagome tells him," said Izayoi.

"Yes I guess you're right," said Kara.

"Of course I'm right, but how about we go get the food served?" asked Izayoi. So the ladies got the food served out in the dinning hall.

Kagome came back down looking a little better but the fun and happiness that that was so apparent in her eyes earlier was gone. Sango and Kotori went outside to round up all the kids and men.

"Hey why did Mom leave so early?" asked Kai as he walked beside his wife.

"It's a long story but I'll tell you about it later okay," said Kotori as she took his hand. "Oh and I told them all about the baby."

"Oh really and what did they say?" asked Kai.

"They're happy for me, I really hope we have a boy this time," said Kotori as she laced her fingers with his.

"Yeah," said Kai, "but either would do for me as long as it's healthy I'm happy." At that Kotori stopped and turned to him and kissed him. He kissed her back and then continued walking with his arms wrapped around her.

When they got back in all the men were drooling at all the food. Just as they were about to jump at the food Izayoi stopped them.

"You guys all have to go wash up before you even think about eating anything," said Izayoi.

"Aw come on mom!" said Inuyasha.

"Yeah Oba-chan please! It is my birthday," said Daisuke trying to wheedle his way to the food.

"Nope. Not even if you give me the puppy dog look, I did have a little boy once too you know, now go take all your friends and get cleaned up," said Izayoi as she pushed him towards the kitchen.

The ladies all smiled at they watched all the men and kids walk into the kitchen. Once they were done everyone took a seat in the dinning hall. The large table that usually never would be fully inhabited was fully covered from end to end. Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha and Kotori. Daisuke was sitting beside Hiro and Kikyo. He was across from Shippo and Taiyou and they were all in an intense conversation.

"Hey why aren't you eating?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome. She seemed to be deep in thought and so when he asked her she didn't really hear him.

"What?"

"Why aren't you eating? Are you okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, just feeling a little under the weather," said Kagome giving him a faint smile.

"No Kagome, you don't look that fine," said Inuyasha as he brought his hand up to her chin and made her turn her face to him. He noticed that her skin was pale, the light in her eyes were replaced with a kind of despair, and the cheery smile that was on her face all day was replaced with a thin line.

"Kagome did something happen? Was it you mom?" asked Inuyasha cluing in why she left so early. When he asked her that Kagome didn't know it would hurt so much for someone to ask. She didn't realize that it didn't stop hurting, the pain was always there but she just did a good job of ignoring it. The tears welled up in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away, but to no such luck. They fell down her face and Inuyasha knew that he hit the mark when he asked if it was her mother.

"Kagome what did she do to you?"

"N-nothing, Inuyasha it was nothing…"

"Kagome are you okay?" asked Kouga who was sitting across from them. He could smell the salty tears.

"Yeah I'm fine, I j—will you excuse me for a sec?" asked Kagome as she got up from the table. Everyone turned to look at her as Inuyasha got up to go after her.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy? Why is she crying?" asked Daisuke with worry in his face.

"Don't worry Daisuke, Mommy is fine, I just need to go check on her okay," said Inuyasha as walked to him and patted him on the head before running after Kagome. He knocked on the bathroom door that she locked herself into.

"Please just go away, I don't want you to see me like this," said Kagome.

"Kagome, please just let me in, you need someone to talk to," said Inuyasha.

"No… I just need to be alone," said Kagome.

"Kagome, what ever your mom said about you, she's wrong. You should know that and if she has the guts to say stuff about you with me around then you're better off without her around," said Inuyasha. At that the door creaked open and in front of Inuyasha stood a pale Kagome with red puffy eyes. She never looked more beautiful to him. She went into his arm and sobbed into his arms.

"Inuyasha, she said that Daisuke would be some bad kid, that he'll turn out to be a bad kid. Daisuke isn't a bad kid, I couldn't ask more from him," said Kagome.

"Kagome…" was all he could say as his hold on her tightened.

"I know he's a good kid, she just hates the fact that I don't have a husband and that I embarrassed her, because the stupid family consider me a slut for sleeping around, but I didn't I didn't do anything wrong but drink on my nineteenth birthday," said Kagome.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay, she's wrong, so god damn wrong. If she wasn't your mom I don't know what I would have done to her," said Inuyasha as he kissed the crown of her head.

"The thing is that she kept saying that she wished I never did it, she wished that I never did what I did, but how could she say that when what I did created such an amazing child, her first god damn grandchild, and she wished he wasn't born. Inuyasha I hate her. I never thought I'd say it but I hate her, and I'm glad she said what she did cause I was able to finally tell her to leave my life," said Kagome.

"I'm glad, you don't need someone like her in your life. And beside you have me and my family, they all love you and they don't care about your past, they love you for who you are and so do I," said Inuyasha. Kagome looked up at him and her big brown eyes held so much hope.

"Inuyasha, thank you. I really needed to hear that," she said with a faint smile.

"You're welcome," he said and bent down and kissed her temple. "Now let's dry the tears, everyone is worried about you, and besides we still have that piñata to hit."

Kagome laughed as she looked at his grin. She pressed her face against his chest and kissed it once before inhaling his scent. "I love you so much, I think it hurts just a little," she said with a laugh.

"That's good to know, now let's go," he said as he secured his arm around her waist, moulding her frame against his, and walked back into the dinning hall.

-x-

After the late lunch everyone went outside. Daisuke went up to his mom and took her hand in his. He knew his mom well enough to know when she was sad even if she tried not to show it. So when he did grab her hand she looked down at him and couldn't help but smile when he smiled at her. "Hi there, you having fun?" asked Kagome.

"Yup, thank you Mommy," said Daisuke.

"Why are you thanking me sweetie?" asked Kagome.

"Because you did all this for me, and for always loving me. Shippo told me that he had a friend from school who didn't have a Dad and his mom would always yell at him, and say really mean things to him. So thank you for not doing that to me," said Daisuke.

"Oh sweetie, come here," said Kagome as she went on her hunches and hugged him.

"And Mommy, don't be sad, I want you to be happy. You have Daddy now and I know he loves you too. And I like him a lot, so you should smile," he said.

"Thank you sweetie, no why don't you go play with all the other kids?" asked Kagome.

"No I want to stay here with you, can I sit on your lap?" he asked. His gelled hair was no longer gelled and fell messily framing his face.

"Sure baby come here we'll go sit with Aunt Tori and Yumi," said Kagome as she picked him up and walked over to the tree that was covering a nice part of the grass and giving ample shade for such a summers day. They sat down on the blanket that was already laid there.

Inuyasha was standing with Kouga and Kikyo. He looked over the yard and saw Sai, Souta, Miroku and Kai with the kids. They seemed to be telling them all a story of some sort. He smiled as he watched the kids sit and listen intensely. He turned back to the two that he was standing with, and decided to ask them both about the night about four years ago.

"Hey Kouga, do you remember that night that we went to the Black Widow? The night before I had to leave?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah man, that night when I finally hooked up with my Aya," said Kouga with a smile as he looked over at his girlfriend who was talking to Hitomi and Sango.

"Yeah that night, do you guys remember the girl I was with?" he asked.

"Yeah that gorgeous girl—"

"With the amazing legs," finished Kouga. Kikyo smacked him one for cutting her off and two because he thought about some girls legs in such a fantasizing way.

"Yeah her, do you remember how she looked?" asked Inuyasha.

"Shit that's asking a lot Yash that was like four years ago," said Kouga.

"Yeah but come to think of it she did kind of look like Kagome, but I can't be so sure since I never really looked at her that well," said Kikyo.

"Okay, well that does help somewhat, thanks Kiks," said Inuyasha.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" asked Kikyo.

"It's complicated but once I figure it out you'll be the first to know," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, Inu-chan, I'll be waiting then," said Kikyo as she sat down, her legs starting to give in.

"Thanks Kiks, you should rest though, after all you look like you're going to explode soon," said Inuyasha with a smile and kissed her on the cheek before walking off.

"You better walk away, if I didn't have this bulge I'd have knocked you out, Takahashi!" said Kikyo in a grumble. Kouga just laughed as he patted her on the head. "Why do I get treated like a pathetic senile old person just cause I'm pregnant?"

"Well maybe cause you're pregnant and need to rest, but you being the crazy person that you are, have to move around and to tell you the truth it's fun watching you waddle around from place to place, like a penguin," said Kouga with a laugh.

"Oh you better run Ookami, I don't care if I have to run I'll come after you!" said Kikyo with amused anger. Kouga just laughed as he ran to find Onigumo—the only person who could deal with the hormonal Kikyo.

-x-

Inuyasha went to the tree and sat down beside Kagome and Daisuke. He gave Kagome a nice lingering kiss with Daisuke still sitting on her lap and then shifted the boy so that he was now sitting on Inuyasha lap. He smiled down at the boy and then whispered something into his ear. Daisuke's eyes had a glint of excitement as he jumped off his lap and ran off towards the group of adults near the patio.

"What did you tell him?" asked Kagome as she leaned on his shoulder.

"Oh just a little something, you'll see soon enough," said Inuyasha. Kagome just let out a content sigh and she linked her fingers with his and watched her son run up to Kara and pulled her down to his level.

"So Inuyasha, how did you meet Kagome?" asked Ayumi.

"Oh well it was thanks to the little twerp over there that we met, well him and Miroku I guess," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah, when we were at my old house about a week or two ago, Daisuke kicked the ball out to the front and ran to go get it. He didn't stop and so I ran after him and Inuyasha being the hero saved the ball before it went off on the road. He was trying to find Roku's house and bumped into us," said Kagome with a smile.

"Well isn't that cute," said Ayumi.

"Yeah that is, why didn't you tell me that, I thought Miroku just brought Inuyasha with him," said Kotori.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I thought I did," said Kagome.

"No you didn't," said Kotori. Just as Kagome was about to respond she stopped because Daisuke ran back to them with to much happiness that it made her insides turn to mush.

"Come on Daddy! Auntie Kara is setting up the piñata! You have to hit it so that we can get all the candy," said Daisuke as he grabbed Inuyasha's free hand and pulled.

"Okay let's get going, but you're going to have to save a piece for me, okay?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay," said Daisuke.

"It's a deal then," said Inuyasha as he got up and picked up the little boy. They walked over to where all the kids were now gathered with Kara hoisting a Piñata.

"Kags is it a good idea for Daisuke to be calling Inuyasha his dad?" asked Ayumi with concern.

"I don't know I thought about it, but I can't just force him to stop calling him that, and I really do see a bond between them. Daisuke's never taken a liking to anyone like he has to Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Kags if you ask me I think he's the one for you," said Kotori.

"You think? I've thought about it. Everything's been moving so fast but I don't feel rushed at all. He even asked me to move in with him here. Me and Daisuke," said Kagome.

"Get out!" said Kotori.

"No I'm serious we talked about it this morning before you all came. I said yes, Daisuke was all up for it, he really loves everyone here," said Kagome.

"Yeah I can see that," said Ayumi.

"Well as long as you two are happy then I'm happy, you two deserve someone to take care of you," said Kotori.

"You think?" asked Kagome.

"I don't think I know so, now let's go get a better view of the festivities, I think my baby's up to bat!" said Kotori as she spotted Riya standing with a bat in her hand and a blind fold being tied on her by Kara.

-x-

"Whew today was so much fun!" said Daisuke as he sat in his new room. It was right across from Hiro's room. The walls were already painted, a nice forest green. The bed sheets were cream with hints of the same green scattered in the pattern of the elegant sheets. It was a decent sized room, he had his own TV and a large closet. The windows in his room looked out over the backyard where everyone had been a few hours ago. Kagome was sitting on the bed with Inuyasha as Daisuke was sprawled on the floor with all of his presents.

"Inuyasha I think this is too much for Daisuke, this room is way too big," said Kagome.

"Oh come on Mommy, I really like the room, but I wish it was red," said Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you should be grateful," said Kagome.

"I am Mommy, but I just like red, it _is_ my favourite color after all," said Daisuke in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes so I've been told, but seriously Inuyasha don't you think this is a little much for a four year old?" asked Kagome.

"No it's fine and if Daisuke likes it then so should you," said Inuyasha.

"I know but I'm just not used to having all these luxuries," said Kagome.

"Yeah I know, but you'll have to get used to it," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know," said Kagome.

"You know my offer still stands," Inuyasha whispered into her ear. It sent a shiver run down her spine.

"Inuyasha you know I can't, how would I explain it to Daisuke?" asked Kagome.

"Okay fine if you want to take it slow then we will, but you will have to sooner or later," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah I know but let's worry about that later, for now how about you and Daisuke have another bath?" asked Kagome.

"Ya! Let's go Daddy, we'll have another bath," said Daisuke as he jumped up from the floor.

"Okay, but on one condition, no splashing," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Oh fine, no splashing, but I can still squirt right?" asked Daisuke with a grin.

"We'll see," said Inuyasha as he got up. "We shall go shower and you can go relax have a bubble bath or something and then we can all go watch a movie or something," said Inuyasha as he kissed her on the temple before walking out of the room with Daisuke in tow.

Kagome smiled as she went towards her room, the same one that she slept in all week. She went inside and pulled out her Pj's from the drawer. She sat down on the bed for a second and looked at the room; it was set in a violet theme. The bed frame was in a dark chocolate color and the curtains were in a nice cream color and a purple covering. The three colors mixed nicely. She was amazed that all the rooms in the house was so nicely decorated.

It was ironic how Inuyasha's room was the only one that wasn't decorated with a color theme. It was just white. But she was proud of the room that they helped at personality to. She thought of that day, and how she had told Inuyasha about her past and how he didn't even care. She felt warm inside, you rarely met guys like Inuyasha, and she thought as she got up from the bed went to go take her shower.

Inuyasha and Daisuke both came out of his washroom wearing their pyjamas. Inuyasha's was his cotton red plaid pants and shirtless torso, while Daisuke wore his favourite dog pattern pyjamas in black and red. Inuyasha's damp hair was tied up again and a towel was wrapped around his shoulders. Daisuke's wet hair stuck to his face and Inuyasha laughed as he took his towel and towel dried the kid's hair, making it an appealing mop of black hair on his head.

"Now you look good, now let's go see if your mom is done so we can watch a movie," said Inuyasha.

"Okay Daddy," said Daisuke. Just as they were about to leave Kagome walked in, wearing her pink cotton shorts and matching pink tank top.

"Wow Kagome, you know what that outfit does to me," said Inuyasha as he laid his hand against his heart.

"Well you'll have to deal because it's hot and I'm not going to wear pants," said Kagome with a smile as she walked up to them and played with the wet tips of his hair.

"Mommy, can we watch a movie? I know it's almost my bed time but I want to watch it with Daddy and you," asked Daisuke.

"I don't know sweetie, I think Daddy has work in the morning," said Kagome.

"Well actually tomorrow, I asked Jinsei if he could look after things, he's second in command and I thought if you two would be here then I'd make sure we do something, so I have all night," said Inuyasha.

"Well then I guess we're going to watch a movie," said Kagome.

"Yay! What movies do you have Daddy?" asked Daisuke as he looked up as Inuyasha.

"Oh I don't know maybe we should go a on a search, Hiro has a lot of good movies, do you want to go call them?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" said Daisuke as he ran out of the room and headed towards his friend's room.

"Inuyasha, thanks," said Kagome.

"Stop saying thanks, I am not doing any of this so that you can thank me, trust me I want to do all this and more," said Inuyasha as he brought his hand up to her cheek. She leaned into his hand and relished the feeling.

"I'm sorry but it's just habit. I just can't believe how fast everything's been going between us," said Kagome.

"Do you want us to slow down?" asked Inuyasha.

"No I like the pace we're at," said Kagome with a smile.

"Good because I like the pace we're at too," said Inuyasha.

"Mommy! Hiro-kun and Kei-chan want to watch too, and Uncle Sessh said that they can watch as long as we don't eat any candy," said Daisuke.

"Well he's right you kids had too much candy from the piñata," said Kagome as she got up and took her son's hand in her.

"You coming Daddy?" asked Daisuke as he waited for Inuyasha.

"Right behind you kiddo," said Inuyasha as he got up and took Daisuke's other hand and they walked out of his room and walked towards the entertainment room where Hiro and Keira were waiting for them.

-x-

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I was doing really good with updates before but then I had two papers due last week so I put aside my stories so that I could work on my papers. I have another one next week so this'll be the last update I guess for November. I'll update once my paper is done, but then after that I have my finals so I'll see what I can do within these two weeks. I hope you all like it, there was a lot of sadness for Kagome but also some good bonding moments between Inuyasha. I hope you all enjoyed and keep on reviewing! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 17:** Q & A session

_X XX X _

"_To find out what there is in our past; a little prodding never hurt anyone"_

_-A way to solve the problem-_

_X XX X _

Kagome woke up the next morning with a wistful smile. She was happy and even though she missed her old room she couldn't help but love the fact that she was now living with Inuyasha in the Takahashi household. She still had to get all her stuff moved into her new room and decided that she would do it later that day.

She got dressed and went to check on Daisuke. When she got near the door she heard giggles coming from the two room's right across from each other. She stood back—scared of what was coming—and waited to see what they were doing. After a minute or two she heard a count down from both rooms as Daisuke's and Hiro's doors flew open.

"Come on Dad!!! Hurry throw it before Uncle Inu gets his ready!" said Hiro with enthusiasm. Kagome could hear Keira laughing in the background with Sesshomaru grunting with something in the room. She was so tempted to go and see what they were doing but was scared that she would get pummelled with what ever Hiro was asking to be thrown.

"Come on Daddy! Uncle Sessh is about to throw that bear!!!!" said Daisuke with a squeal.

"Okay I'm ready kid, on the count of three, one—"

"Two," said Sesshomaru.

"THREE!!!" said the three kids as Inuyasha and Sesshomaru started to throw the teddy bears. Kagome was in awe as she watched the bears fly from one room to the other and some made contact in the middle of the hall and fell to the floor.

She fell into a fit of giggles as the innocent pile of bears looked at her, and decided to cross the line of fire. All the combatants heard her giggles and stopped to see what she was doing. Daisuke beamed when he saw his mom and then whispered something into Inuyasha's ear. Kagome eyed them suspiciously and Inuyasha just smiled at her. She quirked her eye brow and he just continued to smile as he gave Daisuke a nod.

"Okay Daddy! Ready, set, go!" he whispered into Inuyasha's ear and Inuyasha grabbed the closest teddy bear and tossed it right into her face. Kagome didn't even see it coming and once the bear fell to the ground she had an evil look in her eyes. Daisuke was laughing and Inuyasha had an innocent look on his face. Kagome could hear the others laughing in the room behind her. She could even hear Sesshomaru letting out a chuckle.

"Okay so that's how you want it? Hiro, Keira you two want to help me get my revenge?" asked Kagome.

"OKAY!" said the two kids as they charged into the other room. Kagome lunged at Inuyasha and he anticipated the move and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her down and kissed her soundly before flashing her, his smirk.

"Inuyasha! Let go, come on kids get them both!" said Kagome as she struggled.

"Well if they want to get to me they have to get through you first," said Inuyasha with a laugh. Hiro and Keira ran after Daisuke and they ran around in the room, all three squealing. Sesshomaru got up from his son's room and leaned against the door jamb smiling at the picture that was cast in the room.

"Hey Sessh where are the kids? You were supposed to bring them down for breakfast," said Kara as she came up to him, and when she saw what was happening in the room she smiled as she watched them. "Well you three need to calm down back there," she said as she eyed him.

"Mommy!" said Keira as she ran to Kara.

"Come on kids we should get breakfast started so that Daddy can go to work," said Kara.

"Okay Mama, come on Dai-kun let's go!" said Hiro as he grabbed his hand and took him towards the door. The five left leaving Kagome and Inuyasha still laying on the floor. Inuyasha's arms were still wrapped around Kagome.

"Hi," he said with a smile as he buried his face into the crook of her neck and kissed her lightly.

"Hi," she said back as she pulled back and looked down at him with a smile. "So what was up with that sneak attack?"

"Well your son thought it would be funny to hit you in the face," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"So you agreed with a four year old?" asked Kagome.

"Maybe, now how about a proper good morning kiss before we go to eat?" asked Inuyasha.

"I think I can manage that," said Kagome as she bent down and placed her mouth on his. It was a sweet and tender kiss; one that made them both weak but Kagome pulled back. She placed her head on his shoulder. "Do you have to go to work today?" she asked.

"Yeah, why is something wrong?" he asked.

"No I just want to spend some time with you alone," said Kagome as she played with his hair twirling it between her fingers.

"Well how about we go to dinner tomorrow once I get home from work?" asked Inuyasha.

"Really? But what about Daisuke?" she asked.

"Sweetheart this house has so many people Daisuke doesn't need us watching him," said Inuyasha.

"Okay then I can't wait, but we should go down to breakfast," said Kagome as she got up from his arms. Inuyasha let out a groan as he got up to, causing Kagome to laugh. "Hey a girls gotta eat you know."

"Yeah, let's go I'm starved myself," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and led her towards the stairs.

-x-

"Aunt Kara can we go get Jake and play at a park today?" asked Daisuke as he chewed on a strip of bacon.

"We could do that, but you have to ask your Mom and see if Jake can come with us," said Kara.

"Okay, when Mommy gets here I'll ask her," said Daisuke.

"Ask me what?" asked Kagome as she walked into the dinning hall where the kids were sitting with Sesshomaru and Kara.

"Mommy can I go with Aunt Kara and pick up Jake and go to the park?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure you can, but only if Aunt Kara says yes and you call Jake and see if he can come," said Kagome.

"Aunt Kara already said yes, and I'll go call Jake right after breakfast," said Daisuke smiling broadly.

"Come sit down and eat Kagome, you too Yash," said Kara as she motioned the two empty seats beside her.

"Sure, mmm this looks good, bacon and eggs," she said as she sniffed at the food in front of her.

"Yeah it is good," said Daisuke with a grin. So they grabbed a plate and started to top it with the food. Then they settled down to eat.

"So you got any plans today?" asked Inuyasha as he looked over at Kagome.

"Well I was planning on going to the apartment and start packing our stuff," said Kagome.

"Or you could leave it all there for Jackie and Jake and we'll take you shopping for all the things you need," said Inuyasha.

"I like that idea," said Daisuke causing Inuyasha to laugh.

"Yeah right, I'm not going to do that, those clothes are important to me, and I'm not letting you pay for all my things, I do have money and I think I'll go back to work soon," said Kagome.

"I was just joking, you don't have to get all fussy about it," said Inuyasha with a laugh as he took a bite out of his toast.

"What ever," said Kagome as she continued eating.

"So is anyone going to help you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well not yet, but I'll get someone, maybe Souta, or I dunno I'll find someone," said Kagome.

"Okay just as long as you're not doing it on your own," said Inuyasha as he continued to eat.

"Of course, I'm not planning to spend my day at that apartment by myself," said Kagome.

"Good," said Inuyasha as he downed his orange juice. "Well I should go get changed, I have to get to work before Jinsei gets mad that I took too long to get to work," said Inuyasha as he kissed Kagome on the crown of her head, he winked at the kids and went upstairs with a pep in his step.

"I wonder what's got him in such a happy mood," said Kara.

"Probably cause Kagome and Daisuke will be moving into the house today," said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah I guess, oh Kagome I'm so glad that you are moving in, now I'll have someone to hang out with. Being a stay at home mom is so boring sometimes," said Kara. Kagome let out a laugh and smiled at the kids.

"Hey Mama, we're fun!" whined Hiro with food in his mouth.

"Of course you are sweetie, but you know not to talk with your mouth full," said Kara. Hiro swallowed his food and let out a nervous laugh.

"Hiro remember your manners okay?" said Sesshomaru as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Sorry Daddy," said Hiro.

"Its okay sweetie, you were just excited, but just remember next time okay," said Kara.

"Okay Mama," said Hiro.

"Well honey how about I walk you out to the door?" asked Kara as she seen her husband stand up from the table.

"Of course, Kagome could you watch the kids?" asked Sesshomaru as he picked up his briefcase. Kagome nodded as she watched Kara walk beside Sesshomaru, holding his hand in hers. When they got to the door they faced each other.

"Come home early today?" she asked as her hand went up to his tie to straighten it out. He looked down at her and flashed her, his smile.

"I'll try, but why do you want me to come home early?" asked Sesshomaru as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I miss us, I want to go out with you, go to dinner, do something with just the two of us," said Kara as she looked at him.

"I'll see what I can do," he said with a smile as he bent down and kissed her lightly and then with more passion. Just for a second he pulled her into him until they felt like one. "Well I should go, so that I can come home early," said Sesshomaru as he pecked her once more before getting into his car that was conveniently parked right outside the front entrance.

-x-

Kagome was in her room with her phone in her hands. She needed someone to help her with her packing but all her friends were at work, then she remembered that Souta wasn't taking classes that summer, and decided to call him. She tried his cell phone but it went to voice mail after five rings. She let out a sigh and decided to call the house. After the first dial someone picked up.

"Hello, Higura—" Kagome hung up when she heard the feminine voice on the other line. Anger stormed her mind, and she tried to call his cell phone again. He never picked up. She hoped that he would pick up the house if she called again. So she tried.

"Hello, Higurashi residence, Souta here," said Souta with pep in his voice.

"What's got you all happy?" asked Kagome.

"Oh hey sis, I'm happy cause I have nothing to do today, besides sitting on my ass with a nice cold beer in my hand and a remote in the other," said Souta, with a laugh.

"Oh, well how would you like to hang out with me?" asked Kagome hoping that he would say yes.

"Uh well I dunno me chilling with my sis is kinda lame," said Souta with a laugh.

"Oh shut up! Could you help me, everyone is off to work and I need to pack my stuff," said Kagome.

"What? Why?' he asked.

"I'll tell you when you get there okay, meet me at the apartment," said Kagome.

"Okay…"

"Love ya Souta," said Kagome as she hung up and went to get ready.

-x-

Kagome was in her car, driving to her old apartment. Kara had left about half an hour before, picked up Jake and took the kids to the park. She parked in the parking lot and got out. She found Souta sitting on the steps of the apartment building. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and fitted jeans. His hair was shaggy and the messy look had been his most favourite look for the past few years, mainly because Hitomi loved it so much.

"Hey sis," said Souta as he got up and hugged her.

"Hey Kiddo," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"Man yesterday was so much fun, Inuyasha's house is awesome," he said.

"Yeah I know it is," said Kagome as she opened the door and went up to the elevator. They both got in and waited until they reached her floor. Once she got to her apartment door she pulled out her keys and unlocked the door. When she opened it she found Bankotsu and Jackie locked in a heated lip-lock. Kagome smiled as she cleared her throat; they both turned their heads in her direction. Kagome smirked at them, Jackie blushed and hid her face in Bankotsu's shirt and Bankotsu smirked back at Kagome.

"Well look at the happy couple," said Kagome.

"Well we have reason to be happy," said Bankotsu as he let go of Jackie and went to greet his friend and Souta.

"Oh and what would that be?" she asked as he took her into a hug.

"We told Jake about the engagement, and he was actually happy, he jumped into my arms and hugged me," said Bankotsu.

"Wait what engagement?" asked Souta feeling absolutely lost.

"Oh, well Jackie and I are engaged," said Bankotsu.

"Oh Damn Ban-kun, Congrats," said Souta as he came up and hugged him.

"Thanks man," said Bankotsu.

"So what are you two doing here still? Don't you have work to get to?" asked Kagome.

"We were leaving but I got a little side tracked," said Jackie, still blushing as she looked at Bankotsu.

"Aw you guys are so cute," said Kagome in a dreamy voice.

"Yeah well, you know we are," said Bankotsu.

"Of don't get too full of yourself, now outta my way Fujimoto I gotta get started on my packing," said Kagome.

"Packing? Packing for what?" asked Jackie.

"Oh yeah I didn't tell you, Banky be a dear and explain it to her on the way out, I haven't told Souta yet so I was gonna wait a bit more," said Kagome.

"Okay, come on Jackie, or we'll be late for work," said Bankotsu as he grabbed his bag and his fiancé and walked out the door.

"So sis what's going on?" asked Souta as he sat down on the couch. Kagome let out a sigh.

"I'll tell you but let's go in Daisuke's room first, we need to start with his things," said Kagome.

"Okay but you're going to have to tell me everything that's happening to you, and what happened to mom, Hitomi told me something happened but not what," said Souta as he sat on the bed.

"Just give me a sec, let me just grab some bags okay?" asked Kagome as she left the room leaving Souta to sit there on his own. He looked around the room and saw that he had a lot of books on dogs and a lot of teddy bears. He smiled thinking about his nephew and how precious he was to the family. "Okay Souta let's get started and you can ask me what ever," said Kagome.

Souta grabbed a bag and went to the dresser and started pulling out the clothes, "Okay sis."

-x-

Inuyasha was in his office. His paperwork was still sitting on his desk, it was the first time that he was so side tracked that he didn't even touch it. Riku had brought in more piles and was amazed to see that he still hadn't started the first pile that Jinsei sent him.

"Um Mr. Takahashi, I don't mean to pry but Jinsei has asked for you to look over these documents about an hour ago, why haven't you finished them yet?" she asked.

"Huh?" was his response as he looked up at her. "Oh Hi Riku did you say something?"

"The paper work sir, you were supposed to look over these a long time ago," said Riku.

"Oh yes, I'll get right on that thank you," said Inuyasha as he turned his attention to the paper work that was sitting on his desk. He let out a sigh and started to read them. After two hours of scanning and reviewing files he was finally done. He finished everything and decided to take a drive before his meeting later in the afternoon.

He left his office and told Riku to transfer all his calls to his cell. He walked to the elevator and stepped in. He was agitated and needed some fresh air. That morning all he was thinking of, was what Kikyo and Kouga said to him at the birthday party. It wasn't much to go by but he had a sinking feeling that it was true. He needed to talk to someone who was there. He wanted to talk to Miroku but he couldn't get a hold of him, and he had already asked his friends, so who else was there. He could hardly ask any of Kagome's friends because if he was wrong then they would think little of him and look down on him. So he was stuck thinking on who else there was that he could ask. Once he got into his car he just drove off. As he was driving he was trying to bring back that night. There was a guy with her, he had short hair. He couldn't remember the face and so just pushed it aside.

He tried to remember what happened with the girl he was with during the night. He remembered that three of his friends stopped him while he was making out with the girl. He tried to remember the faces but it was all just a blur to him.

"Shit this is so frustrating!" he said to himself. Then he remembered the next day. He had left her a message and went home to go pack. Naraku was at the club and so was the girl by the time he left. "That's it Naraku probably remembers who it was," he said to himself as he did a U-turn and headed towards the Black Widow.

-x-

"Okay Sis why are you packing? You moving somewhere or going on vacation?" asked Souta.

"Well yes actually, Inuyasha asked us to move in with him," said Kagome with a smile.

"What?! Are you serious? You get to live in that awesome house?" asked Souta acting like a little kid. Kagome let out a laugh.

"Yeah I am, cause Banky has Jackie and Jake to take care of now and Inuyasha thought it would be better if we moved in together, and Daisuke loves their place. He is in love with all of the people there," said Kagome.

"So are you happy?" asked Souta as he stopped packing and looked at her.

"Yeah I'm happy. Souta he asked me about Daisuke's Dad. I told him the situation and he didn't care, he never looked down on me, and he still told me that he loved me," said Kagome.

"That's good, what about his family?" asked Souta.

"They now about it too, and they still accept me too, Souta they are such good people and they took me and Daisuke just as we are and don't want us to change who we are," said Kagome.

"Yeah well I'm happy for you, you need a break, you've been supporting Daisuke all alone for too long and Inuyasha seems to be genuinely interested in both you and Daisuke," said Souta.

"Yeah, and their house feels like home to me, just being around all of them. And I can talk to all of them with out feeling awkward. Oh and Souta you remember how I love the Matsumoto paintings? Well guess what those were Inuyasha's mom's paintings!" said Kagome.

"Oh wow, damn sis everything just fell into place for you," said Souta.

"Yeah, but the most important thing is that Inuyasha makes me happy, and Daisuke loves him," said Kagome.

"Yeah I can see it in the kid's eyes when ever he looks at Inuyasha. I really think he's the one for you sis, you two seem to be made for each other," said Souta.

"You think? I hope so," said Kagome.

"Yeah I'm sure of it, Mom will be so happy to see that you settled down too, when you two get married," said Souta.

"She's not important to me Souta. I don't really need her in my life anymore, and neither does Daisuke," said Kagome.

"Why? What happened? You two seemed to be fixing things," said Souta.

"Yeah we were, but then yesterday…y-yesterday s-she…" Kagome tried to finish but the words of what Kimiko said about her swam through her mind again and she couldn't help the sobs that escaped her mouth.

"Sis what's wrong, is this what Hitomi was talking about?" asked Souta.

"Y-yes she said s-something r-really horrible," said Kagome with a hiccough.

"What happened sis?" he asked with worry in his eyes as he went to the other side of the room and gathered his sister into his arms.

-x-

"Hey Oni is your dad at the club?" asked Inuyasha as he took a left at the light.

"Hey Yash, yeah I think he is, why what's wrong?" asked Onigumo.

"I need to talk to him," said Inuyasha.

"Oh okay, you should just call him and tell him, he's usually in the back office," said Onigumo.

"Okay thanks man, I'll go do that," said Inuyasha as he hung up the phone and then called the office number. After two rings Naraku picked up.

"Good morning, this is the Black Widow," said Naraku in his no nonsense voice.

"Hey Naraku, its Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"Oh hey Yash, what can I do for you?" asked Naraku.

"Well I was wondering if I could talk to you in person," said Inuyasha.

"Sure, when?" he asked.

"Well I'm kinda on my way there right now," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, sounds important, just come around the back, I'll leave the door unlocked," said Naraku.

"Thanks," said Inuyasha as he hung up drove towards the Black Widow. Once he got there Inuyasha parked his car and got out. He went to the back door and sure enough it was unlocked. He opened it and went towards the office. He didn't know what he was going to ask Naraku but he needed to know if what he thought was right. He knocked on the office door and Naraku told him to come in. He walked in and saw Naraku sitting at the desk with his glasses on. There were papers with all sorts of different things on them. Some had lists of drinks, others had decorative designs and the list just went on.

"I would think that Oni would be taking care of the details here since he's the one who runs this club," said Inuyasha as he walked into the room. Naraku smirked as he got up and shook hands with Inuyasha.

"Yeah my good for nothing son has gone insane with Kikyo's pregnancy and I made him take this month off so that he can be there when she goes into labour," said Naraku.

"Well that was nice of you," said Inuyasha.

"Yes I know, now let's get down to business, what was so important that you had to come all the way here to talk to me?" asked Naraku.

"Well I wanted to ask you something that happened a few y—" there was a knock at the back door that cut short what Inuyasha was about to say.

"Sorry I was expecting a shipment to come in today, I thought it would have been later today, but I guess they are early, do you have time to help me and then I can answer what ever you have to say," said Naraku.

"Yeah sure, I have to be back in the office at 4:30 for a meeting so I have about five hours," said Inuyasha as he took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves and loosened his tie.

"Thanks," said Naraku as he got up and took off his glasses. They went to the back door where man in the company uniform was waiting. Inuyasha looked him over and an instant dislike for the man followed. He didn't know why, because the guy looked amiable. The man flashed them a smile, but Inuyasha couldn't help but feel like the guy was bad, that he did something to him that he just couldn't forgive. The guy looked at Naraku and then over to Inuyasha. His eyes lingered on Inuyasha, in a way that showed he recognized him.

"Naoko-san? My name is Nobunaga Amari, and I have a shipment of your drinks," said Nobunaga. There was something about the man, his voice, which just clicked in his mind.

_Inuyasha returned from the bar to find him about to hit the girl. He put the drink down and grabbed his wrist before he could strike. He twisted in back as he glared at the man. Anger was all he could feel as he was trying to restrain himself from hitting the guy. _

"_Who the hell are you?"_

That scene that passed through his mind was so vivid and the anger was so real that a low growl escaped his mouth. The other two men looked at Inuyasha.

"Yash are you okay?" asked Naraku.

"Huh? What yeah I'm fine," said Inuyasha.

"Okay well let's get started," said Naraku as he walked out to the truck.

"Excuse me but have we met before?" asked Nobunaga.

"Yeah I think we have," said Inuyasha.

"I thought so, you seem so familiar to me," said Nobunaga.

"Yeah, I think you were the jerk who tried to hit a girl I was with at this very club about four years ago," said Inuyasha. Nobunaga looked at Inuyasha and really studied him, and the shock was apparent on his face. He recognized Inuyasha, as the guy who looked like he was going to kill him that one time on Kagome's birthday.

"Well um I don't seem to recall that, and I don't hit girls, but I'm gonna go help Naoko-san," said Nobunaga. Inuyasha just stood there as he thought about it. _That was the same night I was with that girl, if it was Kagome then she would know who this Amari jerk is,_ he thought.

"Hey Yash you gonna help? With your demon strength it would be a lot faster," said Naraku.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," said Inuyasha. He ignored Nobunaga and just worked with Naraku.

-x-

"Oh my god, she said that about Daisuke?" asked Souta after he heard what his own mother had said about Daisuke.

"She said all that to Izayoi, they all were shocked at what that woman said. Souta I told her off, she put me down and I let her because I thought she had the right to, but she has no right to talk about my baby the way she did," said Kagome.

"No she didn't, did Daisuke hear?" asked Souta.

"No, but I'm not letting her see him anymore," said Kagome.

"Kagome…you'll have to explain it to Daisuke," said Souta.

"Yeah I know, but I just can't believe she said that and in front of everyone like that, she is the worst mother," said Kagome.

"Yeah I'm starting to see why. Damn that's so messed up," said Souta.

"You think?" asked Kagome as she looked around her own room. They had finished packing Daisuke's room and were now just sitting in Kagome's as she told him the story. She looked over at the picture of her and her father. A tear escaped her eyes. She picked it up and looked at it.

"I miss him," said Souta as he looked at the picture of his dad.

"Yeah, I wish he didn't leave, then maybe she wouldn't have become so messed up. Daddy was so much fun. He always laughed," said Kagome as she trailed a hand over the picture of Enju Higurashi. He had black hair that fell to his shoulders. He face always had a smile and his chocolate coloured eyes always showed a glimmer of happiness.

"I know ever since he died, the house was never the same, mom was so reserved and started to worry about what everyone thought of her," said Souta.

"She had reason to, but still it was her own fault that Daddy died," said Kagome.

"Yeah, I didn't understand it then cause I was so small, but I understand now," said Souta.

"Yeah she drove him over the edge and caused him to take his own life, and all she was worried about was what the family thought of her," she said in bitterness. "She barely worried about the fact that her husband killed himself or that her three kids all shut down when they found out that their father died," said Kagome.

"I wish he was still here," said Souta as he thought about all the good memories he spent with his dad.

"Yeah, all I know is that I'm not going to turn out like her. I will always love Daisuke and he will always be first priority," said Kagome as she hugged the picture to her.

"Don't worry sis you're doing a pretty good job, now let's finish this packing of yours," said Souta as he gave her a smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Kagome with a smile and wiped away the tears. They got back to work.

-x-

Inuyasha was in his own world, trying to bring back more of that night in his mind, but all he could remember at the moment was grabbing that mans hand and twisting it back. By the time they were done unpacking, Inuyasha had every detail of that guy in his mind.

"Well thanks Amari, I'll see you in a few weeks," said Naraku.

"Yeah I'll see you around Naoko-san," said Nobunaga.

"Yeah see you around," said Naraku. Nobunaga walked back to his truck still nervous.

"I can't believe Mei went out with a guy like that, to think he was her boyfriend, shit he would have killed me that night," Nobunaga said to himself, and Inuyasha heard it all.

_Mei? It could be a nick name for Kagome, her last syllable is ME after all,_ he thought. His mind was starting to hurt.

"Okay Yash let's have that talk you still have three hours," said Naraku.

"Okay well you remember when I had my farewell party almost four years ago?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah what about it?" asked Naraku.

"Well I was hoping that you could tell me if you remember who I was with that night," said Inuyasha.

"Oh you mean the girl you slept with?" asked Naraku. Inuyasha flinched at the way Naraku said it. He was telling a fact but it still sounded wrong.

"Yeah… do you remember how she looked like?" asked Inuyasha.

"Roughly it has been years, and I'm not as young as I used to be," said Naraku.

"Well can you tell me what you do remember?" asked Inuyasha.

"Okay well, she had dark hair, and I think brown eyes from what I remember. That morning when you left her there she came out with red eyes, I think she was crying. She called her sister and just sat and waited for her," said Naraku.

"Did she ask about the guy she was with?" asked Inuyasha.

"What do you think, she was scared, and I'm pretty sure embarrassed. Do you think she would ask me about the guy she slept with and then left her?" asked Naraku.

"But I left her a note," said Inuyasha.

"Oh yeah that note Onigumo found it in the sheets when I made him come in to clean up the room," said Naraku.

"So she never got the note?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well she might have read it, but judging from the way she came out of the room, I don't think she did," said Naraku.

"Shit, I knew I should have woken her up, but I was in such a rush," said Inuyasha as he covered his face with his hands.

"Inuyasha you want a drink, you really look like you need it," said Naraku.

"No I'll pass, but did you get her name?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm not really sure I remember it, but the girl that came to pick her up was a local model, maybe you've heard of her, she was known as Kotori Yamazaki, but then she got married; I think she goes by Kotori Higurashi now. The girl you were with said that they were sisters," said Naraku.

"Higurashi? The other girl was a model? Kotori… oh my god it was Kagome," Inuyasha said to himself as the horror of it hit him.

"Yes that sounds like the name, but I'm not sure if it was actually the name," said Naraku.

"No Naraku you were a lot of help, thanks! I really need to go somewhere," said Inuyasha as he got up and ran to his car.

"Okay, see you Yash," said Naraku as he watched Inuyasha all but run out the door. "Well I guess he finally found that girl."

-x-

Kagome and Souta finished the packing and were now sitting in the kitchen. She made coffee for them, and they were just talking about memories that they had as kids. She had to admit it was fun to just sit and talk the way that they were. She missed it a lot.

"I missed this Souta, just hanging out like this and talking," said Kagome as she slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah I know, it's more fun when we talk about it, cause it was always us who got in trouble, especially you," said Souta with a laugh.

"Well she always made me act like some little princess, what did she expect, when I grew up with two boys?" she said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah I know she always tried to separate us," said Souta.

"Higurashi's unite!" they said together with a laugh. It was their battle cry as kids.

"Wow I can't believe we used to say that," said Kagome.

"Oh come on you know it was fun," said Souta.

"Yeah I gotta admit," said Kagome. As the siblings were reminiscing over their childhood Kagome heard her phone ringing in her old room. "Hold on I'll just go grab that."

"Yeah I'll be here," said Souta as he continued drinking his coffee. Kagome ran to the room, but by the time she got to her phone she had missed the call. She picked up the phone and looked at the number. It was Inuyasha's number she smiled as she flipped open her phone. Her icon for her voicemail came on and she checked the message as she walked back to the kitchen.

_Hey Kagome, are you still at the apartment? Well where ever you when you get this can you call me as soon as possible because I really need to talk to you. If you're still at the apartment then I'll come there. Just call me soon._

The message ended and Kagome looked at the phone. She didn't understand why he sounded so worried. As she walked into the kitchen Souta looked at her funny.

"What's wrong?" asked Souta.

"It was Inuyasha he left me a message and he sounded worried," said Kagome.

"Well then call him," said Souta.

"Yeah I guess, sorry," said Kagome as she went into the living room area.

"No don't worry about it," said Souta. Kagome dialled the number and by the first ring Inuyasha picked up.

"Hey what's wrong are you okay?" asked Kagome.

"I'm okay, but there's something I really need to tell you, and ask you," said Inuyasha.

"What's wrong? Inuyasha I'm getting a little worried," said Kagome.

"Well this might change a lot between us, where are you?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm at the apartment still, Souta's here with me," said Kagome.

"Oh okay I'll be there in five minutes," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, I'll see you then," said Kagome.

"Yeah bye, love you," said Inuyasha.

"I love you too," said Kagome as she hung up. She put her phone on the table and looked at it.

"What's up?" asked Souta as he walked up behind the couch with his mug in his hand.

"I don't know he said that he needed to talk to me, tell me something, and that it might change a lot between us," said Kagome.

"Oh sounds serious, is he coming here?" asked Souta.

"Yeah he said he'll be here in five minutes," said Kagome.

"Well looks like I should head out then," said Souta as he gulped down the rest of his coffee.

"No please, Souta don't go yet, can you wait till he gets here?" asked Kagome.

"Okay sis, I'll wait," said Souta. They sat there in silence as they waited for Inuyasha to come. Kagome was worried about what he was going to say. Souta could sense the tension in her shoulders and placed his hand on her shoulders. She loosened a little as she looked at her brother.

"Thanks, I'm just worried," said Kagome.

"Yeah but I'm sure it'll be fine," said Souta. Just as they finished talking there was a knock on the door. Kagome looked over at the door and worry was in her eyes. Souta turned around and went to answer the door. When he opened it Inuyasha looked just as bad as his sister, if not worse.

"Hey Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Souta.

"Uh yeah sure, where is your sister?" asked Inuyasha.

"She's right in the living room, I'll just go grab my stuff and I'll see you guys later," said Souta.

"Thanks Souta," said Kagome as she watched her brother leave the apartment.

"No problem sis, we'll talk about it later," said Souta as he winked at her and then walked out the door. Kagome smiled just a little that her brother tried to help her feel better. And as she thought about it she did feel a little better. She turned to Inuyasha.

"So what's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

"Kagome, it's about Daisuke and his dad," said Inuyasha as he looked at her. She didn't know what to feel as she waited for him to tell her what he wanted to tell her…

-x-

A/N: And there you have the next chapter! So a major cliffy, on Kagome's reaction. What did you guys think? Should I have gone in a little more detail on how Inuyasha found out? I thought it was okay, but tell me what you think! I'm hoping to finish this story with three to four more chapters, and though I know the basic outcome of the end details are yet to be decided so I'm just as excited to see what will happen.


	18. Chapter 18

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 18**: Facing the Truth

A/N: Just want to give a special dedication to Scorpion-vixen and Future author for all your support and reviews! And to all you reviewers and readers thanks so much, it was thanks to you that I was able to update so quickly so I hope you enjoyed it, I guess it's to make up for the cliffy I left you all earlier, well go on and read and tell me what you think!!!!!!

_X XX X_

"_Please just listen, until the end before you say anything!"_

_-Inuyasha's Plea-_

"_How, could all that have happened and not once was there any recognition."_

_-Kagome's dilemma-_

_X XX X_

Inuyasha walked around the couch and sat on the coffee table that was positioned right in front of it. "Inuyasha what's going on? Why are you acting like this?" asked Kagome as she looked at him. His face was looking down at the ground. He was worried, scared that if he told her the first thing she would think of would be to break everything they had off. It scared the crap out of him to know that he could lose her, and his son. The thought of having a son, it warmed his heart, but at the same time it scared him because Kagome had said that she hated the father of her son for leaving her. "Inuyasha look at me, what's happened?" she asked again.

His eyes met hers. Her chocolate pools were dark with worry as she searched his eyes. They had turned a dark gold in colour. Kagome moved to the end of her seat and held his hands. He kept his eyes on hers as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Kagome what I wanted to tell you is that I—hold on one second," said Inuyasha as he pulled out his phone that was vibrating in his pocket. "Takahashi Inuyasha, speaking."

"Hi, Mr. Takahashi, it's Riku, I have Jinsei on the line he needs to speak to you about the meeting," said Riku on the phone line.

"Can this wait?" asked Inuyasha.

"No he was very urgent on me contacting you," said Riku.

"Okay put him through," said Inuyasha.

"Okay just wait one moment please," said Riku. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and gave her a look that said "I'm sorry". She just shook her head with a smile. He waited for Jinsei to come on the line.

"Inuyasha can you come sit here?" asked Kagome as she patted the seat beside her. He got up and sat down beside her and she grabbed his right arm and wrapped it around her waist. She snuggled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder as he talked on the phone. She entwined her hand with his right hand and rubbed circles on his tummy.

"Inuyasha where did you go?" asked Jinsei.

"I went for a drive; I had a lot on my mind. What's wrong?" asked Inuyasha.

"The Kawasaki meeting has been change to an earlier time. Inuyasha you, as the CEO, have to be present. You know how important it is to be able to represent them. If we can represent them then we'll climb even higher. You have to get here and quick, the meeting starts in half an hour," said Jinsei.

"Are you kidding me?! Shit Jinsei I have something a little more important to deal with here," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha just go, I'm not going anywhere," said Kagome as she looked up at him. He let out a sigh.

"Inuyasha you better get your ass over here, I don't care if you are CEO, you will not come and go as you please," said Jinsei.

"Okay I'm coming," said Inuyasha as he hung up. He looked down at her. "Sorry, this was really important, but how about we have our date today instead?" asked Inuyasha.

"That sounds fine, you can tell me what ever you have to say, I'm looking forward to it," said Kagome as she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He leaned down and deepened the kiss. His hold tightened around her and he pulled her close to him, scared that if he let her go he would never get her back. When they separated Inuyasha kept his arms around her. She smiled at him and he gave her a smile, though in his eyes there was only worry.

"Inuyasha I love you, you know that so stop acting worried, what ever it is I'm sure it'll be fine," said Kagome.

"I hope so," said Inuyasha as he let her go and got up.

"It will be, just watch," said Kagome giving him a smile.

"Well you want me to help you with these bags before I go?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the bags sitting by the door.

"Sure that'll help me since Souta left, but do you have time?" asked Kagome.

"Sure I'm not CEO for nothing," said Inuyasha, flashing a genuine smirk.

"Okay let's get going then," said Kagome as she grabbed her keys took two of the bags and went outside. Inuyasha grabbed the other four and walked outside with her. Kagome locked the door and they both headed to the elevator.

"This is all your stuff?" asked Inuyasha.

"No Daisuke has a lot of toys and stuff, but I thought I'd bring him and let him chose what he wants to bring because Jake could use these toys too," said Kagome.

"Yeah that's smart and Hiro and Keira both have a lot of things at the house so he'll have plenty to play with," said Inuyasha as he got out of the elevator alongside Kagome. They both walked over to Kagome's car and Inuyasha put all the bags in.

"Thanks Inuyasha," said Kagome as she stood there in front of him.

"You're welcome Gorgeous, now come here and give me a kiss before I go," said Inuyasha. He had a warm smile on his face and Kagome could see it in his eyes that he needed it. She walked right into his arms and pulled into him. He took one hand and moved it to her chin moving it up towards his face. He leaned down and lightly pressed his lips to hers. She smiled into the kiss before murmuring, "This feels so right." When she said that, Inuyasha just held onto her tighter, scared of letting her go. He placed a hand on her cheek and just looked at her for a second.

"Inuyasha stop it, your starting to scare me. You're not going to lose me, so stop acting like it," said Kagome.

"Yeah I hope so, but I should get going, I'll call the second I get off," said Inuyasha as he placed a chaste kiss on her lips once before running off to his own car. Kagome shook her head with a smile as she turned around and got into her own car.

-

"Oni it really hurts," said Kikyo as she held her stomach.

"Okay, okay let's get you to the hospital," said Onigumo with a panic in his voice.

"Hurry, I'm going into labour, it hurts!" said Kikyo as she started her breathing patterns.

"I don't understand we still have about two weeks before he is due," said Onigumo.

"Yeah well he wants to come out now, so get a move on!" said Kikyo as she experienced a contraction.

"Okay, come on honey let's get you in the car," said Onigumo as he led her to the car. Once they were both seated in the car Onigumo pulled out his phone and called his dad. He drove through the traffic trying to make it to the hospital as soon as possible. Naraku picked up the phone after two rings.

"Hello, this is Naraku from the Black Widow," said Naraku.

"Dad, Kikyo's going into labour! Can you get to the hospital!?" said Onigumo.

"What, okay I'll just lock up here and then I'll meet you there," said Naraku in a calm voice as he hung up. He got up and went to lock up the club and then got in his car. He called his wife; she picked up after three rings.

"Hey honey, sorry I was out in the garden," said his wife.

"Kagura, Kikyo went into labour," said Naraku.

"Oh Kikyo's having the baby? Is she okay?" asked Kagura.

"I'm not sure, I'm off to the hospital right now, do you want me to pick you up on the way?" asked Naraku.

"No, no I'm out of the way, I'll meet you there," said Kagura as she took off her straw hat. She let her hair out of its knot and grabbed her purse. She got into her car and called some other people before heading towards the hospital.

-

Kagome drove into the driveway and left her doors unlocked. She was going inside to get someone to come and help her with all the bags. When she came back out she found that all her stuff was already gone along with her car, which had been parked in the garage.

"I always forget that I have people to help me with that now, well thanks anyways," said Kagome to Mina who had offered to help.

"No problem Miss Kagome, the kids are all out right now and will be home with Miss Kara soon," said Mina.

"Oh well that's good I guess, I'll have time to unpack then," said Kagome.

"Would you like me to help? Minami-san doesn't need help in the kitchen and all the chores have been done," said Mina.

"No thank you I really just need some time to myself," said Kagome. "Thanks though."

"Oh sure that's fine, I'll just go find Mayu and see if there are still things that need to be done," said Mina as she bowed and left the room. Kagome nodded as she wandered back towards the third floor. She went into her room and saw that the bags were all sitting in her room. There was someone who was about to start unpacking when Kagome walked in.

"Oh you don't have to do that, I'm perfectly fine doing it on my own," said Kagome.

"Oh sorry Miss, Master Inuyasha called and said for us to do this for you," said the guy.

"Well that was nice of him but I can do it on my own," said Kagome.

"But Master Inuyasha—"

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, if he gets mad I'll take all the blame," said Kagome with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Miss," said the guy as he left the room.

"No problem," said Kagome as she shut the door behind him. Then she got to work, she pulled out her first bag and started to sift through all the clothes. An hour later she had all her clothes organized and put away into the closet. She had one more bag full of stuff left to deal with, and that contained all her personal items. Pictures, items and gifts were in the bag, and they all meant a lot to her. There were two very important things in there that she couldn't wait to look at again. One was a picture album of when Daisuke was born. The first picture was of her and Daisuke when he was born, Bankotsu had taken the picture. She looked so happy, in all the pictures. The album held all his greatest moments as a baby, from his first crawl, to his first walk. Kagome looked through them and saw that it was only just her and Daisuke, but she was still glad that it was that way.

She thought about her conversation that she had with Inuyasha when she told him about her situation with Daisuke's father. She was glad that she was able to tell him, and get out her feelings about the father. She knew she shouldn't be angry with the guy, because he was drunk and so was she. She just wished she had known who he was, and at least remember how that night was like. She didn't remember anything and that was why she was angry, not so much at him as she was at herself. But the fact that he just left her before she woke up was what made her hate him. He never manned up to help her or at least stay long enough to get to know her. He made her feel so cheap and used, and she knew that she wasn't that type of person.

Kagome let out a sigh as she closed the album. She went and put it on a shelf along with a bunch of unread books that had gathered dust. _I better get this place cleaned_, she thought as she wiped a finger across the book to see the amount of dust. She went back to the bag and pulled out a statue of an angel. It was made out of crystal, and it was her last gift from her dad. He gave it to her on her ninth birthday, a year just before he died. On the bottom of the statue was an engraving that said "_To my special angel, always spread your wings and be who you are, love Daddy._" A single tear fell down her face as she remembered how he lifted her up and hugged her tightly when she jumped into his arms on that birthday. She just looked at it and couldn't help but see him standing there looking at her. It felt like she was nine again and she just opened the gift.

"Thank you Daddy," she whispered as she looked at the statue. Just then Daisuke ran into her room. With toys in his hands, he looked as if he was on a sugar high.

"Mommy! I met Hiro-kun's cousin today!!!!! We went to the park and he was there! It was so much fun look at what I got!" said Daisuke as he ran straight into her. He couldn't stop with all the momentum and collided with Kagome.

"Daisuke no!!!" said Kagome as he knocked the statue out of her hand. She tried to grab it but Daisuke got in her way causing the crystal statue to fall to the ground and parts of it shattered. She was in shock as she looked at the statue. The wings broke off and there were cracks in the main body of it. Daisuke looked scared and worried when he saw what he did.

"Mommy I'm—"

"Daisuke how could you! You know that was mommy's only present from Grand-dad! You know better," said Kagome as she went to pick up the statue she accidentally shoved him. He was in utter shock when he fell on his butt. The shock rendered him speechless. Kagome didn't even realize that she did it, and continued to pick it up.

"M-mommy?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"Daisuke just leave me alone! Please I can't deal with this right now," said Kagome as her hands trembled with the pieces in her hands.

"B-but mommy?" he asked tears were in his eyes and he didn't know what to do. Kagome looked at him and was shocked to see her son, at the verge of tears flat on his butt. She didn't understand and as she went to reach for him he back away.

"Daisuke, come here—"

"No mommy you don't want to deal with me! Mommy hates me!" said Daisuke as he ran away from Kagome, the tears falling down his face.

"No Daisuke come here, please don't run away," said Kagome as she got up and went after him. As she got to the door she heard her phone ring. "Not right now," said Kagome but she went back into the room and went to pick it up. "Hello," she said with a trembling voice.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Inuyasha on the other line.

"Yeah, just something between me and Daisuke, so what's up?" asked Kagome.

"Oh right, well Kikyo went into labour a few hours ago. She's still dilating and I just got the message right now. I have to go to the hospital and I was hoping that you would want to come with me," said Inuyasha.

"Oh of course, I'll bring Daisuke too," said Kagome as she looked towards the door.

"Yeah, tell Kara and whoever else is home, they've all been waiting form Kiki to have the baby too," said Inuyasha.

"Okay, so are you there already?" asked Kagome.

"No I just got out of that meeting, and heading down to the car.

"Oh okay well you go there I'll meet you there soon," said Kagome.

"Okay, bye, love you," said Inuyasha.

"I love you too," said Kagome as she hung up. She tossed her phone on the bed and went to find Daisuke. On her way she bumped into Kara. "Kagome what happened to Daisuke? He was crying," said Kara.

"Yeah I was looking for him? Have you seen him?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah he's with the kids in the game room," said Kara.

"Okay thanks, oh wait Inuyasha just called me. Kikyo went into labour," said Kagome.

"What Kikyo's having the baby?" asked Kara.

"Yeah she's still dilating, so yeah, I told Inuyasha we'd meet him there," said Kagome.

"Okay well then let's go get the kids," said Kara.

"Yeah," said Kagome as she followed Kara. They went into the games room and saw Daisuke being crowded by Hiro and Keira. They were trying to console him. "Oh Sweetie," Kagome murmured. Daisuke looked at Kagome and the tears started to fall again.

"Daisuke, sweetie stop crying. You remember Inuyasha's friend Kikyo?" asked Kara. Daisuke nodded and rubbed his arm across his face. "Well, she's having the baby today. Do you want to go see him?" asked Kara.

"Okay," said Daisuke.

"Auntie Kyo is having the baby?" asked Keira.

"Yup so how about we all get going?" asked Kara.

"Okay! Come on Dai-kun!" said Hiro as he held out a hand for Daisuke. Daisuke took his hand and went with Hiro out of the room. Kara looked at Kagome, who looked pale and guilty.

"Kagome what happened? Daisuke usually always gets happy when he sees you," said Kara.

"Well I kind of yelled at him in my room, and he said that I hate him, but before I could go after him Inuyasha called," said Kagome as she started to cry.

"Oh Kagome, don't worry, kids always do that, just watch by the time we get to the hospital he'll forget all about it," said Kara.

"Yeah I hope so. So where are your parents? They would want to come too right?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, how about I go get the kids ready, and you can go find Mom and Dad?" asked Kara.

"Sure, thanks Kara," said Kagome. So the two ladies went on their way. They rounded up everyone and then headed out. On the whole ride to the hospital Daisuke ignored Kagome. He wasn't angry, she could tell, but he was sad. Kagome wanted so badly to just go to him and wrap her arms around him. By the time they go to the hospital so much was running through her mind.

"Kagome we're here," said Kara as she waited for Kagome to get out of the car.

"Oh sorry, just had a lot on my mind," said Kagome.

"It's okay Kagome, now let's go see if Kiki had the baby yet," said Rin as she linked her arms around Kagome's. They walked to the hospital room. Kagome called Inuyasha and he came down to meet them. When he got to the main entrance of the hospital Daisuke ran to Inuyasha.

His eyes were red from crying and he wanted so badly to just hug someone. When he saw Inuyasha he felt happy and ran to him with arms open wide. "Hey there, what's wrong Daisuke?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at the boy that was in his arms. Daisuke wrapped his arms around Inuyasha's neck and buried his head into the crook of his neck.

"Daddy you don't hate me do you?" asked Daisuke. Inuyasha was shocked that he would even ask that.

"Of course not, why would you think that? And why are your eyes so red?" he asked as he looked at his face.

"Because I think Mommy hates me," Daisuke whispered to Inuyasha so that no one else would hear. Inuyasha was beyond surprised when he heard those words leave Daisuke's mouth. He looked over at Kagome and she was watching them with really sad eyes.

"Daisuke you know your mom loves you very much, I think she loves you more than me, which is crazy because I know your mommy loves me a lot so she loves you more than that," said Inuyasha with a smirk.

"No Mommy doesn't. Daddy can I stay with you like this?" asked Daisuke.

"Sure you can," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Daddy," said Daisuke. Inuyasha smiled warmly at his son. He couldn't believe that he had a son, one that loved him so much and that he loved unconditionally. Daisuke rested his head on Inuyasha's shoulder as Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and gave her a reassuring look.

"So Nii-chan did she have the baby yet?" asked Rin.

"No but the doctor said that she's almost ready," said Inuyasha.

"Oh well can we go see her?" asked Rin.

"No I haven't seen her yet, but Naraku and Kagura are waiting upstairs in the waiting room," said Inuyasha.

"Oh well then let's go, I haven't seen Kagura in so long," said Izayoi.

"Okay then let's go," said Inuyasha as he led them all towards the waiting room that Naraku and Kagura were in.

-

"Oni this really hurts!" Kikyo cried out in pain as she felt another contraction.

"I know baby, you're doing great just a little longer and you'll be able to have this baby," said Onigumo.

"Are Mum and Dad here yet?" asked Kikyo.

"Yes they're outside right now, Miss Kikyo," said a nurse.

"Oh thank god, can they come in here, or at least Mum?" asked Kikyo as she looked at the nurse.

"Sure, I'll go try and find her," said the nurse.

"Thank you," said Kikyo, her face was flushed and her hair was matted to her face. Onigumo brushed her hair back and kissed her on the temple.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile as he stroked her hair.

"Please I must look hideous right now," she said.

"No you look beautiful and there's nothing more than to know that you are having my baby, thank you for that," said Onigumo as he bent down and captured her lips with his own. Kikyo sighed into the kiss. All the nurses that were in the room cooed when they heard what he said.

"Miss Nakao you got lucky with this one, there aren't many guys like him around anymore," said a younger nurse.

"Yeah I know," said Kikyo with a dreamy sigh. "I love you Oni."

"I love you too Kiki," said Onigumo as he took her hand in his and rubbed circles in her palm.

-

Inuyasha was sitting on a chair beside his mother as she talked to Kagura. Daisuke was slowly dosing off in Inuyasha's arms. He looked over at Kagome and noticed that there was something about her mood. She seemed sad and depressed. Her face was pale and that twinkle of love and happiness that was on her face earlier that morning seemed to have just disappeared.

He looked down at the boy in his arms and seen his eyes starting to droop. Inuyasha smiled as he held on just a little tighter to the boy. He knew that he had to talk to Kagome about what he talked to Naraku with earlier, and so decided to relish in holding his son for just a little longer before having to talk to Kagome.

A nurse approached the group and went straight towards Inuyasha, Izayoi and Kagura. They looked up at her. "How is Kikyo doing?" asked Kagura.

"She's fine, she'll be ready soon. She asked for you Miss Kagura," said the nurse.

"Oh my baby needs me," said Kagura as she got up. She followed the nurse and disappears around the corner.

"Hey Mom could you hold Daisuke for a second?" asked Inuyasha. Daisuke opened his eyes and looked scared again.

"No Daddy I don't want you to go," he said, his hold tightened on Inuyasha and he buried himself into Inuyasha.

"I'm not going anywhere Daisuke I just have to go talk to your mommy, how about Jii-chan? Do you want to go with him?" asked Inuyasha as he looked over to InuTaisho. InuTaisho smiled at Daisuke. Daisuke nodded and held his hands out to InuTaisho.

"Come here," said InuTaisho. Inuyasha got up and handed Daisuke over to InuTaisho. Daisuke held onto InuTaisho and snuggled in. InuTaisho was so warm and safe that Daisuke didn't want to leave. He looked at Izayoi and felt bad for saying no.

"Gomen Obaa-chan, I didn't mean to say no to you," said Daisuke.

"Oh it's okay sweetie," said Izayoi as she got up and sat beside her husband and stroked Daisuke's hair, lulling him to sleep.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. She seemed so out of it. She looked spaced out and Inuyasha just put a hand on her shoulder. Kagome looked up at him with a blank stare. "Hey," he said with a smile. "Do you want to get some fresh air?"

"Sure," she said as she got up. Inuyasha instinctively put her arm around Kagome, pulling her closer to him. She rested her head on his shoulder as he led her.

"You okay?" asked Inuyasha as he looked down at her.

"No there's a lot on my mind right now. Inuyasha I hurt Daisuke, I miss my Dad and you need to tell me something that might change everything about us. I'm really scared," said Kagome.

"Oh sweetheart, Daisuke doesn't hate you he thinks you hate him which I told him was not true what so ever," said Inuyasha.

"I hope so. He seemed so hurt by me today," said Kagome.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked as they walked outside. He led her to a bench just outside the building and they sat down.

"I think I just want to sit here. You're the only one that keeps me grounded Inuyasha, thanks for being here," said Kagome, as she leaned into him. He kept his arms around her as he rested his head on hers.

"I'll always be here," he said as he turned his head and kissed the crown of her head and then rested his head on hers again.

"So where were Kikyo's parents?" asked Kagome.

"They died when she finished high school. Car accident," said Inuyasha.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I just thought they weren't here cause they couldn't make it or something," said Kagome.

"Don't worry about it; Naraku and Kagura treat her just like their own daughter. She is really happy with them all," said Inuyasha.

"Well that's good to hear," said Kagome.

"Yeah Kikyo went in such a downward spiral when they died, she was so lost but Onigumo was always by her side, he helped her out of her depression, and then about two years ago on their five years he proposed to her, I knew they were made for each other," said Inuyasha with a smile.

"You two were close, weren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's like my little sister and my best friend," said Inuyasha.

"I'm glad," said Kagome and they fell into silence again. After a few minutes of silence Kagome looked up and Inuyasha.

"You know Onigumo's dad looked really familiar, I swear I've seen him somewhere," said Kagome.

"Yeah you might have seen him at the Black Widow. He founded the club," said Inuyasha with a wary eye. Kagome thought about anything that she could remember about the Black Widow, but almost nothing came back, until…

"_Oh I see so you are the one who was with __**Yash**_."

Kagome's eyes went big when she heard what went through her head. There was recognition in her eyes and Inuyasha knew he had to tell her before she went to her own conclusions.

"Kagome?" he asked quietly.

"Inuyasha, he was there. The next morning, and he said your name…well your nickname," said Kagome.

"Kagome you know how we had to talk? Well I think this is a good time as any," said Inuyasha.

"Is this about Daisuke?" asked Kagome.

"Yes, but it also has to do with me and you," said Inuyasha.

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome.

"Before I tell you this you have to promise to hear me out before you say anything," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you're scaring me," said Kagome.

"Kagome just please promise me," said Inuyasha.

"Okay I promise, just tell me," said Kagome.

"Okay well, you know how I lived in New York? Well I was only there for about four years. The Friday before I left was the day that I went to the Black Widow, we had a going away party for me. That was where Sango and Miroku met and hooked up, and it was also the first time we met," said Inuyasha.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kagome.

"I saw you and went up to you. We talked for a bit and then we started to get to know each other better. Do you know Nobunaga Amari?" asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, he was my ex-boyfriend. Wait a minute I remember he was there, he tried to hit me and then……you? Was it you, Inuyasha you were the one who stopped him?" asked Kagome as she moved back from him.

"Kagome I don't know the details, but Oni told me that I asked him for the key to the back room…and well I'm sure you know what that means," said Inuyasha.

"Y-you're the guy I w-was with? You're Daisuke's father!!" she said standing up from the bench.

"Kagome I know you said you hated the father for leaving you but I didn't leave you," said Inuyasha as he held out a hand to Kagome. She just took a step back.

"Then why weren't you there?" asked Kagome her voice trembling as she brought her hand up to her mouth.

"Kagome I was in a rush, I had made plans with a bunch of my friends to help me pack so I had to get back home, I wanted to wake you up but you looked so peaceful, so I left you a note," said Inuyasha.

"What note, there was no note. Inuyasha I was so scared, when I woke up I felt so ashamed and I didn't know where I was, why didn't you stay with me," she asked as tears fell.

"Kagome please don't be mad at me, I really did want to get to know you, I wanted to start something with you, but you never called me, and we never gave each other our names. I swear Kagome I never wanted to loose you," said Inuyasha as he got up to take her into a hug. She was balling and her hands here trapped between her and his chest. Inuyasha hugged her tightly, but then she tried to push away.

"Inuyasha I need to go, I need to be alone right now," said Kagome as she got out of his grip and went back to the hospital. She went into the waiting room, with Inuyasha following right behind her. Kagome looked worn out with the tears falling down her face.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Izayoi as she looked at Kagome walk into the waiting room.

"Nothing's wrong, I just need to go home, is it okay if I go home right now?" asked Kagome.

"Sure, but you shouldn't go alone, you look really worn out, Inuyasha you go with her, we'll take care of Daisuke," said InuTaisho as he shifted the boy in his arms. Daisuke woke up and looked around the room. He saw Kagome with tears falling down her face and Inuyasha who looked worried.

"Thank you InuTaisho but I really just need to take Daisuke and just go somewhere, I need to be on my own," said Kagome as she walked up to InuTaisho to take Daisuke.

"Kagome, please don't do this, talk to me," said Inuyasha as he walked up behind her.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha I just need to go be alone for a while. I need to think this out," said Kagome as she reached for Daisuke.

"No! I don't want to leave. Jii-chan don't let me leave! I want to stay with Daddy!" said Daisuke as he held onto InuTaisho tighter. When Daisuke said Daddy Kagome's eyes went wide with shock. He didn't want to go with her and Daisuke was able to find his own father before she could.

"Daisuke…" she said in a whisper.

"No Mommy I don't want to go, you don't want me, can't I just stay with Daddy?" asked Daisuke.

"I don't want you? Sweetie you're the only one who I know I want, please just come with me, I need to tell you something very important," Kagome pleaded.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes baby, I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you today, please Daisuke would you just come with Mommy?" asked Kagome as she held out her hands.

"Can we come back after though?" asked Daisuke as he held out his hands for her.

"Sure, but only if you want to after we talk," said Kagome as she hugged him tightly.

"Kagome please don't go, you know I love you. Please just stay we'll talk this out," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha I already told you I love you, and nothing will change that but right now I just need some time, please could you give me that?" asked Kagome.

"Okay but first could you come here?" he asked. She walked over to him and he took both Kagome and Daisuke into his arms. He kissed her lightly on the temple before whispering into her ear. "Please come back to me, I can't live without you."

"I'll try Inuyasha, you know I'll try," said Kagome as she leaned up and kissed him lightly and then walked out. She left them there, and went away. She needed to tell Daisuke, to see what he wanted. And so she left and decided to go somewhere that it would be just him and her.

-

Inuyasha let out a frustrated sigh as he took a seat in an empty chair. Everyone looked at him with a curious look. They knew that Kagome wasn't mad at him or she would never had listened to him or even went to him so what ever happened it was going to be talked out. Naraku who was sitting beside Inuyasha turned to him.

"So it was her?" asked Naraku.

"Yeah, I told her. I don't know what she's thinking though," said Inuyasha.

"Don't worry it looked to me like you two will be able to work it out," said Naraku as he rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay what the hell is going on?" asked Rin as she looked at her brother. Inuyasha looked up at them all. They were all looking at him. He didn't want to bring them into it until he and Kagome worked it out.

"Inuyasha honey what's going on with Kagome?" asked Izayoi. Inuyasha looked at his mom who looked so worried, and then he remembered the words that they said to him about a week and a half ago…

"_Have you noticed any similarities between yourself and Daisuke?" asked InuTaisho. _

"_My god Yash, you can be such an idiot sometimes, don't you recognize Daisuke's smell? You two have a very similar scent," said Kara. "Well you and Daisuke have a very similar scent, and we don't even have that and I'm married to your brother."_

"_Son, you can never have such a close scent as you and Daisuke do, unless you are of kin. I don't think that Daisuke is just a child of an acquaintance of yours—"_

"He's my son," he said to himself.

"What did you say son?" asked InuTaisho as he looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked up at everyone. They all looked at him.

"Daisuke is my son," he said as he looked down as his feet. His elbows resting on his knees as he massaged his temple.

"What did you just say?" asked Rin as she looked at her brother in disbelief.

"Daisuke is my son. I'm his father, I have a son," said Inuyasha, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Oh Inuya—"

"She did it! Kikyo had the baby! We have a baby boy!" said Onigumo as he came out full of excitement, but the second he came out into the room the tense atmosphere drained out all his happiness. "Is everything alright here?" asked Onigumo.

"Oni congrats, guess what I have a son too," said Inuyasha as he got up and walked away. He needed to be alone. Onigumo and the rest just looked at Inuyasha as he disappeared around the corner all with an incredulous look on their face. .

-

**A/N: Well here you go Kagome's know. What did you think of her reaction? She didn't technically leave him, she just asked for some time. I hope it was okay with what everyone asked for! Now tell me what you think, I'll be closing this story soon. I'm so excited but also just a little sad! Now that I got this chapter up I can start to study for my last finals! Once I'm done that I'll have all the time to finish this story and put up sequels and continue with the stories that I left off for a long time. So I'm planning on taking on Hidden Innocence again, start up a sequel for In The End or Living in the moment and finish Lost and Found and More to Life. Please check out my other stories! Cause I'd love to hear what you guys think of those stories!!!!! Thanks so much for reading! And hope to see some reviews!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 19**: _The Confrontations_

_X XX X_

"_How do I explain to a four year-old what just happened? How do I explain that the one man he loved as a father actually is his father?"_

_-Kagome's fearful question-_

"_What do I do? How can I fix this so that we can be together again?"_

_-Inuyasha's worries-_

_X XX X_

"What just happened?" asked Onigumo as he took a seat in the waiting room.

"Well Yash just found out that he is Daisuke's father," said Kara.

"So you're telling me that the kid is Inuyasha's father? How is that possible?" asked Onigumo as he looked around the room.

"We're not really sure, all he said was that he was a father and that Daisuke was his," said Rin.

"Well I think I know what happened," said Naraku.

"Do you know something Dad?" asked Onigumo.

"Yes, but I think this isn't the time to be dealing with this, I have a grandson to meet," said Naraku as he got up and wandered off towards the room where his grandson was waiting for him.

"Naraku's right, I want to see the baby too," said Izayoi.

"Mama did Auntie Kyo have the baby?" asked Hiro from the floor where he was playing with his action figure.

"Yes sweetie, can we go see them?" asked Kara as she looked at Onigumo.

"Yeah, sure let's go," said Onigumo as he got up Kara got up along with her kids and they followed along. Izayoi got up and dragged her husband with her.

"Well thanks for asking me to come too," said Rin as she huffed and followed behind them.

-

Kagome was sitting in the cab with Daisuke wrapped in her arms. He had fallen asleep in her lap as the taxi driver drove towards her old apartment. She didn't have the nerve to go back to the house, and couldn't think of anywhere else to go. "That's a cute kid you got there ma'am," said the taxi driver.

"Huh?" said Kagome. She was so deep in thought that she didn't realize that he was talking to her.

"Said, that's a cute you got there," said the man once again.

"Oh yeah thanks, he means everything to me," said Kagome as she touched his hair affectionately.

"Seems to think the same of you," said the taxi driver with a smile as he looked at how Daisuke was holing onto Kagome.

"Yeah, we've always been close," said Kagome with a warm smile.

"It's good to be close to your parents, I know I wasn't and well look at me now," said the taxi driver with a laugh.

"Oh that can't be true," said Kagome trying to reassure him.

"Yeah I guess not, I'm only doing this part time cause I just got laid off from a law firm, tough business, but I never really enjoyed it though," said the taxi driver.

"You used to be a lawyer?" asked Kagome incredulously.

"Something like that, it was stuffy work, and my wife didn't really like it, I never had time to spend with the family, this job—though it's not flashy and it let's me spend time with the kids and wife. Plus I get to meet a lot of interesting and fun people," said the man.

"Oh, well as long as you're happy," said Kagome.

"Yeah it's more like as long as the wife's happy. It must be the same with you, does your husband spend time with you and your family enough?" he asked. Kagome thought about Inuyasha. Would they get married, or would Daisuke be mad at Inuyasha for not being around for the first four years. She thought about what it would be like as Mrs Kagome Takahashi. She decided it had a nice ring to it, but there was still so much to think through.

"Ma'am are you okay?" asked the taxi driver when Kagome didn't respond.

"Huh, oh yeah, sorry there's just a lot going on in my life right now," said Kagome.

"Oh no problem, well I guess we're here, have a good day," said the taxi driver. Kagome nodded paid him and got out of the car. She went into the apartment building with her son sleeping in her arms.

-

"Daddy when can we see Dai-kun again? I want to go play with him and Tai-kun!" said a whining Riya as she sat in Kai's car.

"Sweetheart we have to go home and get you changed, and then go pick up Mama," said Kai as he looked over his shoulder to his daughter.

"But I miss Dai-kun! We always played during the day but now he's never at the apartment anymore!" said Riya.

"Come on sweetie I can't make them stay there, and I don't think they are going to live there anymore," said Kai.

"Why not!? Where are they going then?" asked Riya looking worried.

"I think they're going to stay at the house where we were at yesterday," said Kai.

"Really? That house is so big!" said Riya.

"Yeah it is," said Kai with a smile.

"But Daddy can we go see if Auntie Kagome and Dai-kun are home?" asked Riya.

"Okay sweetie," said Kai.

"Thank you Daddy!" said Riya with a giggle as she clapped her hand together. Kai just laughed at his daughter's enthusiasm as he drove towards the apartment building.

-

"Uh mister are you okay?" asked a young boy who was walking along the street with his girlfriend. Inuyasha was staggering along the sidewalk. His head down as he continued walking. He didn't even answer the guys question and walked along like a zombie.

"I wonder what wrong with him," said the girl as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Who knows maybe he's some bum. We should just leave him alone," said the boy as he motioned his girlfriend to keep walking.

"We can't do that, what if something horrible happened to him," said the girl as she walked towards Inuyasha. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he jerked around.

"Kagome!?" he asked but when he looked into grey eyes and a head full of light brown hair he let out a sigh and just stood there.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl.

"Heh, no I'm not alright but the only person who can help me is the one who made me this way," said Inuyasha.

"What happened?" asked the girl.

"Don't worry about it you two should just enjoy you're selves sorry I'm ruining your date," said Inuyasha as he looked over at the boy. The boy blushed and was ready to say that it was okay but Inuyasha walked off, not listening to their protests. He didn't know what to do, where to go, all he knew was that he wanted to see Kagome. But he promised to give her time and so he wandered. As he walked along the side walk, his cell phone started to vibrate.

"Hello?" he asked when he picked up the phone.

"INU-CHAN!!!! How dare you not be here when I had my baby! You were supposed to be the first one to see him after Oni, Mum and Dad," Kikyo yelled into the phone.

"Ki-kyo…" said Inuyasha as he looked at his at his phone.

"Inu-chan why aren't you here?" she asked, in a hushed whisper.

"Kikyo I'm so sorry, a lot happened while you were in labour," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah so I've heard, no ones told me what exactly happened though, but you better get you're butt over here to see your god child!" said Kikyo.

"God child?" he asked.

"Of course, you are my best friend after all," said Kikyo.

"Wow, thanks Kiks I'll be there soon," said Inuyasha.

"Yeah and when you get here, we need to talk," said Kikyo.

"Yeah, I promise," said Inuyasha as he hung up and ran back the other way. He ran past the couple and they looked at him just a little confused.

"Didn't he just?" asked the girl.

"Yeah he was just moping around just back there," said the girl.

"Well at least he's looking happier," said the boy and he continued walking with his girlfriend.

-

Kagome walked through the door of her old apartment and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that no one was home. She shut the door behind her as she walked over to the couch. She sat down on the couch and rocked her son in her arms. He slowly woke up and looked at Kagome.

"Mommy?" he asked as he brought up his hand to rub his eyes.

"Hi sweetie, you had a nice nap?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"Yeah, sorry I fell asleep. Mommy you look really sad, and I made you sad, I'm sorry," said Daisuke as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's neck.

"Oh baby you don't need to be sorry," said Kagome as she hugged him back.

"Are you sure?" he asked when he pulled back.

"Of course, but sweetie we have to talk about something," said Kagome.

"What's wrong Mommy?" asked Daisuke.

"Baby you know how I told you I needed to tell you something really important?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah."

"Okay so I'm going to tell you about your Dad. Your real dad," said Kagome.

"What about him…" he asked with bitterness in his voice.

"Baby, he's here, and he wants to be apart of our life," said Kagome.

"No…Mommy no!" he said with tears in his eyes.

"Baby do you even want to meet him?" she asked.

"No I don't want another Daddy, Inuyasha is my Daddy! I don't want to leave him! Mommy I don't want to leave him!!!!" he said as the tears started to fall even more.

"Baby…" she said as she looked at her son. She was scared, how was she supposed to tell him that Inuyasha was his father. Inuyasha was the guy who left her when she was only nineteen. How could she tell him that the guy both of them fell in love with was the same guy that left them alone for four years.

"Mommy?" Daisuke asked when Kagome didn't say anything.

"Sorry sweetie," said Kagome as she looked down at her son snapping out of her train of thought.

"Mommy can we just forget about my real Dad I don't want him to see me, I just want to go back to Daddy and Hiro-kun and Jii-chan and Oba-chan! I don't want to see him!" said Daisuke. He looked into her eyes pleading for her to understand and listen to him.

"Baby, I said we could go back after we had that talk, so I'm going to tell you something that might make you change your mind," said Kagome.

"What is it Mommy?" asked Daisuke.

"Baby, your real dad _is_ Inuyasha," said Kagome. She bit her bottom lip as she looked at Daisuke's reaction. His face was blank for a good minute and then it became happy with delight.

"Daddy is my Daddy!? Oh Mommy can we go see him, please!?" he asked with so much happiness that Kagome couldn't help but feel warm from it.

"Are you sure that that's what you want?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I've been waiting for him to come for so long………Mommy why wasn't he here when I was born?" he asked. His face twisted from delight to sheer confusion.

"Sweetie, it's a little hard to explain, he—"

"Did he not like me?" he asked with tears falling down his eyes again.

"No he loved you, and you know that. The situation was just really complicated, but when you're a little older I promise to explain it to you, okay?" she asked.

"Okay, but can we still go see him? I want to talk to Daddy about it," said Daisuke.

"Of course we can, do you want to go right now or do you want something to eat first?" asked Kagome.

"No thank you, Auntie Kara took us to that yummy Italian restaurant just by Uncle Banky's work. We dropped Jake off there after. He was so excited," said Daisuke with a smile.

"Oh Jake must have loved it then, didn't you want to go too?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah but I didn't want to leave Hiro-kun and Kei-chan," said Daisuke.

"That's my good boy," said Kagome as she kissed him on his temple, just because she needed the contact.

"I love you Mommy," he said and hugged her close. He buried his face in her neck.

"Oh I love you too, Baby more than anyone else," she said and just held him close. The just sat there in an amiable silence in each other's arms. Ten minutes later Daisuke heard a knock on the door. Kagome, who had started to doze, was still a little groggy but Daisuke was so excited when he realized that it was Riya and Kai. He got up from Kagome's lap and ran to the door.

"Dai-kun if you're in there open up!" said Riya in a no nonsense voice.

"Ri calm down, I told you he might be at that big house right now, so just—"

"DAI-KUN!" said squealed, cutting off her father when the door opened to reveal the little boy.

"Riya-chan!" he said with his smirk. Riya lunged into his arms and hugged him real tight. "Ow Riya-chan why are you squeezing me so tight?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh sorry, it's just I wanted to play with you, and before I used to come here when Mama and Daddy went to work but now I have to go to Oba-chan's house. It's no fun there when you're not with me," said Riya.

"Sorry," he said as he hugged her once and then looked up at Kai. "Hi Uncle Kai."

"Hi twerp, is your mom here too?" asked Kai as he looked into the apartment.

"Yeah she's just inside," said Daisuke. Kai smiled and ruffled his hair affectionately before pushing them both inside and following them in. "Mommy Uncle Kai and Riya-chan are here!" he said with a chipper voice. Kagome turned around and looked at her older brother. The second his eyes fell on Kagome and noticed the red eyes and tear stained cheeks he all but ran over to her. Daisuke realized that it was time to leave the grown ups to their own world and so he took Rita's hand and led her into his old room.

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked as he sat down beside her and cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears that fell as he asked her.

"Nii-chan so much happened. So much happened and Daisuke is still okay with it," said Kagome a smile on her face but the tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Kagome what happened? Did Inuyasha do something to you? What's wrong with you?" he asked as he braced his hands on her shoulders.

"Kai Inuyasha is the guy I was with, he's Daisuke's real father," she said with a smile.

"What…? He's the jerk who fuckin' left you. He's the asshole who fuckin' left my baby sister all alone with a child, the bitch who fuckin' took your virginity!" Kai said enraged. He stood up and just started to pace.

"Nii-chan don't get upset the kids are in the other room. I was just a much to blame on the virginity part," said Kagome blushing at the last part.

"No Kags, how dare he do that to you," said Kai as he stopped and looked at her. "You were supposed to go to school make something great of yourself but you became a single mother and you were reduced to becoming a secretary. I knew he looked familiar that first day at mom's birthday. I knew he was bad news and I listened to Kotori, if I didn't and stopped you, you wouldn't be in this mess," said Kai.

"What mess?! If you're going to call Daisuke a mistake, you're no better than that woman who thinks she's my mother!" Kagome hissed.

"Kagome—"

"No Nii-chan, what we did back then may have been irresponsible, but I don't regret it. I love him and I love Daisuke, and I'm thankful that he's here," said Kagome.

"Kagome……I'm sorry," he said as he went to her and hugged her.

"It's okay Nii-chan," she said as she wrapped her arms around his torso and just held on.

"So did you tell Daisuke yet?" asked Kai.

"Yeah I told him just a little while ago," said Kagome.

"And what did he say?" asked Kai as he looked down at her.

"He's happy, but he got scared. He thinks that Inuyasha didn't like him," said Kagome.

"Well as long as you guys are happy, but does Inuyasha know about it yet? And either way I'm going to have to talk to him about it all," said Kai with a smirk.

"Yeah he knows about it, he was one who told me about it. And I guess I can't help it, you'll have to talk to him," said Kagome. "But please don't scare him off."

"Kags if he does run off then he's not worthy of you," said Kai.

"He won't run, I know he won't," said Kagome with a smile. Kai sat down on the couch and slung his arm over Kagome's shoulder and just started asking her questions about what exactly happened. As they were talking Daisuke and Riya ran back in the room.

"Mommy Uncle Banky and Jake are back!" said Daisuke as he sniffed the air.

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Because I can smell them!" said Daisuke with an excited smile as he ran to the door and opened it just as Bankotsu was about to put the key into the key hole. Bankotsu looked surprised to see Daisuke but smiled warmly at him. Jake, who was already happy, being able to meet all the actors and stuff, was even more excited to see Daisuke again so that he could tell him everything he saw.

"Daisuke!" he said with a huge grin.

"Hey Jake! Come inside! You too uncle Banky!" said Daisuke as he grabbed Jake's hand, "I have to tell you something!"

"I have to tell you stuff too!" said Jake still grinning. Daisuke took Riya's hand as well and ran back to the bedroom. Bankotsu just smiled as he walked in. He put his bag on the floor by the door and tossed his keys on the small table right beside the door. He walked all the way in and saw Kagome sitting with Kai. It was the last thing he thought he'd see at his house.

"Banky," Kagome said with a warm smile.

"Koneko what are you doing here? And Kai, didn't you say you had to pick up Kotori today?" asked Bankotsu.

"Oh yeah shit, I guess I gotta go, Riya come on we have to go pick up Mama," Kai yelled.

"Aw Daddy can't I stay with Dai-kun and Jake?" asked Riya with a pout as she came outside.

"I can't leave you here, unless it's okay with these two, but I don't think today's the right day," said Kai as he looked at his sister.

"Oh come on! Please I promise to be really good! Please Auntie Kago!" said Riya.

"Oh how could I refuse, its okay Nii-chan I'll take care of her," said Kagome as she pushed him up.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah now go!" said Kagome.

"Okay well then you better behave okay," said Kai as he looked at his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy!" she said as she hugged him before running back into the room.

"Okay well then I'll be going," said Kai. He left the apartment and left Kagome and Bankotsu alone in the room. Bankotsu went and sat down beside Kagome.

"So what's up?" he asked.

"A lot," was her short reply. Bankotsu let out a laugh.

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Bankotsu.

"I do I'm just scared of what you're going to say," said Kagome.

"Oh come on you know you can tell me anything," said Bankotsu.

"I know that it's just that it's something really important," said Kagome.

"Okay then can you tell me?" he asked again.

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise me you won't do anything stupid," said Kagome.

"I'll try," said Bankotsu.

"I guess that's as far as you'll go eh? Okay well I had a talk with Inuyasha today," said Kagome.

"And that's so bad that it'll make me do something stupid?" asked Bankotsu with a laugh.

"No but what I tell you next might. Banky Inuyasha is Daisuke's biological father, he's the guy who I was with that night on my birthday," said Kagome. There was complete silence in the room. Kagome wasn't sure if she should be happy or not.

"He…is…Daisuke's…dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, he just figured it out I guess, but I told Daisuke and for the most part he's happy and I'm happy too," said Kagome.

"But he hurt you, Kagome he left you alone for four years! Four god damn years, and I was here with you, I know how much he hurt you," said Bankotsu.

"It's okay, it wasn't his fault. He explained it to me, and I get it. The circumstances were just bad, but everything is fine, he never meant to leave me the way he did," said Kagome.

"But he still left you," he said in a sharp tone.

"I know, but we want this to work," said Kagome.

"Kagome where is he? I want to talk to him personally, do you know where he is?" asked Bankotsu.

"Banky please you said you wouldn't do anything," said Kagome.

"I'm not going to do anything, but where is he right now?" asked Bankotsu.

"He's at the hospital right now," said Kagome.

"Okay well I'm gonna go have a talk with him," said Bankotsu.

"Well I'm coming with you, kids get your stuff we're going out," said Kagome.

"Okay Mommy!" said Daisuke as he ran out of the room with Jake and Riya behind him. "Are we going to see Daddy?"

"Yeah…" she said just a little hesitantly.

"Yay!" he said as he went to the door.

"Okay then let's go," said Bankotsu. He was pissed, but he didn't want Kagome to see it. And so he kept it to himself and just walked out of the room along with the others. When they got to his car, Kagome buckled in the kids and then they drove off towards the hospital.

-

Inuyasha was in the hospital room with Kikyo and the rest of the family as he held his god child. The little boy was so small in his arms. His crimson coloured eyes looked up at his curiously, and he gurgled out some incoherent sounds. He had a nice mop of black hair. He had a small button nose and a full mouth. The appeal of a baby—with his stubby little fingers—made Inuyasha forget all about the problems. The baby looked at Inuyasha and smiled, his toothless smile made Inuyasha feel something warm inside, and all at once he felt depressed again, because he thought of how he missed out holding his own son when he was born. He missed out on so much with Daisuke and he vowed that he would make up all that time with both of them when Kagome was able to come back to him.

"So what is his name?" asked Izayoi who was standing behind Inuyasha and looking at the baby in her son's arms.

"Well we had a few names, but I think we'll name him Taro," said Kikyo as she looked at her husband.

"Great son, it's a perfect fit," said Inuyasha with a smile. He handed the baby back to Kikyo and excused himself from the room.

"Inuyasha are you okay?" asked Kara as she looked into his eyes.

"No I'm fine, there's just a lot I regret right now, and I missed out on a lot, because I went to New York, I need to clear my head, so I'm just gonna go get some coffee," said Inuyasha with a sad smile. "Do you guys want anything?"

"No you just go," said Kara as she pushed him out of the room. Inuyasha walked out of the room and wandered along to the cafeteria. He needed to be alone and think about what he happened between him and Kagome. As he was walking he was knocked up against a wall. He looked at the person in front of him and was face to face with Bankotsu.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Inuyasha as emotion filled his eyes.

"You and I need to talk buddy," said Bankotsu with anger in his voice.

"Banky what are you doing! Stop that!" said Kagome.

"Uncle Banky leave Daddy alone!" said Daisuke as he tugged at Bankotsu's shirt. Inuyasha heard their voices and looked over at them.

"Kagome…Daisuke……You guys came back?" he asked as he looked at them. He looked so helpless and defeated.

"Bankotsu let him go, you promised me," said Kagome.

"I know but this isn't really the best time. I can't help it you hurt her so much, for four years you hurt her, don't you feel anything?" asked Bankotsu.

"Of course I do! You don't know how much it hurts me right now to now what I did to Kagome, but I'm not going to apologize for that night because if it weren't for that night we would never have him. But I'm sorry for missing all your birthday's Daisuke and not being there for all the long nights Kagome, but I want to make it up to you. I want to be apart of your life, and yours Daisuke," said Inuyasha. Bankotsu just let him go, he realized that Inuyasha wasn't some jerk who bedded women left and right, and the sincerity of his voice told him that he was actually hurting inside.

"Daddy you like me then?" asked Daisuke as he looked up at Inuyasha.

"Of course I do, I think I love you, and more than your mommy," he said as he crouched down in front of Daisuke. Tears welled in Daisuke's eyes as he lunged at Inuyasha with open arms. Inuyasha's mind was calm now as he held onto his son tightly. Tears fell down his face as he stood up and held his son.

"I love you Daddy! I don't want you to leave us and I don't want to leave you," said Daisuke.

"Don't worry son, I'm never going anywhere not with out you guys," said Inuyasha. Daisuke sniffled and tried to smile. He reached up and wiped away Inuyasha's tears, which touched Inuyasha so much that more tears fell. He let out a short laugh as he buried his face in the crook of his son's neck. Kagome felt so happy seeing the interaction between her son and Inuyasha that she walked up to them and wiped Daisuke's tears before putting a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. He looked at her and couldn't help the smile that grew on his lips. He opened his arm and enclosed it around her. He rested his forehead on hers.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, I'm glad you came back," said Inuyasha as he leaned in just a little more and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She brought up a hand and cupped his face, rubbing the tears that still fell away with her thumb.

"I told you I'd try. And as much as I want to hate you for leaving, I love you for being here with me now. Inuyasha those four years were hard but to know that you'll be with me for the years to come fills me with so much warmth," said Kagome.

"I'm glad. I held Kikyo's son, and I felt so depressed, I missed the most important parts of his life, of my life. I will make it up to you Daisuke and to all your brothers and sisters," said Inuyasha. Daisuke let out a giggle.

"I want two brothers!!! Just like Uncle Sessh and you and Uncle Kai and Souta!" said Daisuke with a laugh.

"Oh well we'll have to talk about that on another day I think, looks like the kids want to go do something a little more fun," said Inuyasha when he looked over at Jake and Riya.

"Hi Inuyasha! Can we go back to your house? I want to show Dad the painting we did in your room," said Jake.

"Jake I don't think its okay for me to g—"

"Of course you can Bankotsu, you had every right to do what you just did. Kagome is like your sister, and I hurt her, I deserved it all, and I know if they weren't here then there would have been more to what you had to say, but you can say it on another day," said Inuyasha as he held he hand out for a truce.

"Okay I guess," said Bankotsu as he took his hand and shook it.

"So who wants to see my god child?" asked Inuyasha.

"You're the god father?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah I know I had the same expression," said Inuyasha with a laugh.

"Well then let's go. If he's your god child then I am his god mother by default!" said Kagome with a laugh. "Come on Banky."

"Yeah I'm coming. Let's go Riya, Jake," said Bankotsu as he held onto their hands as he walked behind Inuyasha, Kagome and Daisuke.

-

"Oh Kiki he is just so adorable, I want to just take him away with me," said Rin as she held Taro in her arms.

"It makes me want to have another one," said Kara with a smile as she looked at her kids.

"Really Mama? Can we have a girl this time?" asked Keira.

"No another boy!" said Hiro. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Why do you want a girl?" asked Kara.

"Because now Dai-kun lives with us too, and nii-chan gets to play with him but I don't like playing the games that they play," said Keira.

"Well when we get home I want you to ask Daddy okay?" asked Kara.

"Okay!" said Keira with a smile.

"Okay hand him over this way," said InuTaisho as he held out his hands.

"I don't know, Uncle Inu you aren't that great with your hands," said Kikyo with a laugh.

"I am too, just watch, kids love me," said InuTaisho serious on the task.

"Okay here Dad but you hurt this baby and I'll have to hurt you," said Rin with a cheery voice.

"Thanks Rin dear," said InuTaisho. InuTaisho was rocking Taro in his arms as the door to the private room opened. No one was paying attention to the people who wandered into the room because they were all preoccupied with the baby, but then Hiro smelt Daisuke and grinned running to the door and jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha let got of Kagome quickly and caught Hiro. The small group that entered the room laughed.

Everyone that was watching the baby turned around to see Inuyasha along side Daisuke and Kagome.

"Kagome?!" they all but screamed causing Taro to start crying. InuTaisho started rocking him in his arms again.

"Kagome dear, how are you? Is everything fine between you two now?" asked Izayoi as she walked over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I'm fine, everything's fine," said Kagome with a smile as she looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked back at her and since he couldn't do anything else just put his head against hers.

"Oh thanks god! I thought that he really messed up!" said Rin as she went to Kagome and took her into a hug.

"Wow you guys were all worried about me?" asked Kagome.

"Hey me too! Right Oba-chan!?" asked Daisuke.

"Of course sweetie, do you want to come in my arms now?" asked Izayoi with a smile.

"Of course!" said Daisuke as he jumped into Izayoi's arms.

"Wait hold up can someone please explain to me what happened between these three in the past five hours?" asked Kikyo.

"Sorry, I'm totally ruining your day," said Kagome with a blush.

"No it's fine just someone fill me in here please," said Kikyo with a whine.

"Okay! Inuyasha is my real Daddy!" said Daisuke with a really cheer in his voice.

"What?" asked Kikyo in disbelief.

"I know I had the same reaction," said Rin.

"Kagome _was_ the girl I was with that night, and let's just leave it at that," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Kags maybe we should get going, this seems to be a family moment," said Bankotsu but Inuyasha obviously heard.

"No Bankotsu, you've met the family, so come and say hi to the newest addition," said Inuyasha as he moved to the side to let Bankotsu through.

"Here son why don't you hold him," said InuTaisho. He handed Taro over to Bankotsu and took a step back.

"Wow he's so soft…and squishy," he said in amazement as he looked at the little baby who was looking back at him with curious crimson eyes.

"My baby is not some chew toy okay!" said Kikyo which caused everyone to erupt in laughter.

"Sorry, it's just it's been so long since I've held a baby in my arms," said Bankotsu.

"Okay that alright," said Kikyo. Jake and Riya who were still standing by the door wanted to see the baby too and so they walked up to Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked down at his son who tugged at his jeans.

"Do you guys want to see the baby too?" he asked as he crouched down and showed the baby to the kids.

"He's so cute," said Riya.

"I know eh," said Kikyo with a proud smile. "That's my baby."

"Kikyo honey maybe you need to rest a little, this all seems to be getting to you," said Kagura.

"More like to your head," said Onigumo.

"Excuse me? I didn't see you sit through labour and push the baby out, so don't you say such juvenile things to me, I have every right to be proud of what I just did, and that's my baby okay!" said Kikyo as she looked Onigumo.

"Hey he's our baby," said Onigumo.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kikyo. They all laughed as they listened to the banter between the new parents.

There was a knock at the door before it opened to reveal a nurse. She smiled warmly as the big group that was in the room. "Sorry to disturb you but Miss Nakao needs her rest, the husband is welcome to stay, but the rest should let her have some rest," said the nurse.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Inuyasha, "maybe it'll help Kikyo's inflated head, deflate just a little."

"Inuyasha you better run before I get up and chase after you," said Kikyo with venom in her voice. Inuyasha just laughed as walked out as a leisurely pace to further annoy her. Kikyo was about to get up when Onigumo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Baby you're wearing a hospital gown," was all he needed to say to get her to sit back down.

"Okay honey you rest and drive Oni crazy, it's the privilege that we women get, so use it," said Kagura with an evil smile.

"Thanks Mom," said Onigumo. Kagura just smiled sweetly and walked away with a sympathetic Naraku. The rest all filed out to leave the happy couple with their baby.

-

"So how about we go home?" asked Inuyasha as he looked at Kagome and then Daisuke.

"Yay! Let's go home!" said Daisuke.

"Kagome do you want to go home?" asked Inuyasha.

"Of course I do," said Kagome.

"Well then how about we get going, Bankotsu would you like to come, and see what Jake created?" asked Inuyasha as he looked over at Bankotsu.

"Yeah I'd like that but is it okay to go home first I don't want to leave Jackie home alone," said Bankotsu.

"Sure bring her over too, I'm sure she'll love it too," said Inuyasha.

"Thank you Inuyasha!" said Jake as he took Bankotsu's hand and started to walk.

"Riya do you want to come with us then?" asked Kagome.

"Okay Auntie Kago!" said Riya as she went and held onto Kagome's hand. "Now we can play more Dai-kun!"

"Yeah, and I know Kei-chan will be happy!" said Daisuke with a smile. So the small group separated from the group and got into Inuyasha's car. They drove towards the house where everything just seemed to fit. Kagome was happy as she watched him drive. He grabbed her hand and placed it on the gear shift and then he put his on top of hers and linked their fingers. She knew that everything happened for a reason, and that one moment that they let everything go and just lived for the feeling was worth everything that came after, because in the end they were together and a family.

-

**A/N: So I think this is it! Everything has been resolved! But don't worry I still have an epilogue to do and I've decided to do a sequel for this story first before starting In The End, or I might just do both and start Lost and Found later! I hope you guys liked it! I know it was kind of clean cut, but the confrontations were all met with head on and dealt with! Please tell me what you think, I loved this story so much and that is why I want to continued with these characters! In the sequel, so if anyone has any ideas for the sequel please tell me! It had a few ideas but I'll post them on the next chapter, which should be up after 10-15 review! I know it can happen so I hope everyone who reads this tells me what they though about it! Well I'm starting to drag so thanks and hope you enjoyed!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Living in the Moment**

**Chapter 20**: _The Epilogue_

**A/N: Just a little warning that there is a lemon in this chapter, so if you are faint at heart or are under the age of let's say 16 then please skip it!! You've been warned and I don't hold responsibility if you do indeed read it! Thanks and enjoy!**

_X XX X_

"_Sometimes forgetting about your worries and problems, even only for a moment, can lead you to things that were just meant to be"_

_-The End Result-_

"_I never thought everything could be this perfect. Thank you for everything…"_

_-Kagome's emotion-_

"_You coming back; has been the one thing I will thank god for everyday. I love you and always will, thank you, forever and always…"_

_-Inuyasha's outlook-_

_X XX X_

"Come on Dad! Hurry Mama! I want to show it to you!" said Jake.

"Honey are you sure? I don't want invade Inuyasha's personal space," said Jackie as she held onto Bankotsu's arm.

"He said it was okay," said Bankotsu as he looked over at his fiancé and smiled down at her.

"But it still doesn't feel right," said Jackie.

"Don't worry, I said it was fine, and besides you'll love what Jake has to show you," said Inuyasha as he looked over his shoulder. Jackie blush embarrassed that he heard her.

"As long as you're sure about it," said Jackie in a quiet voice.

"Come on Mama I know you'll like it!" said Jake as he left Daisuke's side and ran back to Jackie. He grabbed her hand and ran towards the room that was just ahead.

"Jakey hold on, what's the rush?" asked Jackie as she let out a laugh.

"Just hurry Mama!" said Jake and ran faster. When they reached the door Jake opened it without hesitation. Jackie who was a bit more hesitant didn't have the time to react as her son pulled her through the threshold. She didn't know what to look for because when she entered the room she looked straight out into the yard. The room was pretty and elegant. The maroon walls were well accessorized with cream coloured curtains and black and white paintings of people who she assumed were Inuyasha's family. She was pulled out her thoughts when Jake tugged at her. She looked down at him and noticed that he was pointing to the wall just behind her.

She turned around and was awed by what she saw. Her hand came up to her mouth as she touched the wall. It was her home, the place where she brought up her son for the first five years of his life. "Jake this is amazing…it looks just like it."

"I know! Inuyasha said it could stay here and I could come and see it whenever I want."

"But how did you guys get it painted?"

"Inuyasha's Mom and Aunt Kagome painted it. I was trying to paint it but I wasn't doing a good job and Inuyasha got them to help," said Daisuke as he looked at Jackie.

"Is this where you lived?" asked Bankotsu as he came up behind Jackie and Jake.

"Yeah, this is the backyard. I always played here—"said Jake as he pointed to the tree house, "—with Michael and Daniel. We had a lot of fun there, I miss them."

"Oh sweetie," said Jackie as she put a hand on Jake's shoulder.

"Daddy can we have a tree house too?" asked Daisuke as he looked up at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked down at him and twisted his face.

"You want a tree house?" he asked pretending to be put off by the thought.

"Yeah it looks like a lot of fun, please Daddy!" said Daisuke.

"Well if you really want one I'll talk to Uncle Sessh and we'll make one," said Inuyasha with a grin.

"Yeah and if Dad says no then I'll tell Mama and she'll make him help!" said Hiro with a grin.

"That's settles it then, Hiro you better bug him a lot okay?" he asked.

"Okay!" said Hiro with a grin. The three laughed at the thought while Jake, Bankotsu and Jackie all looked at the wall. The scene was of the backyard. There was the tree house in the canopy of the tree with the tire swing attached to a large branch. It stood still in the picture but both Bankotsu and Jackie could imagine it being moved and pushed by the kids. The rest of the yard was a large field full of open space for kids to run around in, to play with the dog that they owned. Jackie couldn't help but overflow with emotion. It was just too much to think that Jake had missed it so much that he got it painted.

"You miss it don't you Jakey?"

"Yeah I did when we painted it, but it's okay now. I have you and dad and everyone else."

"Do you want to go visit your friends?" asked Bankotsu.

"Really Dad, we can go there?"

"Yeah if you want to, then for sure, I'm sure both of you would want to visit you're friends."

"Did you hear that Inuyasha?! You were right, we can go!" said Jake with a smile on his face.

"I told you didn't I? Now you can go see you're friends again."

"Oh Daddy can we go too? I want to meet Jake's friends too!"

"Well that's another story, Daisuke. We'll have to ask Mommy if we can go."

"Okay I'll go ask her right now!" said Daisuke as he ran out of the room leaving the rest behind. The rest just laughed.

"If you guys go, then I want to go too!" said Hiro.

"Well then I guess you'll have to go ask Kara too then."

"Okay Uncle Inu, I'm gonna go ask her, you wait right here!" said Hiro and he too ran out of the room. The rest of the occupants of the room laughed as they followed the two kids. Bankotsu picked up Jake and he hugged him as they walked out of the room. Jackie who fell back a little only smiled as she watched the show of affection that Jake and Bankotsu were showing each other.

"He's changed a lot in the short time he's been here," said Inuyasha as he watched Jake.

"Yeah he has, thank you Inuyasha."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Well because you were the one who talked to Jake when he wanted to leave. You told him that it would be okay and you may not have realized it but that was exactly what Jake needed, reassurance that everything would be okay." Jackie just tucked her hair behind her ear as she smiled up at Inuyasha. She started to walk of the room and Inuyasha soon followed.

-

Keira and Riya were playing with Keira's toys, as the ladies talked about the events of the day. The two girls ignored the adults as they played. Keira kept a wary eye on door waiting for Sesshomaru to get home. She had taken what Kara said seriously about having a baby sister. She really wanted to ask him for one. She wanted a sister, someone to play with and spoil. When she heard the door of the entrance lobby turn she dropped her toy and ran to the lobby.

Sesshomaru opened the door to the house and was tackled by Keira. Though she wasn't able to knock him down, she still startled him. "Kei? What's wrong?"

"Daddy, can I have a sister? Mommy said that I should ask you."

"You want a sister?"

"Yeah, Auntie Kyo had her baby. He was so cute, and Mama said that she wanted another baby! Can we have another one Daddy?"

"Wow Kiki had the baby? That was soon, but about the sister, sweetie that's something that I have to talk to your mommy about…" he said as her face dropped," but I do want another kid. One who is as pretty and as special as you."

"Really Daddy?!" Sesshomaru picked her up and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Yes, yum you taste good." He let out a laugh when he pretended to nibble on her neck. She just giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. "So where's everyone?"

"Well Uncle Inu took mister Banky and Jackie upstairs to show them the painting on the wall in his room, and Mama and Auntie Kagome are in the living room with Oba-chan and Auntie Rin."

"Well how about we go see what the ladies are up to?"

"Okay, but you have to promise to talk to Mama about the sister!" said Keira.

"Okay, I promise, we'll get on that once everyone is settled into bed okay?" he asked as he kissed her on the nose.

"Thank you Daddy!"

Sesshomaru walked over to the living room where he found his wife sitting on the couch with Kagome's hand in hers. They were in a discussion that seemed to ignore all things in their surroundings. Rin and Izayoi were sitting across from them, listening intently. They didn't even notice as Sesshomaru walked into the room and placed Keira back on the floor. He cleared his throat when he was being ignored and that finally got their attention.

"Oh Sessh, you're home," said Kara as she got up to give him a welcome kiss. He responded and then looked at everyone around and nodded.

"So what's going on here? You guys seem to be discussing a rather important topic."

"Yeah they were talking about what happened with Uncle Inu and Auntie Kagome," said Keira from the floor.

"Oh and what happened with them today?" Sesshomaru asked when he looked over at the occupants in the room. Kagome's eyes shifted from Kara's to the other two ladies in the room. She didn't know what to say. It was different telling someone like Sesshomaru about the actual facts of her relationship with Sesshomaru. It was just a little awkward and she wasn't sure if she was ready to tell someone who she didn't know. "So am I going to be told, or is it something that I'm not allowed to know?"

"Well it's something only Kagome can say if you can know about it," said Kara. She looked back over at Kagome who looked worried but determined.

"I guess he has a right to know, since it is apart of his family too." She looked at Sesshomaru, her eyes watering but she held strong. "Inuyasha is Daisuke's biological father. We met on my nineteenth birthday at the Black Widow, and well I'm sure you can think up what happened after that."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, wide-eyed. He admired Kagome, for all she had to go through being a single mother and all. He had compassion in his eyes which soon turned to a small wave of anger thinking that Inuyasha was the cause of Kagome going through all that she had because he was a jerk who left her behind. "Kagome,my jerk of a brother did that to you?"

"Yes…but its okay. If he didn't then I wouldn't have Daisuke, and that in itself makes me happy to know that it happened. Inuyasha and I worked it all out, and we still want to be together, and Daisuke is so happy that it is Inuyasha."

"Well I still think that block head needs a good hit on the head."

"There we can all agree on Nii-chan!" said Rin with a laugh. The comment caused the rest to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Everyone turned to find the cause of their laughter. Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha which caused him to quirk his brow. "And why are you glaring at me?"

"Inuyasha how could you do that to Kagome!?" Inuyasha looked surprised to find his brother actually being emotional about anything.

"What are you so mad about? We worked things out, and everything's perfect."

"Yeah but you must have hurt her so much when it first happened, Kagome you should really make him work for your trust," said Sesshomaru as he turned to Kagome. She smiled thankful that he was actually worried. She got up and went up to Sesshomaru. She went on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Sesshomaru we are okay now. I love him and he loves me, and even though we were stupid and young, we are happy now," said Kagome with a reassuring smile.

"See now, will you calm down?" said Inuyasha. Kagome smiled at his childish comeback and walked over to him. She felt a pull that made her wrap her arms around him and pull him down for a much needed kiss. She smiled into it when he responded with just at much vigour and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Uncle Inu! Stop that, remember what we were supposed to do?!" complained Hiro standing right behind the couple. Inuyasha pulled back just a fraction and looked over at Hiro.

"What was that again? I seemed to have forgotten."

"Argh, remember what we talked about upstairs?! We were going to ask Daddy!"

"Oh yeah, my bad. If you'll excuse me," said Inuyasha as he let go of Kagome and turned back towards his brother. Kagome just laughed and watched in amusement. Inuyasha squared off in front of his brother and puffed out his chest. It looked as if he was ready for a fight, but the goofy expression on his face told otherwise.

"Alright Fluffy, hows about me and you build a tree house for the kids?"

"Huh? Where the hell did that come from?" asked Sesshomaru with a confused look on his face.

"Please Dad?! Jake had one when he lived in America and it looked really cool!" said Hiro. Sesshomaru looked over at Jake who felt a little shy under Sesshomaru's stare and hid behind Bankotsu's leg.

"A tree house?" He weighed the idea in his head. It could be a good way for the kids to enjoy their summer instead of always playing video games inside.

"Yeah, Uncle Sessh, please say yes! We would love it so much!" said Daisuke as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"You know what I think a tree house would be a perfect thing for you kids." Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha and gave him a grin. Inuyasha just grinned back. He walked over to Sesshomaru and started to talk to him, say things like I never you would offer to help build that when you work all day. Daisuke who was excited by the idea also wanted to ask Kagome about that trip that he had ran downstairs to ask her about. He walked over to Kagome who was still looking at Inuyasha with so much admiration and love. He tugged on her shirt causing her to look away from Inuyasha. She looked down at her son and her smile just got bigger.

"What's up sweetie?"

"Mommy, do you think we can go to America?"

"America? Why do you want to go to America?" Kagome asked as she picked him up.

"Well Uncle Banky said that if Jake really wanted to go back and see his friends, that he would take him. And I asked Daddy, and he said that we would have to ask you if we can go. So can we go?" asked Daisuke. He looked hopeful, and that hope was one thing that Kagome could never take away from him, because that was all he ever had to look at when everything else seemed to go wrong.

"You know what if Inuyasha can take off the time then I think a family vacation would be just the thing we need." She kissed his cheek when he gave out a loud hoot and just held onto her. She laughed at his response and just tightened her hold on him. The hoot that he let out caused all the others to look their way.

"What happened?" asked Inuyasha who was being shoved in the face by Sesshomaru, trying to avoid the hug that Inuyasha was giving him. The scene caused Kagome to fall into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha quirked his eye brow but when he realized the position he was in he let out a laugh too.

"Daddy, Mommy said yes! We can if you can take time off work!" said Daisuke with so much enthusiasm that Inuyasha's heart warmed, and an ache to hold his son took over as he walked over to them and just held on to his son. Daisuke was confused at the show of affection but he held on anyways. Inuyasha pressed him lips to Kagome's lightly and just smiled.

"Thanks…" was all he said as she looked at him a little confused.

"Wh—"

"Just cause. If it weren't for you I'd have never been as happy as I am right now," he said as he touched her face warmly still holding onto his son. Rin and the rest of the group in the room all let out a dreamy sigh.

"Aw Kagome you're so lucky, well so am I since I have Haku, but NII-CHAN YOU'RE SO SWEET!" she all but squealed causing everyone even the humans flinch at the loudness.

"Gee thanks Rin, next time why don't you just get a megaphone, that should kill our eardrums faster," said Inuyasha sarcasm dripping like venom through each word. Rin let out a whimper.

"Nii-chan you're mean!" she let out a pout.

"That's what I do." Kagome smacked him lightly. "What I'm sure you're brothers bug you too." Kagome couldn't argue that point since it was true.

"Well this has been nice but I think we'll be heading out, it's already six thirty," said Bankotsu.

"Yeah we should get going, work in the morning, and I still have to start on dinner," said Jackie, with a warm smile.

"What Jake you're leaving already?! But you didn't see my room yet!" said Daisuke.

"Yeah Dad can't we stay for a bit longer?" asked Jake looking up at Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked helpless, when Jake turned his gaze on him. Kagome smiled and knew that he would give in, just to make him happy. So instead Kagome answered before Bankotsu could get a chance to.

"Jake, you can come over here tomorrow, that way your mom and dad don't have to look for a babysitter and you can explore the rest of the house."

"Oh okay, well then I'll see you tomorrow!" said Jake as he waved at Daisuke and Hiro before taking his mom's hand.

"Come on Riya, we have to get you home too," said Bankotsu as he looked at the little girl sitting on the floor having fun with the toys.

"Do I have to?" asked Riya. She was having fun and didn't want to go home to the empty apartment.

"Ri, you know you have to get going. Kai never said you could stay anywhere," said Kagome.

"Okay fine, bye Auntie Kago!" she said as she gave Kagome a hug before leaving. "Bye Dai-kun!" Daisuke waved as Riya walked out of the room holding Bankotsu's hand.

"Well now how about we grab some dinner ourselves?" asked Izayoi.

"Yeah I'm starved, and it's been a long day," said Inuyasha who rubbed his belly.

"I'm just gonna go get changed first, this suit is just too stiff," said Sesshomaru as he loosened his tie.

"Yeah I'll come up with you," said Kara. Izayoi took Hiro in her arms while Rin held Keira's hand and lead them towards the dinning hall. Inuyasha and Kagome followed behind them. Kara looked at Sesshomaru and took his hand. He laced his fingers with hers and they walked upstairs towards their room.

-

Kara and Sesshomaru walked into their room. It was really roomy with a large king size bed sitting right beside two French windows that opened up to a balcony. The color theme of the room was a nice elegant ivory with splashes of purple here and there. The bed which was covered with a few throw pillows, were all in different patterns of purple and ivory. Kara walked in first and took in the subtle hints of lilac that she loved so much. She went straight to the bed and sat down. Sesshomaru looked at his wife lovingly as he walked to her. She smiled up at him as she wrapped her arms around his torso, and pulled him close. She pressed her head into his stomach and just held on.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel the flutter in his heart as she moved her hands under his jacket and then his shirt before exploring his muscled back. The touch of her fingers caused all the blood to drain from his mind and travel south. "Kara…the kids…and ……every—oh god." His eyes rolled back when she pulled off his jacket and shirt and started to taste his neck.

"Sessh, I've wanted some time with you for so long."

"Kara, we can't……not now," though he said that he didn't push her away or stop her. He just stood there as his wife got on her own feet and hooked her hands around his neck and pulled him down so that their lips met. He matched her need with his own as they tumbled onto the bed. When they pulled back both let out a laugh. "I know I'd rather have you here and now than go down for dinner."

"Well why not?" she asked as she rubbed his cheek.

"Because I said that I just came up to change."

"Oh come on Sessh, they'll know what's up if we're just a little late."

"Sweetie if I get started we'll be hours late," he said with a wolfish smile.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sesshomaru nipped her on the nose before getting back up and he walked over to the dresser where he kept all his lounging clothes. "So what was all that about Kei having another sister?" he asked as he continued to look for his sweats. Kara let out a laugh.

"Well after seeing Taro, I wanted another one. And Keira heard me say it so she was asking if we could have another girl. What do you think; do you still want another one?"

"Yeah, I want another one, and I promised to get on that tonight once everyone's in bed. Keira was happy and I can't wait," he said once he pulled out his clothes with a smirk. He pulled on a black beater, and went to take off his dress pants. Kara watched him intently. Him in his boxers and beater made a pretty good picture, she thought, but the picture was ruined when he pulled his grey sweats on.

"I can't wait to take that off of you," said Kara as she got up and captured him in a searing kiss before walking out of the room with a speechless Sesshomaru following after.

-

After dinner the two families walked upstairs together. Inuyasha was holding Daisuke in his hand with Kagome stuck to his side, while Sesshomaru had Hiro in a piggy back and Keira in Kara's arms. The kids were wide awake but it was already past their bed time so they were being put to bed even if they would have to lie in bed until they fell asleep.

"Come on Dad! Can't we just stay up again? We're not sleepy!" said Hiro as he hung from his dad's back.

"Nope, you should have been in bed half an hour ago," said Sesshomaru.

"But it's only nine thirty!"

"Yeah and you're bedtime is at nine, so both of you should be sleeping," said Kara.

"What about me Mommy I don't want to go to sleep yet!" said Daisuke as he looked over at Kagome. "Daddy, can't I stay up too? I'm not tired at all!"

"Daisuke, you know you have to go to bed at nine too," said Kagome.

"But I'm not sleepy," said Daisuke.

"Well then you can count sheep," said Inuyasha with a smirk. Daisuke let out a groan at his unhelpful parents which only caused the adults to laugh.

"How about I get you some warm milk? That always gets you to fall asleep," said Kagome.

"Okay." Daisuke let out a defeated sigh. When they reached the third floor the parents separated into their respected rooms.

Inuyasha plopped Daisuke on his bed. Daisuke let out a giggle and he fell back onto his pillows. Kagome laughed as she walked over to the dresser and was surprised to find that all the clothes that she brought for Daisuke were already set in the dresser. She looked for his pyjamas and found them in the last drawer. "Okay Kagome how about I get the little twerp dressed for bed, while you get him his milk. I'd do it myself but I don't know how he likes his milk."

"That's fine, you two just behave yourselves." She handed Inuyasha the pyjamas and walked over to the door.

Sesshomaru and Kara walked into Hiro's room Sesshomaru dropped him on his bed. "Dad please just one more hour!" He pleaded but Sesshomaru held strong. "Mommy! Come on I'm not tired!"

"Hiro, didn't Dad say no? Now how about you get your pyjamas? And we'll get you changed."

"But I do—"

"Hiroshi, no buts," was all Sesshomaru said. Hiro gulped once, the full name always meant that he was in trouble if he kept it up.

"Okay, sorry." He submitted to his dad and got up from the bed and went to fetch his pyjamas. He brought them over to the bed and Kara handed Keira over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru shook his head. He took the pyjamas from Hiro and started to dress him.

"Hiro, you know you have a bed time that was a rule that we made. You have to follow these rules." He took off his son's shirt and placed it on the bed. Then grabbed his pyjama top and shifted to put it on him. "I know you think I'm being unfair, but it's only for your own good. So please don't be mad at me." Hiro looked up at Sesshomaru; there were tears in his eyes. Sesshomaru felt guilty and so he took Hiro into his arm.

"I'm sorry Dad," he said as he sniffled. Sesshomaru just looked at his son.

"Okay how about we make a deal? Tonight you guys go to sleep and tomorrow, since it's Saturday, we'll have a movie night? You can ask Daisuke if he wants to join us, how does that sound?" Hiro's eyes widened with happiness.

"Really Dad?"

"Yes, we'll have popcorn and juice boxes, that big fluffy blanket in the entertainment room." Hiro was so happy that he just hugged Sesshomaru tighter.

"Thank you Daddy! Kei-chan did you hear that!?" Keira who was falling in and out of sleep was startled when Hiro started to get louder.

"Hiro your sister is sleeping, but we'll tell her tomorrow okay?" said Kara who rocked Keira in her arms so that she didn't wake up.

"Okay Mama." Sesshomaru finished dressing Hiro and then tucked him into bed. He turned the night light on before kissing his forehead. Kara leaned down and did the same thing before the walked to the connecting door and walked into Keira's room. They went to tuck their daughter in who had fallen fast asleep in Kara's arms.

Kagome came back upstairs with a glass of warm milk in her hands. When she was close to the door she could hear laughter. What she saw when she opened the door made her knees weak and her heart melt. Inuyasha was on all fours with Daisuke sitting on his back. He was changed into his pyjamas and looked to be having the time of his life. Inuyasha was laughing too as he crawled around on the ground. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Hi Mommy! Daddy was telling me about horses and then he told me to hop on, if you're mad it's all his fault!"

"Sell out!" Inuyasha said wholeheartedly as he got off his hands making Daisuke slide down his back. He thumped to the ground but laughed.

"Okay well you two had you're fun, now how about you drink this milk and get to bed?" asked Kagome as she stepped into the room. Daisuke nodded and jumped into bed. Kagome walked over to the bed and handed him the milk. He drank it and handed her the glass.

"Thank you Mommy," he said with a yawn.

"See it does the trick every time," said Kagome with a grin. She pulled the cover up to his shoulder and kissed him on the temple. "Good night sweetie."

"Good night Mommy."

"Good night, sell out," said Inuyasha with a grin as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Good night Daddy!" he said with a smile on his face. Inuyasha turned on the nightlight for Daisuke and then shut the door behind them. Just as they were heading down the hall towards their own rooms, Kara and Sesshomaru walked out of Keira's room. They turned around and Kagome smiled at them.

"You guys turning in?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah, you?" asked Kara.

"Yeah I think so," said Kagome.

"Well good night you two," said Kara.

"Same to you," said Kagome. Sesshomaru nodded and then lead Kara off towards their room. "Well I guess we should get to bed too. You've got work and I've got kids to entertain tomorrow."

"Yeah, it's been a long day," said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm possessively around Kagome as they walked down the hall. They turned into their hallway, where they would separate to their respective rooms. "You know my offer still stands."

"What offer?" asked Kagome with a smile.

"You, come sleep in my room, it'll be our room."

"Hmm, our room? I like the sound of that."

"Yeah, I bet you do, so how about it?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, isn't it still just a little early?"

"No, Kagome please? I need you, all of you. I need to hold you and know that you'll still be here in the morning," he said. The flicker of mischief that was there had disappeared, he was dead serious and more than that he was scared.

"Oh Inuyasha…" She lifted her hand up to his face as she looked into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me and there's no changing that."

"Good, cause I don't want it to change, not ever…now how about we take this to my room?" He didn't give her a chance to answer the question as he turned the knob to his room and walked into the room. He shut it behind them as he led her to the bed.

"Inuyasha I have to get my clothes, I can't sleep in this." Kagome looked down at her clothes. Inuyasha was smiling now, one full of mischief.

"I was actually thinking more along the lines of you sleeping with nothing on at all." That caught Kagome's attention. She looked him straight in the eyes.

"What?" was her only response. He never replied, instead he brought her mouth up to his. The kiss was soft and tender. There was love, and it was pouring into her as he searched her depths. His tongue trailed along her lips waiting for entrance, and as much as Kagome tried to resist it the hunger and need was too great to ignore. Her lips parted and Inuyasha's tongue felt the warmth of her mouth. He left no crevice unsearched, and with each passing moment he felt as if he was fall deeper into heaven. They tumbled onto the bed as Inuyasha's hands reached for her shirt.

"This time, it'll be right. I want to remember this for the rest of my life." Inuyasha looked into Kagome's brown eyes, which went dark with desire.

"Yes, this time, I want to feel everything," said Kagome as she pulled him down again for a brief but affectionate kiss. Inuyasha smiled as he pulled back and pulled her shirt up off her head. He just gazed at her. Her black lace bra was such a contrast to her pure as silk skin. The paleness of it made him want to touch, to search and know everything that made her moan and scream. His fingers touched her gingerly as he cupped her breast. A moan got caught in Kagome's throat as Inuyasha's mouth covered hers again. He let out a satisfied hum as his hands worked to unclasp the bra. "Inuyasha…"

"Don't worry; you just wait your turn." He gave her a smirk and a satisfied glint in his eyes appeared when the bra was unhooked and tossed aside. His mouth made quick work of the new flesh. He tasted her, causing her nipple to harden. "Mmm you taste so good." That caused a blush to form on Kagome's cheeks. His other hand massaged the other breast, giving Kagome so much pleasure that she was already peaking.

"Inu-yasha…" she let out a throaty cry. It was too much to handle. Her hands that were laying idly moved over to his shirt. She moved it under the shirt and felt his muscles contrast to her touch. Her cool fingers on his heated skin caused chills to run down his spine. She pulled him closer to her, wanting that connection of flesh on flesh she pulled his shirt off. It felt so right laying underneath Inuyasha as he worked on her. But she wanted more, needed more.

"Kagome you're killing me here," he said as he looked up at her. Her face was twisted with desire that she looked as if she was in another world. He let out a laugh as he went up to her mouth and kissed her. Deeply and thoroughly until both were out of breath again. He fell back on his back to regain some breath. Kagome took this moment to get up and straddle him. Her legs on either side of him. She rubbed up against him and was satisfied when she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. She then unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled it off her. He watched in amazement, here was the girl who was scared to wear a bikini, and was self-conscious about her body, stripping in front of him. The love that he never knew he could feel for another just poured out of him. He looked down at her hips and noticed that she was wearing matching black laced underwear.

A smirk played on the edges of his lips, and he planted his hands on her hips. She smiled down at him and leaned forward. She wanted to taste him, all of him and went for his neck. She just kissed him there, enough to form a hickie, but it still wasn't enough. The taste of him and the salty taste of sweat was filling her senses and causing her a high she never felt before. She trailed kisses down his front until she reached the waist of his jeans. She looked up at him once and seen the look of pleasure on his face to know that it was okay. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled it off so that he was only wearing his red boxers.

"Red, eh?" she asked with a smirk of her own.

"Yeah…Kagome…you're beautiful…" he let out as he felt her rub against him again. He needed to take over again, he needed to touch her and feel her and so he rolled her over, and was now straddling her. His hand moved down to her lace underwear and crept down to her center. She was wet and hot, and it couldn't have moved Inuyasha more. It was him that she was wet for; it was him that she was giving herself to. "You're perfect, every bit of you." His other hand peeled off the underwear and his fingers entered her. She was slick and the pleasures that he was getting just looking at her enjoy what he did made him so happy.

"Inuyasha…please I need you. Right now, please I need to feel you inside me," said Kagome. She started to buck under him with all the pleasure of his ministrations. He obliged her, and pulled off his boxers, and in one fluid motion he entered her. She let out a cry of pure pleasure and sexual satisfaction. With each stroke he went deeper, and Kagome matched him in rhythm. Her legs hooked around his hip to get more leverage as he went deeper into her. Each stroke caused Kagome more bliss, the feeling of Inuyasha inside her felt so perfect, and everything just seemed to be right. Her arms wrapped around him as he rode her. She started to kiss his skin wherever she could find. With his last final stroke he released into her, filling into her fully.

He just fell on top of her, fully sated and warm with love. Kagome's arms were still around him as she laid there breathless. Inuyasha just rested his head against her shoulder, shifting his weight so he wasn't crushing her. "That…was amazing…" he panted with a smile as he looked up at her. Kagome smiled back and mover her hands up to his hair, fisting her hands into it.

"I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha pushed up off of her, and braced himself by putting his hand on either side of Kagome. He looked into her eyes and could see the love in them.

"I love you too, forever and always." He leaned down and captured her with another kiss. Once they pulled back both had a happy look on their face. "Kagome, I need you in my life. Since you've entered it everything's been so much better, and I can't think of any other way than to live with you…"

"Inuyasha I already told you, you're st—"Inuyasha pressed a finger to her lips.

"Let me finish, what I mean is will you marry me? You're already the mother of my child; will you be the mother of all my kids and be my wife?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she pulled him back down on top of her and pressed her lips against his in a searing kiss.

"Of course I will! I couldn't think of anyone better, Thank you Inuyasha!" she was beaming with joy. He hugged her tight and whispered into her ear.

"So what do you think about honeymooning in Disneyland?" Kagome let out a laugh and just held onto him tighter.

"That sounds perfect."

"I'm glad, now let's get to sleep, I'm planning on going for round two later tonight." He nipped at her shoulder and smiled when he heard the laughter escape her mouth.

­­­-

"Hiro stop fidgeting, Daisuke and Keira are all ready to go, why is your shirt un-tucked I just fixed it five minutes ago," said Kara with an impatient sigh as she fixed her son's suit. They were at a church getting ready for the wedding ceremony. Kara looked over at the rest of the bridesmaids. Sango smiled at her and a girl who looked to be twenty was also standing there looking extremely nervous.

"Don't worry Sayako, it'll be fine, just looked straight ahead," said Kara with a warm smile.

"Yeah, it's not that hard, but if you're still nervous just think about the fact that you get to walk beside some hot guy," said Sango with a laugh.

"Thanks you guys, I can't believe that she's getting married already, such a young age," said Sayako.

"Yeah who would have thought? Man I need to get hitched, I'm getting old now!" Sango complained.

"You're only twenty five, that's not old at all," said Sayako.

"Yeah, but still Miroku better ask me soon, it's been four years almost!" Sango whined.

"Okay you can stop complaining Sango and besides this isn't your big day, so we'll bug Miroku about it later," said Kara as she heard the wedding march start. "Okay Keira you know what to do. Walk down and toss the flower pedals everywhere, just like how we practiced." Keira nodded and gulped as she walked down. There she saw her uncle to be waiting for her and so she smiled warmly and looked only at him as she walked.

"Now both of you walk down, and don't lose those rings," said Kara as she shoved the two little boys who were dress identically. The marched down the path so seriously and got aw's from the audience.

"Okay looks like I'm up next, Sessh," Kara looked over at her husband, dressed in a very elegant black tux with an orange red shirt. Kara who was wearing a peach coloured dress matched her husband perfectly. She smiled as they walked down the isle. Once they walked down, Sango and Miroku were up. They were both dressed in the same attire. Sango went dreamy eyed as she looked around and Miroku just walked calmly. After them was the maid of honour and the best man.

Inuyasha was dressed like the others but everyone knew that he was the best man, and Sayako who was the maid of honour and Rin's best friend walked alongside Inuyasha. She was blushing like crazy because of what Sango had said about walking beside some hot guy. Inuyasha gave her a reassuring smile as he walked down the isle with her. Then the wedding march started and the doors opened to Rin. She was in a stunning white gown, and was marching down along side her father. Everything watched as the bride walked down the isle.

"Wow Rin looks amazing," said Kagome. She was sitting beside Kikyo holding onto to Taro. The baby was just a month old. Kikyo looked over at Kagome and smiled. Kagome's tummy was just as flat as ever but Kikyo knew that there was a life growing inside of her.

Taro gurgled causing Kagome to turn her attention away from the ceremony and look at the little boy. "Taro is so cute!" she whispered.

"Yeah I know, but you'll have another one soon, and with Daisuke as cute as he is, I'm sure the next one will be just as cute," said Kikyo with a smile as she looked at Kagome's stomach.

"So I guess Inuyasha told you?" asked Kagome.

"Yeah that, and the glow that you're emitting, you two set a date for the wedding yet?" asked Kikyo.

"Well we were thinking next month, I want to get married before I start to show," said Kagome.

"Well I better be apart of that wedding, I am Inu-chan's best friend after all," said Kikyo with a smile.

"Of course you will be, but let's watch them for now," said Kagome as she looked over at the couple as they recited their vows. She glanced over at Inuyasha and he was watching his sister. She smiled warmly thinking, that's why I love the guy. Once the ceremony was over and Rin and Kohaku walked down the isle together as Mr and Mrs Kohaku Taijiya.

Inuyasha walked over to her once the rest of the crowd left the room. Kagome looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her. They were alone in the church room, and Inuyasha leaned down at kissed her. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine, no upset stomach today," said Kagome with a smile as she looked down at her stomach. Inuyasha pressed a hand on it and smiled.

"Good, I can't wait till it's here. I want to hold it and love it and just be there," he said as he looked at her.

"And I know you'll be perfect at it. So what has people been saying about us? Your family's been looking at me all day," said Kagome with a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry about them; they are all looking at you because they wanted to see the girl who was actually able to snag me. I'm sure they like you, so far I've heard a lot of good things about you," said Inuyasha.

"And what about Daisuke, do people know about him?" she asked as she rested her head on his chest. He brought his hand up to her hair and rubbed it.

"Yes they know about him and they think he's the cutest kid ever. Even though they think I'm no good anymore they still love him," he said with a laugh.

"Oh Inuyasha I love your family, I can't wait to be apart of them," said Kagome.

"What about your family? What do they have to say about me and you?" asked Inuyasha.

"Well Souta and Kai are happy, they love you and that's all that matters to me. The rest of that family can go to hell for all I care, all they care about is reputation, and that's not something I want my kids around," said Kagome.

"Good, now let's go home, I don't want my babies straining themselves," said Inuyasha as he rubbed Kagome's stomach.

"Let's get going," said Kagome as she wrapped her hand around his waist and they walked out of the church. They were happy, soon to be family with another child on the way. And they can honestly say that losing themselves in that moment, led to the most perfect of endings; one that they'll cherish for the rest of their lives.

**The End.**

-

A/N: There you go it is officially over! And I hope you liked it. And I added the lemon because I never did for the beginning. So I hope you liked it. The first one I've actually wrote. And I'm happy with the result. Now down to the sequel I had a few ideas and I'll post them here and you guys can tell me which one has more of an appeal!

_Sixteen years went by, Daisuke and Jake went to the states to study and UCLA. They come back to Japan for a semester to have some time off. Daisuke's siblings are all going to school—high school. Young love, relationships and hardships start to rile up. With Daisuke's siblings and his friends. The story goes around Daisuke's younger sister who has to work with a jerk at work and then these two guys come back with Daisuke and Jake. Sparks fly but the sister doesn't know what to do. Takes place during fall and into summer.  
_

_High school story. Teen hook ups. All the kids from the friends in Living in the Moment have to deal with high school. With crushes and break ups. Who wants to be with who and what will happen between friends when their tastes seem to focus on the same people.  
_

_Or—Summer vacation with all the kids. Inuyasha and Kagome moved to the cottage and the kids all want to go on a trip. A group of young adults out on their own. Problems happen, relationships flare and outbursts take place. What will happen when they don't have parents to watch over them, and they realize that they took their parents for granted. _

Okay so that was all I can think of at the moment. I personally like the first one the most but I could write either of them. And again if any of you have anything that you can think of for a sequel please do tell me! I'd love to hear it! And so now I'd like to say thanks to all the people who took time out of their days to read this story, review to it and gave your opinion! And I hope you give it one last time, as Living in the Moment comes to an end.

So thanks and I'd put you all up on this chapter but that would take too long and I wanted to put this up as soon as possible. So you know who you are and I thank you!!!!!


End file.
